<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deus vult by alice_de_mort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356194">Deus vult</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_de_mort/pseuds/alice_de_mort'>alice_de_mort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bible Quotes, Bondage, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Gags, Heavy Petting, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Petting, Love Bites, M/M, Rimming, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_de_mort/pseuds/alice_de_mort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Аксель Орьян работает личным помощником президента крупного парфюмерного холдинга. И выполняет все его приказы.<br/>Абсолютно все.</p><p>Этой работы не было бы без Luigi L-A. Она подарила мне вдохновение. И много горячего порно хахаха</p><p>Название фика переводится с латыни как "Этого хочет Бог"/"На то воля Божья".<br/>Да, фик полон богохульства, я предупредила.</p><p>Ссылка на альбом фика (может пополняться): https://vk.com/album-161278234_270773751<br/>Плей-лист к работе: https://vk.com/audios-161278234?section=playlists&amp;z=audio_playlist-161278234_3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel Auriant/Maxence Danet-Fauvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1. Парадокс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Этот фик - извращенная смесь "Секретарши" Стивена Шейнберга, "50 ОС" и моего богохульства.<br/>Глубоковерующим в Бога вход категорически воспрещен.<br/>Глубоковерующим в максель - приветствуется.<br/>Я не адепт БДСМ, я не в Теме. Я просто люблю какие-то элементы этой культуры. Которые давно превратились в кинки.<br/>Не ждите здесь подробную садо-мазо инструкцию. Этот фик в первую очередь о любви.<br/>К себе, сексу, Богу. И друг другу.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Саундтрек к этой части: God's Gonna Cut You Down, Marilyn Manson</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В любви нет страха, но совершенная любовь изгоняет страх, потому что в страхе есть мучение. Боящийся несовершен в любви.<br/>
(Первое соборное послание Святого апостола Иоанна Богослова, IV, 18)</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Грозовые тучи сгущались над Ля Дефанс*.<p>Аксель выпрыгнул из такси практически на ходу. Он покосился на часы и выругался. Потом посмотрел на небо и выругался еще громче.</p><p>Вот-вот собирался начаться дождь. Если он явится на совещание мало того, что, опоздав, так еще и в мокром костюме, его босс будет недоволен.</p><p>А уж если его босс становился недоволен…</p><p>Лучше не доводить до греха.</p><p>Босс Акселя Орьяна являлся главой одного из известнейших парфюмерных концернов Франции. Они производили буквально все. Начиная от мыла и заканчивая ароматами, разработанными по индивидуальным заказам кинозвезд и политиков.</p><p>Штаб «L'eau D'Fauvel» находился на шестидесятом этаже. В угловом офисе с окнами в пол.</p><p>И сейчас Аксель Орьян рисковал катастрофически опоздать на совещание из-за любви своего босса к пафосу и пентхаусам. Его квартира располагалась слишком далеко.</p><p>Слава всем богам, дождь его не настиг. Аксель влетел в холл буквально с первыми каплями, сорвавшимися с неба.</p><p>Он на ходу расстегнул свой кожаный портфель, доставая магнитный пропуск. Кивнул охраннику на входе. И бегом направился к лифтам.</p><p>Поскольку до девяти оставалось всего несколько несчастных, как сам Оряьн сейчас, минут, у лифтов никого уже не было.</p><p>Хоть какой-то плюс. Отчаянно нажимая на кнопку вызова, Аксель матерился сквозь зубы.</p><p>Ну, как, как, черт его дери, он мог проспать именно сегодня. Пятничное совещание – это священно. Отчет руководителей всех отделов. Обсуждение ведущих показателей.</p><p>Которые, блядь, лежали в папке в портфеле Акселя.</p><p>Нет, конечно, они находились и в его компьютере. Но стал бы его босс копаться в файлах своего помощника? Его босс точно бы не стал.</p><p>Наконец, лифт приехал.</p><p>Подъем на этаж занимался обычно не более минуты. Но за нее Аксель успел оправить свой костюм, узел на галстуке. И взять себя в руки.</p><p>Пара глубоких вдохов – и вот перед вами уже вышколенный профессионал.</p><p>В приемной ему улыбнулась всегда собранная и уж точно никогда не опаздывающая Лула. Она кивнула в сторону зала совещаний и сделала большие глаза.</p><p>Аксель кинул взгляд на настенные часы. У него в запасе оставалось целых две минуты.</p><p>Да он просто победитель по жизни. </p><p>Расправив плечи и тряхнув непослушными волосами, он решительно открыл стеклянную дверь и вошел.</p><p>На его появление никто не обратил особого внимания. Все были заняты изучением собственных бумаг и подготовкой к собранию.</p><p>Впрочем, нет. Один человек его заметил.</p><p>Холодные серо-голубые, в миг потемневшие, словно грозовое небо за окном, глаза смерили Акселя долгим взглядом. Ощупали буквально с ног до головы.</p><p>Максанс Данэ-Фовель.</p><p>Человек, ставший и самым страшным кошмаром, и самым мокрым сном Акселя Орьяна.</p><p>Его босс. Президент «L'eau D'Fauvel». И один из самых молодых миллиардеров Франции.</p><p>Сколько бы раз Аксель не видел лицо Фовеля, каждый, словно в первый, он буквально умирал от этой порочной красоты.</p><p>Крупный, с легкой горбинкой нос. Светлые, почти прозрачные (но не сейчас, когда он явно был зол) глаза. Капризно изогнутые губы. Темно-русые волосы. Которые пытались обуздать лучшие стилисты Парижа. Но часто безуспешно.</p><p>И всегда идеальные костюмы. Стоившие каждый едва ли не больше, чем все годовое жалованье Акселя.</p><p>- Месье Орьян, - ровным, практически без намека на какие-либо эмоции голосом произнес Максанс, - бумаги.</p><p>Аксель отмер, вынырнул из своих вечных мечтаний и положил папку на стол перед Фовелем. Сам он занял место по правую руку от него.</p><p>Символично. Ведь именно правой рукой Максанса он и являлся.</p><p>Все, начиная от белья и заканчивая бронированием столиков в ресторанах для свиданий, проходило через Акселя.</p><p>И, наверное, здесь Орьяну было бы в пору расстроиться. Вот только дело состояло в том, что это самое белье с Максанса Фовеля снимал именно он, Аксель Орьян. И компанию в ресторанах своему боссу составлял тоже Аксель.</p><p>Поскольку в самом совещании Аксель принимал весьма посредственное участие, сейчас он мог сосредоточиться на кое-чем другом.</p><p>Руках Максанса.</p><p>Взгляд Акселя проследил за ними. Лежащими сейчас поверх раскрытой папки с отчетами. Холеные, ухоженные. С идеальными ногтями. С длинными, красивыми пальцами. Но при этом не «девчоночьи» тонкими, как у самого Акселя. А по-мужски крепкими. Сильными.</p><p>О, да. Аксель прекрасно знал цену этим пальцам.</p><p>От одних только воспоминаний его бросило в жар. Он постарался незаметно ослабить узел своего галстука. Но куда там.</p><p>От глаз Фовеля не укрывалось ничего.</p><p>Они встретились взглядами. Аксель видел, как раздулись ноздри Максанса. Как заиграли желваки на его лице.</p><p>Это было красиво и пугающе одновременно.</p><p>Аксель и боялся, и предвкушал.</p><p>Впрочем, нет, он не боялся. Кому здесь врать-то? Аксель получал полнейшее удовольствие от всего, что сулил этот потяжелевший взгляд.</p><p>Меж тем, жутко скучное совещание продолжалось. Максанс выслушивал своих подчиненных. А Аксель мечтал о выходных.</p><p>И вовсе не по тому, что хотел отделаться от своего босса. Напротив, жаждал получить его в свое полное пользование.</p><p>Ладно, стоило уточнить, что это именно Максанс Фовель получал Акселя в свое полное пользование.</p><p>Но это лишь детали.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Полтора часа совещания остались позади.<p>Все разошлись. За исключением Акселя, который медлил, складывая бумаги в портфель. И Максанса, откинувшегося на спинку своего кресла. Следящего внимательным взглядом.</p><p>- Месье Орьян, - произнес он наконец, выдержав достаточную паузу, - вы сегодня опоздали.</p><p>- Мне жаль, - Аксель опустил голову. Пряча зардевшиеся щеки и кусая губы. Уже в попытках спрятать довольную улыбку. Он все правильно понял тогда. Давно уже научился читать по одному лишь взгляду.</p><p>- Что ж, - Максанс довольно резко поднялся из кресла, - жду вас через десять минут у себя в кабинете. Посмотрим, насколько вам жаль.</p><p>И он вышел из этой стеклянной комнаты. Оставив Акселя на всеобщее обозрение. Сгорающим от смущения. И полным предвкушения.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Кабинет Фовеля располагался в самом конце коридора. Несмотря на некоторую любовь к официозу, роскоши и пафосу, Максанс оставался весьма закрытым человеком, ценящим личное пространство.<p>Стол Акселя находился здесь же. В его приемной.</p><p>Быстро бросив портфель на крутящееся кресло и включив рабочий компьютер, Аксель оправил на себе пиджак и постучал в дверь Фовеля.</p><p>- Входи.</p><p>Одно слово и миллион эмоций.</p><p>Аксель знал, что ждало его за этой дверью из темного красного дерева.</p><p>Его падение.</p><p>Максанс стоял лицом ко входу. Оперевшись бедром о свой письменный стол. И скрестив руки на груди. Он смотрел, чуть склонив голову набок.</p><p>- Что ж, месье Орьян, - он облизнул губы и словно задумался, прежде чем продолжить, - полагаю, вы знаете, что я не терплю опозданий. Особенно в пятницу.</p><p>- Знаю, месье Фовель, - Аксель ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его дыхание участилось. Губы пересохли. Он был даже не в силах их сомкнуть. Так и стоял с приоткрытым ртом.</p><p>Будто его мучила жажда.</p><p>Что ж, именно она его и мучила.</p><p>- Мне кажется, месье Орьян, - Максанс оторвал свою идеальную задницу от стола и начал расстегивать свой пиджак. Господь всемогущий. – Вы заслужили наказания.</p><p>- Да, - только и смог выдохнуть Аксель. Едва не падая на колени тут же, у самого входа.</p><p>- Подойди, - велел чуть изменившимся голосом Фовель.</p><p>Вот оно. То, что обожал Аксель. То, что его существо ловило каждой своей частичкой. Момент, когда президент «L'eau D'Fauvel» становился его Максансом.</p><p>Испорченным, неправильным, поломанным. Но его.</p><p>Аксель послушался и подошел. Максанс провел пальцами по его шее. Вынуждая запрокинуть голову. Давая больше доступа.</p><p>- Ты вкусно пахнешь, - Максанс наклонился и вдохнул запах Акселя. От этого простого жеста у Орьяна задрожали руки.</p><p>- Это твой парфюм, - выдохнул Аксель.</p><p>И это было дважды правдой.</p><p>Этот парфюм не просто стоял, оставленный Максансом в ванной у Акселя. Его разработкой занимался лично сам Фовель.</p><p>- Мой, - подтвердил Максанс. И было не ясно, говорил он сейчас о парфюме. Или самом Акселе.</p><p>Впрочем, была ли разница?</p><p>Внезапно Фовель развернул их обоих. И вот уже Аксель упирался пахом в стол. А Максанс – в него сзади.</p><p>Касаясь всем телом. Опаляя горячим дыханием шею. Вжимаясь почти твердым членом в задницу.</p><p>- Сними брюки, - снова приказ.</p><p>Максанс Данэ-Фовель в принципе очень любил приказывать. И так уж удачно сложилось, что Аксель обожал эти приказы исполнять.</p><p>Он быстро расстегнул молнию и спустил свои брюки сразу вместе с бельем.</p><p>- Нагнись, - голос Максанса стал немного глуше. Аксель прикрыл глаза. Ему нравилось слышать то, как возбуждался Фовель.</p><p>И ему нравилось быть тем, кто его возбуждал.</p><p>Он услышал тихий шорох и легкий свист кожи. Максанс вытащил из шлевок свой ремень.</p><p>Срань господня.</p><p>Аксель судорожно задышал. Хватая воздух широко раскрытым ртом. Возбуждение пронзило все его тело с головы до самых пяток.</p><p>Он буквально задрожал. В ожидании.</p><p>Уронив голову на скрещенные руки, Аксель прикрыл глаза. Секунды, когда ничего не происходило, показались ему вечностью.</p><p>Максанс звонко хлопнул ремнем в своих руках. И член Акселя отозвался на этот звук. Дернувшись, как от прикосновения.</p><p>Аксель весь замер, застыл. И когда ладонь Максанса погладила его по голой заднице, он вздрогнул.</p><p>Напряжение, в котором находилось все тело Орьяна, достигло апогея.</p><p>О. Мой. Бог.</p><p>Быстрее.</p><p>Но Аксель не мог себе позволить произнести этого вслух. Все, что ему оставалось – покорно ждать.</p><p>- Все чертово совещание, - голос Максанса звучал уже совсем тихо и глухо, - я думал лишь о том, как закроюсь с тобой здесь и сделаю это.</p><p>- Что? – Аксель знал, что нужно спросить. Можно спросить.</p><p>- Вот это, - на выдохе ответил Максанс. И звонкий, резкий удар ремня обжег ягодицы Акселя.</p><p>Нет. Он не готов.</p><p>Да. Как же он был готов.</p><p>В этом состояли все их отношения. В вечной борьбе «да» и «нет». В вечной попытке найти компромисс.</p><p>А, может, в этом и была их гармония?</p><p>Удары посыпались друг за другом. Один. Второй. Третий.</p><p>Максанс бил под разными углами. Аксель знал, что вся его задница теперь исполосована.</p><p>Но это было тем, чего он хотел.</p><p>Чего хотели они оба.</p><p>В этом ведь и есть смысл отношений?</p><p>Еще один удар. Аксель кусал свои губы. Он старался сдержать стоны. Не стоны боли, нет.</p><p>Стоны наслаждения.</p><p>Каким бы больным ублюдком не считал себя Максанс. Аксель все равно был большим.</p><p>Потому что Фовель лишь любил причинять боль. Аксель же – любил ее получать.</p><p>Парадокс заключался в том, что принимать эту боль он хотел лишь от Максанса.</p><p>Впрочем, парадокс ли?</p><p>Шлепки ремня о кожу выходили звонкими. Неприлично громкими.</p><p>Ягодицы уже буквально горели. И Аксель чувствовал, как его член начал истекать смазкой. Он был на грани.</p><p>На грани оргазма и сознания.</p><p>Но ему было нужно еще совсем немного. Еще буквально пару ударов. И Максанс всегда знал это. Сколько боли было необходимо Акселю. Чтобы кончить.</p><p>Свист ремня в воздухе сливался с тихими, почти неслышными вздохами Акселя. Он кусал собственную руку, чтобы не орать.</p><p>Он почувствовал вдруг, что всего его тело напряглось. Скрутилось пружиной. И чтобы получить, наконец, свободу ему было жизненно необходимо…</p><p>Еще один удар.</p><p>Да. Именно это.</p><p>Аксель запрокинул голову, судорожно хватая воздух. И кончая.</p><p>Дорогой, Господь, я грешен.</p><p>Но не твои ли слова это? </p><p>Если говорим, что не имеем греха, - обманываем самих себя, и истины нет в нас.**</p><p> </p><p>*La Défense - деловой центр Парижа. С небоскребами, отсутствием туристов и шикарными офисными зданиями.<br/>
**(Первое Соборное послание св. Ап. Иоанна Богослова)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2. Красивые и порочные</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>саунд: Coma Black, Marilyn Manson</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Терпением вашим спасайте души ваши.<br/>
(Святое Евангелие от Луки. XXI, 19)</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Солнечные лучи обласкали лицо светом и теплом. Аксель недовольно поморщился и перевернулся. Он уткнулся в подушку и вздохнул.<p>Суббота.</p><p>И не обычная суббота. Начинались выходные, которые они должны были провести вдвоем с Максансом.</p><p>Это случалось не так часто. Но и не редко. В меру.</p><p>Конечно, будь воля Акселя, он бы проводил с Фовелем все свободное время. Но, но, но…</p><p>Покосившись на часы, Аксель снова фыркнул. До приезда Максанса оставалось часа три. Вечно он из-за предвкушения просыпался ни свет, ни заря.</p><p>Ну что ж, зато будет больше времени подготовиться.</p><p>Выходные предвиделись насыщенные. И Аксель хотел, чтобы Максанс был им доволен. Доволен тем, как хорошо он постарался.</p><p> </p><p>Отрегулировав температуру, Орьян встал под прохладные струи воды. Он запрокинул голову.</p><p>Водопроводная вода была ужасна на вкус. Не то что «perrier»*, которую обычно пил Фовель. Он просто не признавал чего-то еще. Как говорил он сам – либо лучшее, либо ничего.</p><p>Смыв с тела сонливость и ночной пот, Аксель открутил лейку с душевого шланга. Конечно, у него была кружка Эсмарха**. Но так было быстрее и, пожалуй, удобнее.</p><p>Когда-то стыдная, эта процедура давно стала для него привычной. А со временем он даже начал получать от нее какое-то извращенное удовольствие.</p><p>Но это не то, чем будешь делиться с друзьями.</p><p>О таком даже на исповеди не станешь рассказывать.</p><p>Закончив со всем необходимым, Аксель подхватил с вешалки халат Максанса. Черный, шелковый, приятно холодный. Он надел его прямо на мокрое после душа тело и вышел из ванной.</p><p> </p><p>Гостиная уже заполнилась солнечным светом. Аксель открыл окно. Впуская свежий летний ветер и запах скошенной травы.</p><p>Так вот что навязчиво гудело у него в голове с утра. Газонокосилка.</p><p>Сварив себе кофе, Орьян посмотрел на телефон. Еще почти час. А ему уже осточертело ждать.</p><p>Он оглядел свою квартиру. Раздумывая, стоило ли прибраться.</p><p>Конечно, его жилье уступало роскошному пентхаусу Фовеля. Там Аксель бывал довольно часто, успел сравнить. Но квартира Орьяна была неплохой.</p><p>Да, небольшой. Но уютной.</p><p>Максанс и сам не раз говорил, что ему нравится здесь отдыхать от внешней суеты.</p><p>Просторная гостиная с диваном и креслом, стоящим у окна. Стопки книг, когда-то бывших нужными по учебе. И со временем ставшими частью декора. Полка над камином. С идиотскими безделушками, которые так любил Аксель. Большой обеденный стол.</p><p>На нем лежала начатая пачка сигарет.</p><p>Сам Орьян не курил. Сигареты принадлежали Фовелю. Тот дымил как паровоз. Пожалуй, даже, неприлично много.</p><p>Но любой, кто увидел, как курил Максанс Фовель, не осмелился бы упрекнуть его. Ибо это было искусством.</p><p>Аксель повертел в руках пачку и со вздохом положил ее на место. Она стоила невероятно много.</p><p>Впрочем, как и все, чем пользовался Максанс.</p><p>А была ли цена у самого Акселя?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>К назначенному времени Фовель не приехал.<p>Аксель кусал губы от досады. Он ходил из угла в угол, словно раненый тигр. Точнее, пантера. Учитывая его черное одеяние.</p><p>И он решительно не знал, чем себя занять.</p><p>Терпение – не главная его добродетель. Аксель, стремительный, энергичный по натуре, бесился, когда ему приходилось ждать.</p><p>Но загадочным образом это менялось, когда дело касалось постели. Очередной парадокс?</p><p>Похоже, Аксель Орьян целиком и полностью состоял из них одних.</p><p>Пытаясь отвлечься хоть чем-то, Аксель упал на кровать. Он достал с подоконника потрепанный блокнот и ручку.</p><p>Давно он не заглядывал сюда. Его стихи, песни.</p><p>Все его невысказанные чувства.</p><p>Когда-то Аксель сочинял много. Но со временем это ушло на второй план. Сначала была учеба на факультете по связям с общественностью. Потом знакомство с Максансом и работа в «L'eau D'Fauvel».</p><p>С появлением в его жизни Максанса, в принципе все отошло на второй план. Если не на третий.</p><p>Попытавшись написать хоть пару строк, Аксель застонал. Ничего не выходило. Все его мысли были заняты другим.</p><p>Даже любимое когда-то хобби не помогало отвлечься.</p><p>Психуя на самого себя, он снова поднялся. И проходя мимо большого зеркала, стоящего у стены, вдруг замер.</p><p>В развевающихся полах халата мелькнуло его обнаженное тело.</p><p>Аксель развернулся к зеркалу лицом и скинул халат на пол.</p><p>Был ли он красив?</p><p>Пожалуй, что да, был.</p><p>По крайней мере, ценитель всего прекрасного в этой жизни Максанс Фовель не раз называл его таковым.</p><p>А уж его вкусу можно было доверять.</p><p>Аксель облизнул губы и провел рукой по груди. Волос на ней не было. Зато были отметины.</p><p>Почти незаметные, уже зажившие.</p><p>Совсем тонкие шрамы. Красивые и порочные. Красивые, как боль. Порочные, как любовь.</p><p>Все тело Акселя было покрыто ими.</p><p>Где-то больше. Как, например, на спине. Где-то меньше. Как на внутренней стороне бедра. Там все чувствовалось слишком остро.</p><p>Извернувшись, Аксель попытался рассмотреть свою задницу. Следы от вчерашней порки были еще совсем свежими.</p><p>Максанс знал, как бить, чтобы не оставлять синяков или кровоподтеков. Но даже сейчас ягодицы Акселя все еще выглядели практически алыми.</p><p>Это было невероятно красиво. Это доставляло наслаждение. Видеть на своем теле метки, оставленные Максансом.</p><p>Аксель понимал, что это ненормально. Но что есть нормальность?</p><p>Сколько у нее граней? Что нормально для одного, ад для другого.</p><p>Из мыслей его выдернул звонок телефона. Максанс.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Куда мы едем? – Аксель надел на нос солнцезащитные очки.<p>Фовель сидел за рулем. Одной рукой он управлял машиной. Во второй была зажата неизменная сигарета.</p><p>Сегодня на нем были простые черные джинсы и черная же рубашка. Расстегнутая на груди, она красиво обнажала его мощную шею.</p><p>Аксель облизнул губы. Порой он слишком залипал на Максансе. Но кто бы его осудил.</p><p>- Руан, - ответил Фовель, переключая скорость.</p><p>Сегодня он заехал за Акселем на роскошном черном мерседесе с откидным верхом***. Признаться, Орьян не особо разбирался в автомобилях. Но то, что цена этого превосходила стоимость его квартиры, не вызывало сомнений.</p><p>- Руан? – Аксель нахмурился. – Но это же почти два часа пути. Зачем нам туда?</p><p>Он перебирал в памяти события или места, которые могли быть связаны с этим городом. Ничего не приходило в голову.</p><p>- У меня там кое-какие дела, - уклончиво ответил Максанс. Он сделал затяжку и выпустил кольца дыма. Аксель снова поплыл. – Останемся с ночевкой.</p><p>- Но… - Аксель усилием воли взял себя в руки. Какого дьявола. – У меня нет с собой вещей.</p><p>- Купим все необходимое на месте, - Максанс усмехнулся уголком рта.</p><p>Ладно. Аксель откинулся на спинку сиденья и постарался расслабиться. Чего он, собственно, психовал?</p><p>Ну, подумаешь, сорвались выходные, о которых он мечтал. Делов-то.</p><p>С другой стороны, он сейчас ехал в шикарном спортивном автомобиле с шикарным мужчиной за рулем. И этому мужчине Аксель мог бы простить что угодно.</p><p>Даже собственные разрушенные планы.</p><p>Максанс, удовлетворенный молчаливым согласием Орьяна, включил магнитолу. Он всегда слушал довольно мрачную музыку. Но со временем Аксель привык к ней. И даже стал получать от нее удовольствие.</p><p>Как и от всего, связанного с их отношениями.</p><p>Например, от того, каким становился Фовель, когда они оставались наедине. Более расслабленным. Менее мрачным.</p><p>Иногда даже ласковым. Ну, в своей своеобразной манере. Акселя устраивало.</p><p>Конечно, ему бы хотелось большего. Но он, как истинный католик, довольствовался тем, что имел.</p><p>За время отношений с Фовелем, Аксель успел привыкнуть к атрибутам его роскошной жизни. Максанс довольно часто менял автомобили. И этот мерседес, определенно, был новым.</p><p>И охуенным. Даже не особо сведущий в этом Орьян не мог не признать, насколько потрясающей была эта машина. Мощной, лощеной. С ревущим под капотом мотором.</p><p>Такой же, как и ее владелец.</p><p>Они уже успели выехать за город. И оказавшись на трассе, Максанс прибавил скорость. Мотор заревел еще сильнее. Этот звук был таким утробным, что у Акселя все поджималось внутри. Ему нравилось.</p><p>Мимо пролетали редкие постройки, деревья. Ветер приятно трепал волосы. Из колонок лилась агрессивно-мелодичная музыка.</p><p>Этот день начинал ему нравиться.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Примерно за пятьдесят километров до Руана Максанс повернул к Акселю голову и произнес:<p>- Отсоси мне.</p><p>Вот так просто.</p><p>У Акселя сердце подпрыгнуло прямо к горлу. Нет, не то чтобы просьба была такой уж необычной. Член Максанса бывал у Акселя во рту чаще, чем восходило солнце.</p><p>Просто, сейчас?</p><p>- Ты уверен? – Аксель облизнул губы, немного сомневаясь. Он доверял Максансу. Доверял самого себя. Полностью. Но тот порой становился совершенно сумасшедшим.</p><p>- Аксель, - Максанс вновь посмотрел на него. И даже стекла собственных очков не спасали Орьяна от силы этого взгляда. – Я сказал, отсоси мне.</p><p>Ох. Понятно. Этот тон.</p><p>Аксель сполз с сиденья на пол. Он довольно комфортно устроился. Здесь было достаточно места. Да и он не отличался большими габаритами.</p><p>Изловчившись, его пальцы быстро расстегнули ширинку на джинсах Максанса. Член у того уже был полутвердым.</p><p>Аксель возбудился от одного только вида этого члена. Он любил все, что давал ему Максанс. Но самым любимым в огромном списке Орьяна оставался этот великолепный член.</p><p>Сдвинув в сторону белье, Аксель обхватил ствол у основания пальцами. Он чуть сжал его и провел кольцом пальцев вверх. До самого верха. </p><p>Сдвинул кожу вниз, обнажая головку. И облизнулся.</p><p>Господи Иисусе, как он хотел взять его в рот.</p><p>Рука Максанса легла ему на затылок. Подталкивая. Это означало лишь одно. Фовель и сам нереально завелся от собственной идеи.</p><p>Этот маленький жест, свидетельствующий о нетерпении, говорил о многом. Максанс редко позволял себе показывать свои слабости.</p><p>Аксель послушно обхватил головку губами и прикрыл глаза. Он прошелся по ней языком. Толкнулся кончиком в уретру. Облизал по кругу.</p><p>Слюна сразу же скопилась во рту. Сглотнув ее, Аксель насадился глубже. Он наклонялся все ниже. Пока член не оказался у него в горле.</p><p>Дав себе пару секунд, чтобы привыкнуть, он начал сосать.</p><p>Плотно обхватив член губами, Аксель медленно двигал головой вверх-вниз. Он добавлял чуть больше слюны. Использовал язык. Чтобы доставить Максансу как можно больше удовольствия.</p><p>Подняв глаза, Аксель увидел подбородок Фовеля и его профиль. Плотно сжатые губы. Широко раздувающиеся ноздри.</p><p>Больше ничего не выдавало в Максансе напряжения. Он, словно мощный мотор мерседеса, скрывавший под капотом несколько сотен лошадиных сил. Прятавший от людских глаз всю свою силу. И слабость.</p><p>Фовель обладал железным самоконтролем.</p><p>И этим сводил Акселя с ума еще больше. Порой ему так хотелось сделать что-то, что было бы способно вызвать более яркие эмоции на лице Максанса.</p><p>Аксель никогда не слышал его искреннего смеха. Это было маленькой мечтой Орьяна.</p><p>Он продолжал плавно работать ртом. Медленно дыша через нос. Стараясь насаживаться как можно глубже. Толстый, увитый венами член у него во рту, был просто шикарным на вкус.</p><p>Теплая, чуть солоноватая кожа. Мокрая от слюны самого Акселя. И от выступившей смазки.</p><p>Его язык скользил по каждой венке, обвивавшей член. По каждому миллиметру кожи.</p><p>Его горло пускало в себя до конца. До предела.</p><p>Потому что дальше уже было некуда. Аксель упирался носом прямо в пах Максанса.</p><p>Тот запустил ладонь ему в волосы на затылке. И сжал их. Потом потянул, заставляя подняться.</p><p>А затем надавил. Опуская снова.</p><p>Святые угодники. Как же Аксель это любил. Эту грубую силу. Эту власть над ним.</p><p>Максанс использовал его рот, как дырку. Буквально трахая его в горло. И это было тем, о чем мечтал Аксель.</p><p>Он едва не пропустил момент, когда бедра Фовеля немного задрожали. Ох, черт. Тот собирался кончить.</p><p>Прямо сейчас.</p><p>Аксель почувствовал, как и сам задрожал всем телом. От предвкушения.</p><p>Каждый оргазм Максанса он переживал как свой собственный. Порой ему даже не требовалось кончать. Достаточно было того, что кончил Фовель.</p><p>Пальцы в волосах Акселя сжались особенно сильно. Пожалуй, это могло было быть больно. Но это было охуенно приятно.</p><p>Максанс быстрее задвигал ладонью. Резко насаживая Акселя ртом на свой член. Трахая его по самые гланды.</p><p>И в какой-то момент он опустил его голову до упора и надавил. Заставляя остаться на месте.</p><p>Акселю не хватало воздуха. Но ему было абсолютно поебать. Он весь вибрировал от наслаждения. Чувствуя, как под его языком, у него во рту вибрировал член Максанса. Пока тот кончал.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В Руан они доехали без происшествий.<p> </p><p>*весьма не бюджетная марка минеральной воды (оч.вкусная, автор пил)<br/>
**приспособление для энемы (клизмы)<br/>
***Mercedes SL65 AMG Black Series<br/>
https://avatars.mds.yandex.net/get-pdb/33827/f355bcba-c0db-4c1a-80b9-a8f09803dd94/s1200</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3. Абсолютно. Запредельно.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>саунд: Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This), Marylin Manson</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Не будь духом твоим поспешен на гнев, потому что гнев гнездится в сердце глупых.<br/>(Книга Екклезиаста. VII, 9)</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Акселю уже доводилось бывать в Руане.<p>Примерно через месяц, как он оказался на должности личного помощника Фовеля. Они приезжали сюда на несколько часов. Аксель тогда только входил в курс дел, и понятия не имел, чем в этом городе занимался Максанс. Распространяться он тогда не стал.</p><p>В этот раз они подъехали к какому-то магазинчику. Он был спрятан от людских глаз. Вывеска совершенно не привлекала внимания. А небольшие окна оказались сплошь заставлены цветочными горшками.</p><p>Что в этом богом забытом месте могло понадобиться миллиардеру Фовелю?</p><p>- Подожди меня здесь, - велел Максанс и вышел из машины.</p><p>Аксель сделал глубокий вдох. Его притащили за пару сотен километров от Парижа, чтобы оставить сидеть на улице?</p><p>Чем там занимался Фовель? Может на свидание вообще приехал. Нет, это было бы слишком даже для Максанса. Впрочем, Аксель обычно и так отлично знал его расписание.</p><p>Не было у того особого времени для адюльтеров.</p><p>Минуты ожидания тянулись просто бесконечно. Аксель проверил рабочую почту. Ответил на пару писем. Отклонил с десяток ненужных приглашений для Фовеля. Принял одно. Оно могло сыграть им на руку.</p><p>После он залез в инстаграм. Лула прислала ему какой-то нелепый мем.</p><p>Они не то чтобы дружили. Но порой обменивались шутками или селфи. Лула была милой. И неглупой. Она, конечно, не знала об их с Максансом отношениях. Но была в курсе ориентации Орьяна.</p><p>Поэтому и шутки у нее были соответствующие.</p><p>За перепиской с ней Аксель и скоротал ожидание. Максанс провел в магазине почти час. Под конец Орьян уже реально начал думать, что тому здесь медом было намазано.</p><p>Раздражало то, что Аксель, будучи его правой рукой, понятия не имел об этих «делах в Руане». Ну, и еще бесила собственная ревность.</p><p>На пустом вроде бы месте.</p><p>На самом деле, Аксель ревновал часто. Он заводился по поводу и без. И примерно треть следов на его теле являлась расплатой за длинный язык и острые комментарии.</p><p>Что ж, стоило признать, что им обоим с Максансом нравилось, когда он распускал язык.</p><p>Фовель вышел на улицу с небольшим свертком. Он бросил его на заднее сидение и уселся за руль.</p><p>- Мы домой? – с надеждой спросил Аксель. Он повернулся всем корпусом в сторону Максанса.</p><p>Тот достал сигарету из пачки и прикурил. Его серебряные кольца красиво блеснули на солнце. Ох, как же Аксель обожал эти кольца. Они доставили ему немало приятных моментов.</p><p>- Нет, - ответил Максанс, глубоко затянувшись. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и повернул ключ в замке зажигания. Мотор послушно заурчал.</p><p>- Гостиница? – Аксель вопросительно приподнял брови. Он ненавидел вытягивать по слову. Но сегодня, похоже, Фовель пребывал не в лучшем настроении. </p><p>- И снова мимо, - Максанс покачал головой и двинулся с места. – Потерпи пять минут. Ведешь себя как непоседливый ребенок.</p><p>- Мне двадцать два, - Аксель закатил глаза. Он ненавидел, когда Максанс напоминал ему о возрасте. Он что, виноват, что не родился на пять лет раньше?</p><p>- Действительно, - хмыкнул Максанс. Уголок его рта почти незаметно дернулся. Лишь намек на улыбку. – Не представляю, как такой сопляк оказался у меня в компании.</p><p>- Ты сам меня выбрал, - Аксель демонстративно отвернулся в сторону. Его злил этот разговор. Злила вся ситуация вцелом. Он хотел совершенно других выходных.</p><p>Но больше всего его злило то, что Максанс прекрасно считывал его настроение. И знал, что Орьян сейчас бесился. И наслаждался, блядь, этим.</p><p>- Да, - Аксель не ждал от Фовеля какого-то ответа. Поэтому удивленно посмотрел на него. – Я сам тебя выбрал.</p><p>И это было сказано таким тоном. Щеки Акселя мгновенно зарделись. Он закусил губу и посмотрел прямо перед собой.</p><p>Его сердце заколотилось в груди. В такие моменты он понимал, почему же согласился терпеть все это дерьмо.</p><p>Ладно, кому он врал. Он любил все это дерьмо.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Дом, к которому они подъехали четверть часа спустя, оказался огромным.<p>Скорее, он походил на замок. Но при этом выглядел довольно уютно. Что это? Какой-то загородный отель?</p><p>Аксель собирался спросить, но не успел.</p><p>Прошуршав шинами по гравию, мерседес остановился у главного входа. И с крыльца сбежала невысокая хорошенькая девушка.</p><p>Аксель внутренне напрягся. Он сглотнул и посмотрел на Максанса. Тот вышел из автомобиля. И девушка тут же бросилась ему на шею.</p><p>Похолодев, Аксель не мог сдвинуться с места. Куда его привезли? Это что, какой-то новый вид наказания?</p><p>Он сидел, опустив голову, и разглядывал свои сцепленные в замок руки. У него в груди больно кололо.</p><p>- Аксель, - звонкий девичий голос позвал его.</p><p>Орьян поднял голову. Девушка, повисла на Максансе, довольно улыбаясь. Она потрепала его по голове и рассмеялась. Сам Фовель лишь снисходительно закатил глаза.</p><p>Он обнимал девушку за талию. И выглядел довольным.</p><p>- Да? – Орьян гулко сглотнул.</p><p>- Выходи, - ответила девушка, - что ты там сидишь. Мой брат совершенный деспот. Он что, велел тебе не выходить из машины?</p><p>Она снова рассмеялась, наслаждаясь недовольным выражением лица Фовеля.</p><p>Брат.</p><p>Господи. Аксель подавил истеричный смешок. Эта скотина нарочно заставила его прокатиться на эмоциональных горках. Орьян был в этом уверен.</p><p>Он посмотрел на хитрый прищур серых глаз Фовеля.</p><p>Абсолютно уверен.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Агата, так звали сестру Максанса, оказалась совершенно преступно очаровательной.<p>Пока Фовель и его мама, Эстель, общались в библиотеке, Агата увела Акселя в сад.</p><p>Она запрыгнула на мраморные перила на крыльце и болтала ногами. В ее руках было зеленое яблоко. А в волосах - какая-то трава.</p><p>Если бы Аксель не был геем до мозга костей, и, если бы на его пути уже не встретился Максанс, скорее всего он бы влюбился.</p><p>- Так значит, ты его личный помощник? – Агата громко хрустнула яблоком. И добавила уже с полным ртом: - Как у мафиози?</p><p>Аксель подавил желание закатить глаза. Он лишь рассмеялся и покачал головой.</p><p>- У твоего брата абсолютно легальный бизнес, - он стоял напротив девушки, оперевшись спиной о перила по другую сторону крыльца.</p><p>- Скучно, - фыркнула Агата. – А что ты делаешь? Варишь ему кофе?</p><p>- Нет, - Аксель снова рассмеялся. Возможно, кого-то такие вопросы могли задеть. Но его лишь забавляли. На сестру Максанса, как оказалось, в принципе, невозможно было обижаться. – Для этого у нас есть офис-менеджер.</p><p>- Так, - Агата снова откусила яблоко и призадумалась, - если ты не варишь кофе, то, знаешь ли, при словах «правая рука» и при взгляде на тебя вот такого, - она красноречиво осмотрела его с головы до ног, - ну ничего приличного на ум не приходит.</p><p>Они оба расхохотались. Аксель вообще – буквально до слез. Знала бы Агата, как она оказалась права.</p><p>В этот момент двери дома распахнулись. Вышел Максанс. Аксель все еще продолжал улыбаться. Но при виде хмурого выражения лица Фовеля, его улыбка сошла на нет.</p><p>- Не помешал? – спросил тот довольно прохладно. На его лице играли желваки. Он был недоволен. Чертовски недоволен.</p><p>- Все в порядке, братец, - Агата спрыгнула на ноги и похлопала его по плечу. – У тебя совершенно очаровательный помощник.</p><p>Она подмигнула Акселю и скрылась в доме.</p><p>- Очаровательный, значит? – Максанс подошел к Акселю вплотную.</p><p>Они сейчас были здесь одни. Это крыльцо располагалось в задней части дома. Хотелось надеяться, что прислуга не особо им пользовалась.</p><p>Аксель не знал, что ответить. Он смотрел на Фовеля снизу вверх. Приоткрыв рот и еле дыша.</p><p>Словно кролик, оказавшийся во власти у удава.</p><p>- Что ж, - Максанс коснулся кончиками пальцев щеки Акселя, - она абсолютно права.</p><p>От этого легкого прикосновения все тело Акселя задрожало.</p><p>Он только в эту секунду понял, в каком напряжении находился. Этот человек оказывал на него невероятное воздействие.</p><p>- Пойдем в дом, - Максанс убрал руку, и волшебство момента ушло. – Сейчас будет ужин.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Конечно, за время работы на Фовеля, Акселю доводилось бывать во многих шикарных местах. Как и ужинать в них.<p>Но все равно он испытывал некоторый трепет. Сейчас, здесь, в роскошной столовой роскошного дома. Которому, вероятно, была не одна сотня лет.</p><p>Это завораживало.</p><p>Эстель, мама Максанса и Агаты, выглядела очень аристократично. Но при этом все равно располагала к себе.</p><p>Они обе, женщины семейства Фовель, сильно контрастировали с Максансом.</p><p>Особенно сегодня. Фовель почему-то был мрачнее тучи.</p><p>Аксель изводился мыслями о том, что могло произойти.</p><p>А еще он накручивал себя тем, зачем его вообще сюда притащили. Нелепая поездка якобы по делам. Семейный ужин.</p><p>Что здесь забыл Орьян?</p><p>Конечно, он не рассчитывал, что его представят в качестве спутника. А не наемного работника. Но все же…</p><p>А, кому он врал. Акселя задело. Как задевало и сотни раз до этого. Но он давно научился помалкивать и держать свои чувства при себе.</p><p>Когда-то Максанс весьма четко обозначил границы их отношений. И чувства, в привычном их понимании, в них не входили.</p><p>Задумчиво ковыряя вилкой свою рыбу, Аксель кусал губы. Он полностью погрузился в свои мысли.</p><p>- Аксель, - позвала его вдруг Агата. Она шутливо отсалютовала Орьяну бокалом вина, когда он поднял голову. – Десять евро за твои мысли!</p><p>Аксель вспыхнул. Но быстро взял себя в руки. Работа в компании такого человека, как Фовель, хорошо развивала подобные навыки.</p><p>- Я задумался о том, сколько лет этому поместью, - он вежливо улыбнулся. И поднял свой бокал. Вино было отменным. Впрочем, чего стоило ожидать от алкоголя в подобном месте.</p><p>- Ой, лет триста! – Агата развеселилась. – Примерно столько же, сколько и моему буке брату.</p><p>- Агата, - Эстель сдержанно улыбнулась. А Максанс только закатил глаза. – Аксель, расскажите нам о себе. Мой сын не часто привозит гостей.</p><p>- Я бы сказала, никогда, - Агата приподняла брови и многозначительно покивала. Фовель бросил на нее суровый взгляд. – Что пялишься? Я - не твои работники. Писаться от страха не стану. Ой, прости, Аксель.</p><p>- Ничего, - Аксель хмыкнул. – За мной тоже такого не замечалось, - он обменялся красноречивым взглядом с Максансом. – А что касается меня, я не такая уж интересная личность.</p><p>- Сомневаюсь, что неинтересная личность смогла бы стать помощником моего сына, - Эстель улыбнулась. – Не скромничайте, Аксель. Кто ваши родители?</p><p>Орьян решительно не понимал, к чему все эти расспросы. Он простой наемный работник. Что это? Простая вежливость? Иногда ему претили эти великосветские беседы.</p><p>- Совершенно обычные люди, - Аксель не особо любил распространяться о себе. Но ради матери Максанса все же сделал исключение. – Мама – школьный психолог. А у отца есть небольшой винный магазин в центре Парижа.</p><p>- А говорите, что обычные! – Эстель рассмеялась. – Вином могут заниматься только совершенно незаурядные люди. А вы сами, чем увлекаетесь вы?</p><p>- Я, - Аксель облизнул губы и случайно перехватил взгляд Максанса. Тот смотрел на него волком. Да что за дерьмо? – Когда-то я мечтал стать актером. Или музыкантом. Даже сочинял песни. Иногда, если находит вдохновение, могу написать пару строк.</p><p>- Боже, это чудесно, - Агата смотрела на него уже практически влюбленными и восхищенными глазами. Она буквально легла на стол и подперла лицо руками. Ее мать лишь усмехнулась. А вот Максанс недобро поиграл желваками. Вечно всем недовольный бирюк. Он уже достаточно разозлил Акселя за сегодня. – А ты можешь прочесть что-нибудь из последнего?</p><p>- Агата, - резкий голос Максанса раздался слишком громко, - неприлично просить людей о таких личных вещах.</p><p>- Это ведь просто стихи, - Агата раздраженно закатила глаза. И снова посмотрела на Акселя: - Ну, пожалуйста.</p><p>Аксель растерялся. Его стихи действительно были чем-то личным. Он давно не писал. И самой последней его работой стал небольшой набросок. Посвященный конкретному человеку. Прочесть это сейчас стало бы своего рода признанием.</p><p>С другой стороны, даже если Максанс что-то и поймет, это будут только его проблемы.</p><p>Аксель откашлялся.</p><p>- Что ж, хорошо, - произнес он и начал, выискивая в памяти строчки:</p><p>Мне не забыть твой хрупкий плен,<br/>Не разорвать цепей не прочных,<br/>Ты самый смелый из мужчин,<br/>Так притягательно порочный.<br/>Зачем я забываю стыд,<br/>В твоих желаньях растворяясь.<br/>Ах, как твой грешный взгляд манит,<br/>И я без боя подчиняюсь.<br/>Зачем поишь меня огнем,<br/>И жажда эта все сильнее,<br/>Пусть наша вечность -миг вдвоем,<br/>Миг порознь -вечности длиннее.<br/>Ты мой безжалостный тиран,<br/>Так пусть продлится твой обман.*</p><p>Когда он закончил, в комнате воцарилась тишина. Агата выглядела приятно шокированной. Эстель задумчиво улыбалась. А Максанс сжал губы в тонкую линию и смотрел прямо перед собой.</p><p>- Кхм, - Аксель прочистил горло и сделал глоток вина. – Как я сказал, я уже довольно долго не писал. Этому стихотворению несколько… лет.</p><p>Зачем он соврал, он и сам не мог понять.</p><p>Наверное, в жалкой попытке защититься. После того, как опрометчиво так сильно обнажил свою душу.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>После неловкого эпизода со стихами разговор за ужином плавно перетек к обсуждению семейных вопросов. И Аксель смог сбежать, сославшись на усталость.<p>Он поднялся в спальню, которую ему выделили.</p><p>Упав на кровать, он смотрел в потолок и думал. Какого черта он не сдержался. Зачем вообще заговорил о стихах. Зачем потом решил прочесть что-то. Ведь у него был шанс увильнуть.</p><p>Но нет. Жизнь ничему не учила Акселя Орьяна.</p><p>Теперь Максанс совершенно точно догадается о его чувствах. И каковы будут последствия? Он избавится от Акселя?</p><p>Сердце в груди сжималось от боли. И осознания собственной глупости.</p><p>Пытаясь, хоть как-то успокоиться, Аксель подхватил совершенно новый махровый халат с кресла и ушел в душ.</p><p>Стоя под тугими струями воды, он пытался хоть как-то собрать себя в кучу.</p><p>Пытался найти хоть какое-то оправдание себе.</p><p>Почему все начало рушиться. Почему он так не вовремя открыл рот.</p><p>Все началось месяц или два назад. Когда Акселю стало недоставать того, что ему предлагал Максанс. Нет, он по-прежнему с охотой брал все, что давали.</p><p>Но сердце Акселя хотело большего.</p><p>Его тело было полностью удовлетворено. Сверх меры. Но Акселю порой катастрофически не хватало нежности.</p><p>И это начинало пугать.</p><p>Он слишком сильно увяз во всем этом. И все те мелочи, которые происходили последние два месяца, слились воедино. Чтобы привести к этом субботнему утру. К этому дню. В это место.</p><p>Аксель обреченно застонал. Он ударил кулаком по кафельной плитке.</p><p>Дерьмо. Дерьмо. Дерьмо.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Время близилось к полуночи.<p>Успевший утонуть в слезах от жалости к себе Аксель ворочался в постели. Внезапный стук в дверь его немного напугал.</p><p>И заставил сердце бешено колотиться в груди.</p><p>- Войдите, - да, он не запирал дверь. К чему. В этом доме явно уважали чужие границы.</p><p>Дверь открылась. В комнату вошел Максанс. Он был в одних штанах от своей любимой черной шелковой пижамы. И в его руках Аксель заметил черную же кожаную сумку.</p><p>С ней Фовель приехал.</p><p>Аксель включил ночник, так как света из коридора не хватало. Он сел на постели и стал ждать.</p><p>Максанс не приходил просто так. Несмотря на все свои мрачные мысли, сейчас он весь загорелся предвкушением.</p><p>Он не знал, чего именно ждать. Но знал, это будет что-то охуенное.</p><p>У него в голове мгновенно стало пусто. Как бывало каждый раз, когда дело доходило до секса. Впрочем, это всегда было чем-то большим, чем просто секс.</p><p>Максанс подошел к письменному столу и поставил на него сумку. Вжикнула молния.</p><p>За широкой спиной Фовеля Аксель не мог разглядеть всего. Он сидел, вытянув шею и закусив губу от нетерпения.</p><p>Наконец Максанс закончил с приготовлениями. Он, не оборачиваясь, позвал:</p><p>- Иди сюда.</p><p>Путаясь в покрывале, Аксель встал на ноги. Он всегда спал голым. Но сейчас совершенно точно своей наготы не стеснялся.</p><p>Его член уже был возбужден. Святой Господь. А они ведь еще даже не начали.</p><p>Подойдя ближе, Аксель увидел веревки. Боже, да. Максанс закрепил их по краям стола. И на двух стульях, стоящих по бокам.**</p><p>Аксель на секунду прикрыл глаза. Так его опалило жаром.</p><p>- Аксель, - Максанс посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Он провел большим пальцем по его нижней губе. Чуть оттянув ее. – Сегодня ты читал очень красивые стихи.</p><p>Блядь. Блядь. Блядь.</p><p>- Не знал, что ты пишешь, - с некоторым укором в голосе произнес Максанс. – Я хочу знать о тебе все.</p><p>«Да я и так весь твой с потрохами», - хотелось крикнуть Акселю.</p><p>Но он лишь покорно открывал рот шире. Максанс внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. А потом медленно приблизился. И поцеловал.</p><p>Аксель обожал его поцелуи. Потому что Фовель целовался как дьявол. И потому что это всегда было высшим проявлением их близости.</p><p>Даже самый откровенный секс не мог сравниться с этим. С чувством эйфории. Которое вспыхивало в животе Акселя каждый раз, когда его губ касались губы Максанса.</p><p>- Ложись, - голос Фовеля стал глуше. Он отошел на шаг назад. Давая Акселю место.</p><p>Аксель лег животом на стол. Максанс закрепил сначала его запястья. А затем медленно, он явно никуда не торопился, поднял сначала одну ногу Орьяна. Поставил ее на стул и привязал. А затем проделал все то же самое уже с другой.</p><p>Матерь Божья.</p><p>Аксель чувствовал себя невероятно открытым. Его ноги находили слишком далеко друг друга, чтобы это было комфортно.</p><p>В его запястья до боли впивалась бечевка.</p><p>Но ему было так охуенно хорошо сейчас.</p><p>Он дышал глубоко и спокойно. Его тело, несмотря на свое положение, не испытывало явного неудобства.</p><p>Напротив, напряжение в мышцах, натяжение веревок, жесткий стол под грудью – все это медленно разливало удовольствие по венам.</p><p>Аксель услышал щелчок тюбика со смазкой. Максанс позаботился и об этом, конечно же.</p><p>Собственный член стоял уже настолько сильно, что практически упирался в стол. Но даже это было приятно.</p><p>Максанс медлил. Ему всегда нравилось любоваться Акселем. Таким открытым и беззащитным.</p><p>А Акселю нравилось, что им, таким, любовались.</p><p>Никакого стыда, никакого сожаления.</p><p>Они всегда оставались за закрытыми дверями спальни.</p><p>Аксель чувствовал, как судорожно сжимался его анус. Сейчас, когда его бедра были так широко разведены, Акселю казалось, что тот раскрылся сам. Без каких-либо усилий.</p><p>Но палец Максанса, хоть и обильно смазанный любрикантом, все равно вошел довольно туго.</p><p>Но как же, мать его, охренительно он вошел.</p><p>Аксель закусил губу. До него вдруг внезапно дошел тот факт, что они вообще-то находились в семейном доме Максанса. В доме его родителей. Слава богам, отец Фовеля куда-то уехал. Выдержать знакомства еще и с ним Аксель бы точно не смог.</p><p>Боже, о чем он сейчас думал.</p><p>Щеки Акселя запылали.</p><p>Он шумно дышал носом. Чувствуя, как идеально входит в него палец Максанса. Туда. Обратно. С каждым разом все легче и легче.</p><p>Аксель ощущал каждый его сустав. Он млел от удовольствия. Совершенно не обращая внимания на напряжение в мышцах.</p><p>Дыхание Максанса оставалось ровным. Но это ненадолго.</p><p>Палец начал двигаться быстрее. Аксель кусал губы почти в кровь. Ему было катастрофически мало. Но неебически хорошо.</p><p>Максанс изводил его. Явно вымещая на нем какую-то свою непонятную злость. Но Акселю нравилось даже это.</p><p>Вот только кончить от одного лишь пальца он не мог. Как бы ни старался. И Фовель это прекрасно знал.</p><p>Он дразнил.</p><p>Трахал его своим чертовым пальцем. Пока каждая мышца в теле Акселя жаждала оргазма.</p><p>Но фактически не давал кончить.</p><p>Аксель знал правила. Если он хотел кончить, должен был попросить. Он очень не хотел быть слабым. Но это уже становилось выше его сил.</p><p>- Пожалуйста, - взмолился он чуть слышно.</p><p>- Громче, - в голосе Максанса слышалось удовлетворение. Добился своего. Всегда добивался.</p><p>- Пожалуйста, - Аксель попросил громче. Его щеки пылали от того внутреннего огня, в котором сгорал весь Орьян. Его губы абсолютно высохли.</p><p>Но он все еще не мог кончить.</p><p>И тут его члена коснулась чужая ладонь. Блядь, да. Его потянули вниз. Подрачивая в такт движениям пальца внутри.</p><p>Максанс идеально соблюдал темп. Настолько, что от этого резонанса разрушались все нервные окончания Акселя.</p><p>Он закатывал глаза от удовольствия. И совершенно перестал себя контролировать.</p><p>Еще буквально несколько минут такой изощренной пытки, и он кончил с громким стоном. Мгновенно проваливаясь в темноту.</p><p>Такое бывало с ним часто. Когда удовольствие было особенно сильным. Или когда он слегка переоценивал свой болевой порог.</p><p>В первый раз Максанс испугался. Он реально испугался. И даже хотел все прекратить. Аксель, признаться, и сам тогда струсил. Он, неопытный девственник, понятия не имел о подобных выкрутасах своего организма. Но в тот раз их обоих хватило всего на неделю воздержания. А потом выяснилось, что отключаться после секса, любого, для Акселя – практически норма.</p><p>Выплывая обратно в реальность, он почувствовал, как Максанс водил членом между его ягодиц. Крупная головка кружилась по краям его раскрытого ануса. Снова дразнила.</p><p>Казалось, его тело уже не способно было что-то чувствовать. Но нет. Стоило Максансу чуть толкнуться вперед, растягивая членом края дырки, как Акселя будто прошибло током.</p><p>Он задрожал всем телом. Каждой мышцей. Которую чувствовал сейчас особенно остро.</p><p>Его запястья горели огнем от веревок. Его бедра дрожали от напряжения.</p><p>Всем своим естеством он целиком и полностью чувствовал сейчас Максанса.</p><p>Абсолютно. Запредельно.</p><p>Фовель ухватился одной рукой за плечо Акселя, заставляя его выгнуться в пояснице. И резко, сразу на всю длину, засадил свой член.</p><p>Аксель снова вскрикнул. Ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что стены в этом доме были чертовски толстыми.</p><p>Такими же толстыми и крепкими, как этот охуительный член. Который сейчас так сладко и идеально его трахал.</p><p>Максанс двигался размашисто, резко. Он явно и сам был на грани. Сейчас он заботился только о своем удовольствии, но Аксель ему это прощал. Ему нравилось, когда Максанс использовал его дырку, его самого для удовлетворения своей похоти.</p><p>Это было настолько темным и порочным наслаждением. Вряд ли Орьян когда-либо решился бы озвучить это вслух.</p><p>Но даже сейчас, когда он сам недавно кончил, Аксель все равно получал удовольствие. Он начал возбуждаться от того, как участилось дыхание Максанса. От того, какими резкими, даже злыми были его толчки. От того, как охуенно точно его член долбился внутри. Попадая почти идеально в простату.</p><p>Аксель прикрыл глаза. Ему нужно было хоть немного успокоиться. Потому что, блядь. Он весь буквально трясся от переполнявших его ощущений и эмоций.</p><p>Он чувствовал живот Максанса на своей пояснице. Фовель практически лег на него. Тот с такой силой, с такой яростью втрахивал Акселя в несчастный стол. Если бы Орьян не был привязан, они бы точно давно улетели на пол.</p><p>- Скажи, - потребовал Максанс, все сильнее наращивая темп. Аксель чувствовал, как ему на спину падали капли пота. Фовель точно был готов кончить в любую секунду. И Аксель уже был готов отправиться следом.</p><p>Он знал, о чем его просили. Не просили. Что ему приказали. Это было еще одним парадоксом. Позволяющим Акселю упиваться своей властью над этим сильным, своевольным мужчиной в такие моменты.</p><p>- Скажи, - с нажимом повторил Максанс. О, да. Он точно был на пределе.</p><p>И Аксель сжалился. Над ним, над собой. Он тихо выдохнул:</p><p>- Максо…</p><p>И это было как спущенный курок.</p><p>Максанс буквально зарычал. Он впился зубами в плечо Акселя. Туда, где недавно была его рука. И задрожал всем телом. Кончая глубоко внутри.</p><p>И Аксель последовал за ним. Он всегда за ним следовал.</p><p>А потом снова наступила темнота.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Аксель почувствовал, как Максанс бережно отвязал его запястья и щиколотки. А потом подхватил на руки и перенес на кровать.<p>Орьян сейчас весь был как сливочное желе. Чертова панакота. </p><p>Он абсолютно не контролировал свое тело. Максанс уложил его на покрывало. И сам лег сверху.</p><p>Поцелуй в затылок был будто выстрел в голову. Аксель задрожал. Умирая от нежности.</p><p>Все, все, что бы ни происходило там, за дверью, или тут, в спальне, оно все стоило вот таких моментов.</p><p>Плевать, что будет завтра. Сейчас у Акселя был весь мир.</p><p>Их дыхание выравнивалось.</p><p>Аксель начинал засыпать. И уже где-то на границе сознания услышал:</p><p>- Ты принадлежишь только мне.</p><p>Был ли это сон?</p><p> </p><p>*Сонет - фантазия, автор Ирэна Ральда. За такую точную наводку в цель спасибо Фосса Виверр &lt;3</p><p>**чтобы понять, как именно это выглядело, на свой страх и риск можете открыть вот эту гифку: https://vk.com/doc558970387_549263405?hash=6d319a075127519796&amp;dl=113f24e2bb230a4c58<br/>(единственный момент, у Акселя по-другому связаны руки, только сейчас поняла, дезоле)))</p><p>***а это Агата, если кто не знает, как она выглядит: https://sun1-15.userapi.com/ENzDxUgqiw-035rWzmM5A4X76bfAPXP1U_PMjw/KMOa2iZ9FpQ.jpg</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4. Больно, но хорошо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>саунд: They Said That Hell's Not Hot, Marilyn Manson</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сомневающийся подобен морской волне, ветром поднимаемой и развеваемой.<br/>(Соборное послание Святого апостола Иакова. I, 6)</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Аксель проснулся от ноющей боли во всех мышцах.<p>Эта боль была привычной. Она нравилась ему. Но первые минуты после пробуждения – всегда дискомфорт.</p><p>Застонав, он повернулся. И обнаружил, что в спальне он уже один. Сумка, как и все остальное, исчезла. Максанс забрал ее с собой, когда уходил утром.</p><p>Это не было разочарованием в привычном его понимании. Но Аксель очень хотел бы провести это утром вдвоем с Фовелем. Урвать свои минуты нежности. Когда еще немного сонный Максанс позволял себе быть чуть мягче, чем обычно.</p><p>Вздохнув, Аксель выбрался из постели. Ему срочно требовался душ. Привести в порядок слегка разбитые мышцы. И, конечно же, голову.</p><p>Вода всегда его успокаивала. Наверное, именно это в свое время сподвигло его направить резюме именно в компанию Фовеля.*</p><p>Догадался ли Максанс, что стихи, которые Аксель прочел прошлым вечером, были посвящены ему? Орьян, конечно, попытался замести следы. Но сделал это слишком топорно. И такой человек, как Фовель, уж точно не повелся бы на подобное.</p><p>К тому же, он сделал замечание о них. Ему понравилось?</p><p>Ох, как же тяжело порой было понимать Фовеля. То ли дело в постели. Здесь у них точно не возникало разногласий. Какие бы безумные идеи не приходили им обоим в голову. Они всегда находили отклик у второго партнера.</p><p>В обычном же общении дела обстояли куда сложнее.</p><p>Максанс оставался слишком закрытым. Он будто боялся проявить чуть больше эмоций. Словно постоянно сдерживал себя стальной хваткой. Это и завораживало одновременно, и причиняло боль.</p><p>Как же Акселю хотелось видеть его живые, настоящие эмоции. Смех, слезы… Способен ли был такой человек, как Максанс Данэ-Фовель, на них?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На кровати Акселя ждал сверток из крафтовой бумаги. С весьма узнаваемой биркой. Это была карточка личного портного Максанса. Тот работал на один из самых известных домов моды Парижа. И Фовель одевался практически всегда лишь у него.<p>Признаться, Аксель уже и забыл о том, что не взял с собой никаких вещей. И лишь сейчас, увидев предусмотрительно приготовленную одежду, он вспомнил, что у него по сути не было даже чистого белья на смену.</p><p>Закусив губу от легкого волнения и предвкушения, он развязал бечевку и развернул сверток. В нем обнаружилась неожиданно белая рубашка и черные брюки. Эта одежда совершенно точно шилась не для Фовеля. </p><p>Тот носил белое лишь в исключительных случаях. На деловых встречах или банкетах. Если того требовал этикет или дресс-код. Из необходимости, в общем.</p><p>И совершенно точно он не стал бы брать с собой подобную одежду в поездку. Получается, она была сшита для Акселя?</p><p>Стремясь развеять последние сомнения, Орьян примерил рубашку. Та села как влитая. Но как? Мерок с Акселя совершенно точно никто не снимал. Единственное, он когда-то оставил пару своих вещей у Максанса в квартире.</p><p>Но представить, чтобы Фовель с его рубашкой в руках пришел к своему портному и попросил сшить такую же, было немыслимо.</p><p>Это просто не укладывалось в голове. Во-первых, зачем?</p><p>Собственно, на этом вопросы заканчивались.</p><p>Все еще пребывая в легком шоке, Аксель обнаружил под свертком с одеждой еще один. В брендовом пакете лежал комплект боксеров.</p><p>Максанс подумал обо всем. Чертов контрол-фрик. Впрочем, он ведь обещал, что они купят Акселю все необходимо на месте.</p><p>Чувствуя себя несколько странно, Орьян оделся. Он не привык, чтобы ему покупали одежду. Нет, конечно, Максанс делал ему какие-то подарки. Но по большей части они были обусловлены какой-то рабочей необходимостью.</p><p>Но одежда, белье. Это стало чем-то новым.</p><p>Да вся эта поездка выглядела мега-странно. И ново.</p><p>Подойдя к зеркалу, Аксель оглядел себя. С головы до ног он был одет в шикарную одежду. И выглядел он как очень дорогая, шикарная кукла. Может быть, Максанс его так и воспринимал?</p><p>Как свою игрушку?</p><p>На запястьях довольно ярко выделялись следы от бечевки. Нахмурившись, Аксель чуть оттянул рукава, чтобы скрыть их. Но одно неосторожное движение, и он был бы раскрыт.</p><p>Придется быть осмотрительнее.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Спустившись вниз, он столкнулся с горничной. Кажется, ее звали Рози.<p>- Месье Орьян, - она встретила его улыбкой. – Вас уже ждут в столовой. Завтрак накрыт.</p><p>- Благодарю, - Аксель учтиво кивнул.</p><p>Он не очень любил подобный официоз. Максанс, при всем своем богатстве, не жаловал слуг в своей квартире. К нему раз в пару дней приходила экономка. На этом все и заканчивалось.</p><p>В этом же доме Аксель успел насчитать уже двух горничных, экономку, кухарку, садовника и водителя. Впрочем, с таким поместьем вряд ли бы справилось меньшее количество людей. А представить мадам Фовель, протирающей пыль со всех статуэток в гостиной, было бы верхом сумасшествия.</p><p>За столом, к некоторому разочарованию Орьяна, сидели только Эстель и Агата. Так и подмывало спросить, где носило Фовеля. Но Агата, храни ее Господь, будто бы умела читать мысли.</p><p>- Аксель! – воскликнула она радостно. – Как ты чудесно выглядишь. Присоединяйся к нам с маман. А то нас все бросили. Приехал отец. И они с Максансом заперлись в кабинете.</p><p>- Семейные дела еще никто не отменял, - вздохнула Эстель. – Как вы спали, Аксель?</p><p>У Орьяна тут же вспыхнули щеки.</p><p>- Спасибо, ночь прошла чудесно, - буквально выдавил он из себя. Пришлось вцепиться в кофейную чашку. Чтобы найти хоть какую-то опору в жизни.</p><p>Отношения с Максансом давно научили его выдержке. Но держать марку приходилось обычно либо перед незнакомыми людьми, либо перед друзьями.</p><p>Но уж точно не перед семьей Фовеля. Это, блядь, выбивало из колеи.</p><p>Стоило отдать должное хозяйкам дома, они не стали мучить его расспросами. Либо удовлетворились его ответом. Либо просто оказались слишком воспитаны.</p><p>В любом случае, Аксель был им очень благодарен.</p><p>Завтрак прошел относительно спокойно. Орьян с удовольствием съел свой омлет и пару тостов. Кофе, черный, без сахара, как он любил, тоже был сварен выше всяких похвал.</p><p>Он даже сумел немного расслабиться.</p><p>Впрочем, стоило усвоить урок. Расслабляться раньше времени в компании хоть кого-то с фамилией Фовель не стоило.</p><p>- Аксель, давай пройдемся по саду? – предложила Агата.</p><p>Ну, разве Орьян мог отказаться. Тем более, что Максанс со своим отцом, похоже, разрабатывали там план Барбароссу.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Вы давно живете в этом доме? – поинтересовался Аксель, покусывая травинку.<p>Они с Агатой прогуливались по выложенным диким камнем дорожкам. Вокруг было безумно красиво. Создавалось ощущение, что ты находишься в старом парке. Но вся эта натуральная естественность была воссоздана заботливой рукой профессионала.</p><p>- Этот дом купил когда-то еще мой дед, - Агата задумалась. – Не знаю, годах в шестидесятых, может быть. Я не сильна в математике.</p><p>Она пожала плечами и рассмеялась. Эта девушка была очень солнечной и открытой. Она действительно нравилась Акселю. Не в том самом смысле, конечно. А как человек.</p><p>- То есть, это классическое родовое гнездо? – Аксель улыбнулся. </p><p>Они остановились возле беседки. Скрытой от посторонних глаз в тени деревьев. Агата, оставив вопрос Орьяна без ответа, тут же оживилась.</p><p>- О, мы здесь с Максансом прятались от деда в детстве, - она подошла к каменному сооружению. – Он никогда не мог нас найти. А мы все гадали, неужели он был настолько глуп. Не замечал очевидного. А с возрастом поняли, что он просто нас любил.</p><p>Она грустно улыбнулась и посмотрела на Акселя. Тот понял, что дед был важным человеком для нее и Максанса. Ему захотелось как-то поддержать ее.</p><p>- Как давно его не стало? – Аксель подошел ближе. Он хотел обнять девушку, но не знал, будет ли это уместно.</p><p>- Пару лет назад, - Агата шмыгнула носом. Она отвернулась. Провела рукой по каменной балюстраде и вздохнула. – Максанс был очень привязан к нему. Мне кажется, со смертью деда в нем что-то сломалось.</p><p>Аксель застыл. Казалось, он перестал дышать. Ему так хотелось расспросить о Максансе больше. Но он боялся показаться навязчивым. Вызвать подозрения.</p><p>К счастью, Агата, похоже, действительно умела читать мысли.</p><p>- Обещай, что не расскажешь брату, хорошо? – попросила она шепотом. Усевшись на скамью, Агата обняла себя за колени, и продолжила, даже не дожидаясь ответа. – Максанс не особо ладил с отцом. Наверное, из-за схожести характеров. Они слишком похожи. А вот дед его всегда поддерживал. И когда в семнадцать лет брат решил стать парфюмером, отец пришел в ярость. Он считал, что его сын, наследник, должен пойти по его стопам. Наследовать семейный бизнес. Отец банкир, - пояснила она. – А не заниматься какими-то духами. И именно дед был тем, кто поддержал Максанса. Помог ему начать. А дальше у того все и так получилось.</p><p>- И что сейчас? – Аксель сглотнул, чувствуя, что просто больше не мог молчать. Он сел рядом с Агатой и вцепился руками в каменную скамью. Всего тело сковало напряжение. – Как они общаются?</p><p>- Все немного сгладилось, - Агата задумалась. – Наверное, около года назад. Максанс стал покладистее. Он начал чаще появляться дома. До этого мы виделись с ним лишь в Париже. После смерти деда он вообще сюда не приезжал. А год назад, где-то весной, все поменялось. Можно сказать, в нашей семье наступила оттепель.</p><p>Аксель смотрел перед собой пустыми глазами. Год назад он пришел работать в «L'eau D'Fauvel».</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Ложись! – весело смеясь, велела Агата. Она сама валялась на свежескошенном газоне. И выглядела чертовски довольной. – Только попробуй, как это круто!<p>- Не могу, - со смехом взмолился Аксель. – Ты даже не представляешь, сколько стоит эта рубашка.</p><p>- Вы, модники, такие скучные, - она капризно надула губы. – Ну ладно. Дай мне руку.</p><p>Аксель, не задумываясь, протянул ей ладонь. Помогая встать.</p><p>Агата ухватилась за нее, приподнялась, вставая на ноги. И замерла. Аксель проследил за ее взглядом и сглотнул. На его запястьях отчетливо виднелись следы от вчерашнего бандажа.</p><p>Агата недоуменно вскинула брови, но никак это не прокомментировала. Этой девушке действительно стоило поставить памятник. Порой она молола языком как помелом. Но в нужный момент умела промолчать.</p><p>- Аксель! – резкий, немного злой окрик Максанса отрезвил Орьяна.</p><p>Он отошел в сторону от Агаты. Только сейчас сообразив, что все еще держал ее за руку. Блядь.</p><p>- Да, месье Фовель, - ответил он, вскинув голову. Он дерзко посмотрел в глаза Максансу. Показывая, что ему нечего скрывать. </p><p>- Ты нужен мне, - практически прорычал Фовель, затем бросил короткий взгляд на сестру и добавил, снова обращаясь к нему: - по работе. Живо за мной.</p><p>Он быстро направился обратно к дому. Не сомневаясь, что Орьян последует за ним.</p><p>- Дорогой братец, - Агата поспешила за ними следом. – Смею напомнить, что сегодня воскресенье. У твоего личного помощника выходной.</p><p>- У моего личного помощника, - с сарказмом выделил Максанс, - не бывает выходных.</p><p>Аксель усмехнулся и, обернувшись, подмигнул Агате. Та лишь закатила глаза.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Едва за спиной Акселя закрылась дверь библиотеки, Максанс тут же прижал его лицом к стене.<p>Он навалился сзади. Обдал горячим дыханием шею Акселя. Отчего по его телу побежали мурашки. И потерся пахом о задницу Орьяна.</p><p>- Аксель, малыш, - обманчиво ласковым голосом произнес он. – Мне кажется, ты стал кое-что забывать.</p><p>- Например, - Аксель завелся с пол оборота. Он, блядь, никогда не понимал, как это происходило. Но всегда четко различал, когда Максанс превращался из холодного бизнесмена в человека, который мог заставить пылать сам Ад.</p><p>- Ты принадлежишь мне.</p><p>Аксель услышал звон пряжки. Все его тело замерло в предвкушении. Но Фовель сегодня действовал по-другому. Он выдернул из шлевок свой ремень. Завел руки Акселя ему над головой. Связал их ремнем, а конец перекинул и завязал узлом через литую ножку светильника. Тот висел почти под потолком. И в итоге Акселю пришлось привстать на носочки.</p><p>Максанс все, блядь, точно рассчитал. Это было неудобно. На грани. Но не настолько, чтобы причинить реальный дискомфорт.</p><p>- Аксель, Аксель, Аксель, - почти пропел Максанс, отходя назад. Он полюбовался на свое творение. И да, Аксель любил, когда тот им любовался. – Если ты решил приударить за моей сестрой, разочарую тебя. Ничего не выйдет.</p><p>- Что? – Орьян опешил. Он даже дернулся от нелепости такого предположения. Как, блядь, это вообще могло прийти в голову Фовелю. Неужели он не видел, как сильно был влюблен Аксель?</p><p>- Поверь, - Максанс вновь подошел вплотную. Его грудь касалась спины Орьяна. И это было сладкой пыткой. Это пиздец как волновало. И возбуждало. Но слова Фовеля немного отвлекали. – Если ты реально решишь это сделать, я превращу твою жизнь в ад.</p><p>- Ты знаешь, что я не думал об этом, - Аксель легко застонал, когда ладонь Максанса легла на его пах. А после расстегнула ширинку. – Все мои мысли только о тебе.</p><p>- Так и должно быть, - Фовель сжал его член через белье. – Так и должно быть.</p><p>Он спустил с Акселя штаны. Легкая ткань скользнула к лодыжкам. Боксеры последовали за ней.</p><p>Рубашка не была достаточно длинной, чтобы прикрыть ягодицы. И Максанс сейчас наверняка мог видеть все те следы, которые оставил ранее.</p><p>Он развел руками ягодицы Акселя в стороны. Сжал их. Вырвав из уст Орьяна легкий стон. А потом отпустил.</p><p>- Оближи.</p><p>Губ Акселя коснулись пальцы Максанса. Он весь задрожал, уже зная, что будет дальше. Ему отчаянно захотелось ощутить эти пальцы в себе. </p><p>Жадно, словно испытывал настоящую жажду, Аксель облизал, буквально обсосал эти два пальца. Максанс вплотную вжимался в его спину. А его пальцы трахали Акселя в рот.</p><p>Заставляя давиться, захлебываться собственной слюной.</p><p>- Люблю, когда ты такой послушный, - Максанс обвел языком мочку уха Акселя и вынул пальцы у него изо рта. Орьян задрожал. Ему так отчаянно хотелось. Быстрее. – Такой нетерпеливый. Ты всегда был слишком порывистым. – Пальцы прошлись между ягодиц. Указательный коснулся краев сжавшейся дырки. Надавил на нее. Проникая внутрь. Аксель застонал, кусая губы. – Я с самого первого дня учил тебя послушанию. Но когда ты выходил из спальни, твоя своевольность снова брала верх. Ох, как меня это бесило.</p><p>Его палец медленно проник внутрь. Вызывая волну удовольствия. Принося привычные и каждый раз новые ощущения. Он двигался томительно-сладко.</p><p>Аксель растворялся. Пропуская половину слов Максанса мимо ушей. Те звучали как мантра. Дурманили как наркотик.</p><p>- Но ничего, - горячим, будто кипяток, шепотом, произнес Фовель, проталкивая уже два пальца в узкую задницу, - ты научишься. Ты станешь моим полностью.</p><p>- Да, - выдохнул Аксель. Соглашаясь на все сразу.</p><p>О чем бы ни просил Максанс в такие моменты. Ответом всегда было «да».</p><p>Наконец, слова кончились. Пальцы внутри Акселя стали двигаться быстрее. Он постоянно приподнимался на носочки, в попытках стать выше. Руки тянуло ремнем. Мышцы болели.</p><p>А чертовы пальцы Максанса буквально приподнимали его над полом. Фовель фактически держал весь его вес в своей руке.</p><p>Господи Боже. Как же это было невыносимо.</p><p>Дьявол. Как же это было прекрасно.</p><p>Чувствуя, что Аксель уже почти дошел до грани, Максанс опустился позади него на колени. Он развел руками исполосованные от ударов ремня ягодицы и заменил свои пальцы языком.</p><p>Аксель почти взвыл в голос.</p><p>Он до крови прокусил свою губу. Почувствовал соленый привкус во рту. И почти в тот же миг кончил. В какой-то жаркой, жалкой агонии. Раздираемый волнами удовольствия от того, как его трахал язык Максанса.</p><p>Внезапный стук в дверь был подобен грому.</p><p>Аксель очнулся. Приходя в себя после оргазма. Он сдавленно застонал. Как никогда остро ощутив боль в мышцах рук.</p><p>Максанс тихо выругался. Явно недовольный тем, что их прервали. Он освободил руки Акселя. Развернул его к себе и мягко поцеловал в лоб.</p><p>- Поднимайся наверх и приведи себя в порядок. Мы скоро уезжаем.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Все произошедшее в Руане, выбило Акселя из привычной колеи.<p>Эти выходные должны были быть наполнены сексом, легкой болью и взаимным удовольствием. А что в действительности?</p><p>Знакомство с семьей Максанса. Его странное поведение. Откровения Акселя. Ревность? Рассказ Агаты.</p><p>Всего этого было так много. За прошедший год Аксель привык сдерживать свои эмоции во всем. Максанс действительно учил его терпению, послушанию. И это отлично работало в бизнесе.</p><p>Но порой по ночам, когда Аксель оставался один, его накрывали истерики.</p><p>Все его невысказанные чувства. Все слова, которые он держал в себе. Эмоции, которые приходилось сдерживать. Все это выливалось в слезы.</p><p>Это было стыдно. Парни ведь не плачут?</p><p>Но ему все сложнее становилось держать это под контролем. Его любовь, его терзания то и дело прорывались наружу.</p><p>И эти выходные стали своего рода переломными.</p><p>Аксель понимал, что произошло что-то важное. Что-то, после чего уже нет пути обратно. И либо сейчас они двигались вперед. Либо – неслись в пропасть.</p><p>В данную же секунду они мчались по гладкому асфальту в Париж.</p><p>Максанс был молчалив. Он не произнес и слова с той минуты, как они покинули Руан. Возможно, снова повздорил с отцом. Спросить о таком Аксель не решался. Он и не должен был об этом знать.</p><p>Что ждало их в Париже?</p><p>Отчего-то Аксель чувствовал, что ничего уже не будет как раньше. И его интуиция подсказывала, что хорошо не будет точно.</p><p>Отвернувшись в сторону, он прикрыл глаза. Сегодня было пасмурно. Спрятаться за стеклами темных очков не удалось. Поэтому Аксель просто жмурился и беззвучно глотал слезы.</p><p>Это тоже было чем-то новым. Раньше его никогда не развозило вот так в присутствии Максанса. Ему всегда удавалось держать себя в руках.</p><p>Но сейчас эмоции буквально вырывались из него. Бесконтрольно.</p><p>К тому моменту, когда черный мерседес подъехал к дому Акселя, тот уже успокоился. Ну, почти.</p><p>Орьян был уверен, что Максанс тут же уедет. Едва высадив его. Но каково же было удивление Акселя, когда Фовель заехал сразу на подземную парковку.</p><p>- Ты останешься? – стараясь не показывать своего волнения, спросил Аксель.</p><p>- Что может мне помешать? – Максанс усмехнулся уголком рта.</p><p>Тебе? Ничего.</p><p>Пока они поднимались в лифте, Аксель приводил в порядок свои мысли. Все его чувства – это, конечно, прекрасно. Но Максанс всегда учил его, что нужно управлять своими эмоциями.</p><p>Это главное оружие человека. Хладнокровие.</p><p>Конечно, Акселя тяжело было назвать хладнокровным. Но порой уроки Фовеля приносили свои плоды. Он был расчетливым профессионалом на работе. Он научился прекрасно играть в покер и блефовать. </p><p>Да и перед Фовелем он довольно долго успешно скрывал свои настоящие чувства.</p><p>Жаль, что эта плотина дала трещину. Аксель боялся. Он не хотел, чтобы все кончилось из-за его несдержанности.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Едва они вошли в квартиру, Максанс направился в спальню.<p>Аксель удивленно приподнял брови. Впрочем, Фовель везде, где бы не оказался, вел себя как хозяин. Ему невозможно было сопротивляться.</p><p>Аксель был уверен, зайди сейчас Максанс в любую квартиру в этом доме, через пять минут хозяева уже делали бы ему чай и предлагали подписать контракт на их души.</p><p>Свой Аксель подписал давным-давно.</p><p>Отчаянно надеясь, что Максанс не пошел собирать свои вещи, Орьян последовал за ним в комнату. Он замер в дверном проеме.</p><p>Фовель сидел в изножье кровати и поглаживал в руках кожаную плетку. Она хранилась в комоде. Максанс сам ее там оставил когда-то.</p><p>У Акселя гулко застучало сердце.</p><p>Нет. Никуда Максанс не уйдет.</p><p>- Сегодня ты заслужил наказание, - Фовель посмотрел на него исподлобья. Волосы упали ему на лоб. Вечерние тени раскрасили лицо темными красками. Делая окончательно похожим на Мефистофеля со страниц прочитанных Орьяном книг.</p><p>Нет. Он точно не уйдет.</p><p>Максанс Фовель не привык отступать. Он собирался преподать Акселю урок.</p><p>И от осознания этого Аксель испытал одновременно и облегчение, и невероятный всплеск адреналина.</p><p>- Иди сюда, - тон, которым произносил эти слова Максанс, вынимал из Акселя душу.</p><p>Те ее остатки, что Фовель еще не забрал себе.</p><p>Аксель покорно подошел. И остановился, ожидая дальнейших указаний. Что он там думал про куклу? Да, именно ею он и был. Но кто сказал, что ему не нравилось.</p><p>- Раздевайся, - этому голосу невозможно было сопротивляться.</p><p>Аксель расстегивал пуговицы на рубашке. Наблюдая за пальцами Максанса, ласкавшими рукоятку плетки. От этого вида ему мгновенно стало горячо.</p><p>Но он знал, что сегодня не получит многого. Максанс был прав, он заслужил наказание.</p><p>А наказание надо принимать с честью.</p><p>Дождавшись, пока Аксель обнажится до конца, Фовель поднялся. Из комода он вытащил кусок бечевки. Да, у Орьяна там хранилось много всего интересного.</p><p>- На колени.</p><p>Когда Максанс начинал говорить короткими фразами, это значило лишь одно. Будет больно.</p><p>Больно, но хорошо.</p><p>Аксель это любил.</p><p>Он встал на колени там, где стоял. Прямо на прикроватном коврике. Им не нужен был антураж викторианской эпохи, чтобы достичь нужного настроения.</p><p>Их настроение зависело лишь друг от друга.</p><p>Аксель охнул, когда тугая веревка в третий уже раз за последние сутки сдавила его запястья.</p><p>Эти следы останутся дольше обычного. Но он не возражал. Он любил все отметины, которые оставлял на нем Максанс.</p><p>Руки Акселя были заведены за спину. Сам он стоял на коленях, покорно склонив голову.</p><p>И ждал.</p><p>Максанс дышал глубоко, размеренно. Он обошел Акселя кругом. Осматривая, надежно ли тот зафиксирован. Удобно ли ему.</p><p>Как бы смешно это ни звучало, Максанс действительно заботился о том, было ли Акселю удобно. Иначе все это дерьмо теряло всякий смысл.</p><p>Фовель поддел пальцем подбородок Акселя и приподнял его вверх. Посмотрел в глаза. Будто читая в них ответ на свой немой вопрос. Да, Аксель был готов.</p><p>Удовлетворившись тем, что увидел, Максанс кивнул.</p><p>Аксель прикрыл глаза. И тут же услышал свист.</p><p>Его ни с чем нельзя было спутать. Эта кожаная плетка с мелкими узелками на концах была его любимой.</p><p>Она не просто обжигала кожу. Она давала чуть больше боли. Чуть больше, чем, возможно, хотелось. Но ровно столько, сколько он мог выдержать.</p><p>Максанс прекрасно знал все болевые пороги Акселя. И им еще ни разу не приходилось использовать стоп-слово. Аксель вообще думал, что и не придется.</p><p>Удары один за другим сыпались на его тело. Сначала на грудь. Живот. Бедра. Потом Фовель переместился назад. Он не оставлял ни одного участка на теле Акселя не обласканным.</p><p>Мелкие узелки были болючими суками. Они, будто маленькие гвоздики, впивались в кожу. После них всегда оставались синяки.</p><p>Но они приносили самое большее удовольствие.</p><p>Аксель закусил губу. Вновь чувствуя привкус крови. Он тяжело дышал через нос. Все его существо сосредоточилось сейчас в тех крошечных миллиметрах кожи, которых касались чертовы узелки.</p><p>Вздрагивая от каждого удара, он чувствовал, как напряжение уходило из него. Все глупые мысли о том, что они могли расстаться, буквально испарялись.</p><p>Эта боль не причиняла страданий. Она очищала.</p><p>Их обоих.</p><p>Аксель даже не возбудился. Сейчас это был не секс. Это было чем-то большим. Ему казалось, его мозг освобождался.</p><p>И ровно в ту секунду, когда эйфория начала проходить. Ровно в то мгновение, когда граница между удовольствием и болью, настоящей болью, начала стираться. Именно тогда Максанс остановился.</p><p>Он знал, он всегда чувствовал, когда было нужно закончить.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Акселю нравилось, каким становился Максанс после их «сессий».<p>Спокойным, мягким. Не только Орьяну требовалось подобное. Фовель тоже приводил мысли в порядок. Он успокаивался. Расслаблялся.</p><p>Это всегда было нужно им двоим.</p><p>Сейчас они лежали в кровати, обнимаясь. Им не были нужны слова. Хватало одной тишины на двоих.</p><p>Максанс курил, пуская витиеватые кольца дыма в сторону окна. И поглаживал кончиками пальцев чуть саднящие следы от ударов на спине Акселя.</p><p>Это умиротворяло.</p><p>Уже давно стемнело. Они не зажигали свет. Просто наслаждались друг другом и этим вечером.</p><p>Аксель вдруг вспомнил слова Агаты. О том, как изменился ее брат год назад. Орьян особо не задумывался раньше над причинами, которые двигали Максансом в их отношениях. Он просто принимал все, что ему давали.</p><p>Но что, если все было немного глубже, чем просто секс?</p><p> </p><p>*название переводится дословно как "Вода Фовеля". Да, там неправильно с точки зрения грамматики указано de, но кому не похер?)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5. Не всё в этой жизни</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>саунд: Marilyn Manson, No Reflection</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Не будь навязчив, чтобы не оттолкнули тебя, и не слишком удаляйся, чтобы не забыли о тебе.<br/>
(Книга Премудрости Иисуса, сына Сирахова. XIII, 13)</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Солнечные лучи лежали на подушке.<p>Аксель сонно вздохнул, просыпаясь. Он повернул голову, увидел, что лучи подобрались опасно близко к лицу Максанса. Еще минута-другая, и тот проснется.</p><p>Во сне лицо Максанса выглядело расслабленным. И невероятно красивым. Конечно, он был красив всегда. Но, обычно волевое, властное лицо, сейчас было спокойным. Даже мягким.</p><p>Аксель любил эти утренние минуты. Они целиком и полностью принадлежали ему. Им.</p><p>Его пальцы вспорхнули, стремясь коснуться чужого лица. Но замерли в воздухе. Он не хотел будить Фовеля слишком рано. С другой стороны, из-за солнца он и так вот-вот проснулся бы.</p><p>Решившись, Аксель прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к его щеке. На ней проступила утренняя щетина. Даже она шла Максансу.</p><p>Увлекшись, он прошелся по контуру скул, носа, губ. Максанс дышал размеренно и тихо. Это был самый убаюкивающий звук на свете.</p><p>Господи, как же Аксель был безнадежно влюблен. </p><p>Переполненный внезапно нахлынувшими эмоциями, он тихо всхлипнул. И тут же зажал себе рот рукой. Но поздно.</p><p>Максанс медленно открыл глаза. Сонные, чуть мутные, зеленоватые. Они буквально затягивали в свой омут.</p><p>Взгляд Фовеля прояснился. Его губы изогнулись в подобии улыбки.</p><p>Аксель не выдержал. Он подался вперед и выдохнул:</p><p>- Можно?</p><p>Вместо ответа Максанс обнял его за талию. Притягивая к себе. А потом мягко поцеловал.</p><p>Аксель любил все, что получал от Фовеля. Любую ласку, любое наказание. Но это утреннее время – особенно.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Времени у них было не много. Поскольку Максанс остался у Акселя, было решено выехать в офис пораньше. Там у Фовеля имелся целый гардероб со сменными костюмами.<p>Что греха таить, даже у Акселя в офисе была сменная одежда. Переговоры на таком высоком уровне и статус личного помощника Максанса Фовеля не позволяли неопрятности в одежде, кофейных пятен или следов пота.</p><p>Пока Аксель варил кофе, Максанс принимал душ и брился.</p><p>Квартира у Орьяна была небольшой. И он прекрасно слышал шум воды. Сам он уже принял душ. А бритье занимало от силы пару минут.</p><p>Пусть ему уже исполнилось двадцать два, щетина на его лице была редким гостем.</p><p>Он надел пока только брюки. Портить белую рубашку пятнами от кофе и яичницы не хотелось. А ткань этих брюк, тех самых, от Фовеля, оказалась просто идеальной. Мало того, что не мялась. Так еще и любые пятна с нее сходили на раз.</p><p>Аксель был чертовски доволен. Он думал, стоило ли спросить Максанса об этой одежде. Или это будет лишним.</p><p>- Твоя спина прекрасна.</p><p>Голос Максанса заставил Акселя вздрогнуть. Он обернулся и подарил ему легкую улыбку. Орьян знал, что его спина была сплошь исполосована следами вчерашней порки.</p><p>Он наблюдал за тем, как закипал кофе. И ждал.</p><p>Максанс не разочаровал. Он подошел вплотную и поцеловал в затылок. Аксель выдохнул. И понял, что все время стоял, затаив дыхание.</p><p>Руки Фовеля обняли его со спины. Они убрали ладони Акселя от турки. Выключили газ. И развернули Орьяна.</p><p>- Ты прекрасен везде, - голос Максанса был глубоким, чуть глухим.</p><p>У Акселя от него сердце буквально в желудок провалилось. Он обнял Максанса за плечи. Его же руки легли Акселю на талию.</p><p>Это был какой-то новый, интимный момент. Такое случалось порой раньше. Но по большей части, когда они находились в спальне.</p><p>А сейчас Аксель растерялся. Он боялся утонуть. Не находил опоры. Он погибал от того, сколько всего чувствовал в этот момент.</p><p>И тут у Фовеля зазвонил телефон.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Какие на сегодня запланированы встречи? – Максанс быстро перестраивался и маневрировал в потоке машин.<p>Они ехали в офис. Рабочий день уже начался. Фовель снова был начальником. А Аксель стал профессионалом, его личным помощником. Ничего личного.</p><p>Орьян умел сосредотачиваться на делах, когда это требовалось. </p><p>Он просматривал свой планер. Делал пометки. Переносил события.</p><p>- В час дня обед с Коллманом в «La Table de Colette»*, - ответил Аксель, найдя нужную дату. – Как считаешь, каковы шансы?</p><p>- Думаю, он наш, - ответил Максанс, поворачивая руль. Аксель невольно залип на его пальцах. Но быстро взял себя в руки. – Если все пройдет отлично, уже в следующем месяце будет первая поставка в США.</p><p>- Да, - кивнул Аксель, - уверен, все пройдет отлично.</p><p>Он не сомневался в Максансе. Тот был переговорщиком от Бога. Или от лукавого. Тут уж с какой стороны посмотреть.</p><p>Довольно сдержанный, великолепно контролирующий свои эмоции, он не только производил нужное впечатление на партнеров. Но и пугал их до усрачки.</p><p>Многие предпочитали становиться его друзьями лишь из страха не стать его врагами.</p><p>Они подъехали к своей стеклянной башне около восьми. По подсчетам Акселя сотрудники должны были начать подтягиваться не раньше, чем через час.</p><p>Им с Максансом не раз доводилось появляться на работе вместе. Но не в такую рань. И не когда Фовель был в таком совершенно не деловом виде.</p><p>- Подготовь мне все необходимые документы для встречи с Коллманом до десяти, - велел Максанс, когда они выходили из лифта. – Утреннюю планерку проведи сам. У меня видео-конференция с Сингапуром.</p><p>- Принято, - кивнул Аксель, тут же делая пометки в планере.</p><p>Они повернули в холл, продолжая обсуждать текущие вопросы. И тут Аксель поднял глаза. За своей стойкой на ресепшене стояла Лула.</p><p>Весьма удивленная Лула Коттон.</p><p>У Максанса на лице даже выражение лица не поменялось. Он просто кивнул секретарю и прошел дальше по коридору. К своему кабинету.</p><p>Акселю бы его хладнокровие.</p><p>- Орьян, стой, - зашипела Коттон, когда тот, идиот такой, неосознанно замедлил шаг у ее стойки.</p><p>- Доброе утро, Лу, - Аксель постарался не поддаваться панике. Но, похоже, не слишком успешно. Либо его подруга сегодня проснулась со слишком хорошей интуицией.</p><p>- Ничего не хочешь сказать? – глаза Лулы возбужденно блестели. Она буквально легла на свою стойку грудью. – Вы что, провели ночь вместе?</p><p>- Что за бредовые мысли лезут тебе в голову, - Аксель раздраженно закатил глаза. Ругаться шепотом было нелепо. Да и вообще, его раздражала эта ситуация. Он чувствовал себя, как школьник, пойманный с поличным на мастурбации в кабинете директора.</p><p>- Можешь ничего не отвечать, - Лула поджала губы. Явно обиделась. Акселю это еще аукнется. Она заебет его в сообщениях. – Но послушай мой совет, малыш Акси. Таким, как мы, такие, как он, не по зубам. Это может быть классным всплеском адреналина. Но что будет потом?</p><p>- Твои нравоучения бесят, - Аксель разозлился. Он махнул на подругу рукой и практически сбежал.</p><p>Влетев в приемную, он швырнул свой портфель на стол и подошел к окну.</p><p>Лула выбила его из колеи. И тем, что оказалась на рабочем месте так рано. И тем, как легко их раскусила. А вдруг она давно догадывалась?</p><p>Что, если не она одна.</p><p>От этих мыслей Акселю стало дурно. Он чуть ослабил узел галстука. Потом приоткрыл окно и вдохнул свежий воздух.</p><p>Приступ паники слегка притупился. Но послевкусие от слов Лулы никуда не ушло. Самым дерьмовым было то, что она права. Аксель и сам понимал, что кураж, новизна когда-нибудь пройдут.</p><p>И что будет потом? Его, Акселя, выкинут как поломанную игрушку?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ресторан, в котором проходит обед с Ником Коллманом, бизнесменом из Нью-Йорка, шикарен.<p>Роскошное обслуживание, великолепная кухня. Аксель собой доволен. Выбор места – это всегда тридцать процентов сделки. Этому правилу Максанс научил его еще в первый месяц работы.</p><p>Примерно тогда же они и начали спать вместе.</p><p>Стоп, Аксель. Не самые подходящие мысли для деловой встречи.</p><p>Впрочем, всяко лучше, чем смотреть на сальную рожу Коллмана. Бывают же такие противные люди.</p><p>Вот вроде бы, все при нем. Довольно высокий, ниже Фовеля, конечно, но все равно. Пожалуй, красивый. Хотя, скорее смазливый. В меру спортивный.</p><p>Но вот аура от него исходила такая, что хотелось пройти выйти из одного с ним помещения.</p><p>Аксель не особо участвовал в переговорах. Он лишь слушал, давал какие-то данные, если они требовались в разговоре. Делал заметки. Но Коллман явно решил, что он, как минимум, сам разрабатывал план выхода на американский рынок.</p><p>Ничем иным его медоточивые речи объяснить было невозможно. Ничем приличным.</p><p>- Оу, мистер Фовель, - произнес он на английском, на каком еще, черт подери, долбанные янки, - у вас такой прекрасный помощник. Он настоящий профессионал.</p><p>Максанс и бровью не повел. Лишь сдержанно кивнул и принялся за свой стейк. Аксель чуть приподнял брови в изумлении. Этот американец решил выкопать себе могилу?</p><p>- Я вот никогда не задумывался о помощнике, - продолжал Ник, смотря исключительно на Орьяна, - но глядя на вас, Аксель, всерьез подумываю пересмотреть этот вопрос. Вы, кстати, не хотели побывать по другую сторону океана?</p><p>- Пока не было желания, - Аксель сдержанно улыбнулся. – Но я приму во внимание ваше приглашение.</p><p>- Надеюсь, и само приглашение примите! – Коллман расхохотался, довольный собственной шуткой.</p><p>Аксель покосился на Максанса. Но тот будто ничего не замечал. Вел себя совершенно как обычно.</p><p>Это немного задевало. Что ж, с другой стороны, он и не был обязан вставать на защиту чести своего помощника. Аксель был взрослым человеком.</p><p>И свои проблемы должен был решать сам.</p><p>Нахмурившись, он понуро посмотрел на свой салат.</p><p>- Аксель! – тут же воскликнул Коллман. – Пожалуйста, улыбнитесь. Вам это так идет. Не принимайте всерьез мои шутки. Я вовсе не хотел вас как-то задеть.</p><p>Аксель вымученно улыбнулся. Он перехватил внимательный взгляд Фовеля. Тот по-прежнему молчал.</p><p>- Что ж, - Орьян решил, что пошло оно все к черту. – Мистер Коллман, может быть, тогда расскажете, что прекрасного есть в вашем городе. Ради чего стоило бы променять Париж на него.</p><p>Коллман обрадовался возможности потрепаться и с радостью проглотил наживку. Максанс тоже влился в разговор. И буквально парой фраз вернул его в деловое русло.</p><p>Аксель с облегчением вздохнул.</p><p>Переговоры длились около часа. И Орьян, и, пожалуй, сам Коллман были уверены в их положительном исходе.</p><p>Ник уже расслабился. Он откинулся на спинку стула, развязал свой галстук. И, кажется, слегка перебрал с вином.</p><p>Аксель практически с неприкрытой неприязнью посматривал на него. Но его слово все же не было решающим. Хоть и имело определенный вес.</p><p>В любом случае, Максансу, похоже, было все равно, что к его помощнику откровенно клеились. Такой контраст с его вчерашним поведением.</p><p>Впрочем, там была совсем другая ситуация.</p><p>- Предлагаю обсудить время и место подписания контракта, - почти торжественно объявил Ник. Он сделал официанту знак подойти. Видимо, хотел оплатить счет. Позер.</p><p>Аксель подавил вздох. Он уже собирался, было, закрыть событие с этим обедом в своем планере как успешное, но вдруг услышал:</p><p>- Думаю, мистер Коллман, у нас ничего не выйдет.</p><p>- Что? – Ник почти подпрыгнул на своем стуле. Он тут же стал собранным. Даже слегка испуганным. Видимо, сделка была ему нужна куда сильнее, чем казалось Акселю.</p><p>- Аксель, мы уходим, - коротко бросил Максанс, поднимаясь.</p><p>Он не удостоил Коллмана никаким ответом. Просто встал из-за столика, бросил на стол несколько купюр и вышел из ресторана.</p><p>Аксель, ни хрена не понимающий, что творится, подхватил свои вещи и тоже поднялся.</p><p>- Что за дерьмо? – не сдержался Коллман. Он выглядел чертовски злым.</p><p>- C'est la vie**, - ответил ему весело Аксель. И, не удержавшись, показал средний палец.</p><p>Фовель ждал его на улице. Водитель с лимузином как раз подъехал.</p><p>Усевшись на заднее сиденье рядом с Максансом, Аксель поерзал. Его просто разрывало от эмоций. Он старался сдерживаться, но куда там.</p><p>- Почему ты отменил сделку? – Аксель не выдержал и двух минут. – Ведь условия отличные. Он готов на все уступки. Он явно нуждается в нас. Да и выход на этот рынок давно у нас в планах.</p><p>Максанс медлил с ответом. Он повернул голову и посмотрел на Акселя долгим, внимательным взглядом.</p><p>- Не все в этой жизни измеряется выгодой и деньгами, Аксель.</p><p>Он снова отвернулся, смотря вперед.</p><p>А Аксель сидел с бешено колотящимся сердцем. И безуспешно пытался скрыть глупую улыбку.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Время близилось к шести. Аксель уже закончил текущие дела. Отредактировал расписание Максанса на завтра. И теперь он просто ждал окончания рабочего дня.<p>После возвращения с неудавшейся деловой встречи Фовель занялся текущими проблемами. Он провел брифинг для начальников отделов. Затем подписал документы. И снова закрылся для очередных переговоров с поставщиками.</p><p>Аксель же сейчас не находил себе места. Он всегда испытывал легкое волнение в конце дня. Не зная, позовет ли его Максанс к себе, или отпустит домой.</p><p>Обычно они как-то заранее обговаривали график встреч. Но сегодняшние события слегка перемешали и всколыхнули все. Отчего-то Аксель был уверен, что Максанс захочет наказать его. Ведь по сути именно из-за Орьяна сорвалась такая крупная сделка. И от предвкушения приятно тянуло низ живота.</p><p>Ровно в шесть Аксель постучал в тяжелую деревянную дверь. Он дождался приглашения и вошел.</p><p>Максанс все еще подписывал какие-то бумаги. Увидев Акселя, он отложил их.</p><p>- Японцы согласились, - на лице Фовеля появилось что-то, похожее на удовлетворенную улыбку. Уголок его губ приподнялся.</p><p>- Шикарная новость, - Аксель подошел к столу и сел в кресло для посетителей. – Месье Фовель, я буду нужен вам сегодня вечером?</p><p>Он постарался, чтобы его вопрос не звучал как совсем уж неприкрытая просьба. Но от Максанса сложно было что-то утаить.</p><p>Фовель внимательно посмотрел на него. А потом медленно покачал головой.</p><p>- Полагаю, что сегодня нам обоим стоит отдохнуть, - произнес он ровным тоном и добавил: - друг от друга.</p><p>Сердце Акселя ухнуло вниз. Ничего такого не произошло. По сути Максанс был прав. Последние пару дней выдались довольно насыщенными. И телу Акселя действительно стоило отдохнуть.</p><p>Но, черт. Почему-то от этих слов стало как-то горько.</p><p>Нацепив дежурную улыбку, Аксель кивнул.</p><p>- Тогда до завтра, месье Фовель, - он старался изо всех сил скрыть свое разочарование. Отчего-то сейчас это казалось жизненно важно.</p><p>Аксель стал давать слишком много слабины. Показывать слишком много чувств. Это было не по правилам. И это могло не понравиться Максансу.</p><p>Кивнув на прощание, он развернулся и уже собирался, было, выйти, как услышал:</p><p>- Стой.</p><p>И от одного этого слова застывшее сердце Акселя снова начало биться.</p><p>Максанс встал из-за стола и подошел ближе. Аксель спиной чувствовал тепло его тела. Он на секунду прикрыл глаза, справляясь с эмоциями.</p><p>- Да? – вау, его голос даже не дрогнул.</p><p>- Повернись, - велел Максанс.</p><p>И Аксель мгновенно послушался.</p><p>Фовель приподнял пальцами его подбородок. Внимательно посмотрел в глаза. И медленно наклонился. Их губы коснулись друг друга в поцелуе.</p><p>В груди у Акселя буквально запылал пожар.</p><p>Он сжал кулаки в отчаянной попытке не схватиться за пиджак Максанса. Но тот и сам распустил руки. Притянул Акселя к себе за талию. Обхватив ее руками почти полностью.</p><p>И углубил поцелуй.</p><p>Его язык исследовал рот Акселя. Заявляя свои права. И Аксель сдавался. Без боя. Без оружия. Он просто физически не мог сопротивляться такому напору.</p><p>Максанс подтолкнул его спиной к небольшому кожаному дивану. Он предназначался для посетителей.</p><p>И они трахались на нем несколько раз.</p><p>В намерениях Фовеля сложно было ошибиться. Аксель ликовал. Он получил то, чего так хотелось.</p><p>Практически упав на диван, он наблюдал, как Максанс раздевался. Это было зрелище похлеще тех видео, что хранились в запароленной папке на ноутбуке Орьяна.</p><p>Это было слишком горячо.</p><p>Сбросив пиджак, Максанс занялся манжетами своей черной рубашки. Он выглядел запредельно сексуально.</p><p>Аксель смотрел на него снизу вверх. Его губы приоткрылись. Они пересохли от слишком горячего и тяжелого дыхания.</p><p>Фовель закончил с рубашкой и расстегнул свой ремень. Задница Акселя заранее заболела. Но Максанс отложил его. Похоже, он и правда считал, что кое-кому требовался отдых.</p><p>- Тебе нужно отдельное приглашение? – брови Максанса вопросительно приподнялись.</p><p> </p><p>Ох. Аксель почувствовал себя идиотом. Он торопливо скинул пиджак и расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке. Пальцы плохо слушались. Пуговицы не поддавались.</p><p>Он ощутил себя незадачливым девственником на первом свидании. Впрочем, Максанс уже видел его таким.</p><p>Пока Аксель пытался справиться со своей рубашкой, Фовель отошел к встроенному шкафу. Там хранилась его и Акселя сменная одежда. А также некоторые принадлежности.</p><p>Максанс принес оттуда только смазку.</p><p>- Встань, - приказал он. Аксель поднялся. Он расстегнул свою ширинку. И теперь его брюки просто упали на пол. – Раздевайся до конца.</p><p>Негнущимися пальцами Аксель снял свое белье. Он отбросил вещи в сторону. И теперь стоял перед Максансом абсолютно обнаженный.</p><p>На том еще оставались брюки. Но даже они не могли скрыть выпуклость в районе ширинки. Аксель сделал глубокий вдох. Он все еще предпринимал жалкие попытки хоть как-то успокоиться.</p><p>В тот время как Максанс, казалось, был абсолютно хладнокровен. Но эрекция слегка путала его карты в этой партии.</p><p>- Можно? – Аксель коснулся ширинки Фовеля. Ему не терпелось раздеть его. Взять в руки этот охуенный член.</p><p>И раз уж сегодня они «отдыхали», то почему бы не проявить инициативу. Такое ведь тоже случалось раньше.</p><p>- Пососи его, - голос Максанса прозвучал глуше.</p><p>Вот оно. Да. Аксель возликовал. Он упал на колени, прямо на пол. И практически трясущимися руками расстегнул ширинку Фовеля. Быстро стянул вниз его брюки вместе с боксерами. И чуть не получил по губам членом.</p><p>Обхватив его рукой у основания, Аксель провел головкой сначала по своей щеке. Потом по губам.</p><p>Он чуть приоткрыл рот, не до конца. И протолкнул головку внутрь. Плотно обхватывая ее губами. Так туго, как только мог.</p><p>Дыхание Максанса участилось.</p><p>Аксель знал, как тот любил. Он давно научился делать так, как нравилось Максансу.</p><p>И сейчас он с видимым удовольствием посасывал член. Брал пока неглубоко. Но добавлял как можно больше слюны. И сжимал губы, как только возможно.</p><p>- Хватит, - выдохнул Максанс. Он буквально за волосы снял рот Акселя со своего члена. От головки до губ тянулась ниточка слюны. Фовель толкнулся бедрами чуть вперед, и Аксель тут же обвел блестящую и влажную головку языком. – Ложись.</p><p>Кожа дивана поскрипывала от трения с кожей Акселя. Обычно они не раздевались до конца, когда трахались на нем. Но Максанс сегодня хотел видеть Орьяна полностью голым.</p><p>Он и сам сейчас был обнажен. И это было великолепное зрелище.</p><p>Его потянутое тело, с легкой порослью волос на груди и маленькими, разбросанными тут и там татуировками, сводило Акселя с ума.</p><p>Он поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее. Максанс нависал сверху. Стоя одним коленом на диване, он растирал смазку между пальцами.</p><p>И смотрел.</p><p>Блядь. От одного его взгляда можно было кончить. Аксель проверял.</p><p>От одного слова. От одного щелчка пальцев.</p><p>В такие моменты Максанс имел полный контроль над телом Акселя.</p><p>Впрочем, как и в остальные тоже.</p><p>- Перевернись, - велел он.</p><p>Но Аксель вдруг ослушался. Точнее, ему безумно хотелось по-другому. Его просто разрывало от желания видеть лицо Фовеля.</p><p>- Можно так? – попросил он, закусив губу. Он знал, что за подобные финты мог потом здорово отхватить. Но кто сказал, что он не хотел?</p><p>Максанс сверкнул глазами, но промолчал. Значит, можно.</p><p>Аксель чуть приподнялся, лопатками упираясь в боковую грядушку. Он развел ноги шире. Приглашая.</p><p>Фовель опустился сверху. Им обоим явно было маловато места на этом диване. Но когда это их останавливало.</p><p>Пальцы Максанса растерли смазку по дырке Акселя. Тот вздрогнул и глубоко вдохнул от первого проникновения.</p><p>Да, ему теперь не требовалась многочасовая подготовка. Но каждый раз он все равно был слишком тугим, чтобы принять два пальца сразу. Впрочем, ему нравилось это приятное чувство. Когда кожа буквально натягивалась. Растягивалась. Подавалась.</p><p>Максанс не стал тратить время на то, чтобы растянуть Акселя достаточно сильно. Он просто смазал его изнутри. Потом нанес лубрикант на головку члена. И посмотрел вдруг Акселю в глаза.</p><p>Они редко занимались сексом вот так, лицом к лицу. Наверное, только поначалу. Когда Аксель только привыкал ко всему новому. Но сегодня он чувствовал какую-то острую необходимость обязательно видеть лицо Максанса.</p><p>Схватив его за плечи, Аксель потянул Фовеля на себя. Ему хотелось быстрее почувствовать всю тяжесть его тела.</p><p>И быстрее ощутить его внутри.</p><p>Все, что сейчас видел Аксель – глаза Максанса. Глубокие, потемневшие от желания. Такие близкие в эту минуту.</p><p>Запустив одну руку в его волосы, Аксель наклонил голову Максанса ниже. И в этот момент почувствовал, как его член толкнулся внутрь.</p><p>Господь Бог. Разве к такому можно было привыкнуть?</p><p>Аксель на мгновение прикрыл глаза. А когда распахнул их вновь, потерялся во взгляде Максанса. Тот смотрел слишком внимательно. Будто хотел прочесть все мысли Орьяна.</p><p>Впрочем, что там было читать? Везде один Максанс.</p><p>Фовель склонился ниже, буквально сгибая Акселя пополам. Он одним плавным толчком вошел до конца. И когда его яйца шлепнулись о задницу Акселя, поцеловал его.</p><p>Глубоко, сразу с языком. Так властно, как умел лишь он один. Лишая воли напрочь.</p><p>Аксель наслаждался каждым толчком. Каждым движением чужого языка у себя во рту. Он отчаянно цеплялся за плечи и волосы Максанса. В жалких попытках сохранить хотя бы крохи сознания.</p><p>Но все это было слишком хорошо. Их тяжелое дыхание. Сдавленные стоны Акселя. Скрип дивана.</p><p>Все сливалось в одно. </p><p>Максанс не переставал целовать его. Трахая рот Акселя. Пока его член трахал дырку Акселя. Все быстрее. </p><p>Хотелось почувствовать еще острее. Еще больше. Аксель сейчас так отчаянно нуждался в чем-то. В каком-то якоре. Островке боли. Ему чудились фантомные веревки на руках. Ему хотелось сжаться так сильно, чтобы все вокруг взорвалось нахуй.</p><p>Максанс ебал его с такой яростью. Что мозги выносило напрочь. Но все же хотелось еще чуть-чуть.</p><p>Фовель приподнял голову, разрывая поцелуй. Он посмотрел на Акселя совершенно безумным взглядом. Похоже, понял, чего тот хотел.</p><p>А потом его пальцы сомкнулись на шее Орьяна.</p><p>И тот застонал от облегчения. Что его поняли. Что ему сейчас дадут…</p><p>Максанс сжал пальцы сильнее. Аксель почувствовал, что начал задыхаться. Он застрясся в конвульсиях от подкатившего, словно волна, оргазма. Его глаза практически закатились. Он жадно хватал воздух ртом, но него.</p><p>Его накрывало. Опиздошивало.</p><p>Все его тело вздрагивало от сладких судорог, пока он долго и нереально сильно кончал. Максанс же вбивался в него еще жестче и злее. И краем ускользающего сознания Аксель услышал и его тихий стон.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Аксель заканчивал одеваться. Он даже не пытался придать себе пристойный вид. Потому что его губы снова распухли. Ссадина на нижней – кровоточила. А волосы невозможно было пригладить ничем.<p>Он застегивал рубашку и наблюдал за Максансом.</p><p>Тот стоял у окна. Разглядывая вечерний город. Раскинувшийся у его ног. На Фовеле были одни брюки, в карманах которых он спрятал руки. И Аксель смотрел на его спину.</p><p>Там тоже были следы. Не такие яркие и заметные, как у Орьяна. Но были. От ногтей Акселя. И от вида этих меток так сладко тянуло в груди.</p><p>- Аксель, - негромко, но твердо произнес Максанс. Он так и не обернулся.</p><p>- Да? – Орьян продолжил воевать с манжетами и пялиться на спину Фовеля.</p><p>- Ты должен запомнить, - голос Фовеля звучал чуть устало, но немного холодно. Аксель напрягся. – Я даю тебе столько, сколько могу. И если ты хочешь большего, это не моя проблема.</p><p>Аксель сглотнул. Он похолодел. Но при этом его щеки вспыхнули румянцем стыда.</p><p>Максанс понял. Догадался о его чувствах. Это был крах. Всего. Полный пиздец.</p><p>Аксель пытался справиться со своим дыханием и голосом. Чтобы ответить хоть что-то. Но у него просто не хватало сил. В груди так сильно кололо.</p><p>- И если ты остаешься со мной, - продолжил Максанс, все еще не оборачиваясь, - ты принимаешь мои условия. Ты согласен?</p><p>Аксель не мог пошевелиться от сковавшего его паралитического напряжения. Он чувствовал себя ебаной статуей.</p><p>- Да, - наконец смог выдавить он.</p><p>На большее его не хватило.</p><p> - Хорошо, - в голосе Максанса послышалось облегчение. Как будто он боялся услышать другой ответ. Но Аксель уже не верил самому себе. Не верил ничему. – Можешь идти.</p><p>И Аксель просто ушел. На совершенно негнущихся ногах.</p><p>И с совершенно разбитым сердцем.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он не помнил, как доехал домой. Кажется, поймал такси.<p>Не помнил, как поднимался в лифте. Он, наверное, даже все еще не дышал.</p><p>В груди все стянуло такими стальными тисками. Даже сделать один маленький короткий вдох было подобно пытке.</p><p>Разувшись, Аксель бросил короткий взгляд в зеркало. Оттуда на него смотрели совершенно пустые глаза. Наверное, именно так себя чувствуют и так выглядят люди, которым говорят, что они скоро умрут.</p><p>Разница была не велика. Аксель уже чувствовал, что умер.</p><p>Он раздевался, бросая одежду там, где шел. И лишь забравшись под душ, смог наконец вздохнуть.</p><p>Его грудь разрывало от глубоких вдохов. Отчаянных. Больных. Его просто жгло изнутри.</p><p>И когда из глаз полились слезы, когда из него вырвались первые судорожные рыдания, Акселю стало легче.</p><p>Он стоял под душем, наверное, не меньше часа.</p><p>Смотрел, как утекали в слив его слезы, надежды. Его любовь.</p><p>Он знал, знал все это. Максанс сразу обозначил и границы их отношений. И все их нюансы.</p><p>Конечно, Аксель все знал. Но знать и слышать – две разные вещи.</p><p>Да, когда он ввязывался во все это, он был немного влюблен. Ему нравился Максанс Фовель. Красивый, шикарный мужик. С дорогими костюмами, часами и охуенным членом.</p><p>И Аксель, сопливый девственник, вчерашний студент, повелся на все это. И пошел следом, раскрыв рот.</p><p>Но сейчас все было по-другому.</p><p>Сейчас Аксель любил. Так отчаянно, так сильно. Что ему все сложнее было держать эти чувства в себе.</p><p>И, конечно же, не удивительно, что Максанс все заметил. Слишком уж расслабился Аксель.</p><p>Но ничего. Он справится. Он научится прятать это как можно глубже. Главное, Максанс его не выгнал. Он дал ему шанс исправиться. Дал шанс научиться лучше себя контролировать.</p><p>И Аксель этот шанс упускать не хотел.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Удар. Еще один. Третий. Четвертый.<p>Аксель стегал себя той самой плеткой, что вчера была в руках Максанса. Сейчас он не испытывал никакого удовольствия. Все, что чувствовало его тело – боль.</p><p>Отчаянная, безграничная боль.</p><p>Зажмурившись, Аксель наносил все новые и новые удары. Бить самого себя было неудобно. Но это все пустое.</p><p>Все пустое.</p><p>Он смог остановиться лишь тогда, когда его рука ослабла. Плетка упала на пол. И туда же сполз обессиленный Аксель.</p><p>Он чувствовал себя немного легче. Да, его тело болело. Он не знал той меры, когда стоило остановиться. Как знал ее Максанс.</p><p>Но все равно стало легче.</p><p>Аксель сделал глубокий вдох и открыл глаза. Его тут же обуял ужас.</p><p>Все его тело, руки, ноги, грудь, наверняка, и спина, все, до чего дотянулась плетка, было покрыто кровоподтеками.</p><p>Что он, блядь, наделал. Акселю было похуй на синяки и кровь. Но как он объяснит это Максансу?</p><p> </p><p>*ресторан в Париже</p><p>**если вдруг кому-то нужен перевод - такова жизнь</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6. Сколько хватало сил</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>саунд: Take Me To Church, Hozier</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Много замыслов в сердце человека, но состоится только определенное Господом.<br/>(Книга Притчей Соломоновых.)</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Просыпаться следующим утром было чертовски тяжело.<p>Болело все тело, голова. Аксель чувствовал каждую ебаную ссадину на себе. Держась за живот, он добрался до ванной.</p><p>Пару минут он тупо рассматривал себя в зеркале. Не зная, что делать дальше.</p><p>Конечно, можно было бы сказаться больным, взять пару отгулов. За весь прошедший год он не брал ни одного. Но Максанс сразу все поймет.</p><p>А подставляться еще сильнее, чем уже это сделал, Аксель не хотел. Придется стиснуть зубы и переждать эти несколько дней, пока следы не сойдут.</p><p>Держась одной рукой за израненный бок, так боль ощущалась чуть меньше, Аксель потянулся к шкафчику над раковиной. Он достал пару таблеток обезболивающего. Закинул их в рот. И запил водой из-под крана.</p><p>Она была дерьмовой на вкус. Но Акселю было так херово в тот момент, что он не особо и почувствовал.</p><p>Прохладный душ, горячий кофе и ибупрофен немного привели его в чувства. В восемь утра из квартиры Орьяна вышел человек, пребывающий в относительном порядке.</p><p> </p><p>Несмотря на пробки, Аксель даже не опоздал на работу. Он постарался слиться с компанией клерков, чтобы пройти мимо Лулы.</p><p>Говорить с ней сегодня совершенно не хотелось. Она вчера вечером что-то писала в директе, но Акселю было не до нее.</p><p>К счастью, Коттон не обратила на него внимание. Она что-то распечатывала. Наверное, документы к предстоящей планерке.</p><p>Черт, Максанс должен был на ней присутствовать. Аксель выругался про себя. Впрочем, что ему теперь прятаться от Фовеля, что ли?</p><p>Ничего же не поменялось. Их отношения остались теми же, что неделю назад. Даже теми же, что были еще в прошлую пятницу. Так что, катастрофы не произошло.</p><p>Никто не умер.</p><p>Почти. Но это детали.</p><p>Добравшись до своего стола, Аксель буквально упал в кресло. И подавил стон. Действие ибупрофена, похоже, прошло. И теперь он снова чувствовал себя разбитым. Блядь.</p><p>Судя по звукам из кабинета, Фовель уже был на месте. Аксель авторизовался в рабочем чате, чтобы босс заметил его присутствие.</p><p>Заходить и сообщать лично как-то не было желания. Да и к чему. Ничего же не случилось.</p><p>Достав из мини-бара под столом бутылку воды, Аксель закинул в рот еще пару таблеток обезболивающего. Он как раз запивал его, когда дверь кабинета распахнулась.</p><p>Максанс выглядел привычно хмуро. Обычное выражение лица для утра вторника.</p><p>- Доброе утро, месье Фовель, - пробормотал Аксель, убирая воду. – Распорядиться, чтобы принесли кофе?</p><p>- Не нужно, - Максанс мотнул головой. Он задержался у стола Акселя, словно хотел что-то сказать. Но лишь снова покачал головой. – Планерка в девять.</p><p>- Я в курсе, - Аксель закатил глаза, как только Фовель ушел. Тот что, думал, что от любви Орьян растерял свои деловые навыки?</p><p>Нашел, блядь, влюбленную школьницу. Не хочет никаких чувств, да и пожалуйста. Аксель прекрасно проживет и без них.</p><p>Справлялся же как-то почти год. Справится и сейчас.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Стараясь не морщиться от боли, Аксель собирал со стола переговоров бумаги. Все уже разошлись. Фовель просматривал контракт с японцами.<p>Его как раз и обсуждали. Контракт был шикарным. Если с США у них пока происходили некоторые разногласия, то в Азии все было отлично.</p><p>Аксель радовался за Фовеля. Он всегда искренне радовался за своего начальника. Независимо от их взаимоотношений. Просто он любил свою работу. Да, именно ее.</p><p>- Аксель, - голос Максанса заставил того вздрогнуть. Орьян замер и вопросительно посмотрел на босса. – Ты выглядишь бледным. Все в порядке?</p><p>Это была даже не забота. Просто констатация факта. И раньше Акселя подобное совершенно не задевало. Сейчас это начало раздражать. <i>Какая тебе, к хуям, разница, а, Фовель?</i></p><p>- Похоже, немного простыл, - ответил Аксель, глядя ему в глаза. Да, он тоже научился отлично блефовать. Пора было и применить навыки в действии.</p><p>- Если тебе нужен <i>отдых</i>, - Максанс выделил это слово, намекая на что-то явно другое, - только скажи. У тебя есть возможность взять выходной.</p><p>- Все в порядке, - Аксель усмехнулся уголком рта. – Ничего <i>серьезного</i>, месье Фовель.</p><p>Глаза Максанса неодобрительно сверкнули. <i>Что, съел? Не только ты тут мастер аллегорий.</i></p><p>Немного приободрившийся Аксель, собрал наконец все бумаги. И кивнув Фовелю на прощание, вышел из зала совещаний.</p><p>Лишь в коридоре он заметил, что за ними внимательно наблюдала Лула. Вот же досужая. Надо будет все же ей ответить. А то, не дай Бог, начнет распускать слухи.</p><p>Впрочем, Коттон, конечно, такой не была. Но Аксель не очень хорошо разбирался в девчонках.</p><p>Маленький закомплексованный девственник-гей, он всегда не особо легко открывался людям. У Орьяна осталось несколько школьных приятелей. Но они почти не поддерживали связь в последние годы. А за время учебы в Университете он особо ни с кем не сдружился. Собственное неприятие себя сильно мешало общению с людьми.</p><p>И только благодаря знакомству с Максансом Аксель смог раскрыться. Как бы двусмысленно это ни звучало.</p><p>Может быть, именно сейчас настал тот момент, когда стоило вспомнить старых знакомых? Это могло помочь отвлечься от самоистязаний. Моральных и физических.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Месье Орьян, - раздался голос Максанса из динамика селектора. Как всегда, ровный и властный. – Зайдите ко мне.<p>Аксель похолодел. А вдруг Фовель прикажет ему сейчас раздеться? Волна паники накрыла его с головой.</p><p>Аксель судорожно сжал в пальцах ручку, которой только что писал. Он сделал пару глубоких вдохов. В тщетной попытке успокоиться.</p><p>Бесполезно.</p><p>Орьян бросил взгляд на часы. Время близилось к обеду. Что могло понадобиться Фовелю?</p><p>Практически не дыша, с абсолютно прямой спиной Аксель вошел в кабинет начальника. Максанс сидел за столом. Он работал над бумагами. По-видимому, все еще занимался японцами.</p><p>- Присядь, - велел он, не поднимая головы. Перьевая ручка быстро мелькала в его пальцах.</p><p>Аксель сосредоточился на ней. Лишь бы не думать о чем-то еще. Лишь бы не…</p><p>- Ты заказал столик на вечер? – Максанс отложил ручку и внимательно посмотрел. Его проницательный взгляд всегда сводил Акселя с ума.</p><p>Обычно он приносил возбуждение.</p><p>Но сегодня Аксель боялся. Боялся выдать свои чувства. Боялся выдать свою боль. И физическую, и душевную. Боялся, что любой разговор между ними может стать последним.</p><p>- На вечер? – чуть заторможено переспросил он. Его мозг судорожно пытался вспомнить, какой сегодня был день. Что за столик. Зачем.</p><p>- Сегодня вторник, - на лице Фовеля заиграли желваки. – Мы всегда ужинаем по вторникам в центре. Что-то поменялось?</p><p>- Вторник, - эхом повторил Аксель. У него это совершенно вылетело из головы. Пиздец. Как он мог допустить такую оплошность. – Думаю, я заказал столик еще на прошлой неделе. Мне надо свериться с планером.</p><p>- Думаешь? – Максанс нахмурился. Он явно был недоволен рассеянностью своего подчиненного. Особенно учитывая, что этот вечер должен был быть их, блядь, свиданием.</p><p>Впрочем, на свидания хотят влюбленные люди. Что уж точно не относится к ним двоим. Скорее, деловой ужин. Который должен был привести к обоюдному удовольствию.</p><p>- Аксель, - Фовель говорил с ним, как с душевнобольным. Впрочем, таковым Орьян сейчас и был. – Похоже, ты и правда приболел. Отмени столик. Если ты его действительно заказал. И езжай домой. Тебе стоит прилечь.</p><p>- Нет, я… - Аксель словно очнулся. Какого черта с ним происходило. Нужно было срочно взять себя в руки. – Со мной все в порядке. Сейчас приму лекарства и…</p><p>- Аксель, - голос Максанса прозвучал тверже. – Я сказал, езжай домой.</p><p>С этим голосом не спорили.</p><p>- Хорошо, - Орьян кивнул. Он стиснул пальцами подлокотник кресла. Может быть, Максанс и был прав. Ему действительно нужно было немного отдохнуть от этого постоянного нервного напряжения. – Я буду на связи, если понадоблюсь.</p><p>- Ты мне не понадобишься, - отрезал Фовель.</p><p>Аксель побледнел. Он изо всех сил старался сохранить лицо. Но как же это было сложно. И больно.</p><p>Поджав губы, он медленно поднялся. Каждое движение отдавалось глухой болью во всем теле. Аксель шел словно по раскаленным камням.</p><p>Пожалуй, путешествие на Голгофу далось бы ему легче.</p><p>- Аксель, - он был уже у самой двери, когда его окликнул Максанс. И что-то новое слышалось в его голосе. Что-то более <i>мягкое</i>? Орьян обернулся. – Тебе и правда надо отдохнуть.</p><p>Сдержанно кивнув, Аксель ответил:</p><p>- Как скажете, месье Фовель.</p><p>И он вышел, бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь.</p><p>
  <i>Вся наша боль - моя лишь боль.<br/>Но сколько боли. Сколько. Сколько.*</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>К вечеру боль немного утихла. На самом деле, Аксель прикончил уже почти целую упаковку таблеток. И чувствовал, что теперь близок к пищевому отравлению.<p>Но по крайней мере, его мышцы больше не ощущались как раскаленные прутья.</p><p>Он даже смог немного разобрать книги в гостиной. Правда так увлекся, что в итоге очнулся ближе к ночи, зачитываясь стихами поэтов Серебряного века.</p><p>Он поднялся с пола, на котором все это время сидел, лишь когда стемнело.</p><p>Отложив томик Блока, Аксель пошел на кухню. Страдания страданиями, а поужинать было бы неплохо. В мозгу услужливо вспыхнула мысль. А с кем сейчас ужинал Максанс?</p><p>Конечно, они проводили не все вечера вместе. И часто Фовель отправлялся ужинать домой, или один - в ресторане. Но почему-то именно сегодня Акселю показалось, что он непременно будет с кем-то.</p><p>Жгучая, черная ревность неожиданно колыхнулась в груди противной жижей. Она обволокла его изнутри. Мешала дышать. Душила.</p><p>Конечно, Аксель был ревнив. Но Фовель никогда не давал поводов. Вообще никогда. Поэтому и мыслей таких у Орьяна обычно не возникало.</p><p>Но теперь все поменялось. Теперь они больше не были в равных условиях. Максанс знал о чувствах Акселя. Знал и не одобрял их.</p><p>Что, если он решит наказать его? Но не так, как они оба привыкли. Воспитать. Но совсем не в том смысле, который обычно вкладывали они в это слово.</p><p>Акселю стало плохо. У него резко заболела голова. Он вцепился пальцами в спинку стула, у которого стоял.</p><p>Сделав пару судорожных вдохов, он уставился вперед стеклянным взглядом. Почему? За что? Как так вышло, что он настолько увяз в другом человеке?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Чертов день все не кончался. <p>Измученный собственными мыслями, Аксель не мог уснуть. Он ворочался в кровати. Пока наконец не сдался и не взял в руки телефон.</p><p>Прочитал наконец сообщение от Лулы. Та спрашивала, не хочет ли он все обсудить. Аксель подумал пару минут, прежде чем ответить.</p><p>
  <i>Может быть, позже.</i>
</p><p>Да, возможно, через какое-то время ему понадобится кому-то излить душу. И Лула сейчас была единственным человеком, с которым Орьян мог поделиться хоть чем-то.</p><p>Задумавшись, он стал листать свою ленту друзей в инстаграм. Он редко заходил туда. Сначала учеба, а потом работа отнимали слишком много времени.</p><p>Наткнувшись на фотографии повзрослевших друзей, он почувствовал острый приступ ностальгии. Как давно он ни с кем нормально не общался. Не проводил время.</p><p>Лео. Орфео. Когда-то они трое были не разлей вода. Но жизнь всегда имела свойство разводить людей по разные стороны. Разделять их километрами, годами, недосказанностью.</p><p>Наверное, закрытость Акселя когда-то и сыграла свою роль.</p><p>Пролистывая фотографии Лео, Орьян лайкнул пару постов. И буквально через минуту ему в директ прилетело сообщение.</p><p>
  <i>Воу, какие люди! Чувак, ты так вовремя! Мы сейчас с Орфео отмечаем его помолвку, не хочешь к нам??</i>
</p><p>Аксель испугался. Растерялся. Заволновался.</p><p>У него бешено заколотилось сердце. Воспоминания школьных лет обрушились внезапно с такой силой. Что чуть не оглушили его. Чуть дрожащими пальцами он набрал ответ.</p><p>
  <i>Где вы?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Помнишь бар возле дома Орфа? Подгребай туда. Мы здесь надолго. До утра точно.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>До утра не смогу, но на пару часов подъеду)</i>
</p><p>Аксель решился. Ему срочно требовалось отвлечься. Думать о том, где и с кем сейчас Фовель, изводить себя и терзать – было сродни медленной и изощренной пытке.</p><p>Аксель Орьян, конечно, был мазохистом. Но не настолько.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Решение встретиться со старыми приятелями стало, пожалуй, лучшим из принятых Акселем за последние дни.<p>Эти два балбеса совершенно не поменялись со школьных времен. Они оба были практически на голову, если не больше, выше самого Акселя. И вместе эта троица представляла из себя весьма забавное зрелище.</p><p>К концу второго часа они вспомнили все приключения старшей школы. И переключились на Университет.</p><p>- Не могу поверить, что ты так шикарно устроился, - пьяный Лео приобнял Акселя и мечтательно вздохнул. – Я, конечно, не сильно там разбираюсь в этих воротилах, но Фовель крутой.</p><p>- Определенно, крутой, - кивнул Орфео и посмотрел вдруг испуганно на свой телефон. – Так, извиняюсь, Люси звонит! Всем молчать!</p><p>Он подскочил на ноги и замахал руками. Призывая толпу заткнуться.</p><p>- Завалитесь! Мне невеста звонит! – завопил он. И как только все чуть утихли, ласково ответил: - Да, дорогая.</p><p>Аксель с Лео расхохотались и завалились друг на друга.</p><p>- Он такой влюбленный болван, - Лео покачал головой.</p><p>Аксель лишь улыбнулся в ответ. Он по-хорошему завидовал Орфео. И Люси, которую ни разу в жизни не видел. Он знал, что у них все будет отлично.</p><p>Они будут счастливы.</p><p>А будет ли когда-нибудь счастлив он?</p><p>На его телефоне неожиданно сработал сигнал оповещения. Он посмотрел на экран и удивленно вскинул брови. Агата Фовель подписалась на него в инстаграме.</p><p>Как она вообще нашла его? И, главное, зачем?</p><p>Вспомнив домыслы Максанса, Аксель вдруг вспыхнул. Что, если она решила, будто он заинтересован в чем-то большем, чем обычное дружеское общение. Это было бы максимально неловко.</p><p>Смахнув уведомление, Аксель решил подумать об этом позже. Он сделал глоток пива и вернулся к болтовне с Лео.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Пиздец.<p>Ему совершенно точно не стоило мешать алкоголь с ибупрофеном.</p><p>Акселя штормило. Охуеть как штормило. Он практически не помнил последние пару часов. Кажется, они веселились в баре, фотографировались. А потом ему стало плохо.</p><p>Лео вызвал такси. И вот теперь Орьян был у себя дома. Слава Богу, хотя бы сумел добраться.</p><p>Комната плыла перед глазами даже с учетом того, что он сидел.</p><p>Телефон сигналил какими-то уведомлениями. Но Акселю было на них совершенно поебать.</p><p>Его мозг, слишком перегруженный за последние пару дней, наконец смог расслабиться. Ух ты, оказывается, не только Максанс Фовель был способен заставить его достичь такого эффекта.</p><p>Смеясь собственным глупым мыслям, Аксель попытался снять с себя джинсы. Безуспешно.</p><p>Выругавшись, он окончательно запутался в штанинах и упал спиной на кровать.</p><p>Потолок продолжал кружиться.</p><p>Последней его мыслью перед тем, как отключиться, было то, каким красивым сегодня днем было лицо Максанса.</p><p>А вдруг Аксель видел его в последний раз?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Будильник был слишком жесток.<p>Аксель хотел умереть. Нет, он уже чувствовал себя трупом. Признаться, у Орьяна давно не было такого похмелья.</p><p>Лекарства вместе с алкоголем оказали на его потрепанный организм совершенно адский эффект.</p><p>Прикрыв глаза рукой, Аксель полежал пару минут. Пытаясь хоть немного прийти в себя. Как он, блядь, докатился до всего этого?</p><p>Будильник снова навязчиво зазвонил. Вздохнув, Аксель открыл глаза и поднес телефон к лицу.</p><p>У него был выбор. Воспользоваться великодушным разрешением Максанса на отгул. Или продолжить наказывать себя, отправившись на работу.</p><p>Первый вариант, конечно, был легким. И практически безболезненным.</p><p>Но выбрал Аксель все же второй.</p><p>Максанс хотел видеть его сильным. Хотел видеть его способным держать под контролем собственные чувства. Эмоции. Жизнь.</p><p>И Аксель собирался снова стать таким.</p><p>А любовь… Кому, к черту, сдалась эта любовь?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Как оказалось, невозможно продолжать бояться бесконечно.<p>В какой-то момент наступает тот миг, когда тебя немного отпускает. Наверное, для Акселя этим переломным моментом стала встреча со старыми друзьями.</p><p>Она помогла ему вспомнить, что он не только личная игрушка Максанса Фовеля. Пусть и дорогая. Но все же игрушка.</p><p>И этим утром Аксель вошел в офис «L'eau D'Fauvel» другим человеком.</p><p>Поломанным внутри, истерзанным. Но совершенно спокойным внешне.</p><p>Он кивнул Луле. Зашел в комнату отдыха за кофе. Взял свежую прессу со стойки ресепшена. И перекинулся парой слов с Мерилин из отдела дизайна.</p><p>У него адски раскалывалась голова. Все еще ломило от боли каждую мышцу. Но на лице Акселя не отражалось ни одной эмоции.</p><p>Все они остались там. Во вчерашнем дне.</p><p>Дверь в кабинет Максанса была распахнута. Аксель увидел, как сотрудница службы уборки протирала пыль.</p><p>Поздоровавшись с ней, Аксель занялся бумагами и расписанием Фовеля. Странно, планер никто не трогал. Как будто с уходом Акселя вчера с работы все дела остановились.</p><p>- Аксель.</p><p>Ох. Этот голос. Все самообладание Акселя тут же полетело к чертям. Он был слишком самонадеян, когда думал, что сможет оставаться хладнокровным.</p><p>Подняв глаза, он увидел внимательный и проницательный взгляд Фовеля. Тот только что вошел в приемную. В его руках был портфель. Максанс остановился у стола Акселя. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза. </p><p>И так много было в этом молчании слов.</p><p>- Ты все еще выглядишь бледным, - произнес Фовель. – Тебе стоило остаться сегодня дома.</p><p>- Я вам не нужен? – Аксель так гордился собой, что на этом вопросе его голос не дрогнул. Он знал, оба они знали, что спрашивал Орьян совсем о другом.</p><p>- Нужен, - ответил Максанс негромко. Совсем не с той интонацией, что обычно. – Ты всегда нужен мне.</p><p>Блядь. Сердце Акселя заколотилось где-то у него в горле. Он судорожно вцепился пальцами в собственный планер.</p><p>Напряжение в воздухе стало таким густым. Казалось, его можно было проткнуть ножом. Нарезать на тонкие кусочки. И приложить к каждому синяку, к каждой ссадине на теле Акселя.</p><p>- Месье Фовель, я закончила, - девушка в униформе показалась из кабинета Максанса.</p><p>Момент был разрушен. Напряжение осколками осыпалось на пол.</p><p>Аксель успел лишь заметить, как недовольно сверкнули глаза Фовеля.</p><p>Что все это значило? Что означали слова Максанса? Он ведь не мог не понимать, о чем спрашивал Аксель. Он ведь не мог быть настолько жесток?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Аксель чертовски ошибался. Боль и страх вернулись. Слишком быстро. Куда быстрее, чем он опрометчиво рассчитывал.<p>Кураж от вчерашнего веселья прошел. И он вновь остался один на один с собственными мыслями. Не спасала даже работа.</p><p>Аксель бездумно листал события в календаре, когда вдруг замер. Дьявол. Он совершенно забыл, что на эту пятницу у них с Максансом были куплены билеты в театр.</p><p>Что же теперь? Все отменится?</p><p>Выпрямившись в кресле, Аксель вдруг обмяк. А что, собственно, должно поменяться?</p><p>Ведь для Максанса ничего не изменилось. Он получил от Акселя согласие, что тот готов продолжить. </p><p>А Аксель, как бы дерьмово он себя не чувствовал, готов был продолжить. Продолжать столько, сколько выдержал бы. Столько, сколько бы ему позволили.</p><p>Это для него изменилось все. Это он теперь, словно андерсеновская Русалочка, каждый день ходил будто по битому стеклу. Ему, как и ей, любовь не принесла счастья.</p><p>А для принца ничего не поменялось.</p><p>Его жизнь продолжалась.</p><p>Что ж, если Аксель должен был заплатить такую цену – растаять, словно морская пена – просто, чтобы быть рядом с Максансом, он был готов.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Сегодня в половине седьмого у вас занятия с тренером, - Аксель сверялся с планером только для вида. Он прекрасно знал расписание Фовеля.<p>И втайне радовался, что его казнь отсрочилась еще хотя бы на один вечер. День подходил к концу. И сегодня Фовель был занят.</p><p>А это значило, что он не увидит следов на теле Акселя еще хотя бы какое-то время. Да, это было малодушно. Но Аксель продолжал бояться.</p><p>Он не знал, представить не мог, как отреагировал бы Фовель на подобное.</p><p>- Отмени, - отрезал Максанс. Он сидел за своим огромным столом. Сложив пальцы домиком. И внимательно наблюдая за Акселем.</p><p>Орьян застыл. В последнее время это стало его привычной реакцией на любое слово Фовеля. Стараясь не выдать себя, он поднял на Максанса глаза, ожидая продолжения.</p><p>- У меня другие планы на этот вечер, - ответил тот.</p><p>Блядь.</p><p>
  <i>Ебаный Боже.</i>
</p><p>Вот оно. То, чего так боялся Аксель. Оно случилось.</p><p>- Месье Фовель… - собственный язык совершенно не слушался его. Акселю казалось, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание от напряжения. От ужаса. Ему срочно нужно было что-то придумать.</p><p>- В чем дело, Аксель? – взгляд Максанса стал буквально стальным. О него, пожалуй, можно было даже порезаться. Как и о его слова. – Ты совершенно точно не болен. Что с тобой?</p><p>- Я… - Аксель просто не мог что-то произнести. Ему отказало все. Язык. Голова. Сердце.</p><p>Нет, сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Так сильно, что было физически больно.</p><p>- Аксель, встань.</p><p>Тот самый тон. Который всегда сулил удовольствие. Сейчас же им оглашали приговор.</p><p>Пауза затянулась. Аксель знал, что Максанс не любил повторять дважды.</p><p>Практически не дыша, Орьян поднялся. Он был натянут от нервов как струна. Стоял так прямо, будто в него воткнули палку.</p><p>- Разденься, - что-то не так было с голосом Максанса.</p><p>Словно он что-то подозревал. Словно догадывался. Словно знал.</p><p>Аксель понял, что отступать было некуда. Сделав глубокий вдох, он снял пиджак.</p><p>По мере того, как на его теле оставалось все меньше одежды, выражение на лице Максанса менялось.</p><p>Оно становилось все менее живым.</p><p>Словно восковая маска. Фовель застыл. Что бы он ни ожидал там увидеть, результат явно превзошел все его домыслы.</p><p>Раздевшись полностью, Аксель стоял перед ним, как на Высшем Суде.</p><p>Обнаженный. Израненный. Готовый к любой участи.</p><p>Он смотрел в пол. Его щеки пылали. А пальцы дрожали от напряжения.</p><p>- Кто это сделал? – голос Максанса, словно хлыст, прорезал воздух. Аксель вздрогнул. – Я спрашиваю. Кто. Это. Сделал.</p><p>От каждого нового слова Аксель дергался будто от удара. Никогда, никогда еще он не боялся так сильно, как в эту минуту.</p><p>- Аксель! – рявкнул Фовель. И это было чем-то новым. Чем-то страшным.</p><p>Маска безразличия на лице Максанса треснула. Аксель уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами.</p><p>Он не знал такого Максанса. Он видел его впервые.</p><p>Фовель бывал зол. Бывал раздражен.</p><p>Но он всегда держал себя в руках.</p><p>Сейчас же на Акселя смотрел человек, пребывавший в абсолютной ярости.</p><p>Это стало для Акселя таким откровением, что он пошатнулся. Но не сбежал.</p><p>- Я, - выдохнул он чуть слышно. А после добавил громче: - Я сам.</p><p>Максанс молчал. На его лице сейчас отражались десятки эмоций. Неверие. Шок. Злость. Осознание.</p><p>Десятки оттенков. И Аксель впитывал их в себя. Сколько хватало сил.</p><p>Он не мог надышаться, налюбоваться этими эмоциями.</p><p>Максанс поднялся. Он уже взял себя в руки. Привычная маска хладнокровия вернулась на его лицо. Но Аксель <i>видел</i>.</p><p>И та боль, которую он причинил, истязая себя, вся она стоило этих нескольких секунд настоящих эмоций.</p><p>Максанс подошел к нему. Развернул, словно тряпичную куклу. Осмотрел сзади. Потом поставил прямо и посмотрел в глаза.</p><p>- Аксель, - произнес он уже спокойно. Хотя нет, теперь Аксель мог различить в этом голосе совсем другие оттенки. <i>Беспокойство?</i> – Я не буду спрашивать тебя, зачем. Но ты должен запомнить, что это все, то, что мы делаем, не предназначено для того, чтобы причинять себе боль.</p><p>- Я знаю, - ответил Аксель. Ему вдруг стало так легко. Теперь, когда самое страшное случилось, он почувствовал такое невероятное облегчение. Сродни эйфории. – Я очень сильно провинился.</p><p>На долю секунды в глазах Максанса вспыхнуло возбуждение. Но он быстро справился с собой.</p><p>- Одевайся, - это был даже не приказ. Просьба? – Мы едем ко мне.</p><p> </p><p>*Белла Ахмадулина. О, мой застенчивый герой</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7. Смешать, но не взбалтывать.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>саунд: Marilyn Manson, Coma White</p><p>не забывайте читать ворнинги и теги к этому фику, чтобы не впасть ненароком в какой-нибудь культурный шок))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сеявшие со слезами будут пожинать с радостью.<br/>(Псалтирь. CXXV, 5)</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>За время поездки Аксель успел немного успокоиться.<p>Ему нравилось, когда Максанс сам был за рулем. Его рабочий лимузин, конечно, был крут. Но Фовель водил настолько искусно и комфортно, что Аксель мог даже уснуть.</p><p>Правда, сейчас он был немного не в том состоянии. </p><p>Его все еще потряхивало. От того, что произошло в кабинете. От того, как пришел в ярость Максанс. Едва подумал, что кто-то другой касался Акселя. От его эмоций. Которых в ту минуту было так много.</p><p>Сейчас же Максанс уже молчал. Он уверенной рукой вел свой мерседес. Во второй, по привычке, была зажата сигарета.</p><p>Сизый дымок окутывал его голову. И тут же улетал с порывами ветра.</p><p>Аксель украдкой поглядывал на него. Он все еще чувствовал себя не в праве смотреть прямо. Он чувствовал вину, будто сделал что-то запретное.</p><p>Доехали они быстро. Пентхаус Фовеля располагался недалеко от их бизнес-центра.</p><p>Квартира Максанса находилась на тридцать шестом этаже. И в нее вел собственный лифт. Точнее, лифт был обычный. Вот только нажать кнопку последнего этажа можно было лишь электронным ключом.</p><p>У Акселя такой был.</p><p>В конце концов, личный он помощник или нет.</p><p>За прошедший год он бывал здесь довольно часто. У них сложилась небольшая традиция. Вечера будних дней они проводили в квартире Максанса. Выходные – у Акселя.</p><p>Орьян все еще не понимал, зачем Максанс привез его к себе сегодня. Не понимал, но доверял ему.</p><p>- Прими душ, - велел Фовель, когда двери лифта распахнулись.</p><p>В квартире царил приятный полумрак. Розовато-апельсиновые оттенки заката раскрасили гостиную причудливыми красками.</p><p>Вот что больше всего нравилось Акселю в этой квартире – огромные панорамные окна в пол. Из них открывался шикарный вид на Париж.</p><p>Максанс уже направился в свою ванную, поэтому Аксель поспешил в гостевую.</p><p>Он смыл с себя остатки утреннего похмелья и уличной пыли. Но вода, обычно приносившая ему лишь удовольствие и расслабление, сегодня оказалась жестока. Он чувствовал буквально каждую ссадину, каждый саднящий след на своем теле.</p><p>Стиснув зубы, Аксель кое-как домылся. Ему бы точно не помешала пара таблеток ибупрофена.</p><p>Выйдя из душа, он обнаружил черный шелковый халат. Тот висел на крючке. Значит, сюда заходил Максанс.</p><p>Стараясь не смотреть на себя в зеркало, Аксель, шипя как кот, вытерся полотенцем. Затем он накинул халат на голое тело и пошел в комнату Максанса.</p><p> Квартира Фовеля была слишком большой. Неприлично большой. Учитывая, что по факту здесь обитал только один человек. Да и пользовался Максанс далеко не всеми комнатами.</p><p>Гостиная, кабинет, ванная, кухня. И спальня.</p><p>Все остальное оставалось на случай приезда гостей. Которых Фовель к себе никогда не звал. И все это огромное жилище выглядело каким-то холодным, отчужденным.</p><p>Наверное, как и сам Максанс.</p><p>А вот его спальня Акселю очень нравилась. И не только потому, что они трахались именно в ней. Ладно, в первую очередь поэтому.</p><p>Но здесь все же было уютно. Темные цвета, мебель из почти черного дерева. Сдержанный дизайн. И огромная шикарная кровать. Нереально удобная.</p><p>Войдя в комнату, Аксель остановился. Он заметил Максанса, стоящего у высокого комода. Там хранились их игрушки и приспособления.</p><p>Акселя вдруг охватил страх. Неужели Фовель собрался его сейчас наказать? Выпороть за то, что он посмел с собой сделать. Все ссадины и синяки на теле мгновенно начали ныть. Боль ощущалась буквально троекратно.</p><p>- Разденься и ложись на живот, - велел Максанс. Он вытащил что-то небольшое и закрыл ящик. Аксель заметил, что верхний. Там не хранилось ничего важного.</p><p>У него немного отпустило дыхание. Но не до конца.</p><p>Сбросив халат, он лег поперек кровати. Совершенно не зная, чего ему ждать дальше. Это пугало. При всей странности их с Максансом отношений, Аксель практически всегда знал, что его ждало. Либо был готов.</p><p>Но сегодня он действительно боялся. Что могло прийти в голову Фовелю.</p><p>- Аксель, расслабься, - голос Максанса прозвучал мягче обычного. – Я всего лишь обработаю твои раны. Ты, возможно, не видел, но на спине они успели воспалиться.</p><p>И с этими словами ноющей спины Акселя коснулись руки Максанса. Прохладные и практически ласковые.</p><p>Его пальцы, едва касаясь, втирали какую-то резко пахнущую мазь в тело Акселя. Каждая ссадина, каждый кровоподтек, каждый вспухший, воспаленный след от удара – всего коснулись пальцы Максанса.</p><p>Аксель лежал, сжав перед собой кулаки. И зажмурившись. Ему не было больно. Хоть и особого удовольствия эта процедура не приносила. Но его бедное тело получало успокоение.</p><p>Как и его израненная душа.</p><p>Аксель фантазировал, что Максанс делал все это не только из чувства ответственности. Хотелось верить, да и верилось, что тому было не безразлично, что Аксель страдал.</p><p>Что он истязал себя.</p><p>Прикосновения Максанса были лишены сексуальной подоплеки. Но от них было приятно. По большей части из-за того, что мазь действовала почти сразу.</p><p>Длинные пальцы Фовеля прошлись по ребрам Акселя. Будто пересчитав их. Спустились ниже. К ягодицам. Обработали все и там. Оказалось, Аксель умудрился отхлестать себя практически везде.</p><p>Максанс долго обрабатывал его ноги. Бедра, икры.</p><p>Да, эти прикосновения не были сексуальными. Но они были настолько интимны. Настолько нежны. Что сердце Акселя буквально разрывалось.</p><p>От благодарности. Любви. Тоски. Всего сразу.</p><p>Термоядерный коктейль.</p><p>Смешать, но не взбалтывать.</p><p>- Перевернись, - голос Максанса все еще был непривычно тих.</p><p>Аксель послушно повернулся. Чуть скомкав покрывало под собой. Повернув голову в сторону, он посмотрел на Фовеля.</p><p>Тот выглядел сосредоточенным. Он смотрел не в глаза, а на грудь Акселя. Та пострадала настолько же сильно, как и спина.</p><p>Аксель видел, что Максанс тщательно сдерживал эмоции. Его желваки буквально двигались от напряжения. Челюсти были стиснуты.</p><p>Но в то же время в глазах Фовеля можно было разглядеть заботу, оттенок страха, волнения.</p><p>Так странно. Теперь, когда Аксель видел, как там, в кабинете, в какой-то миг треснула маска Максанса, он мог замечать куда больше, чем раньше.</p><p>Все оттенки настроения Фовеля, которые когда-то казались либо маской отчужденности, либо безразличия. Все они теперь заиграли новыми красками.</p><p>Пальцы Максанса втирали мазь в болезненные, кое-где воспаленные ссадины. А Аксель просто лежал и любовался им. И чувствовал, будто бы эти пальцы, эта мазь заживляли его израненное сердце.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Чуть позже они сидели в гостиной и пили вино.<p>Краски вечера окончательно сгустились. Но Максанс не спешил включать свет. Они сидели на противоположных концах дивана. Оба в халатах. И наслаждались вином и тишиной.</p><p>Акселю впервые за последние несколько дней было спокойно. Оказавшись здесь, в квартире Максанса, он понял, что ничего не кончилось. И не кончится.</p><p>Все еще можно спасти. Даже его неосторожные признания. Его проступки. Он не испортил всего окончательно.</p><p>Максанс вертел в своих длинных пальцах бокал. Его кольца красиво мерцали в багряных отсветах вина. Он о чем-то задумался.</p><p>А Аксель, по обыкновению, наблюдал. И впитывал все в себя.</p><p>- За некоторое время до нашего знакомства, со мной кое-что произошло, - голос Максанса немного вывел Орьяна из транса. Он подобрался, запахнул полы халата плотнее и подогнул одну ногу под себя. Его сердце бешено заколотилось. Фовель редко делился какими-то воспоминаниями. – Я не стану рассказывать всего. Но так случилось, что я стал себя ненавидеть. Мне было противно собственное отражение в зеркале. И я не придумал ничего лучше, чем, - он на секунду замолчал, будто подбирая слово, - истязать себя. Да, так будет правильнее всего. Я себя наказывал. </p><p>Аксель боялся пошевелиться. Его пальцы мертвой хваткой стиснули ножку бокала. А взгляд буквально остекленел. То, что рассказывал Максанс, было слишком…</p><p>- Я тоже стегал себя плетью. Я резал себя ножом.</p><p>…личным.</p><p>- Но в какой-то вечер, взглянув на себя в зеркало, увидев искалеченного человека, с ранами, оставленными им самим, я понял, - он вздохнул, и этот вздох был подобен грому для уха Акселя, - что так я не стану лучше. Что бы я ни делал, как бы ни разрушал себя, это не сделает меня другим. И я начал читать, изучать какие-то вещи. Я понял, что я такой не один. И что мое желание причинять себе боль можно направить в другое русло. </p><p>Он ненадолго замолчал. По-видимому, провалившись в воспоминания. Аксель не дышал. Он следил за каждым жестом Максанса. За тем, как подрагивали его длинные ресницы. Как чуть дрожали пальцы, держащие бокал. Он не мог поверить, что Максанс действительно делился этим.</p><p>И правда все это говорил.</p><p>- Аксель, - Фовель наконец поднял глаза. Он снова казался собранным, чуть отстраненным. Взял себя в руки. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты повторял мои ошибки. Чтобы намеренно причинял себе боль. В попытке наказать, сделать другим. Есть способы куда менее болезненные. И более приятные, - он усмехнулся уголком рта. – Я не хочу терять наши отношения. </p><p>Сердце Акселя бешено забилось. Он рвано вдохнул воздух и даже чуть не расплескал вино. Его руки буквально затряслись от волнения. А тело рванулось навстречу Максансу.</p><p>- И я не хочу, чтобы наши отношения испортили неуместные чувства.</p><p>Аксель застыл. Да сколько можно. Сколько можно издеваться над ним? Максанс Фовель или обладал безумно извращенной логикой, или чего-то <i>боялся</i>?</p><p>- Я уже задавал тебе такой вопрос, - Максанс продолжил говорить. И каждое его слово будто стирало все те нежные прикосновения Фовеля к ссадинам Акселя. Вновь принося боль. Каждым звуком. – Я спрашивал тебя в самом начале. Согласен ли ты на отношения без чувств. И ты ответил «да». Три дня назад, в моем кабинете ты снова ответил «да». Но я вижу, что ты не принял этого до конца. Поэтому я спрашиваю сейчас. И этот раз станет последним. Ты согласен продолжить на моих условиях? Или ты хочешь уйти?</p><p>Максанс этого не видел. Но Аксель сейчас весь кровоточил. Раз за разом он прокручивал себя в эмоциональной мясорубке. В нем боролось желание встряхнуть Фовеля, сказать ему, что тот болван.</p><p>Сказать, что Аксель видел, <i>видел</i> его настоящие чувства. Что Аксель не верил тому, что ничего нет. Кроме чертова долбанного секса.</p><p>Но Аксель просто не мог. </p><p>То, что произошло в понедельник, наглядно показало ему, что станет с ним, если они расстанутся. Аксель просто себя убьет. Нет, не в том банально-романтизированном смысле, как видят это школьницы.</p><p>Он просто искалечит себя. Он вывернет себя наизнанку.</p><p>Поэтому, да, выбор у него был. Но тут и выбирать было нечего. За прошедшие дни Аксель все решил. Он пойдет за Максансом на любых условиях. Поползет, если будет нужно. По гвоздям, по стеклу. На брюхе.</p><p>Да, сейчас он так жестоко обманулся. Решил, что… Нет, об этом даже думать было больно.</p><p>Но Аксель уже был готов. И главное, Максанс дал ему этот последний шанс. Несмотря ни на что. И сказал, что он не хочет терять их отношений.</p><p>Это не то, о чем мечтал Аксель. Но с этим можно было попытаться жить.</p><p>А выбирая между тем, чтобы жить или сдохнуть, он пока что выбирал первое.</p><p>- Да, я согласен, - наконец ответил он.</p><p>И смог посмотреть Максансу в глаза. <i>Облегчение.</i> Вот что он там увидел.</p><p>
  <i>Такой ли ты железный, Максанс Фовель, каким так хочешь казаться?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Пытаясь заглушить душевную боль хоть немного, Аксель все же придвинулся ближе. Он поставил свой бокал на столик. И пересел практически к Максансу на колени.</p><p>Тот посмотрел на него, чуть приподняв бровь. Его губы искривились в намеке на улыбку. После ответа Акселя Фовель расслабился. И это чувствовалось.</p><p>Как слеп был раньше Аксель ко всем его реакциям. Все, что он мог различать, сводилось лишь к злости, раздражению, сарказму. Да и эти эмоции были лишь оттенками настоящих.</p><p>Сейчас же, Максанс пока еще не стал открытой книгой, но Аксель уже мог провести по ее корешку и заглянуть в описание.</p><p>А ему так хотелось прочесть конец.</p><p>- Аксель, - в голосе Максанса послышалось предостережение, когда Орьян все же забрался к нему на колени.</p><p>Аксель обнял его за шею. Он пропустил сквозь пальцы кончики его волос на затылке. И коснулся носом его носа.</p><p>- Аксель, - Максанс свободной от бокала рукой обнял его за талию. – Ты не готов. Твое тело…</p><p>- Мое тело знает лучше, - выдохнул Аксель.</p><p>И поцеловал Максанса в губы. Этот поцелуй был сладким от вина. И горьким от лжи. Ведь они оба так или иначе скрывали свои чувства. Пытались обмануть.</p><p>Кого? Зачем?</p><p>Максанс прикусил нижнюю губу Акселя. Чуть потянул. Забрался языком в рот. Он тоже возбудился. И Акселю это безумно нравилось.</p><p>Поцелуй стал глубже. Напористее. Рука на талии Акселя сжалась. А бедрами он чувствовал слегка затвердевший член Фовеля. Шелковая ткань их халатов совершенно ничего не скрывала.</p><p>- Пойдем, - наконец выдохнул Максанс. – В спальню.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Едва за ними закрылись двери спальни, как атмосфера поменялась.<p>Из головы Акселя вылетели все лишние мысли. А взгляд Максанса стал стальным. Властным.</p><p>- Ты готовился? – спросил он. И Аксель сразу же понял, о чем речь.</p><p>Его щеки вспыхнули. Он отрицательно покачал головой.</p><p>- Тогда ложись на кровать, - велел Максанс и скрылся за дверью ванной.</p><p>Уже возбужденный, но слегка смущенный сейчас Аксель лег на покрывало. Он повернулся набок и подтянул одно колено к груди.</p><p>Он слышал, как шумела вода. И, блядь, он стыдился этого, но он возбуждался от ожидания. Возбуждался от интимности того, что собирался делать Максанс.</p><p>Наконец звуки в ванной стихли. Аксель был так напряжен, что слышал каждый тихий шаг Фовеля. Хотя тот передвигался почти бесшумно.</p><p>Сначала он подошел, видимо, к комоду. Потом сел на кровать. Позади Акселя.</p><p>- Ты готов? – такой дежурный вопрос. Но Максанс не пренебрегал этим. Ему было важно, чтобы Акселю ничего не доставляло дискомфорта.</p><p>Орьян кивнул. И этого было достаточно.</p><p>Он почувствовал, как палец Максанса размазал немного прохладного лубриканта вокруг его ануса. А затем Максанс вставил и протолкнул в него пластиковый наконечник.</p><p>Аксель коротко выдохнул. Он и сам не понял, что оказывается не дышал. </p><p>Это был далеко не первый раз, когда Фовель помогал ему с этой процедурой. Но Аксель все равно еще не мог привыкнуть до конца к подобной интимности.</p><p>Рука Максанса легла на его пока еще плоский живот. И в тот же миг внутрь Акселя потекла вода.</p><p>Поначалу это никогда не доставляло неудобства. Аксель прикрыл глаза. Он получал удовольствие от мягких поглаживаний. Ладонь Максанса медленно, ласково двигалась по его животу. Словно успокаивая.</p><p>Рот Акселя приоткрылся. Его дыхание участилось. А собственный член потяжелел.</p><p>Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Но возбуждался даже от происходящего сейчас.</p><p>Максанс молчал. Впрочем, слова сейчас и не требовались. Аксель был полностью сосредоточен на своих ощущениях. Он чувствовал, что напряжение внутри нарастает. Понимал, что долго не продержится.</p><p>- Все, - произнес Фовель. – Кружка пуста. Потерпи хотя бы минут пять.</p><p>Аксель выдохнул в ответ. Он напрягся, когда Максанс вынул из него пластиковый наконечник шланга. И старался не шевелиться.</p><p>Объем был небольшой. Он удерживал в себе и побольше. Но ощущения все равно становились не самыми приятными.</p><p>Максанс снова отошел к комоду. И чем-то зазвенел. Акселя обдало жаром. Он знал, что хранилось в тех ящиках. И сейчас сгорал от предвкушения. Гадая, что же сегодня выберет Фовель.</p><p>- Уже можно, - раздался голос Максанса с другого конца комнаты.</p><p>Аксель облегченно вздохнул. Он с осторожностью поднялся и ушел в ванную.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Вернувшись обратно через несколько минут, Аксель увидел Максанса у кровати.<p>Халат на том распахнулся. Обнажая его грудь, бедра и тяжелый, толстый член. Рот Акселя мгновенно наполнился слюной.</p><p>В руках у Фовеля были широкий кожаный ошейник и пробка. Толстая на конце и чуть удлиненная к низу. При виде этих вещей возбуждение мгновенно вернулось.</p><p>Аксель застыл, ожидая дальнейшего приказа.</p><p>- Подойди, - Максанс посмотрел на него вмиг потяжелевшим взглядом.</p><p>Орьян послушался. Он встал перед Фовелем почти вплотную. И заглянул ему в глаза.</p><p>Максанс расправил ошейник и обернул его вокруг шеи Акселя. Кожа оказалась приятно мягкой. А металлическая застежка сзади – прохладной.</p><p>Пальцы Фовеля быстро справились с ней. А затем Максанс взял лежащую на кровати цепь, <i>Аксель ее не заметил</i>, и пристегнул к кольцу в ошейнике.</p><p>- Ложись.</p><p>Аксель на секунду прикрыл глаза, прежде, чем послушаться. Он просто наслаждался этим ни с чем несравнимым чувством принадлежности. Глубоким, темным. Немного извращенным, больным.</p><p>Но таким сладким.</p><p>Он встал на четвереньки. И прогнулся в пояснице. На этот раз предвкушение и ожидание оказались еще более томительными.</p><p>Аксель слишком возбудился.</p><p>Максанс, один за одним, вставил в дырку Акселя два пальца. Тот застонал и уронил голову на скрещенные руки. Сейчас любое движение приносило удовольствие.</p><p>Максанс подвигал ими, сделал «ножницы», а затем вынул. Он не хотел слишком растягивать дырку сейчас.</p><p>А Аксель терпеливо ждал. Он подавлял желание застонать. Ему хотелось проявить хоть немного выдержки.</p><p>Но все, что он мог, это покусывать собственные руки в жалких попытках заглушить рвущиеся из него стоны.</p><p>Максанс погладил края чуть раскрытого ануса пальцами. Каждое его движение сводило Акселя с ума. Наконец он почувствовал, как его дырки коснулся резиновый кончик пробки.</p><p>Она была длинной и довольно толстой. Не больше члена Фовеля, конечно. Но тоже ничего. Аксель ее любил.</p><p>Максанс надавил, вводя пробку до конца. И Аксель задрожал. Так ему было хорошо в ту секунду.</p><p>- Встань, - приказал Фовель. Его голос звучал более глухо. Как и всегда, когда он сам возбуждался.</p><p>Аксель поднялся, чуть пошатываясь. Он закусил губу, чувствуя буквально каждой мышцей всю длину пробки в себе.</p><p>Максанс сел на край кровати. Его халат окончательно распахнулся. Твердый уже член лежал на бедре. Аксель стоял перед ним, сходя с ума от возбуждения, удовольствия и ожидания.</p><p>- На колени, - приказал Максанс и схватил за конец цепи. Он намотал ее на кулак. Вынуждая Акселя буквально упасть на пол.</p><p>
  <i>Боги.</i>
</p><p>Аксель опустился, поджав ноги под себя. Он сжимал мышцы, пытаясь удержать пробку внутри. Это было трудно. Но это доставляло столько наслаждения.</p><p>То, как она приятно распирала его изнутри. То, под каким углом она сейчас ощущалась.</p><p>- Открой рот.</p><p>Аксель послушался. Он неотрывно следил за глазами Максанса. Тот выглядел чуть обдолбанным. Таким он бывал редко. Когда они делали что-то совсем уж запредельное. Что же сегодня настолько завело его.</p><p>Фовель подтянул цепь на кулаке ближе к себе. И Аксель невольно подался вперед. Пальцы Максанса прошли по его пересохшим губам. Оттянули нижнюю.</p><p>Проникли внутрь. Сразу два.</p><p>Максанс просунул их глубже. Заставляя Акселя подавиться. А потом убрал.</p><p>Аксель несильно закашлялся. Из уголка его рта текла слюна. Максанс смазал ее большим пальцем. И снова посмотрел Орьяну в глаза.</p><p>- Вылижи мои яйца, - блядь. Фовель сказал это с таким бесстрастным лицом. А у Акселя чуть не случился микро<i>оргазм</i>.</p><p>Он хотел этого. Он пиздец как этого хотел.</p><p>Максанс, чуть отпустив цепь с руки, лег на кровать. Он согнул одну ногу и поставил ее на постель. И теперь Аксель видел все.</p><p>Полностью возбужденный член. Тяжелые, крупные яйца. И темные волосы, убегавшие между ягодиц. Их было немного, но Аксель заводился от одного их вида.</p><p>Сам он всегда был гладко выбрит. И от этого вид волос в паху у Максанса всегда сводил его с ума.</p><p>Фовель чуть натянул цепь. Намекая.</p><p>И Аксель склонил голову.</p><p>Он прошелся языком по корню члена, не удержавшись взял в рот и немного пососал головку. А потом спустился обратно.</p><p>Его язык, обильно смоченный скопившейся во рту слюной, проворно вылизывал яйца Максанса. Аксель брал их в рот поочередно. Посасывал. Тянул. Прикусывал губами. Он даже попытался взять в рот сразу оба. Но чуть не подавился.</p><p>Отдышавшись, он снова обвел их языком по кругу. А потом, решившись, толкнулся им ниже.</p><p>Максанс выдохнул. Цель в его руке дрогнула.</p><p>Аксель ждал. Он не знал, разрешат ли ему сделать это. Он буквально вибрировал от нетерпения и возбуждения.</p><p>И тут Максанс поставил на кровать и вторую ногу. Разрешая. </p><p>Аксель задрожал. Он был настолько на пределе, что казалось, дотронься, кончит. Но куда больше, чем кончить, ему хотелось доставить удовольствие Максансу.</p><p>Он прошелся языком по промежности. Чуть надавил. Зная, как это приятно. И провел языком дальше.</p><p>Помогая себе пальцами, разведя ягодицы Максанса шире, он открыл себе достаточно доступа. Кончик его языка прошелся по краю ануса. А потом надавил. Заставляя раскрыться.</p><p>Аксель добавил побольше слюны и толкнулся вперед. Сначала немного. Всего лишь на кончик. Потом сильнее. До конца.</p><p>И тут он услышал короткий, сумасшедше сдержанный и сумасшедше умопомрачительный стон Максанса.</p><p>Осмелев, Аксель принялся трахать его языком. Вылизывать изнутри. Раскрывать. Заставляя вздрагивать. Плавиться от удовольствия.</p><p>Он знал, как сделать хорошо. Потому что Максанс не раз делал это для него.</p><p>Он вошел в какой-то раж. Трахая и трахая узкую, девственную во всех смыслах задницу Максанса своим языком.</p><p>Дыхание Фовеля срывалось. Оно было тяжелым. Практически судорожным.</p><p>- Стой, - это был даже не приказ, <i>мольба</i>.</p><p>Максанс потянул за цепь. Вынуждая Акселя отодвинуться. Фовель смотрел бешеными, практически черными из-за расширившихся зрачков глазами.</p><p>Казалось, он уже плохо себя контролировал.</p><p>Аксель редко видел его таким. Пожалуй, лишь раз. Когда они заигрались с кинжалом. Так захотелось повторить.</p><p>Похоже, Максанс был так возбужден, что даже говорить был особо не способен.</p><p>Он поднялся на ноги. И дернул цепь вверх. Аксель поднялся.</p><p>Максанс на секунду прикрыл глаза, справляясь с собой.</p><p>- На живот, - его голос звучал резко. Отрывисто. – Быстро.</p><p>Аксель не имел ни малейшего желания ослушаться. Он и сам был на взводе. От собственного возбуждения. И куда больше – от того, насколько сильно был возбужден Максанс.</p><p>Он снова встал на четвереньки. Знал, чувствовал, что Максанс хотел именно так.</p><p>Тяжело дыша, Фовель практически выдернул из задницы Акселя пробку. Заставив того вздрогнуть и выдохнуть. Это было немного больно. И очень сильно хорошо.</p><p>Схватив одной рукой Акселя за бедро, Максанс придвинул его к себе ближе. И буквально с размаху вогнал в него член.</p><p>Его яйца с мокрым, пошлым шлепком ударились о задницу Акселя. И в ту же секунду, Максанс натянул цепь. Заставив Акселя запрокинуть голову, почти задохнуться. И буквально улететь в ебаный космос.</p><p>Максанс трахал его с какой-то дикой, животной страстью. Грубо, быстро, резко и максимально охуенно.</p><p>Глаза Акселя закатывались. Ему было трудно дышать. Ошейник перетягивал шею. Голова была неудобно запрокинута.</p><p>Но Максанс лишь продолжал двигаться еще быстрее. И еще сильнее натягивать цепь.</p><p>
  <i>Ебаный Иисус и святая дева Мария.</i>
</p><p>Аксель задрожал всем телом на каком-то особенно жестком толчке. Он сжал все мышцы. Чтобы в следующую секунду взорваться на осколки.</p><p>Он почувствовал, как натяжение цепи ослабло. Его тело скрутило оргазмом. А Максанс позади него со стоном кончил. До синяков впиваясь в его бедра. Исполосованные следами от плетей.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Аксель проснулся посреди ночи.<p>Он резко распахнул глаза. Немного привык к темноте и повернулся. Постель рядом была пуста.</p><p>Они совершенно точно уснули вместе. Хоть он и был тогда слегка в неадеквате. Но помнил, как Максанс уложил его в кровать. Вытер влажным полотенцем сначала сперму с его живота. А потом и между ягодиц.</p><p>Последнее, что помнил Аксель, засыпая, тяжесть тела Фовеля рядом с собой.</p><p>И вот сейчас его не было.</p><p>На самом деле, он знал о бессоннице Максанса. Тяжело было скрыть подобное от человека, который проводил с тобой минимум две трети ночей в месяце. Но Максансу обычно не нравилось показывать эту свою слабость. И Аксель делал вид, что не замечал.</p><p>Но не сегодня.</p><p>Аксель поднялся с кровати, чуть поморщившись. Подхватил с кресла халат. И, на ходу надевая его, вышел из спальни.</p><p>Его босые ступни бесшумно двигались по паркету.</p><p>Свет нигде не горел. И Аксель вышел в гостиную. Он замер, не зная, как быть.</p><p>Максанс стоял у окна. Он был полностью обнажен. Стоял там, окруженный темнотой, и смотрел вниз. На город, раскинувшийся у его ног.</p><p>Свет от неоновых реклам раскрашивал его лицо причудливыми красками.</p><p>А Максанс все смотрел туда. Будто хотел прыгнуть. И раствориться во всем этом.</p><p>Затаив дыхание, Аксель подошел к нему сзади. Он не знал, оттолкнут ли его сейчас. Да даже если оттолкнут, он должен попытаться.</p><p>Обняв Максанса обеими руками, Аксель прижался к его спине лицом.</p><p>Фовель ничуть не испугался. Будто слышал, как тот подошел. Или просто ждал. Он лишь коротко выдохнул.</p><p>- Аксель.</p><p>
  <i>Уйди. Оставь меня. Не проси. Не давай.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Останься.</i>
</p><p>Так много было слов в одном лишь имени.</p><p>Аксель услышал их все. Не ушел. Не оставил. Попросил. Дал.</p><p>И остался.</p><p> </p><p>коллаж к этому фику: https://vk.com/doc342989565_553481094?hash=33163137987a6be394&amp;dl=7844c92438ec9d3d5f</p><p>и коллаж к этой главе: https://sun1-85.userapi.com/KbOXc9EP2Kp009R-stELDDE_X_zmH9zEtaNa_w/s_5qQ39QeKs.jpg</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8. Вся суть их отношений.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>саунд: Hozier, Arsonist's Lullabye</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>При чужом не делай тайного, ибо не знаешь, что он сделает. Не открывай всякому человеку твоего сердца, чтобы он дурно не отблагодарил тебя.<br/>(Книга Премудрости Иисуса, сына Сирахова. VIII, 21,22)</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Все изменилось.<p>Нет, не поменялось ничего. Но изменилось все. Аксель это чувствовал. Каждой клеткой своего тела.</p><p>Их с Максансом утро вышло неспешным и уютным. Как бывало раньше. Будто бы напряжение последних дней исчезло.</p><p>Надолго ли? Но Аксель радовался тому, что имел сейчас.</p><p>Ведь они вместе завтракали на шикарной кухне Максанса. Обсуждали дела предостоящего дня. Фовель делился подробностями переговоров с японцами.</p><p>- Они предлагают сделать лгбт-концепт рекламной компании нового парфюма, - Максанс глубоко затянулся и перехватил сигарету между пальцами, чтобы взять чашку с кофе.</p><p>Аксель невольно подвис на его пальцах. На кольцах. На костяшках.</p><p>- Кхм, - он откашлялся, возвращаясь к разговору, - с чего бы?</p><p>- Там эта тема сейчас довольно популярна. Япония – консервативная страна. Но им не чужды модные веяния.</p><p>- Твоя компания до этого ранее никогда не упоминалась в контексте лгбт-сообщества, - заметил Аксель. Он намазал круассан маслом и с видимым удовольствием откусил. – Не думал, как к этому могут отнестись инвесторы?</p><p>- Поэтому я и решил начать с Азии, - Максанс сделал новую затяжку и выпустил тугую и длинную струйку дыма. Блядь, почему это было так красиво? Почему все, чего касался Фовель, выглядело охуено? – Здесь, в еще более консервативной Европе, мои инвесторы могли бы встать на дыбы. Все эти лощеные гомофобы, латентные, до мозга костей. Но в Азии у меня есть надежные партнеры. </p><p>- Ты не говорил о них, - Аксель пытался вспомнить контакты в Азии, но ничего не приходило в голову.</p><p>- Это старые связи, - кивнул Максанс, подтверждая, что Аксель и не должен знать. – Я уже обрисовал им проект. Они готовы вложиться.</p><p>- Отлично, - Орьян знал, что в скором времени его посветят в курс дела. Хотя за те тайные делишки в Руане он все еще обижался. Но только как профессионал. Как личный помощник. Не более. – Кстати, завтра мы едем на завод. Готовы первые образцы для японцев. Ты не забыл?</p><p>- Нет, - уголок рта Максанса чуть приподнялся. Он любил свое производство. Заводом, конечно, назвать его можно было с натяжкой. Так, небольшая фабрика. Но там творились и делались поистине волшебные вещи. – Аксель, как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>Вопрос застал Орьяна врасплох. Он чуть смутился, но вовремя прикрылся чашкой с кофе.</p><p>- Отлично, - он сглотнул и выпрямился, - я чувствую себя отлично.</p><p>- Это чудесно, - глаза Максанса чуть потемнели, а голос стал ниже. – Потому что на вечер у меня были кое-какие планы.</p><p>Ох. Иисусе.</p><p>Аксель же теперь весь день изводиться будет.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда Лула позвонила, что явился курьер, Аксель не сразу понял, о чем речь.<p>Он вышел встретить его. И увидел в руках у посыльного два черных портпледа с логотипом модного дома, в котором одевался Фовель.</p><p>Попрощавшись с курьером, Аксель перекинул через руку чехлы и поймал взгляд Лулы.</p><p>- И что там? – она явно сгорала от любопытства. На Коттон сегодня была светло-серый деловой костюм. Она выглядела совершенно очаровательно. Но оставалось совершенно беспардонной сплетницей.</p><p>- Мне откуда знать, - Аксель закатил глаза. – Это ведь не мой портной прислал посыльного.</p><p>- Ты всегда все знаешь! – заявила Лула. – Ну, покажи.</p><p>- Максанс вечером идет в театр, - ответил Орьян. – Рискну предположить, что там его костюм.</p><p>- Удивлена, что ты сам не в курсе, - фыркнула Лула.</p><p>Аксель усмехнулся и направился к кабинету.</p><p>Признаться, он и сам был удивлен. Особенно его смущало то, что портпледов было два.</p><p> </p><p>Миновав свою приемную, он сразу направился к двери Фовеля. После короткого стука тот велел войти.</p><p>- Месье Фовель, - Аксель вошел и запер за собой дверь. Мало ли как пойдут дела дальше. – Посыльный доставил для вас одежду. Это на вечер?</p><p>- Ах, да, точно, - Максанс откинулся в кресле. Его глаза внимательно рассматривали Акселя. Будто он уже успел забыть, как тот выглядел. – Распакуй.</p><p>Орьян кивнул и раскрыл первый портплед. В нем оказался шикарный черный костюм с темно-синей сорочкой. И такого же цвета платком в кармане. Идеально выглаженный. И полностью готовый к выходу.</p><p>Встряхнув его на вешалке, Аксель залюбовался. Именно такие вещи идеально подходили Максансу. Лаконичные, не лишенные шика, сдержанные и красивые.</p><p>- Повесь его пока в шкаф, - велел Максанс. И Аксель послушно исполнил просьбу.</p><p>У него все еще оставался второй портплед. И он невероятно жег руку. Так хотелось быстрее посмотреть, что там. Верна ли его догадка.</p><p>- Открывай второй, - сжалился над ним Максанс. Явно заметивший его нетерпение.</p><p>Стряхнув на пол чехол, Аксель застыл от восторга. Этот костюм, судя по длине, явно предназначавшийся ему, был великолепен.</p><p>Пошитый из ткани того же темно-синего оттенка, что и сорочка Фовеля, он выглядел космически прекрасно. И да, он был явно сшит в пару к первому. С черной сорочкой и черным платком.</p><p>Аксель неверяще посмотрел на Максанса. Тот оставался невозмутим. Но в его глазах можно было заметить удовлетворение.</p><p>Ему <i>нравилось</i>, что это нравилось Акселю.</p><p>Сердце Акселя сделало кульбит. Он в последнее время так привык к эмоциональным горкам, что уже почти не удивлялся.</p><p>Он уже получал от Максанса одежду. Но простая рубашка и брюки не шли ни в какое сравнение с вечерним костюмом. Аксель даже предполагать не хотел, во сколько тот обошелся.</p><p>Но его волновал еще один вопрос. Он не стал уточнять в первый раз, там в Руане, но сейчас решился спросить.</p><p>- Как ты узнал мой размер? – выпалил Орьян. И тут же закусил губу, пораженный собственным порывом.</p><p>- Знаешь, - Максанс поднялся и плавно, слово пантера, приблизился к замершему Акселю. – Искусство парфюмерии в свое время приравнивали к алхимии. Как считаешь, мог бы я создавать столь сложные ароматы, если бы не владел черной магией?</p><p>Лицо Максанса по-прежнему сохраняло серьезность. Но в его глазах плясали черти.</p><p>Он, блядь, что, только что <i>пошутил</i>?</p><p>Аксель стоял столбом, пытаясь переварить то, что сейчас произошло. </p><p>Фовель чуть слышно усмехнулся, наклонился и коротко поцеловал его в губы. Будя, словно спящую красавицу.</p><p>- Иди, Аксель, у нас много работы до вечера, - велел он.</p><p>Аксель послушно кивнул. Повесил в шкаф и свой костюм. А затем просто вышел из кабинета.</p><p>Пребывая в полнейшем шоке.</p><p>Чтобы вернуться к рабочему настрою, он решил выпить кофе. И направился в кухню. Там сидела Лула со своим ланч-боксом.</p><p>- Ты странно выглядишь, - хмыкнул она, откусывая огурец. – Там что, оказались костюмы для садо-мазо?</p><p>Аксель вытаращился на нее. Его сердце ухнуло куда-то в самый низ живота. А потом он понял, что подруга тоже шутила.</p><p>Какой-то день стендапа просто.</p><p>- Нет, - он налил себе чашку черного кофе и сел за столик к Коттон. – Просто сейчас произошло кое-что. Странное.</p><p>- Например? – Лула выглядела заинтересованной. Сплетни она любила не меньше, чем свое здоровое питание.</p><p>- Максанс, то есть, месье Фовель только что пошутил, - Аксель сделал глоток кофе. И его немного отпустило.</p><p>- Да ладно? – расхохоталась Лула. – Ничего себе. Даже эту глыбу можно растопить?</p><p>Аксель недобро зыркнул на нее.</p><p>- Не старайся, ты меня не убьешь взглядом, - фыркнула девушка. Она вдруг посерьезнела и внимательно посмотрела на Орьяна. – Аксель, у тебя все в порядке?</p><p>Аксель и понимал причину этого вопроса, и боялся его. Лула ни черта не знала. И могла все неверно истолковать. Да, ему хотелось бы поделиться с кем-то своими переживаниями. Но он все же не настолько доверял Коттон, чтобы посвящать в такие тайны.</p><p>Да и если отринуть его вселенскую тоску, дела у Акселя шли отлично. Максанс неплохо умел отвлекать от душевных терзаний.</p><p>Так же хорошо, как и доставлять их.</p><p>Аксель вздохнул.</p><p>- Все в порядке, - наконец ответил он Луле. Та, судя по взгляду, не особо поверила ему, но не стала настаивать.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В «Комеди Франсез»* они бывали регулярно.<p>Минимум раз в месяц. Порой чаще, если случались какие-то премьеры. Сегодня ставили «Эдипа» Вольтера.</p><p>Аксель, любивший театр не меньше, чем стихи и музыку, уже видел пьесу. Но в другой постановке. И тем более, не с Максансом.</p><p>Естественно, костюм сел великолепно. И теперь, когда они с Фовелем только что вышли из лимузина перед входом в театре, Аксель чувствовал себя уверенно.</p><p>Он знал, что выглядел отлично. Как и сам Максанс.</p><p>Естественно, на них обращали внимание. Кое-где мелькали вспышки камер телефонов. Но Фовель настолько ревностно охранял свою частную жизнь, что ни один его снимок не просачивался в желтые газетенки.</p><p>А в интернете их быстро находили и удаляли. Его пиар-команда работала на славу. Конечно, если бы не такие меры предосторожности, слухи об их романе давно заполонили бы Париж.</p><p>Впрочем, о них все равно перешептывались в кулуарах. Но в лицо Фовелю такого никто не посмел бы сказать.</p><p>Войдя в роскошных холл, они не стали задерживаться в нем. И сразу прошли ко входу в вип-ложу. У Максанса она была собственная. Выкупленная на несколько сезонов вперед. Да, он был заядлым театралом.</p><p>Это стало предметом многих их разговоров в первое время. Общая страсть – театр.</p><p>Впрочем, назвать это страстью в отношении Максанса было бы слегка некорректно. Он всегда оставался сдержанным. Что бы они ни смотрели.</p><p>В ложе царил полумрак. Хотя общий свет еще не погасили. Здесь стоял столик с «Champagne Krug Clos D'Ambonnay»** 1995 года в ведре со льдом. И пара бокалов. Шампанское стоило как все месячное жалованье Акселя.</p><p>А получал он весьма немало.</p><p>Максанс сделал знак официанту открыть бутылку. А после отпустил его. Он сам разлил вино по бокалам. Аксель взял свой и посмотрел на Фовеля. Тот выглядел задумчиво.</p><p>- Выпьем за этот вечер, он обещает стать приятным, - предложил Максанс. И Акселю стало жарко.</p><p>Ведь Фовель сейчас имел в виду явно не театральную постановку.</p><p>Он кивнул в ответ на тост и быстро сделал глоток. Шампанское было прохладным, с тонким ароматом и приятным послевкусием. Оно стоило каждого цента. И оно хоть немного остудило Акселя.</p><p>Что придумал Максанс на сегодня? <i>Господь Бог</i>, это всегда было что-то приятное. Немного болезненное. Но каждый раз доводящее их обоих до исступления.</p><p>Со всеми своими переживаниями Аксель успел забыть это приятное чувство предвкушения. То, ради чего они и встречались.</p><p>Вся суть их отношений – обоюдное удовольствие.</p><p>Так к чему забивать голову страданиями, когда можно наслаждаться жизнью здесь и сейчас. Аксель посмотрел на Максанса. Тот внимательно смотрел в ответ.</p><p>Эта минута была прекрасна.</p><p>Аксель мог бы сказать, что конкретно в эту секунду он был счастлив. Он знал, что обманывался. Понимал, что так легко нельзя закинуть собственные чувства на чердак своего мозга. Но конкретно тут, в театральной ложе старейшего театра Франции, конкретно сейчас, когда он смотрел в глаза Максанса, он мог назвать себя счастливым.</p><p>Тут раздался финальный удар жезлом об пол, и свет в зале погас.***</p><p>Аксель судорожно вдохнул. Он отвернулся от Максанса, чтобы обратить свое внимание на сцену. Там начиналось волшебство.</p><p>И этот момент был не менее волнительным, чем тот, что случился парой минут ранее.</p><p>Забавно, но до встречи с Фовелем Аксель немного стеснялся своей любви к театру. Он скрывал ее. Ходил на спектакли один. Или с родителями.</p><p>Ему было неловко за столь «гейское» хобби. Хватало и насмешек за то, что он сочинял стихи.</p><p>До встречи с Максансом он в принципе был слишком замкнут и многого стеснялся в себе. В частности, своих предпочтений в постели.</p><p>И это касалось не только пола партнера.</p><p>Аксель никогда не задумывался, что же он приобрел с началом этих странных отношений. А получалось, что он приобрел самого себя.</p><p>Это было интересным открытием. И но нем определенно стоило подумать в другое время. И в другом месте.</p><p>Украдкой взглянув на Фовеля, Аксель увидел, что тот увлечен спектаклем. Он выглядел не так сурово, как обычно.</p><p>Скорее, расслабленно. Чувствовалось, что он наслаждался происходящим. И местом, и компанией, и постановкой. Ему было комфортно.</p><p>Он мог себе позволить побыть немного самим собой.</p><p>Но Аксель знал, что это далеко не весь Максанс. Он умудрился вскрыть эту ледяную корку. И заглянуть внутрь. А там бушевали бури и страсти.</p><p>Сердце снова на мгновение сжалось. Так хотелось Акселю сдернуть маску до конца. Но Максансу было явно больно снимать ее даже на мгновение. Он слишком сросся с ней.</p><p>Вздохнув, Аксель снова повернулся к сцене.</p><p>Вся наша жизнь – театр, сказал Шекспир. Что ж, Максанс Фовель был прекрасным актером. Вот только Аксель больше не верил его игре.</p><p>В этой постановке он взял на себя роль Станиславского****.</p><p> </p><p>*старейший театр Парижа, да и Франции вцелом<br/>**марка шампанского, цена за бутылку которого доходит до четырех тысяч долларов<br/>***традиция, которая осталась только в этом театре. Вместо звонка зрителей в зал приглашают троекратным ударом жезла об пол<br/>****мало кто этого не знает, но все же отмечу, что режиссер Станиславский (известный, к слову во всем мире) больше всего прославился именно своей фразой "Не верю!"</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>После спектакля по ночному Парижу они снова ехали в лимузине.<p>Приятно порой иметь привилегии в виде личного водителя. Ну, или быть любовником человека с личным водителем.</p><p>Аксель наслаждался красивыми видами. Он задумался и чуть вздрогнул, когда его руки, лежащей на сиденье, коснулась чужая ладонь. Нет, их пальцы не переплелись. Ладонь Максанса просто легла рядом. Едва касаясь.</p><p>Но это легкое прикосновение было подобно пожару.</p><p>Сердце Акселя в груди привычно застучало, словно сумасшедшее. Он точно был в зоне риска, чтобы заработать инфаркт до тридцати.</p><p>Облизнув губы, он медленно повернул голову. Максанс сидел расслабленно. Откинув голову на подголовник. И смотрел из-под опущенных ресниц.</p><p>Кому-то могло показаться, что он и вовсе спал. Но Аксель знал, чувствовал, что тот наблюдал за ним.</p><p>Он не стал убирать руку, боясь спугнуть момент. Просто отвернулся обратно к окну. И улыбнулся.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Сделав все необходимые процедуры, Аксель принял душ.<p>На этот раз было уже не так болезненно, как вчера, или даже еще утром. Мазь отлично работала. В ванной он обнаружил очередной халат и усмехнулся.</p><p>Порой ему казалось, что Фовель скупил всю коллекцию домашних мужских черных халатов, едва она вышла.</p><p>Впрочем, Аксель бы не удивился, случись это на самом деле.</p><p> </p><p>Максанс уже ждал его в спальне. Сегодня на нем были только пижамные шелковые штаны. И Аксель мог, не таясь, любоваться его подтянутым стройным телом.</p><p>- Разденься, - велел Максанс. – Мне надо тебя осмотреть.</p><p>Аксель закусил губу, пытаясь унять мгновенно вспыхнувшее волнение, смешанное с возбуждением. Никогда и никому он не смог бы признаться, как его заводили эти приказы.</p><p>Даже Максансу. Хотя тому не нужны были признания. Он и так все знал.</p><p>Скинув халат, который тут же соскользнул по обнаженному телу на пол, Аксель выпрямился. Он стойко встретил взгляд Фовеля.</p><p>Тот обошел его кругом. Лицо по-прежнему ничего не выражало. Но во взгляде сквозило одобрение.</p><p>- Отлично, - кивнул Максанс скорее сам себе. – Краснота и воспаление спали. Эта мазь поистине волшебная. Когда-то я сам подобрал ее рецепт. Глубоких следов точно не останется.</p><p>- Максанс, - подал голос Аксель. Сегодня точно был совершенно чудной день. Он решался на те вопросы, смелости для которых не хватило раньше. – Насчет следов. Ты говорил, что причинял себе вред. Резал себя…</p><p>- Говорил, - голос Фовеля стал жестче. Возможно, сейчас он и сам жалел о своей откровенности. Но в конце концов, у Акселя было право на вопросы. А вот уже Максанс мог на них и не отвечать.</p><p>Поиграв желваками от сдерживаемого раздражения, Фовель отошел к комоду. Выдвинул ящик. Стал что-то рассматривать, словно успокаиваясь. </p><p>- Они скрыты татуировками на руках, - наконец ответил он. – Те, что не сошли. Я не хотел оставлять напоминаний.</p><p>Аксель порывисто подошел к нему. Да, действительно, предплечья и плечи Максанса украшали куда более крупные татуировки, чем на всем остальном теле. Признаться, Аксель особо не вглядывался в них. </p><p>Они ему нравились. Но он не рассматривал их под лупой. Как-то не доводилось. Обычно в спальне они занимались другими вещами.</p><p>Сейчас же, уже зная, он отчетливо видел тонкие светлые полосы, перебитые замысловатыми черными линиями.</p><p>Тот, кто делал эти татуировки, был настоящим мастером. Если Максанс хотел забыть о шрамах, по крайней мере внешне они больше не бросались в глаза.</p><p>- Спасибо, - ответил Аксель. Он быстро облизнул губы и отошел. Он сдерживался, чтобы не обнять Фовеля. Он не хотел той реакции, что мог бы получить.</p><p>- Как я уже сказал, - жестко произнес Максанс, - я не хочу, чтобы ты повторял мои ошибки. И закроем эту тему. А сейчас, - он что-то достал из верхнего ящика, - подойди и открой рот.</p><p>Волна жара прокатилась по телу Акселя, когда он увидел то, что было в руках Максанса. Кляп. Черный кожаный шарик с цепочкой вместо завязки.</p><p>Если присмотреться, нам нем можно было различить следы зубов Акселя. Кровь тут же хлынула вниз, к паху.</p><p>Все посторонние мысли буквально вынесло из головы. А во рту мгновенно скопилась слюна.</p><p>Не сказать, что Аксель не любил этот девайс. Но он доставлял некоторый дискомфорт. Например, мешал кричать от удовольствия.</p><p>Покорно открыв рот, он посмотрел на Максанса снизу вверх. Тот стоял, нависая и жадно рассматривая лицо Акселя.</p><p>О да, Фовель тоже уже хотел. Им не требовалось много времени, чтобы включиться в игру. Обычно хватало каких-то пары слов. И настроение в комнате менялось. Как по щелчку пальцев.</p><p>Аккуратно вставив кляп Акселю в рот, Максанс взглядом уточнил, все ли в порядке. Тот прикрыл глаза, заверяя, что все в порядке. Фовель защелкнул цепочку позади и убедился, что та ничего не перетянула.</p><p>Аксель тут же стал судорожно глотать. Ему потребовалось сделать пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы прийти в норму. Да, сейчас он научился быстро справляться с этим. В первый же раз с ним приключилась маленькая паническая атака.</p><p>В тот вечер им пришлось воспользоваться чем-то другим. Но все прошло хорошо, при любом раскладе. Едва Максанс чувствовал, что Акселю некомфортно, он тут же прекращал. Особенно в те моменты, когда Орьян физически не мог произнести стоп-слова.</p><p>Его до сих пор пробирали мурашки от того, каким кощунственным оно было. Но у Фовеля в принципе было извращенное представление о морали и правильности чего-либо.</p><p>А Аксель… Акселя это все заводило. Ему нравилось нарушать все те запреты, которые годами вдалбливались ему в голову глубоко религиозной матерью.</p><p>- Пойдем, - сейчас, когда Аксель был все еще слегка дезориентирован, Фовель взял его за руку и подвел к кровати сам.</p><p>Даже это было слишком интимно.</p><p>Максанс оттянул волосы Акселя назад, и тот послушно запрокинул голову. Горячие сухие губы жадно прильнули к его шее. Мурашки побежали по всему телу. Вслед за ними разлился приятный жар.</p><p>Максанс любил кусаться. Он с охотой пускал в ход зубы. И разрешал делать то же самое Акселю. Но не сегодня. Сегодня Фовель наслаждался этим единолично.</p><p>Он оставлял свои метки на бледной коже. Особенно там, где оставались бледные следы от ошейника. Ему нравилось делать собственные метки еще ярче.</p><p>Нравилось заявлять свои права. Никто, кроме Акселя, этого не видел, но ему все равно нравилось.</p><p>Аксель это чувствовал.</p><p>Он буквально умирал от удовольствия. Пока руки Максанса ласкали его. Талию, живот, бедра. Нежную кожу между ними.</p><p>У него закатывались глаза и подгибались колени. Несмотря на всю свою жесткость, даже некоторую жестокость, Фовель умел быть нежным.</p><p>И сегодня вечером он был чертовски нежен.</p><p>Аксель старался успокоить дыхание, чтобы не начать задыхаться снова. Но рот Максанса на его сосках слегка мешал этому.</p><p>Язык Фовеля водил по кругу ореола. Губы обхватывали сосок полностью. И кончик языка вытворял совершенно непотребные вещи.</p><p>Аксель шумно дышал, цепляясь за плечи Максанса. Он хотел прекращения этой сладкой муки. И хотел, чтобы она не кончалась никогда.</p><p>Фовель, прочитавший, видимо, его мысли и решивший добить, опустился на колени.</p><p>Аксель не в первый раз видел Максанса перед собой на коленях. Но отчего-то именно сегодня он чувствовал все особенно ярко и остро.</p><p>Этот успешный, неприлично богатый и чертовски холодный внешне мужчина сейчас стоял перед ним, Акселем Орьяном, на коленях. И собирался ему отсосать.</p><p>Одна только мысль об этом могла свести с ума. Аксель же пока кое-как держался.</p><p>Он судорожно втягивал воздух носом, чувствуя, как слюна скопилась во рту. Его бедра подрагивали от напряжения. А член совершенно безбожно торчал. Влажный на головке.</p><p>Максанс, не отводя взгляда, поймал его ртом. И медленно, раздразнивая и убивая, взял глубже.</p><p>У него не было таких чудесных навыков, какие развил в себе Аксель. Но, если честно, Орьян был готов кончить от одного только факта. И вида.</p><p>Губы Максанса не были умелыми, но они так порнографично обхватывали член Акселя, что у того темнело перед глазами.</p><p>Максанс сосал неторопливо. Его целью явно не было дать Акселю кончить. Лишь возбудить его еще сильнее.</p><p>Хотя, куда уж больше.</p><p>Раздвинув ладонью бедра Акселя шире, Максанс провел рукой от яиц дальше. Аксель стал быстро и часто втягивать воздух, пытаясь справиться с собой. И чуть пошатнулся.</p><p>Свободная рука Фовеля удержала его за бедра. Не имея возможности сейчас командовать голосом, Максанс умудрялся делать это и без слов.</p><p>Его пальцы поглаживали немного раскрытую, после подготовки, дырку. В то время, как его рот плавно двигался вокруг члена Акселя.</p><p>Орьяну казалось, что у него поднялась температура. Так его штормило. Так тягуче-сладко ему было. Его взгляд помутнел, а глаза закатились окончательно.</p><p>Аккуратно придерживая его под бедра, Максанс помог ему лечь. Он отстранился и поднялся.</p><p>- Я сейчас.</p><p>Блядь. После минета его голос звучал чуть хрипло. Хоть он и не брал до конца. Но голос все равно сел. И у Акселя прошла по телу волна дрожи от одного этого звука.</p><p>Он лежал, тупо смотря в потолок. Его раздвинутые ноги стояли на полу. А член, мокрый от слюны Максанса и собственной смазки, все еще торчал вверх.</p><p>Неприлично и совершенно пошло.</p><p>Максанс вернулся быстро. Он положил что-то на кровать и нагнулся к Акселю.</p><p>- Ты готов продолжить?</p><p>Аксель моргнул в знак согласия. Сейчас он был готов на все. И он всегда доверял Максансу. Абсолютно.</p><p>Тот завел его руки за голову и надел на запястья мягкие кожаные наручники. Аксель их обожал. Металлические нравились ему меньше. А эти создавали нужное натяжение и сдавливали именно так, как было необходимо.</p><p>Максанс чуть сдвинул Акселя вперед, освобождая себе место. И встал на кровати на колени. Он подхватил одно бедро Орьяна и закинул себе на плечо.</p><p>Аксель охнул, издав сдавленное мычание через кляп. Максанс погладил его по внутренней стороне бедра. Успокаивая.</p><p>Аксель все еще смотрел в потолок. Ему нравилось получать сейчас удовольствие, не следя за каждым действием Максанса. Так ощущения были сильнее, ярче.</p><p>Он не знал, что будет дальше. Хотя здесь сложно было придумать что-то новое. Но Фовель порой удивлял.</p><p>Пальцы Максанса, сначала один, потом два, неспешно растягивали задницу Акселя. Он нетерпеливо поерзал. Зачем. Аксель и так был подготовлен. Но Максанс несильно шлепнул его по бедру. Приказывая не дергаться.</p><p>Пришлось подчиниться. Хотя желание получить в себя член целиком буквально разрывало Акселя на части.</p><p>Ему было мало этих пальцев. Какими бы охуенными они не чувствовались внутри.</p><p>Воздух в комнате будто сгустился. Сюда почти не проникал свет из окон. А их тяжелое дыхание, казалось, лишь усугубляло эффект.</p><p>Наконец Максанс подхватил и вторую ногу Акселя. Забросив ее себе на плечо. Аксель почувствовал буквально каждую свою мышцу.</p><p>Он любил, когда Фовель брал его именно в такой позе. Хотя, как он не любил?</p><p>До встречи с Максансом Аксель Орьян и не подозревал, насколько сексоголиком он окажется. Впрочем, этот недуг у них был обоюдным.</p><p>Все его тело замерло в ожидании и напряжении. Максанс медлил.</p><p>- Посмотри на меня, - велел он. Явно недовольный тем, что потолок сейчас для Акселя представлял более интересное зрелище.</p><p>Аксель, как и всегда, послушался. Он посмотрел Максансу в глаза. Ловя на его лице блик лунного света. И в то же самое мгновение Фовель одним длинным, ровным движением вошел в него до конца.</p><p>Аксель закусил кляп, стискивая челюсть. <i>Иисус Христос и все его апостолы</i>, как же это было охуенно. Каждый ебаный раз.</p><p>Максанс не отводил взгляда, пока размашисто, резко трахал его. Вбивался своим охеренным хуем прямо в задницу Акселя. Глубоко. Максимально глубоко в этой позе.</p><p>Аксель кусал свой кляп, в тайне радуясь тому, что он у него был. Иначе его позорные стоны заставили бы соседей вызвать полицию. А ближайшие соседи находили от них двумя этажами ниже. Да, его глотка вполне была способна на такое.</p><p>К сожалению, пришлось убедиться в этом в реальности. Конечно, тогда они были в квартире Акселя. Но все же.</p><p>Максанс двигался ровно. Он выходил полностью. А потом вбивался с новой силой. До пошлого шлепка. До нового стона Акселя. Но он не менял темпа, чем сводил Орьяна с ума.</p><p>Тому хотелось больше. Быстрее. Сильнее.</p><p>Он выгибался, цепляясь связанными руками за покрывало. Он выставлял напоказ свое искусанное горло. Свою грудь. Он вставал почти на лопатки.</p><p>Так ему было хорошо. Но мало.</p><p>- Аксель, - привлек его внимание низкий, почти рычащий сейчас голос Максанса. Тот смотрел бешено, было видно, как он возбужден. – Если это будет много, дай мне знать. Ты понял?</p><p>Аксель смотрел в ответ пьяными глазами.</p><p>- Ты понял? – Максанс повысил голос. И Орьян вздрогнул. Он посмотрел более осмысленно. И медленно моргнул в ответ, соглашаясь. – Хорошо.</p><p>Фовель потянулся в сторону, заставив Акселя снова застонать. А потом вернулся. В его руке Аксель заметил небольшой член из силикона. Они иногда пользовались им.</p><p>Его обдало волной жара. А разморенность и нега слетели в ту же секунду. Он понял, что собрался сделать Максанс. Понял и чуть не кончил сразу же.</p><p>Блядь.</p><p>Сегодня что, был его день рождения? Почему Фовель делал в этот вечер все, что так любил, или, о чем так мечтал Аксель?</p><p>Он снова закусил кляп. И старался не жмуриться. Ему хотелось видеть лицо Максанса в тот момент.</p><p>В тот момент, когда он… Пиздец.</p><p>Когда Аксель почувствовал, как Максанс приставил к своему члену силиконовую головку искусственного и надавил, у него в глазах потемнело.</p><p>Это было больно. Да, он был растянут, растрахан. Член Максанса был толстым. Но, блядь, не настолько.</p><p>Но, <i>боги</i>, какой приятной была эта боль.</p><p>Максанс действовал аккуратно. Двигаясь мелкими толчками. Он и сам был напряжен. Аксель видел, как билась вена у него на лбу. Как выступил пот. Фовель тщательно сдерживал себя.</p><p>Чтобы не сделать лишнее, неосторожное движение. Чтобы не причинить лишнюю, ненужную боль.</p><p>Кроме той, что была нужна.</p><p>Когда вошла одна лишь головка, Аксель уже дышал через раз. Ему казалось, что большего он вынести не сможет. Но Максанс дал ему пару минут привыкнуть. И продолжил.</p><p>Он был терпелив. Он всегда был терпелив и заботлив. Даже когда стегал его плетьми. Но сегодня – особенно.</p><p>Сантиметр. Еще один. Задница Акселя горела огнем. Кожа вокруг двух членов натянулась так сильно. Казалось, коснись, порвется. Но он был способен выдержать это.</p><p>И Максанс тоже это знал. Иначе бы и не начал.</p><p>Дойдя до половины, Фовель снова остановился. Он поцеловал колено Акселя с внутренней стороны. Заставив его бедра задрожать еще сильнее.</p><p>- Уже почти все, - произнес он. И это было редкостью. Это был не приказ. Это были слова поддержки. Они не использовали это в спальне обычно. Очень нечасто.</p><p>Но сегодня был и особенный случай.</p><p>Почувствовав, что его тело приспособилось к вторжению, Аксель снова медленно моргнул. Давая знать, что можно продолжить.</p><p>И Максанс сделал это.</p><p>Казалось, прошло не меньше четверти часа, прежде, чем он закончил. Аксель вертел головой из стороны в сторону. Он кусал свой кляп. И совершенно не пытался как-то себя контролировать.</p><p>Да, это было слишком. Слишком много. Слишком сильно. Слишком прекрасно.</p><p>Максанс почти не двигался и не дышал. Его грудь, влажная от пота, тяжело вздымалась. Вены на руках вздулись как никогда сильно. Весь он был словно греческая статуя. Неподвижен и напряжен. Словно отлитый из мрамора.</p><p>И тут он двинулся вперед. Толчок. Небольшой, на пробу. Еще один. Аксель задрожал. Он настолько был переполнен эмоциями и ощущениями, что буквально вибрировал от них.</p><p>Его било крупной дрожью. Он задыхался от того, что творилось с его телом. От того, как туго, максимально туго и наполнено было внутри него.</p><p>От того, как тесно и узко было там. Как двигался, преодолевая сопротивление мышц каждым толчком, Максанс.</p><p>И мышцы подавались.</p><p>Толчки становились быстрее. Резче.</p><p>Аксель просто улетал. Чем бы это ни было, Адом или Раем, он хотел остаться тут навсегда.</p><p>Они оба были слишком возбуждены, чтобы это продлилось долго.</p><p>Но это было настолько охуенно, что каждая секунда дарила многократное удовольствие. Максанс крепко, до синяков, сжимал бедро Акселя, вколачиваясь в него. Удерживая второй рукой резиновый фаллос внутри.</p><p>Это, блядь, было просто невозможно.</p><p>Аксель, наверное, даже кричал. Но кляп заглушал его стоны и крики. Он кусал собственную щеку, случайно прикусил язык, кусал и кляп. Он метался по кровати, будто в агонии.</p><p>А Максанс словно пытался догнать его. Ускользающего. Двигаясь все быстрее.</p><p>В какой-то момент, когда напряжение достигло апогея, вселенная Акселя просто взорвалась.</p><p>Он кончил с такой силой, как никогда не кончал раньше. Даже в их первый раз.</p><p>Сейчас, когда они изучили друг друга максимально возможно, они могли максимально возможными способами и с максимально возможной силой доставлять друг другу удовольствие.</p><p>Аксель в последний раз взглянул в черные, возбужденные глаза Максанса и отключился.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Утро началось неприлично рано.<p>И с очень странного звука. Подозрительно напоминающего звонок лифта. Аксель нахмурился и посмотрел на Максанса. Тот тоже проснулся. Видимо, от звука.</p><p>- Что за черт, - пробормотал он, потирая рукой лицо. Только что проснувшийся Фовель, еще не успевший надень привычную маску, заставлял сердце Акселя биться чаще. – Ключи есть только у троих людей. И двое из них сейчас в этой кровати.</p><p>Аксель вопросительно приподнял брови вверх. Он не знал, у кого был третий ключ. И холодная, противная ревность буквально схватила его за горло.</p><p>Максанс поднялся с кровати и накинул свой халат. На ходу завязывая пояс, он вышел из спальни.</p><p>Аксель поспешил за ним. Он застонал, едва встав на ноги. Несмотря на то, что ночью, после душа, Максанс настоял на том, чтобы смазать задницу Акселя мазью, сейчас та тянула и ныла так, будто он неделю из койки не вылезал.</p><p>Стиснув зубы, Аксель схватил халат. Ему не терпелось увидеть, кого же там черти принесли. И кто это был такой важный человек, имевший ключ от лифта.</p><p>Да, он понимал, что сейчас его ревность могла выглядеть смешно. Но не собирался отсиживаться и молчать.</p><p>Как бы там ни обстояли дела, Максанс Фовель принадлежал ему. В постели, так уж точно.</p><p>Преисполненный праведного негодования, Аксель настиг Максанса у самого входя в гостиную. И в холл они вышли уже вместе.</p><p>А там стояла чуть растрепанная улыбающаяся Агата.</p><p>Аксель тут же покраснел и попытался, было, незаметно спрятаться за спиной Фовеля. Но тот нахмурился и подтолкнул его вперед.</p><p>- Вижу, что помешала, - Агата хихикнула.</p><p>- Да, - неожиданно холодно ответил Фовель. Аксель недоуменно покосился на него. Что это с ним? Так не хотел, чтобы сестра узнала? – Ты вытащила нас из постели.</p><p>И он демонстративно прижал Акселя в себе. Вау.</p><p>Что ж, похоже, недоволен он был не тем, что Агата их раскрыла. Так. Стоп. До Акселя вдруг дошло. Он вспомнил тот день, когда они уезжали из Руана.</p><p>Господи, неужели после всего, что произошло, Фовель все еще считал, что Аксель хотел охмурить Агату?</p><p>Прости, Господи, ну и болван.</p><p>- Я уже говорила, - Агата закатила глаза, - что твои свирепые выражения лица годятся лишь для подчиненных. И кажется, нам все же стоит поговорить. Не находишь?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Смертельно опасно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>саунд: Coma Black, Marilyn Manson</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Много замыслов в сердце человека, но состоится только определенное Господом.<br/>(Книга Притчей Соломоновых.)</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Неловкая пауза затянулась.<p>Первым очнулся Аксель. Если Агата хотела поговорить с братом, он был лишним.</p><p>- Я пойду в душ, - пробормотал он и двинулся в сторону ванной.</p><p>- Постой! – крикнула ему вслед Агата. – Это ведь касается и тебя, - она мягко улыбнулась.</p><p>Аксель вздохнул и, скрепя сердце, вернулся.</p><p>Они разместились на диванах в гостиной. Максанс выглядел немного раздраженно. Но Аксель понимал, что это сложно было заметить. Просто он научился видеть чуть больше, чем Фовель хотел показать.</p><p>Агата закинула ногу на ногу и чуть подалась вперед. Ее глаза радостно блестели. Вообще она выглядела отлично. В своем цветастом летнем сарафане с маргаритками и с вьющимися волосами.</p><p>- Ну что, - она перевела взгляд с Максанса на Акселя и обратно, - выкладывайте, у вас роман? Я так и знала!</p><p>Аксель сглотнул. Глупо было, конечно, предполагать, что удастся как-то логично объяснить его появление здесь рано утром в одном халате на голое тело. Но вот такой вопрос в лоб все равно заставил нервничать.</p><p>В любом случае, отвечать он не собирался. Лишь покосился на Фовеля. Тот поиграл желваками. Злился. Максанс не любил таких вопросов. Но и послать куда подальше собственную сестру тоже явно не мог. Не те у них были отношения.</p><p>Аксель немного сжался в ожидании ответа. Он не знал, соврет ли Максанс Агате или скажет правду. В любом случае, что бы он ни ответил, это не принесет радости Орьяну.</p><p>- Роман, - произнес наконец Максанс, и Аксель тут же застыл, забывая дышать, - это слишком сопливое выражение для влюбленных идиотов. У нас отношения двух взрослых людей для получения обоюдного удовольствия. И приятного времяпровождения.</p><p>Аксель снова сглотнул и посмотрел на свои руки. Да, да, черт возьми, трижды да, он сам согласился на все это дерьмо.</p><p>Но одно дело слышать это от Максанса наедине. И совсем другое, когда он озвучил свой безжалостный хладнокровный вердикт собственной сестре.</p><p>Аксель сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь взять себя в руки. Он сильный, он уже проходил через это. Ему просто нужно держать лицо. И пусть сейчас изнутри его сердце будто ковыряли отверткой.</p><p>Он поднял глаза на Агату. Та смотрела с выражением некоторого шока и неверия. </p><p>Максанс бросил короткий взгляд на Акселя, от которого тут же стало душно. А потом посмотрел на сестру.</p><p>- Зачем ты явилась в такую рань? – спросил он довольно нетактично. Он явно был недоволен тем, что ему пришлось произнести до этого.</p><p>Аксель же просто не знал, куда деться. Он постарался хоть каплю расслабиться. Но разве это было возможно, когда все тело буквально скручивало от внутренней боли.</p><p>- Максонс, тебя как будто волки воспитывали, - Агата закатила глаза, с радостью подхватывая новую тему и возможность сменить старую, неловкую. – Думаю, ты помнишь, что у отца скоро юбилей. Я хотела обсудить это.</p><p>- Ты могла сделать это по телефону, - Максанс резко поднялся и отошел к окну. Он сунул руки в карманы халата и посмотрел вниз. Аксель чувствовал, что ему некомфортно.</p><p>Даже сейчас, когда сам почти корчился от боли, он был способен различать все оттенки настроения Фовеля.</p><p>Когда это началось?</p><p>- Могла, - беспечно ответила Агата, совершенно игнорируя настроение брата, - но не сделала. Ты вечно занят. То в ресторанах, то в театрах, то работаешь. Теперь-то я понимаю, кем ты занят. А сегодня как раз отец ехал в город по делам, у него встреча в восемь. Я и села к нему на хвост. Хотела сделать сюрприз.</p><p>- Сюрпризы тебе всегда удавались, - чуть слышно пробормотал Максанс. Но Аксель, сидевший рядом, услышал. – Хорошо, - Фовель развернулся и ответил уже громче, - если тебе так хочется обсудить столь важное событие, мы сделаем это. Но вечером. Можешь погулять пока по городу, встретиться с друзьями. Я буду дома к половине седьмого. Возможно, чуть раньше.</p><p>- Бесишь, - фыркнула Агата, но смирилась. – Ладно, завтраком хоть покормите?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Завтрак проходил в слегка прохладной обстановке.<p>Максанс явно все еще был раздражен. Агата тоже выглядела недовольной. Видимо, не ожидала, что брат отправит ее гулять на весь день, отложив разговор.</p><p>А Аксель, что ж, Аксель просто чувствовал себя лишним. Давно с ним такого не было. Почти весь прошедший год он чувствовал себя <i>нужным</i>.</p><p>Но сегодня снова все изменилось.</p><p>То, что сказал Максанс, не стало новостью. Но это будто поставило крест на всех надеждах Акселя. Окончательно.</p><p>Он лениво ковырял вилкой омлет. Который сам и приготовил. По утрам обычно готовил он. Фовель больше любил стейки. И если им доводилось ужинать дома, то баловал ими.</p><p>Все, что касалось мяса с кровью, выходило у него отлично.</p><p>- Вы хотя бы подбросите меня до метро? – спросила Агата, откусывая круассан. Они были вчерашними, но Аксель разогрел их в духовке.</p><p>- У меня двухместная машина, - ответил Максанс, читавший что-то в телефоне. Судя по изображению на экране, биржевые сводки.</p><p>- У тебя десяток машин, - возразила Агата. – И ты можешь смотреть на меня, когда говоришь? Аксель, он всегда торчит в телефоне? Как ты вообще его терпишь?</p><p>- Кхм, - Аксель вздрогнул от вопроса. Он успел погрузиться в свои мысли. – Нет, обычно мы обсуждаем дела.</p><p>- Боже, вы два скучных сухаря! – воскликнула Агата и откинулась на спинку стула. Она сложила руки на животе и улыбнулась Орьяну. – Спасибо, все было очень вкусно.</p><p>- Не привыкай, - с еле заметной усмешкой в голосе ответил Максанс, наконец оторвавшись от телефона. – Аксель не экономка.</p><p>- Вот возьму и уведу его у тебя, как ты и боялся! – Агата показала брату язык. Тот побледнел. Его скулы мгновенно заострились. А губы поджались в тонкую линию.</p><p>Изменение было таким разительным, что Аксель напрягся. От такого Максанса можно было ждать чего угодно.</p><p>- Ты несешь чушь, - ледяным тоном отчеканил Фовель. Настолько ледяным, что в комнате действительно будто стало свежее.</p><p>- Ты такой врун, братишка, - пробормотала Агата, поднимаясь. Она подошла и поцеловала брата в щеку. Тот не шелохнулся. – И трус.</p><p>Это она произнес чуть слышно, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.</p><p>Но Аксель услышал.</p><p>И Максанс посмотрел на него прямым, холодным взглядом.</p><p>- Ты же понимаешь, что между мной и Агатой… - начал, было, Аксель, чтобы как-то заполнить паузу.</p><p>Но Максанс его перебил.</p><p>- Обсудим это позже, - ответил он и тоже встал из-за стола.</p><p>Похоже, завтрак был окончен.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>По дороге на работу они молчали.<p>Утро явно не задалось. И Максанс пребывал в дурном настроении.</p><p>Аксель и не спешил заводить диалог. Ему бы со своим состоянием справиться. Неужели теперь всегда будет так?</p><p>Одна малейшая фраза, и он выбит из колеи на весь день. Дерьмо. Он ведь не сможет так работать. Как ему вообще общаться с Максансом. Если все, на чем сосредоточен Аксель, это попытка собрать себя по кусочкам. Каждый раз. После очередной фразы Максанса по поводу их отношений.</p><p>Сколько еще он так выдержит?</p><p>А теперь еще обо всем узнала Агата. Наверняка, она расскажет и Эстель.</p><p>Как Аксель будет смотреть им обеим в глаза. </p><p>Впрочем, вряд ли ему доведется сделать это еще раз. Наверняка, та поездка была совершенно не запланирована. И Максанс взял его с собой уж точно не из желания познакомить с семьей.</p><p>По крайней мере, изводить себя такими мыслями сейчас, после того, как Фовель не раз и даже не два сказал, что ни о каких чувствах между ними речи быть не может, было бы просто глупо.</p><p>Даже не глупо, нет.</p><p>Смертельно опасно.</p><p>Аксель рисковал увидеть то, чего не было в реальности. Увидеть интерес Максанса, выходящий за пределы спальни. И Аксель рисковал очень сильно обмануться и обжечься.</p><p>Вот только проблема была в том, что Аксель <i>уже видел</i>.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Решив насущные вопросы в офисе, Максанс и Аксель выехали на производство.<p>Они планировали провести там весь день. Поэтому Фовель отпустил водителя. Они снова воспользовались мерседесом.</p><p>Лаборатория находилась практически за городом. И ехать пришлось около часа. Максанс включил магнитолу, и оттуда раздалась та же мелодия, что и в прошлую их поездку.</p><p>
  <i>Руан.</i>
</p><p>Как же много всего изменилось с того раза. Жизнь Акселя, вошедшая в привычную колею, будто вывернулась наизнанку. Встала на голову.</p><p>Да и сам Аксель чувствовал себя выпотрошенным. </p><p>Еще в прошлую пятницу все шло отлично. Но вот сегодня атмосфера между ними двоими очень поменялась. Прошла всего неделя, а будто бы год.</p><p>Как бы не пытался Максанс держать все под контролем. Заверять и себя, и Акселя, и даже сестру, что между ними все в порядке. Что это только секс.</p><p>Вот только ни хрена уже не было все в порядке. Ни хрена уже не было все по-старому.</p><p>И не будет.</p><p>Почему-то именно сейчас, услышав снова ту же песню, поймав чувство дежавю, Аксель очень четко это понял.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Производство находилось в здании бывшего свечного заводика. Старый дом был окружен рощицей. А где-то недалеко даже протекала река.<p>Место было дивно живописным. И порой Аксель жалел, что их офис находится не здесь. Хоть и приезжали они сюда довольно часто.</p><p>Он знал, что и сам Максанс любил это место. Он мог запереться в лаборатории на весь день. Творя свою «черную магию». Как он сам это назвал недавно.</p><p>Вспомнив шутку Фовеля, Аксель невольно усмехнулся.</p><p>Алхимик. Калиостро. Вот только вместо вечной жизни Максанс Фовель создавал волшебные ароматы.</p><p>И чистую боль.</p><p>У Максанса здесь был свой кабинет. Но он почти не проводил в нем время. Закинув вещи, они первым делом пошли на производство.</p><p>Большое светлое помещение с огромными окнами. Люди в белых халатах и масках. Огромные цистерны с отдушками. Конвейер.</p><p>Все работало как хорошо отлаженный часовой механизм.</p><p>Аксель не особо вникал в саму технологию разлива ароматов. Он предпочитал наслаждаться результатом. Особенно, ему нравился тот парфюм, который Фовель сделал для себя самого.</p><p>Когда-то он оставил его у Акселя. А тот нагло пользовался.</p><p>В этом помещении пришлось надеть респиратор. Так как запахи встречались порой довольно резкие. Аксель никогда не понимал, как из такой какофонии совершенно странных ароматов получается один, но всегда прекрасный.</p><p>Прав был Максанс, здесь действительно не обходилось без магии.</p><p>Пока Фовель обходил каждого сотрудника в компании начальника лаборатории – Этьена Савари, Аксель делал заметки. Он заполнял карточки, слушая те цифры, которые озвучивал Этьен.</p><p>Наконец, когда с этим залом было покончено, они перешли в меньший.</p><p>Здесь занимались производством штучных партий. Так сказать, ручная работа. Ароматы, которые готовились по индивидуальным заказам и стоили невероятных денег. Их цена совершенно спокойно могла доходить до нескольких тысяч евро.</p><p>И люди охотно расставались со своими деньгами. Доверяя вкусу Максанса Фовеля.</p><p>- Месье Фовель, - Этьен поднес Максансу несколько папок. – Здесь новые формулы. Просмотрите, пожалуйста. Нужна ваша виза.</p><p>Акселю нравилось наблюдать, как Максанс работал.</p><p>Он сразу будто бы раскрывался. Несмотря на всю свою сдержанность, собранность, когда Фовель оказывался в лаборатории и на производстве, он словно оживал.</p><p>Таким Аксель видел его только в спальне. Да и то, лишь в моменты особо сильного удовольствия.</p><p>И наблюдать то, какое удовольствие приносило Максансу его дело, было чем-то волшебным. Задумавшись, он мог постучать пальцами по своим губам. Или почесать нос.</p><p>Такие незначительные детали. Но они настолько резко выбивались из привычного образа, что сразу же располагали к себе.</p><p>Неудивительно, что там, в главном офисе, Фовеля боялись. А здесь – обожали.</p><p>Потому что тут он был немного сумасшедшим ученым. Который отдавался своей работе со всей возможной страстью.</p><p>Как бы Аксель хотел…</p><p>Нет, нельзя об этом думать. Аксель усилием воли отринул все крамольные мысли. И снова вернулся в реальность.</p><p>Максанс как раз размашисто подписывал документы.</p><p>Этьен выглядел довольным. Он тоже любил свою работу. Фовель умел находить людей, преданных своему делу.</p><p>- Что ж, - заключил Максанс, когда с основными вопросами было покончено. – А теперь самое интересное!</p><p>О Боги, его глаза. Они буквально загорелись ожиданием. У Акселя гулко застучало сердце. Так он был счастлив сейчас видеть эти искренние эмоции.</p><p>- О да, месье Фовель, - Этьен довольно потер руки. – Пройдемте в лабораторию.</p><p>В лаборатории, или в святая святых, как ее называл Савари, было тихо и спокойно.</p><p>Здесь работали только двое. И пустовал стол самого Фовеля.</p><p>Этьен подошел к небольшой круглой витрине по центру комнату. На ней, под стеклянным колпаком, стояли с десяток пузырьков с бледно-розовой, желтой и бледно-сиреневой жидкостями.</p><p>Даже далекий от всего этого мира Аксель находил это зрелище интригующим.</p><p>- Вот они, наши малыши, - Савари торжественно поднял стеклянную крышку. – Японские самураи готовы захватить страну восходящего солнца!</p><p>Аксель подавил улыбку. Этьен выглядел точь-в-точь как Док из старого фильма «Назад в будущее». Безумный взгляд, растрепанные седые волосы.</p><p>Максанс удовлетворенно кивнул.</p><p>- Что ж, нам нужно выбрать троих, - заключил он. – Приступим.</p><p>И Максанс действительно приступил. Он подкатил рукава белого халата, который надел на рубашку, едва они приехали. И взялся за работу.</p><p>Он долго и придирчиво изучал каждый аромат. Потом смотрел формулу каждого. Хмурился. Брал следующий.</p><p>И так не меньше часа.</p><p>Аксель даже присел на стул. Его слегка утомил этот процесс. Но Фовель и Савари, казалось, усталости совсем не чувствовали. Они стояли над стендом, чуть ссутулившись. И обсуждали каждый образец.</p><p>Так, словно готовили его для палаты мер и весов.</p><p>Впрочем, и деньги, и значимость данного проекта были столь высоки, что их придирчивость была обоснована.</p><p>Пока они работали, Аксель тоже занялся делами. У него с собой был рабочий планер. Он передвинул несколько встреч, потому что знал, первую половину недели нужно будет выделить для японцев. Максанс потом попросит.</p><p>Еще он забронировал столики на обеды и ужины. И обнаружил, что в следующую пятницу должен был состояться прием. По сути это была бизнес встреча. Но по факту – светский вечер. С нарядами от именитых кутюрье и разговорами о миллионах евро между тарталетками с икрой.</p><p>Максанс не особо любил такие мероприятия. Аксель же – обожал. Он чувствовал себя как рыба в воде. Ему нравилось наблюдать за людьми. Общаться с ними. Налаживать контакты.</p><p>Как у личного помощника Фовеля, у него была прямая обязанность быть душкой и лапушкой с воротилами бизнеса. Не одного клиента принесла Максансу такая светская болтовня Акселя.</p><p>Вот только после подобных вечеров Фовель был особенно жесток в своих играх. Словно вымещал какую-то злость за то, что Аксель общался не только с ним.</p><p>И раньше Орьян принимал это как должное.</p><p>Как странно. Слишком многое раньше он принимал как должное. Что же будет в этот раз?</p><p>- Аксель! – требовательный голос Максанса вырвал его из раздумий.</p><p>Фовель стоял, скрючившись, над своими склянками. Он, не глядя, махнул рукой, призывая Акселя к себе. Тот подошел.</p><p>- Попробуй, - Максанс наконец выпрямился. – Этот, этот и этот.</p><p>Он протянул Акселю три флакона. Все разных цветов.</p><p>- Чувствую себя как Нео в «Матрице», - пробормотал Орьян. Этьен рассмеялся.</p><p>- Все в порядке, малыш, Аксель, - да, он называл Акселя малышом, - тебе не нужно выбирать таблетку. Просто дай свое одобрение. Оно нужно месье Фовелю, чтобы уже наконец перестать меня мучить.</p><p>Максанс красноречиво посмотрел на Савари, но промолчал.</p><p>Аксель сглотнул. Ему часто совали под нос какие-то ароматы. Чтобы спросить мнение. Обычно он просто говорил, что это круто. Потому что практически всегда так и было.</p><p>Но только сейчас он задумался, происходило ли это из обычной вежливости, или Максансу действительно было важно его мнение.</p><p>Все три аромата были чудесны.</p><p>Они пахли словно весна, любовь и свобода одновременно.</p><p>Весна уже почти прошла. Любовь для Акселя была под запретом. А его свобода казалась весьма условной.</p><p>Впервые он чувствовал не приятный мандраж при выборе очередного аромата, а боль.</p><p>Он и сам не понял, отчего ему стало не по себе.</p><p>- Мне все нравится, - пробормотал он поспешно. И добавил: - Прошу меня простить. Сейчас должен быть важный звонок. Я выйду.</p><p>И он стремительно выскочил из лаборатории. Пробежал через первый зал, потом через второй, побольше, и наконец оказался на улице.</p><p>Он держался весь день.</p><p>Но эти три маленьких, чертовых флакончика просто выбили его из колеи.</p><p>Почему они, почему сейчас. Аксель не понимал. Он не понимал, где конкретно ему было больно.</p><p>Болело везде.</p><p>Крепко обняв себя поперек живота, он привалился спиной к стене. И стал давиться сухими рыданиями.</p><p>Его нервы, психика просто не выдержали. Ему казалось, он хоть немного справился. Научился справляться.</p><p>Но ни черта.</p><p>Он впился ногтями в собственное бедро. С такой силой, что побелели пальцы. Физическая боль слегка отрезвила.</p><p>Его паническая атака отступила. Аксель смог сделать вдох. И немного расслабиться.</p><p>Он выпрямился и потер лицо руками. Оно было сухим. Хотя ему казалось, что он рыдал.</p><p>Оно и к лучшему. Не хватало еще, чтобы Максанс видел его слезы.</p><p>- Аксель! – и вновь этот властный голос.</p><p>Фовель вылетел из-за угла, словно фурия. Он был зол и слегка взволнован. Как бы ни старался он прятать свои эмоции, Аксель теперь видел их так четко. Что просто не понимал, как, как он мог быть таким слепым раньше.</p><p>- Вот ты где, - Максанс остановился, заметив Орьяна. Его ноздри слегка подрагивали. А грудь тяжело вздымалась. Как будто он бежал. – И как прошел звонок?</p><p>- Что? – Аксель потер висок, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Он наверняка сейчас выглядел не лучшим образом. Растрепанный, бледный. – А, да, все отлично. Мне звонили по поводу…</p><p>- Твой телефон, - перебил его Максанс и протянул Акселю его смартфон. Который остался лежать на стуле, когда Орьян подошел попробовать ароматы.</p><p>Блядь.</p><p>
  <i>Блядь.</i>
</p><p>- Я…</p><p>- Ты не обязан оправдываться, - ответил Максанс. Он смотрел так внимательно, будто хотел заглянуть в самую душу. <i>Что ты там хотел увидеть, Фовель?</i> – Просто Этьен волновался, что тебе стало плохо из-за такого количества запахов.</p><p>- Этьен, - повторил Аксель, стараясь сдержать горечь в голосе. Ну, конечно, Этьен. – Да, надо извиниться перед ним. У меня действительно немного закружилась голова. Я отвык от этого места.</p><p>- Ничего, - Максанс продолжал сверлить его взглядом. Все он понял. Конечно же, он понял. Но они теперь будут играть в игру «не смотри на розового слона в комнате». – Все в порядке.</p><p>Вот только ни хрена в порядке не было.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Здесь же, при производстве, находилась и небольшая столовая.<p>Каждый раз, когда они приезжали сюда, Максанс с удовольствием обедал в ней. Вместе с остальными.</p><p>В этом месте, скрытом от посторонних глаз, Фовель становился настолько простым парнем, насколько это вообще было возможно.</p><p>Нет, он не травил шутки и не обнимался с подчиненными. Но он всегда был открыт к диалогу. Охотно обсуждал условия труда. Или местные новости. Делился тем, что происходит в компании.</p><p>Он был таким <i>настоящим</i>.</p><p>Обычно Аксель просто наслаждался им таким.</p><p>Сегодня же, глядя на то, как Максанс в своей черной рубашке с подкатанными рукавами, становился собой настоящим с другими людьми, Аксель медленно умирал.</p><p>Он буквально изводил себя мыслями о том, что таким он никогда не будет с самим Акселем.</p><p>Тот просто недостоин.</p><p>И даже если Максанс действительно испытывал к нему какие-то чувства, он никогда не откроется.</p><p>Он никогда не станет <i>таким</i>.</p><p>За столом шла оживленная беседа. А Аксель сидел прямо, он был все еще бледен и напряжен. Он не мог сосредоточиться даже на еде.</p><p>Его воротило от нее. Воротило от самого себя. И своих чувств. Ненужных. Бесполезных. Лишних.</p><p>Он медленно взял со стола нож. И сжал его в ладони. Лезвие было тупым. Но при должном нажатии…</p><p>Ему удалось почувствовать эту острую боль. И она снова привела его в чувства.</p><p>- Прошу прощения, - Аксель поднялся из-за стола и направился в уборную.</p><p>Ему нужно было смыть кровь.</p><p>Максанс проводил его взглядом. Но следом не пошел.</p><p>Спасибо и на этом.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Пейзаж сменился на городской.<p>Ближе к шести они снова въехали в Париж. Истерика Акселя, совещание и прощание с Этьеном остались позади.</p><p>Они везли в офис отобранные образцы. А Аксель – еще и свое разбитое окончательно сердце.</p><p>- Тебе нужно что-то забрать в офисе? – поинтересовался Фовель. Они подъехали к развилке. – Или сразу отвезти домой?</p><p>Аксель не понял сначала, какой именно дом имел в виду Максанс. Потом он вспомнил об Агате. Конечно, Фовель имел в виду квартиру Акселя. Что же еще.</p><p>- Можно сразу домой, - ответил он. Ладонь все еще слегка саднило. Но порез был незначительным. И Акселя спасал обычный носовой платок. Который он успешно прятал. – Ты приедешь завтра?</p><p>- Завтра? – Максанс удивился вопросу. – Конечно, приеду. Все по плану. Ничего ведь не поменялось.</p><p>Ага. Точно. Ничего не поменялось.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Спустя пару часов Аксель успел поужинать и принять душ.<p>Он приготовил себе пасту. И забрался вместе с тарелкой в кресло. Включив телевизор, он смотрел какое-то тупое шоу. Все, чтобы хоть немного расслабить и отвлечь собственный мозг.</p><p>То, что случилось днем, не должно было больше повториться. Если Аксель хотел сохранить их отношения, пусть и такие больные, неправильные, он должен быть сильнее. И лучше держать себя в руках.</p><p>Как же тяжело это было.</p><p>И становилось лишь тяжелее с каждым днем.</p><p>Едва он закончил с пастой, как его телефон просигналил о новом сообщении. Это был не директ, а обычное смс.</p><p>Такие сейчас присылали лишь банки и операторы связи.</p><p>Но на этот раз отправителем стал Максанс Фовель.</p><p>«Приезжай. Срочно.»</p><p>Сердце Акселя сначала замерло. А потом тут же застучало как сумасшедшее.</p><p>На его памяти такое было впервые. Максанс всегда и все планировал. И просто так сорвать Акселя приглашением он обычно себе не позволял.</p><p>Что же произошло?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>То, что Фовель был на взводе, Аксель понял сразу.<p>Едва увидел Максанса. Тот стоял в холле. Он все еще был в своих брюках и рубашке. Его волосы лежали в беспорядке. Словно он от злости пытался вырвать их сам себе.</p><p>А его глаза буквально метали молнии.</p><p>- В спальню, живо, - велел он. И сам направился в ту сторону.</p><p>Аксель нахмурился. Неужели разговор с Агатой так повлиял на Фовеля?</p><p>Гадая, что же стряслось, Аксель пошел следом.</p><p>- Ты готовился? – спросил Максанс отрывисто. Он уже начал расстегивать свою рубашку. Ждать долгой прелюдии сегодня явно не стоило.</p><p>- Да, - Аксель кивнул, в тайне радуясь своей предусмотрительности. Злить Максанса сейчас еще больше точно не хотелось.</p><p>Но несмотря на всю непривычность ситуации, несмотря на настроение Фовеля, Аксель все равно не чувствовал страха.</p><p>Доверие. Вот, что было основой их непростых отношений. По крайней мере, в спальне они друг другу доверяли.</p><p>Удовлетворившись ответом, Максанс скинул рубашку и подошел к своему комоду.</p><p>- Раздевайся, - приказал он, отодвигая средний ящик.</p><p>То, что лежало там, обычно заставляло кровь Акселя бежать по венам быстрее. Конечно, он надеялся отдохнуть этой ночью перед выходными. Но когда бы он отказался от секса?</p><p>Тем более, когда предлагал Максанс. Впрочем, никто другой и не решался.</p><p>Фовель наконец обернулся. В его руках была пара длинных кожаных ремней.</p><p>Аксель, уже полностью раздевшись, покорно ждал дальнейших указаний. Все его мысли ушли на второй план. Все, о чем он мог сейчас думать – полуголый Максанс перед ним. И ремни в его руках.</p><p>Проследив взглядом за Фовелем, Аксель увидел, что тот перебросил один из ремней через крюк, вбитый в потолок. И один край зафиксировал на другом крюке. Уже в стене.</p><p>
  <i>Господь Всемогущий.</i>
</p><p>Аксель знал, что это будет. И у него уже заранее подобрались пальцы на ногах.</p><p>- Подойди, - велел Максанс. Он выглядел безумно горячо. Освещенный лишь неверным светом лампы на тумбочке. В одних брюках. И с намотанными на кулак кожаными ремнями.</p><p>Аксель приблизился.</p><p>Максанс связал его запястья свободным ремнем и закрепил его на втором. Натянув его, он добился того, что Аксель почти повис над полом. С высоко задранными вверх руками.</p><p>Фовель отрегулировал натяжение. Так, чтобы Орьян смог наклониться вперед.</p><p>Аксель чувствовал себя марионеткой на шарнирах. Но ему нравилось. Нравилось снова чувствовать себя <i>нужным</i>. <i>Важным.</i></p><p>И он замирал от предвкушения. Он уже был возбужден. Потому что знал, что будет дальше.</p><p>Сейчас он не видел того, что делал Максанс. Почувствовал лишь, как его ануса коснулись влажные от смазки пальцы. Как они проникли в него, сразу два.</p><p>Аксель задрожал от возбуждения. По его венам вместо крови побежал кипяток.</p><p>Он прогнулся в пояснице и шире расставил ноги. Будто упрашивая.</p><p>Пальцы исчезли. Максанс отошел. Натянув ремни. Заставляя снова повиснуть над полом.</p><p>А Аксель был готов захныкать, так ему хотелось быстрее.</p><p>Фовель вернулся. Аксель не видел, но он знал, что тот сейчас делал. Вдевал свободный конец ремня в петлю на металлическом крюке.*</p><p>Это был специальный крюк, с шариком на конце. И Аксель знал, знал, как охуенно чувствовать его в себе.</p><p>И оттого его просто трясло.</p><p>Его член уже буквально сочился от предъэякулята. А они еще даже не начали.</p><p>Холодный металл коснулся кожи. И Аксель снова задрожал. Не просто вздрогнул. А его буквально забило этой крупной дрожью. Словно по телу пустили разряды тока.</p><p>Максанс надавил рукой, и шарик вошел до конца. Он так сильно натянул кожу, что Аксель застонал. Это было немного больно и очень-очень охуенно.</p><p>Пока он привыкал к этому ощущению внутри, Фовель обошел его и отрегулировал натяжение ремней окончательно.</p><p>Теперь Аксель был практически подвешен к потолку. Его ноги едва-едва касались пола. А сам он висел на связанных руках и крюке. Который был глубоко внутри него.</p><p>
  <i>Ебаный пиздец.</i>
</p><p>Как же опиздонически хорошо это было.</p><p>Каждой своей мышцей Аксель чувствовал напряжение. Он был будто оголенный нерв. Полностью обездвиженный. Практически распятый.</p><p>Он чувствовал, как по лбу скатилась капля пота.</p><p>Сделав глубокий вдох, Аксель сдул ее. И вдруг услышал свист. <i>Да.</i></p><p>Первый удар плеткой пришелся на ягодицы. Все его ссадины уже зажили. И он был полностью, абсолютно готов принять все то, что собирался дать ему Максанс.</p><p>Боль обжигала. Каждый удар жалил. Но вместе с тем, Фовель бил так, что это доставляло невероятное удовольствие.</p><p>Его удары были размашистыми. Хлесткими. От его взмахов раздавался пронзительный свист кожаной плетки.</p><p>А на теле Акселя расцветали алые полосы.</p><p>Его ягодицы, спина, ноги, руки – все горело огнем.</p><p>Но едва он пытался уйти от удара, как ремни тут же натягивались. И Акселя буквально приподнимало над полом. Крюком в его заднице.</p><p>Он снова умирал.</p><p>Но на этот раз - от безумного удовольствия.</p><p>Аксель сбился со счета. Сколько было этих ударов.</p><p>Сегодня Максанс явно его не жалел. Но, Боги, как же охуенно он это делал. Удар за ударом. Он рисовал причудливый узор боли на теле Акселя.</p><p>И в какой-то момент эта боль, напряжение, натяжение и распирающее чувство внутри достигли такого апогея, что Аксель просто кончил.</p><p>Он содрогнулся всем телом от очередного удара. Выгнулся, подставляясь еще сильнее. И почувствовал, как горячая сперма потекла по его бедрам.</p><p>Он обмяк практически без сил. И теперь удары стали приносить настоящую боль.</p><p>Но едва лишь первый болезненный стон сорвался с его губ, как Максанс остановился.</p><p>В резко наступившей тишине отчетливо раздавалось тяжелое дыхание Фовеля.</p><p>Аксель почувствовал, как из него вынули крюк. Ремень на его руках тоже ослаб. И Аксель буквально сполз на пол. На колени.</p><p>Максанс подошел к нему. Он выглядел будто безумец. Растрепанный, раскрасневшийся. С горящими, почти черными, как это бывало перед оргазмом, глазами.</p><p>Его ширинка была уже расстегнута. Не отрывая глаз от Акселя, Максанс вытащил свой член. Головка блестела от смазки. И была полностью открыта.</p><p><i>Господи, блядь, Боже,</i> как Аксель хотел его себе в рот.</p><p>Его губы непроизвольно приоткрылись.</p><p>Максанс подошел ближе. Он провел головкой по этим приоткрытым губам. Сделал пару движений кулаком по члену, и судорожно вдохнул.</p><p>Его лицо на короткое мгновение исказилось от еле сдерживаемого удовольствия.</p><p>- Скажи, - приказал он. Аксель видел, как его потряхивало от подступающего оргазма. И он послушался, выдохнув:</p><p>- <i>Максо…</i></p><p>Этого хватило. Максанс вздрогнул от прошедшей по телу судороги. И Аксель буквально утонул в его бешеном взгляде. </p><p>Максанс кончил, заливая спермой рот и лицо Акселя. А тот лишь облизывал губы и дрожал всем телом, разделяя удовольствие Фовеля.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Позже, когда они оба приняли душ и уже лежали в кровати, Аксель плавал на границе сна и реальности.<p>Он безумно устал за сегодняшний день. Тот был тяжелым в моральном плане. А в физическом, что ж, в физическом плане Акселя все абсолютно устраивало.</p><p>Но даже собственные переживания отошли на второй план. Потому что его все же тревожил один вопрос.</p><p>- Максанс, - негромко позвал он, задирая голову. Фовель лежал с закрытыми глазами и медленно поглаживал спину Акселя. – Что случилось вечером?</p><p>- Ничего, - ответ был слишком быстрым. Да Аксель и так знал, что это ложь. – Спи.</p><p>Что ж, время откровенности кончилось вместе с оргазмом.</p><p>Подавив вздох, который почувствовал бы Максанс, Аксель закрыл глаза. Что бы там ни было, главное, что он был тем, к кому Фовель обратился за помощью.</p><p>Пусть и в такой весьма своеобразной манере.</p><p>Аксель уже почти провалился в сон, когда вдруг услышал тихие слова:</p><p>- Агата приезжала с отцом.</p><p> </p><p>*если вдруг кто не понял, крюк выглядит так: https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/v0oM_r2texV1TiwZGCSNaroL0vIRlBnG9aPMZDueYnAYopSBVas4ot47gjy8ugjP8ZkY6yBkwjwnYQ</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Там, где было темно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>саунд: Long Hard Road Out Of Hell, Marilyn Manson</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>И свет во тьме светит, и тьма не объяла его.<br/>(Святое Евангелие от Иоанна. I, 5)</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Даже по утрам в спальне Максанса царил полумрак.<p>Аксель открыл глаза и вздохнул. Суббота. Время, которое принадлежало лишь им двоим. И Аксель очень надеялся, что сегодня не произойдет ничего, что могло бы этому помешать.</p><p>Максанс еще спал. Он лежал на животе. Обняв подушку, чуть подмяв ее под себя. И повернув голову к Акселю.</p><p>Через плотно задернутые темные портьеры почти не пробивался свет. И на лице Фовеля играли полутени. Полутона.</p><p>Его дыхание было размеренным, спокойным. Кончики ресниц едва заметно трепетали. А на щеках проступила утренняя щетина.</p><p>Аксель закусил губу. Он с опаской, боясь разбудить, протянул вперед руку. У него подрагивали кончики пальцев. Так хотелось дотронуться. Рука замерла в жалких миллиметрах от чужого лица.</p><p>Нет.</p><p>Не надо. Не стоит этого делать. Самому же потом будет больнее.</p><p>Подавив вздох, он убрал руку и повернулся в сторону тумбочки. Телефон моргал каким-то уведомлением.</p><p>Видимо, сообщение, пришло ночью. Аксель после вчерашнего спал как убитый. И точно ничего не слышал.</p><p>Смахнув блокировку пальцем, он удивленно приподнял брови. Агата?</p><p>Сестра Максанса подписалась на него в инстаграме еще несколько дней назад. Но, признаться, Аксель успел об этом забыть. Так как именно в тот вечер напился.</p><p>Теперь же она написала ему в директ. Сглотнув, Аксель открыл сообщения. Он понятия не имел о том, что она могла ему сказать.</p><p>
  <i>Привет, Аксель! Это Агата. Сестра Максанса, если вдруг не узнал)) Прости, что вот так бесцеремонно пишу тебе. Просто… Несмотря на то, что ляпнул мой брат про ваши отношения, я не верю, что между вами только секс. Ты, наверное, сейчас пошлешь меня куда подальше. Но, пожалуйста, хотя бы дочитай до конца. Он никогда и никого не привозил знакомиться с нами. Даже в качестве «помощника». И еще, я видела, как он на тебя смотрит. Он умеет хорошо притворяться. Но не верь ему в этом)) Но я пишу ради другого. Вчера вечером между ним и отцом состоялся очень неприятный разговор. Я рассказывала тебе, что они не очень ладят. В общем, я прошу тебя побыть с ним рядом ближайшие пару дней. Позаботься о нем, пожалуйста.</i>
</p><p>Аксель почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание.</p><p>
  <i>Господь Всемогущий.</i>
</p><p>Он смотрел на экран пустыми глазами. Чувствуя, как внутри него бушует буря. Агата писала, что не верит Максансу. Его словам об отношениях. И просила позаботиться о брате.</p><p>У Акселя защипало в глазах. Он лежал и думал, что же ответить. Можно ли открыться другому человеку в своих переживаниях.</p><p>Слишком долго Аксель держал все в себе. Даже когда у них все было хорошо, он ни с кем не делился. Было не с кем.</p><p>А сейчас, когда все стало так сложно, и подавно.</p><p>Мог ли он доверять Агате?</p><p>Но ведь она доверилась ему. И доверила ему своего брата. А то, что эти двое очень близки, было ясно без слов.</p><p>Решившись, Аксель напечатал ответ.</p><p>
  <i>Привет. Я рад, что ты написала. Я рядом. И я позабочусь о нем. Но ты права не до конца. Чувства есть. Но лишь с моей стороны.</i>
</p><p>Все. Он это сделал. Он открылся другому человеку.</p><p>Аксель с ужасом ждал, что же ему ответят. Но в то же время ему стало легче. Это было словно исповедь у священника. Он снял часть тяжести со своей души этим признанием.</p><p>Телефон пискнул новым уведомлением. Агата явно не спала.</p><p>
  <i>Боже, мой брат такой тупица!!!</i>
</p><p>Аксель едва успел прочитать.</p><p>
  <i>Видимо, ты знаешь не все. У Максанса был не самый хороший опыт в отношениях в прошлом. Пожалуйста, поговори с ним об этом. Это поможет вам обоим.</i>
</p><p>Аксель прикрыл на пару секунд глаза. Чтобы справиться с эмоциями. Он чертовски сильно сомневался, что ему когда-либо хватит духу завести такой разговор с Максансом. И, главное, для чего? Чтобы Фовель еще раз пнул его словами о том, что чувствам не место в их отношениях?</p><p>Орьян собрался, было, что-то ответить Агате, но та его опередила.</p><p>
  <i>Прости. Прости, что влезла не в свое дело. Что пытаюсь советовать. Но ты мне нравишься. И, конечно же, я хочу лучшего для своего брата. Хочу, чтобы он наконец был счастлив. И, Аксель. Думаю, ты понял тогда, что в то утро, в Руане, я видела следы на твоих запястьях. Я не ребенок, понимаю, что это такое. Наверное, у вас сложные отношения. И мое предложение все обсудить слишком наивно. Но поверь мне. Мой брат – очень добрый человек. Он чуткий, он понимающий. Просто он как Кай, которого заморозила Снежная Королева. Я верю, что тебе удастся его спасти.</i>
</p><p>Снежная Королева?</p><p>Аксель задумался, было ли это метафорой. Или Агата имела в виду какого-то конкретного человека.</p><p>Тут Максанс с легким вздохом открыл глаза. И посмотрел на Акселя чуть замутненным, сонным еще взглядом.</p><p>А потом вдруг притянул к себе одной рукой. Подмял. И навалился сверху.</p><p>У Акселя сердце ухнуло вниз. Забилось уже почти привычно где-то в животе. Где тут же расплылось тепло. Его утренняя эрекция сразу напомнила о себе.</p><p>Особенно, когда его члена коснулся не менее твердый член Максанса.</p><p>Фовель смотрел сверху вниз. Жадно ловил глазами каждую черту лица Акселя. А потом провел носом по кромке его волос. Шумно втягивая воздух.</p><p>- Ты пахнешь мной, - голос Максанса был низким, осипшим со сна. От него по всему телу побежали мурашки. – Мне нравится.</p><p>Аксель поплыл. Он, блядь, буквально <i>потек</i>.</p><p>Он всегда тек от такого Максанса. Но сейчас, после сообщений Агаты, особенно сильно.</p><p>Его сердце бешено, почти болезненно колотилось в груди. </p><p>Фовель устроился удобнее между его бедер. Раздвинув их ногой. И обхватил руками лицо Акселя. А потом поцеловал.</p><p>Сначала мягко, почти невесомо. Едва касаясь губами сухих, обветренных после сна губ Акселя. Потом обхватил их своими полностью. Провел языком. Оставляя влажный след.</p><p>И толкнулся им внутрь. Раскрывая.</p><p>Аксель коротко выдохнул и ответил на поцелуй.</p><p>Он обнял Максанса за плечи, притягивая к себе ближе. И обхватил ногами его бедра. Ему хотелось, чтобы они соприкасались как можно больше.</p><p>Полностью.</p><p>От поцелуев, от теплой кожи разморенного, еще сонного Максанса Акселя вело со страшной силой. Он ерзал, двигал бедрами. Ему хотелось большего.</p><p>- У тебя ничего не саднит? – тяжело дыша, спросил Максанс, оторвавшись от его губ. Он смотрел потяжелевшим взглядом. Таким, в котором хотелось раствориться полностью.</p><p>Конечно, у Акселя тянуло задницу. Он чувствовал каждую свою мышцу. Но разве он мог отказаться от секса. Особенно такого.</p><p>Особенно с таким Максансом. Который сейчас был собой настолько, насколько вообще мог себе позволить.</p><p>Утренний секс не был чем-то новым. И Аксель всегда любил его. Не меньше и не больше, чем их <i>другой</i> секс.</p><p>Просто он любил его по-особенному.</p><p>И тем более, сейчас.</p><p>Когда у него в душе творилось хер пойми что. Когда он изводил себя днями и ночами. Не в силах справиться со своими чувствами. Сейчас такой секс был ему жизненно необходим.</p><p>Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Максанс потянулся к тумбочке. Да, у них был целый комод с плетками, наручниками и цепями. Но обычная смазка тоже лежала именно в верхнем ящике. Как и у всех.</p><p>Достав ее, Фовель выдавил немного на пальцы. Потом приподнялся и опустил руку между их телами.</p><p>Аксель выдохнул и чуть задрожал от удовольствия. Едва почувствовал в себе прохладные от геля пальцы Максанса. Смазка была с ментолом. И это слегка успокоило чуть саднящую, натертую кожу внутри.</p><p>Растягивать его долго Максанс не стал. Это и не требовалось. Он снова опустился сверху, между бедер Акселя. И, перехватив его запястья, завел руки за голову. Удерживая.</p><p>Аксель шумно выдохнул. Он выгнулся навстречу. Он, блядь, чувствовал член Максанса у себя между ног. И его потряхивало. От возбуждения, от еле сдерживаемых эмоций.</p><p>Их взгляды снова пересеклись. И Аксель потянулся за поцелуем. Язык Максанса толкнулся ему в рот одновременно с членом. Максанс двинул бедрами, проталкивая головку. Преодолевая сопротивление мышцы.</p><p>А потом резко толкнулся, входя до конца.</p><p>Аксель застонал в поцелуй. <i>Господи, блядь, Боже</i>, как же это было охуенно.</p><p>Максанс окончательно проснулся. И теперь трахал его быстро и размашисто. Как-то жадно. Словно и не было вчерашнего вечера. Словно успел соскучиться.</p><p>Впрочем, Аксель чувствовал то же самое. Невероятную острую потребность в близости. И желании чувствовать Максанса как можно глубже.</p><p>Это был инстинкт. Темный, древний, как сама жизнь. Сладко-греховный.</p><p>
  <i>Не прелюбодействуй.</i>
</p><p>Главная заповедь, которую мать пыталась вбить в голову Акселя. Едва тому исполнилось тринадцать.</p><p>И с каким же наслаждением Аксель ее нарушал.</p><p>Прямо сейчас. В тот момент, когда Максанс совершенно неприлично сосал его язык. С пошлыми, влажными звуками. В то время, как его член буквально вдалбливал Акселя в кровать.</p><p>Резко. Быстро. Глубоко.</p><p>Бедра Акселя дрожали от напряжения. Его ноги соскальзывали с талии Максанса от каждого резкого толчка. Но каждый раз возвращались на место. Крепко сжимая. Удерживая в себе. На себе.</p><p>Пальцы на ногах поджимались от напряжения и удовольствия. Чуть притупленного. Тяжелого. Скопившегося в самом низу живота. Стянувшего все узлом.</p><p>Он чувствовал, еще немного, буквально пара минут. И все.</p><p>Максанс оторвался от его рта и остановился. Он тяжело, отрывисто дышал. И смотрел. И от этого взгляда все внутри Акселя переворачивалось.</p><p>Они словно вели безмолвный разговор. Говорить вслух было нельзя. Но их тела все делали за них. Их взгляды, прикосновения.</p><p> </p><p>Их тела вели самый откровенный диалог.</p><p>Увидев то, что хотел, в глазах Акселя, Максанс коснулся губами его щеки. И снова начал двигаться.</p><p>Контраст между его резкими, частыми толчками и мягкими, едва ощутимыми поцелуями был столь сильным. Что Акселя буквально раздирало на части.</p><p>Боже, а вдруг Агата права. Вдруг был шанс. Чертов мизерный шанс достучаться.</p><p>Туда. Глубоко. Там, где было темно. Туда, куда Максанс так боялся его пустить.</p><p>На этой мысли Аксель закончился. Его мозг почти отключился. Он содрогнулся всем телом, сжимаясь, стискивая, выгибаясь. Все разом.</p><p>Максанс задрожал на нем. Внутри него.</p><p>И все кончилось.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Аксель витал в облаках.<p>Его мысли все еще были затуманены недавним оргазмом. Максанс, удерживая его за одну руку, скатился в сторону. И перетащил на себя.</p><p>Его грудь тяжело вздымалась. Дыхание постепенно успокаивалось.</p><p>- Что это? – внезапный вопрос заставил Акселя очнуться.</p><p>Он повернул голову и похолодел. Максанс рассматривал его ладонь. С затянувшимся, но все равно довольно свежим порезом.</p><p>Блядь.</p><p>Аксель совершенно об этом забыл.</p><p>Ну зачем. Почему. Все ведь было так хорошо. Испугавшись самого себя, реакции Максанса, Аксель молчал.</p><p>- Аксель, что это? – голос Фовеля стал жестче.</p><p>Дьявол. Как же не хотелось портить это утро. Аксель судорожно соображал.</p><p>- Я порезался, - выдавил он наконец. И его голос, на удивление, почти не дрожал. Ему удалось справиться с собой. Видимо, страх потерять то хрупкое, что сейчас воцарилось между ними, мобилизовал его. – Всего лишь порезался, - он заставил себя улыбнуться. – Ничего такого.</p><p>Максанс помолчал, видимо, раздумывая, верить или нет. Но в конце концов сдался:</p><p>- Ладно.</p><p>Он провел пальцем по порезу. И кожу немного закололо. Аксель чуть слышно втянул воздух. Потому что почти задохнулся от этого прикосновения.</p><p>- Сделай все, что нужно, пока будешь в душе, - произнес Максанс. Его голос вновь звучал спокойно. Обманчиво прохладно. – Мы уезжаем на два дня.</p><p>- Куда? – Аксель приподнял брови. Снова поездка? На этот раз он не боялся испорченных выходных. Знал, что Фовель все равно все предусмотрит. Но его разбирало любопытство.</p><p>- Тебе понравится, - ответил Максанс и еле заметно усмехнулся.</p><p>Аксель закусил губу и подавил улыбку.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Порт.<p>Они приехали в порт. И Аксель терялся. Он крутил головой по сторонам. Совершенно искренне не понимая, что к чему.</p><p>Насколько он знал, яхту в последнее время Фовель не покупал. Да и за весь год ни о чем подобном не заходила речь.</p><p>Аренда? Но Аксель не мог представить, чтобы Максанс Фовель пользовался чем-то, взятым в аренду. Он был слишком единоличен.</p><p>Припарковавшись, Максанс достал из багажника черную кожаную сумку. Он собирал ее сам. Аксель лишь попросил взять для него смену белья. Максанс в тот момент посмотрел на него, как на идиота.</p><p>Ладно, Аксель и правда был идиотом. Как будто Фовель не предусмотрел бы и этого.</p><p>Аксель никогда особо не интересовался яхтами, морем. Это было чуждо ему. Его родители, хоть и не бедствовали, не достигли того уровня благосостояния, когда могли позволить себе что-то подобное.</p><p>Но сейчас, идя по пирсу, усыпанному роскошными белоснежными яхтами, Аксель чувствовал какой-то непонятный мандраж.</p><p>Его чуть потряхивало от предвкушения. Его глаза горели азартом. И стоило признаться самому себе, ему очень захотелось выйти в море.</p><p>Тем более, с Максансом.</p><p>Фовель сегодня выглядел необычно. К своим, уже привычным черным джинсам, он надел белую рубашку.</p><p>Да, Аксель не впервые видел его в подобной. Но обычно это была официальная одежда. Сегодня же рубашка была даже не заправлена за пояс. Лишь рукава привычно подкатаны. Они обнажали руки Максанса. И Аксель безбожно залипал на них все время, пока они ехали.</p><p>Он так слаб.</p><p>- Мы пришли, - объявил Фовель, остановившись.</p><p>Аксель поднял глаза и обомлел. Нет, эта яхта не была самой огромной и роскошной в этом порту. Хотя, видит Бог, Максанс мог себе позволить подобную. Но она была так дивно хороша, что Аксель сразу же влюбился.</p><p>Он пригляделся к названию на корме. «Jeune vent».*</p><p>Оно подходило этой малышке.</p><p>- Я не знал, что у тебя есть яхта, - прокомментировал Аксель. Он все еще не мог отвести глаз от белоснежного чуда. Три палубы. На нижней, по-видимому, находилась каюта, кухня, служебные помещения. На второй – спальня. А на третьей – капитанская рубка.</p><p>Сложно было назвать мостиком то, чем стало место для штурвала в современных судах. Но все же он там был. Хоть и осуществлялось управление давно лишь нажатием нескольких кнопок.</p><p>- Это подарок, - довольно сухо ответил Максанс. Аксель заметил, что его лицо чуть помрачнело.</p><p>Чей подарок?</p><p>Чей, черт возьми. Акселю вдруг нестерпимо захотелось узнать. Укол ревности больно ужалил его в грудь. Вдруг это подарок той самой <i>Снежной Королевы</i>.</p><p>Настроение мгновенно испортилось.</p><p>Аксель ненавидел себя за это. За то, каким эмоционально нестабильным он стал. За то, что любая мелочь могла вывести его из равновесия.</p><p>Стараясь не портить день ни себе, ни Максансу, он просто кивнул в ответ.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В команде на борту оказалось всего два человека.<p>Бородатый и хмурый капитан Серж Морель. И его болтливый, улыбчивый помощник – Жан-Поль. Он выглядел еще меньше Акселя. И казалось, ему едва исполнилось восемнадцать.</p><p>Как позже выяснил Аксель, он был сыном Сержа. И пытался научиться всему и сразу. Помогая, где придется. Да и готовил он отлично.</p><p>В этом Аксель убедился почти сразу.</p><p>Завтрак был накрыт на верхней палубе. Он не был особо изысканным. Но пара яиц-пашот, голландский соус, соленая рыба и фрукты оказались высочайшего качества.</p><p>По крайней мере, Аксель чуть не проглотил язык от вкусового оргазма.</p><p>Возможно, отпечаток на восприятие наложило то, что в этот момент он находился на борту роскошной яхты. Которая покидала Парижский порт. А напротив него сидел самый красивый мужчина на свете. И его волосы развевал свежий, чуть прохладный ветер.</p><p>Когда Аксель смотрел на лицо Максанса, у него болело в груди.</p><p>До слов Агаты он сомневался. Нет, он был уверен, что Фовель к нему практически ничего не чувствовал. Но эти несколько утренних сообщений что-то перевернули у Акселя внутри.</p><p>Ему так хотелось достучаться.</p><p>Помнил он и том, что обещал позаботиться о Максансе. Учитывая, что тот не подпускал к себе близко, это было проблематично. Но Аксель старался.</p><p>Как умел.</p><p>После завтрака Фовель решил подняться на мостик. Здесь не было стен. Лишь навес. И ветер тут ощущался сильнее.</p><p>Серж ненадолго спустился вниз, передав управление Максансу.</p><p>Они остались вдвоем.</p><p>Аксель наблюдал за Максансом. За тем, как уверенно тот держал штурвал. За его красивым, волевым лицом. Волосами, которые трепал ветер.</p><p>За его руками, увитыми венами. Которые он так любил трогать.</p><p>Аксель наблюдал за Максансом. И понимал. Что ему становится мало. Ему хотелось ответов. Ему хотелось правды.</p><p>Ему хотелось понять.</p><p>Но Аксель знал, что одним неосторожным словом мог все сломать. Мог снова получить отказ. И на этот раз – окончательный.</p><p>Это удерживало его язык за зубами. И это держало его в подвешенном состоянии.</p><p>Но хотя бы один вопрос Аксель задать мог. Он не давал ему покоя, едва они ступили на борт. И терзал слишком сильно. Аксель чувствовал себя слабым за это глупое желание знать. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать.</p><p>Это становилось слишком сложно контролировать.</p><p>- Максанс, - позвал он. И тот повернул голову. Акселя обдало жаром от этого взгляда. В нем не было сексуального возбуждения, нет. Но в нем читалась такая сила, уверенность. Что просто сшибало с ног. Именно это когда-то так подкупило Орьяна.</p><p>Фовель молча ждал вопроса. И Аксель все же решился.</p><p>- Чей это подарок?</p><p>Лицо Максанса стало жестче. Его ноздри раздулись. Будто он сдерживался от того, чтобы не послать Акселя. Но он быстро взял себя в руки. Все произошло за несколько томительно-долгих секунд.</p><p>- Моего деда.</p><p>Волна облегчения, захлестнувшая Акселя, была такой силы, что он едва устоял на ногах.</p><p>Ему пришлось вцепиться пальцами в поручень и отвернуться. Потому что его лицо озаряла широкая улыбка.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>К вечеру они вышли далеко в море.<p>Впереди брезжил лишь бескрайний простор. И безумно красивый закат.</p><p>Жан-Поль накрывал стол к ужину. Максанс обсуждал что-то в рубке с капитаном. И Аксель решил поболтать с мальчишкой.</p><p>- Ты давно работаешь на этой яхте? – спросил он с улыбкой. Он помогал Жан-Полю раскладывать приборы. Стоять просто так без дела Акселю не хотелось.</p><p>- Года четыре, - парень призадумался. – Да, где-то так. Месье Фовель нанял папу, сразу же, как у него появилась эта детка, - Аксель внутренне посмеялся такому словечку. Но оно подходило яхте. – Но мы нечасто выходим в море. На самом деле, большую часть времени проводим в порту. Отец следит за яхтой. Я помогаю ему, обучаюсь.</p><p>- Нечасто, говоришь? – Аксель удивленно приподнял брови. Его сердце снова быстро заколотилось. <i>«Он никогда и никого не привозил знакомиться с нами.»</i> - А Максанс, то есть, месье Фовель, он брал кого-нибудь с собой? В те разы, что вы выходили в море.</p><p>- Да не парься, он сам просит называть себя Максансом, - рассмеялся Жан-Поль, выставляя бокалы для вина и воды. – Я тебя понял. Боишься, что он катал тут подружек или дружков? – Аксель закатил глаза. Но его щеки покраснели от стыда. Потому что его раскусил обычный мальчишка. – Нет. Он всегда был один. Ты первый.</p><p>От этих слов Акселю стало жарко.</p><p>Он буквально застыл с вилкой в руках. Его сердце билось часто-часто. И в который уже раз за день его пронзила все та же мысль.</p><p>Вдруг Агата была права?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ужин пролетел незаметно.<p>Они с Максансом обсуждали театр. И ту постановку, которую смотрели пару дней назад. Фовель предложил сходить на «Спартака». Рассказал, как попал на него впервые в Вене. И хотел бы, чтобы Аксель тоже увидел этот балет.</p><p>Они пили шампанское. Ели незамысловатую, но безумно вкусную еду. И наслаждались легкой музыкой.</p><p>Яхта шла на автопилоте, на минимальной скорости. Серж и Жан-Поль спустились в свою каюту. И Аксель был благодарен им.</p><p>Ему так остро хотелось разделить этот вечер только с Максансом вдвоем.</p><p>- Пойдем, - Фовель поднялся.</p><p>И у Акселя внутри все сжалось от предвкушения.</p><p>Днем он уже был в этой каюте. Она выглядела как роскошная спальня в номере люкс какого-нибудь пятизвездочного отеля.</p><p>Но сейчас, почти ночью, здесь было особенно волшебно.</p><p>Лунный свет почти не проникал через неплотно занавешенные иллюминаторы. И если бы не они, понять, что ты находишься на борту, было бы совсем сложно.</p><p>Едва они вошли, Максанс достал из кармана зажигалку. Он подошел к свечам, стоявшим на небольшом столике у кровати. И зажег их.</p><p>Аксель задрожал внутри. Он и так испытывал невероятное предвкушение. Но теперь понял, что именно его ожидало.</p><p>- Раздевайся, - велел ему Максанс. Он и сам стал расстегивать свою белоснежную рубашку.</p><p>- Мне надо в душ, - Аксель, конечно, подготовился. Но он провел весь день на ногах. И смыть хотя бы пот очень хотелось.</p><p>- Нет, - отрезал Фовель, снимая рубашку и бросая ее на стул. – Я сказал, раздевайся.</p><p>Ох. Акселю стало еще жарче.</p><p>Он быстро исполнил приказ. Максанс же не торопился раздеваться до конца. Он лишь расстегнул молнию на джинсах.</p><p>Фовель делал так всегда. Потому что его член, блядь, был огромным. И, наверное, это было физически больно, терпеть возбуждение с застегнутой ширинкой.</p><p>Аксель видел «блядскую дорожку» волос на его животе. И у него во рту скапливалась слюна. Он знал, что сейчас будет не просто секс. Сейчас будет что-то, от чего он кончит так сильно, что физически не сможет представить заранее.</p><p>Максанс никогда не разочаровывал в этом.</p><p>- Ложись, - приказал Фовель. Он подошел к сумке, лежащей в изножье кровати. И достал из нее кожаные наручники. Любимые наручники Акселя.</p><p>Орьян послушно улегся на спину. Его грудь тяжело и часто вздымалась. Он чувствовал себя откровенно-голым. Но при этом не испытывал ни капли стыда.</p><p>Он мог стыдиться своей любви, но не своего тела. По крайней мере, когда это касалось Максанса Фовеля.</p><p>Максанс вернулся к кровати.</p><p>- Заведи руки наверх, - его голос звучал властно и твердо. Так, как любил Аксель. Так, как ему было нужно сейчас.</p><p>Он сделал, как было велено. И Фовель надел на него наручники и прикрепил их к железному изголовью. Мышцы приятно потянуло.</p><p>Аксель чуть выгнулся, поерзал, принимая удобную позу.</p><p>- Приподними голову.</p><p>Пальцы Максанса коснулись его лица. А вслед за ними на глаза легла черная кожаная маска. И Аксель перестал что-либо видеть.</p><p>Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть. Наконец, сердце в груди чуть успокоилось. И дыхание слегка выровнялось.</p><p>Но не до конца. Потому что возбуждение уже завладело его телом. <i>Черная магия</i> Максанса распространялась не только на его парфюмы.</p><p>Чуть дезориентированный, лишенный зрения Аксель замер. Прислушиваясь. Максанс двигался по каюте почти бесшумно.</p><p>Аксель слышал лишь его дыхание. И ему нравилось, как оно звучало. Фовель тоже был возбужден.</p><p>В свое время Аксель прочел немало литературы, касающейся мира БДСМ. Он вырос не в лесу и прекрасно знал, как называлось то, чем они занимались.</p><p>Но он знал и то, что были большие отличия между настоящим БДСМ и тем, что делали они. И самым главным отличием стало то, что Максанс всегда возбуждался.</p><p>Он не был до конца хладнокровным Доминантом. И он практически всегда кончал, когда они занимались сексом. За тем редким исключением, когда для этого не было возможности.</p><p>То, что они делали, не было частью Темы. Не несло в себе того посыла, который имелся в этой культуре.</p><p>Это был их способ выражения своих чувств. Способ поиска, раскрытия себя. Способ самоконтроля. И самое главное, самое важное правило – способ получения удовольствия.</p><p>Кровать рядом с Акселем прогнулась. Но не сильно. Он понял, что Максанс оперся на нее коленом. Он навис сверху.</p><p>Аксель не видел этого. Но чувствовал.</p><p>И все его тело застыло. Его пресс напрягся. Сжалась буквально каждая мышца.</p><p>Он ожидал горячего воска.</p><p>Но внезапно хлесткий удар стеком обжег его ребра.</p><p>
  <i>Всевышний Господь.</i>
</p><p>Аксель закусил губу, проглатывая стон. Чистая боль. Чистое удовольствие. И снова удар. Стек чувствовался не так ощутимо, как плетка. Но эти удары были более концентрированными.</p><p>Они жалили словно укусы скорпиона.</p><p>Маленькие островки боли по всему телу.</p><p>Так ярко. Так остро. Так хорошо.</p><p>И в тот момент, когда Аксель уже весь горел от этих огненных следов на своей коже, он почувствовал, как на его живот упали первые горячие капли.</p><p>Воск жалил не менее больно. Но он тут же остывал. И застывал, чуть стягивая кожу.</p><p>Этими первыми каплями Максанс предупредил его. Дал подготовиться.</p><p>И Аксель сделал глубокий вдох.</p><p>В ту же секунду его грудь обожгло сначала ударом стека, а потом тут же - горячим воском.</p><p>Аксель задрожал. Он выгнулся. Пытаясь то ли уйти от слишком сильных ощущений. То ли почувствовать еще больше.</p><p>Он и сам не понимал.</p><p>Он терялся в своих эмоциях. Терялся в своем удовольствии. Ему было безумно, невероятно, нереально хорошо.</p><p>Он слышал тяжелое дыхание Максанса. Слышал легкий свист от стека. За долю мгновения, когда тот жалил кожу.</p><p>И его просто уносило.</p><p>Ему безмерно хотелось прикоснуться к себе. Хотелось, наконец, утонуть в удовольствии полностью.</p><p>Он кусал свои губы. Пытался сжать бедра, чтобы получить хоть какое-то давление. Но Максанс удержал его ноги на месте.</p><p>И снова продолжил стегать.</p><p>- Попроси, - велел он. И, блядь, этот голос снова делал свое дело.</p><p>Он просто не оставил шанса.</p><p>- Пожалуйста, - сам Аксель говорил хрипло, чуть слышно. Но Максанс услышал бы даже самый тихий шепот. Они были настроены на одну волну. – Дай мне кончить.</p><p>И Аксель услышал выдох. Это было не облегчение, нет. Фовель и так знал, что ему ответят. Это было удовлетворение.</p><p>Воск исчез. Но жалящие удары стека кусали все тело Акселя. Он уже даже не пытался за ними уследить. Да и не смог бы.</p><p>Потому что в этот момент ладонь Максанса обхватила его твердый, уже совершенно мокрый член. И начала двигаться.</p><p>Это было невыносимо.</p><p>Аксель даже под маской с силой зажмурился. Чувствуя, как от напряжения из глаз потекли слезы. Он сжал зубы. И мотал головой.</p><p>Весь он, все его существо было доведено до предела. Еще чуть-чуть и пропасть.</p><p>- Аксель, - тихо на выдохе. – Давай.</p><p>
  <i>Господибожеебтвоюмать.</i>
</p><p>Аксель закричал. Так громко, что, наверное, его услышали и на показе «Спартака» в Вене.</p><p>Стыдно ему будет потом.</p><p>Сейчас он умирал от наслаждения.</p><p>Он почувствовал, как Максанс сел на его бедра сверху. Привстал. И Аксель услышал влажные шлепки ладони. Максанс мастурбировал себе. От этой мысли захотелось кончить еще раз.</p><p>Услышав тихий вздох Фовеля, почувствовав дрожь его бедер, Аксель с такой силой закусил губу, что ощутил во рту вкус крови.</p><p>Она потекла по подбородку. Но было уже так похуй.</p><p>Потому что было слишком хорошо.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда Аксель вернулся из душа, Максанса не было в каюте.<p>Он нашелся на верхней палубе. Стоял, оперевшись одной рукой о перила. И курил. На нем по-прежнему были джинсы. Аксель не видел со спины, но был уверен, все еще расстегнутые.</p><p>Он подошел ближе и встал рядом.</p><p>Едва касаясь голого плеча своим.</p><p>Его рука легла на перила рядом с ладонью Максанса. Буквально в паре миллиметров. Он мог чувствовать тепло чужой кожи.</p><p>- Это очень красиво, - произнес Аксель, глядя вперед. На темную гладь моря. И бескрайнее звездное небо.</p><p>- Да, - ответил Максанс, повернув голову. И посмотрев на Акселя.</p><p>Тот взглянул в ответ.</p><p>Как сильно хотелось ему прямо сейчас спросить. Задать миллионы вопросов. Но он понимал, что пока не может.</p><p>Аксель лишь надеялся, что когда-нибудь у него хватит духу.</p><p>Ладонь Максанса дрогнула. И коснулась руки Акселя.</p><p>Они оба отвели взгляд и посмотрели вперед.</p><p>Яхта медленно двигалась по заданному курсу. Оставляя за собой легкий пенный след.</p><p>Аксель чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно. Максанс рядом с ним был расслаблен.</p><p>Да, он все еще оставался скрытным, закрытым. Но сейчас в глазах Акселя он выглядел не холодной, расчетливой, бессердечной скалой.</p><p>Сейчас Аксель видел израненного, сломанного человека. Который боялся своих собственных чувств.</p><p>Да, это все еще было больно. Но у Акселя появилась надежда.</p><p> </p><p>*«Jeune vent» - молодой ветер<br/>Вот, как выглядит сама яхта: https://sun9-52.userapi.com/c857528/v857528473/206c42/jEf7n4QK8U8.jpg</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Сомнений не осталось</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>саунд: Marilyn Manson, If I Was Your Vampire</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он истязуем был, но страдал добровольно и не открывал уст Своих; как овца, веден был Он на заклание, и как агнец пред стригущим его безгласен, так Он не отверзал уст Своих.<br/>(Книга пророка Исаии. LIII, 7)</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Аксель привычно проснулся первым.<p>Несмотря на свою организованность, сдержанность и расчетливость во всем, Фовель был любителем поспать. Но позволял себе это крайне редко. В основном, когда оставался в квартире Акселя.</p><p>То есть, по сути, лишь воскресным утром. Сегодня как раз выдалось именно оно.</p><p>В каюте стояла полная тишина. Поэтому Аксель отчетливо слышал ровный шум мотора, плеск волн и дыхание Максанса.</p><p>Ему казалось, что он бы мог слушать это до конца жизни.</p><p>Не удержавшись, он убрал упавшую прядь волос со лба Максанса. Это короткое прикосновение напомнило ему прошедшую ночь.</p><p>Казалось, Фовель мог позволить себе толику откровенности лишь с наступлением темноты. Аксель по пальцам мог пересчитать такие моменты. Признаться, раньше его это не заботило. Сейчас же он ревностно хранил их в своем сердце.</p><p>Каждый.</p><p>Фовель все еще спал. Поэтому Аксель медленно поднялся с кровати. Потянулся всем телом. Потом достал из сумки смену белья и одежду, которую прихватил для него Максанс. И ушел в душ.</p><p>Зеркало здесь было довольно узким. Зато во весь рост. Аксель рассматривал себя. Самые некрасивые рубцы уже почти зажили. Мазь Максанса хорошо ему помогла. Зато теперь ярче читался вчерашний узор.</p><p>Аксель провел пальцами по своему животу, бедрам. Отслеживая и повторяя все точки траектории ударов. Ему это нравилось.</p><p><i>Господи</i>, как же ему это нравилось.</p><p>Видеть следы страсти Максанса. Да, кто-то мог бы назвать это извращением. Но Аксель уже давно принял это в себе.</p><p>Ему доставляло удовольствие чувствовать легкую боль. Когда он касался вчерашних ссадин и синяков. Он вспоминал, как невероятно хорошо ему было. Как он буквально растворялся в своем наслаждении.</p><p>Он прикрыл глаза. Нахлынувшие эмоции слегка сбивали с ног.</p><p>Максанс был необычайно открыт и откровенен на этой яхте. В море. Словно, едва они покинули порт Парижа, он ослабил свой контроль.</p><p>И Аксель хотел насладиться этим Максансом по полной.</p><p>После душа он надел чистое белье. Новое, конечно же. Вещи ему собирал Фовель. Транжира. В сумке также были белые хлопковые шорты и тенниска.</p><p>Они были чуть великоваты. Потому что принадлежали Максансу. И от одной этой мысли Акселя обдало ознобом. Он никогда не видел у Фовеля такой одежды.</p><p>Получалось, она была из какой-то прошлой жизни. Той, когда он еще не стал таким <i>монохромным</i>.</p><p>С бешено колотящимся сердцем Орьян вышел из ванной. Но Максанс все еще спал. Он лежал на спине, обняв одну подушку. Простыня, которой было накрыто его тело, сползла. Практически не оставляя простора для фантазии.</p><p>Акселю безумно хотелось вернуться в кровать. Но он знал, что Фовелю надо выспаться и отдохнуть.</p><p>Взяв с тумбочки телефон, он вышел из каюты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Нагретая утренним солнцем палуба ощущалась приятно-теплой под босыми ступнями.<p>Аксель поднялся наверх, думая немного поваляться в шезлонге. Но увидел Жан-Поля. Тот натирал поручни до лакового блеска.</p><p>- Доброе утро! – с улыбкой поздоровался мальчишка. – Как спалось, не спрашиваю.</p><p>- Тебе не кажется, что за такое ты можешь вылететь с работы, - Аксель закатил глаза. Он встал рядом и засунул руки в карманы шорт.</p><p>- Ну, я же не Максансу это говорю, - Жан-Поль рассмеялся.</p><p>- Засранец, - пробормотал Аксель, улыбаясь. Он давно не чувствовал себя так свободно. И дело было даже не в том же Жан-Поле. Хотя он и был хорошим парнем. А в том, что сам Аксель чувствовал себя другим.</p><p>В нем что-то изменилось. Что-то очень важное.</p><p>- Аксель, - Жан-Поль хитро посмотрел на него, - а как давно вы с Максансом вместе?</p><p>Вопрос немного выбил Орьяна из колеи. Не в том плане, что он не помнил. А в том, что задумался, было ли то, что происходило все это время между ними, настоящими отношениями?</p><p>Были ли они действительно <i>вместе</i> весь этот год.</p><p>Ответить Аксель не успел. Жан-Поль кашлянул и кивнул куда-то ему за спину. Аксель обернулся. На палубу поднимался Максанс.</p><p>Хмурый, злой и непричесанный. Точнее, наверняка, он причесался. Просто морской ветер и воздух превращали его модельную стрижку во что-то невообразимое.</p><p>И Акселю безумно это нравилось. Фовель выглядел моложе и еще красивее. Если это вообще могло быть.</p><p>А сейчас, в своих черных шортах, обнажавших его крепкие длинные ноги, майке, короткие рукава которой открывали увитые венами и татуировками руки, особенно.</p><p>И он тоже забыл об обуви.</p><p>Впрочем, ходить обутым тут было грешно, ей Богу.</p><p>- Аксель, - Фовель обращался к нему, но сам бросил короткий острый взгляд на Жан-Поля, - ты мне нужен. У меня звонок с японцами. Мне нужны цифры из твоего планшета.</p><p>Не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся и ушел обратно.</p><p>Аксель облизнул пересохшие губы. Раздумывая, какого черта снова произошло.</p><p>- Вау, - выдохнул за его спиной Жан-Поль. – Никогда не видел его таким.</p><p>- Каким? – Аксель резко обернулся. Отчего его волосы взметнулись вверх.</p><p>- Ревнующим? – вопросительно ответил Жан-Поль, чуть приподняв брови. – Да он чуть не убил меня взглядом. Он вообще в курсе, что мне всего семнадцать? Хотя, что я, конечно, в курсе. Он всегда так бесится?</p><p>- Вообще-то… - начал, было, Аксель, но запнулся. Он хотел сказать, что это впервые. Но понял, что слукавил бы.</p><p>Да ни хрена не впервые.</p><p>Сейчас, анализируя поступки Фовеля, которые раньше он просто принимал как должное, Аксель начал многое понимать.</p><p>Максанс был ревнив как черт. Нет, как сто чертей. Как тысяча.</p><p>Он был жутким собственником. И если раньше Аксель полагал, что это лишь из-за желания все себе подчинять, то сейчас… Сейчас он понял, каким ревнивым болваном был Фовель.</p><p>Да, Аксель и сам был хорош. Но он старался свою ревность не показывать. Да и поводов особо не было. Максанс их попросту не давал. Но сам при этом ревновал жутко.</p><p>Причем, совершенно без разбора к кому.</p><p>Да вспомнить хотя бы Агату. Уж свою-то сестру Максанс обожал. Но даже ее умудрился записать в соперницы.</p><p>Это озарение заставило Акселя усмехнуться. Он закусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не улыбнуться совсем уж откровенно широко.</p><p>- Жан-Поль, - обратился он к юнге, - после завтрака мне будет нужна твоя помощь. Надо кое-что проверить.</p><p>- Черт подери, я знаю, что ты задумал! – простонал мальчишка. – Максанс меня убьет!</p><p>- Не убьет, - ответил Аксель, уверенный в своих словах. – Не убьет.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Максанс сидел в каюте и настраивал видеосвязь на своем макбуке.<p>Он все еще злился. Но, было видно, что взял себя в руки. Вот же ледышка.</p><p>Впрочем, Аксель теперь знал. Он был абсолютно уверен, что Максанс далеко не ледышка. В нем бушевали такие бури. О силе которых Аксель порой даже не подозревал.</p><p>И это его будоражило.</p><p>Он привык к холодному и сдержанному Максансу. К властному, строгому, жесткому.</p><p>Но этот новый Максанс, который внутри был подобен урагану, сводил его с ума. Лишал остатков воли. И если раньше у Акселя был хоть какой-то шанс принять собственные чувства за что угодно. Хоть за Стокгольмский синдром. То теперь все изменилось.</p><p>Он понял, что любил этого человека.</p><p>И чем сильнее он открывал Максанса для себя, тем сильнее влюблялся.</p><p>- Почему ты ушел утром? – голос Фовеля звучал равнодушно. Но он не мог обмануть Акселя.</p><p>По крайней мере, Орьяну так хотелось думать. Мысль о том, что Максанс действительно его ревновал, заставляла вздрагивать от волнения. Заставляла кровь бежать по жилам быстрее.</p><p>И сейчас Максанс злился на поведение Акселя. За то, что тот оставил его в постели, а сам пошел болтать с Жан-Полем.</p><p>Картина была абсолютно прозрачна. И если Фовель надеялся, что Аксель снова окажется слеп… Что ж, он глубоко ошибался.</p><p>- Ты бы хотел, чтобы я остался? – вопрос слетел с губ быстрее, чем Аксель успел осознать. Он испуганно замер.</p><p>Максанс поднял на него глаза. И посмотрел долгим взглядом. Как он любил. Словно сканируя.</p><p>Аксель сгорал от волнения в ожидании ответа. Но Фовель промолчал.</p><p>- Цифры, - лишь напомнил он.</p><p>Что ж. Ладно, этот раунд остался за ним.</p><p>Аксель подавил вздох разочарования. Он достал из сумки свой планшет и сосредоточился на работе.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>После завтрака Максанс вернулся в каюту. Ему нужно было закончить звонок с инвестором.<p>Аксель остался на палубе. Он помогал Жан-Полю убрать со стола. Ему было не трудно, а мальчишке хоть какая-то помощь. Тот и так, казалось, выполнял буквально всю работу на яхте.</p><p>Пейзаж за бортом все еще не поменялся. Но они уже возвращались обратно. Хотя Аксель был без понятия, как далеко в море они ушли вчера.</p><p>Впрочем, была бы его воля, он остался бы тут навсегда.</p><p>- Давай помогу отнести, - вызвался он. – Заодно покажешь мне, как тут все устроено. А то я еще не был внизу. Интересно, как тут выглядит кухня.</p><p>- Ох, уж эти сухопутные млекопитающие, - фыркнул Жан-Поль. – Кухня. Это называется камбуз!</p><p>- Звучит жутко интересно, - рассмеялся Аксель, подхватывая тарелки.</p><p>Как оказалось, выглядело это тоже отлично.</p><p>Как и все на этой яхте.</p><p>На нижнюю палубу вела узкая лестница. Небольшой коридор был залит искусственным светом. Дневного здесь уже не было.</p><p>- Тут наша с отцом каюта, - кивнул Жан-Поль на одну из дверей. – Здесь уборная. Там дальше моторное отделение. А камбуз, - он пнул ногой железную дверь, - вот тут.</p><p>Внутри кухня мало чем отличалась от обычной, <i>сухопутной</i>, как выразился Жан-Поль. Она была отделана светлым деревом. И выглядела уютной.</p><p>Признаться, Аксель ожидал чего-то хромированного, больничного. Но здесь было здорово. Он влюблялся в эту яхту все сильнее. И искренне не понимал Максанса, который не проводил на ней все выходные.</p><p>Но тут же его кольнула мысль о том, что это был подарок его деда. Агата говорила, как они были близки. И как Фовель тяжело переживал его смерть.</p><p>Возможно, ему просто было трудно бывать тут часто.</p><p>Мозаика под названием Максанс Фовель постепенно складывалась. Но главных деталей у Акселя все еще не было.</p><p>Жан-Поль, меж тем, сгрудил всю посуду на стол. И стал заполнять посудомоечную машину.</p><p>Орьяну пришлось остаться на входе. Так как для двоих помещение оказалось тесновато. Даже учитывая их хрупкую комплекцию.</p><p>- Кто учил тебя готовить? – спросил Аксель. Ему было неловко наблюдать за работой другого человека просто так. А собственная идея с экскурсией показалась откровенно глупой.</p><p>Да и с чего вообще он решил устроить Максансу проверку. Как будто тот был обязан ревновать его при любой возможности.</p><p>Начать хотя бы с того, что Фовеля здесь <i>не было</i>.</p><p>Чувствуя себя идиотом, Аксель переминался с ноги на ногу. Пока Жан-Поль включал машинку.</p><p>- Мама, - ответил мальчишка, оборачиваясь. – Мне было двенадцать, когда ее не стало. А через год отец взял меня в море в первый раз.</p><p>- Я… - Аксель запнулся, не зная, что сказать, - мне жаль.</p><p>В глазах Жан-Поля мелькнула грусть. И Акселю захотелось обнять его, просто чтобы подбодрить. Сам он не терял родителей. Но иногда ему казалось, что их у него нет. Настолько сильна была пропасть недопонимания между ними.</p><p>- Вот ты где, - полный ярости голос Максанса заставил Акселя вздрогнуть.</p><p>Он обернулся и увидел Фовеля. Тот нависал, занимая весь небольшой дверной проем. Его глаза пылали гневом.</p><p>А у Акселя внутри все трепетало.</p><p>
  <i>Пришел. Злится. Ревнует.</i>
</p><p>Видимо, Фовель совсем слетел с катушек. Потому что просто бесцеремонно схватил Акселя за руку. И повел за собой.</p><p>Тот еле успевал перебирать ногами.</p><p>Сердце норовило выпрыгнуть прямо из горла. От волнения. От предвкушения. От какой-то глупой, детской радости.</p><p>Максанс совершенно определенно точно не мог контролировать свою ревность. Свои эмоции.</p><p>Свои <i>чувства</i>.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Буквально втащив Акселя в каюту, Максанс толкнул его спиной на кровать.<p>И навис сверху.</p><p>Его волосы упали на лоб. Глаза сверкали яростью. Ноздри раздувались от злости. А в вороте футболки виднелись острые ключицы.</p><p>Аксель просто умирал от этой красоты.</p><p>- Ты что, - процедил Максанс, - забыл, кому ты принадлежишь?</p><p>Аксель смотрел на него во все глаза. Он закусил губу, чтобы не улыбнуться. Так сильно его распирало изнутри ликование.</p><p>Он был прав. Дьявол его раздери. Прав.</p><p>Максанс действительно ревновал. Сомнений не осталось. Как бы сильно он ни старался прятать или отрицать свои чувства, он их испытывал.</p><p>Впрочем, скрывать их ему удавалось сейчас из рук вон плохо.</p><p>Оттолкнувшись от кровати, Максанс поднял с пола сумку и достал из нее резной кинжал.</p><p>Аксель выдохнул. Он не знал, что Фовель взял его. И теперь и без того взбудораженный всем произошедшим Аксель просто задыхался от нахлынувших эмоций.</p><p>Максанс, стоя в изножье кровати, смотрел на него. Он провел лезвием по своему пальцу. Словно проверяя остроту. И на коже выступила капля крови.</p><p>Фовель слизнул ее. А Аксель гулко сглотнул.</p><p><i>Матерь Божья</i>, как откровенно красиво и порочно это было. Он чувствовал невероятное возбуждение. Положа руку на сердце, он почувствовал его, еще когда Максанс тащил его в каюту.</p><p>Как добычу.</p><p>Отложив кинжал на край постели, Максанс неторопливо разделся. Под шортами на нем не было белья. И, блядь, тот факт, что он так торопился с утра, чтобы найти Акселя, сводил с ума.</p><p>Фовель совершенно не стеснялся своей наготы. Впрочем, это было бы глупо. Учитывая, насколько идеальным было его тело.</p><p>Широкие плечи. Крепкие руки, увитые венами. Поджарый живот. Ноги с подтянутыми мышцами бедер. Толстый, длинный член. </p><p>И острый кинжал в руках.</p><p>Аксель задышал чаще. Он не боялся. Нет. Он доверял Максансу. И знал, что даже сейчас, будучи злым, тот не причинит Акселю вреда.</p><p>И им не придется использовать стоп-слово. Не в их постели точно.</p><p>Максанс подтянул Акселя чуть ближе к краю и сел ему на бедра. Шорты Орьяна задрались, обнажая ноги.</p><p>Максанс шумно выдохнул. Будто бы эта случайная нагота возбудила его. Доставила ему удовольствие.</p><p>Аксель сглотнул.</p><p>Максанс поглаживал острое лезвие пальцем, сверля Орьяна взглядом. Он не торопился. Но Аксель видел, что он был возбужден.</p><p>И это было необычно. Не само возбуждение, нет. Видеть его.</p><p>Потому что Максанс редко раздевался сразу. И сейчас, будучи полностью одетым, Аксель видел полутвердый член Фовеля. И глотал слюну.</p><p>- Запомни, - отчеканил Максанс и одним резким движением разрезал правую штанину шорт Акселя. Тот вздрогнул и задышал еще чаще. – Ты мой.</p><p>Еще одно движение лезвия, и шорты Акселя упали с его бедер на кровать. Теперь Максанс мог видеть, как его возбужденный член выделялся сквозь тонкую ткань боксеров.</p><p>- Или ты, - Фовель продолжал с методичностью маньяка резать одежду на Акселе, дело дошло до тенниски, - хочешь, чтобы я напомнил?</p><p>Аксель тяжело дышал. Не в силах справиться с той удушливой волной возбуждения, которая буквально сдавила все его тело.</p><p>- Отвечай, - приказал Максанс. И Аксель задохнулся на вдохе. Потому что в этот момент Фовель поддел ткань его трусов и резко расчертил ее лезвием. Разрывая.</p><p>Аксель смотрел на него безумным, полным страсти, адреналина и возбуждения взглядом. А Максанс ждал ответа.</p><p>- Отвечай, - более жестким тоном повторил Фовель. Он сдернул остатки одежды и бросил на пол. Наклонившись вперед, Максанс медленно провел острием кинжала по груди Акселя.</p><p>Лишь слегка царапая. Оставляя бледно розовый след.</p><p>- Да, - почти проскулил Аксель. – Да, хочу.</p><p>- Хорошо, - в голосе Максанса слышалось удовлетворение. – Оближи.</p><p>Он протолкнул сразу три пальца Акселю в рот. Так резко, что тот подавился.</p><p>Чуть солоноватая, прохладная кожа. Аксель любил эти пальцы. Он с удовольствием облизал каждый. Обсосал. Добавляя так много слюны, сколько у него было.</p><p>- Достаточно, - Максанс убрал руку. Он уже смотрел чуть безумно, дико. Как бывало всегда, когда он заводился.</p><p>Аксель завороженно следил за его ладонью. Фовель подвинулся чуть вперед и, <i>блядь, боже, да</i>, обхватил оба их члена.</p><p>Его рука была достаточно большой. Акселю такое не удавалось. А Максанс мог.</p><p>Отчего-то именно такая близость – <i>максимальная</i> – сносила крышу напрочь.</p><p>Сделав судорожный вдох, Аксель запрокинул голову. И вдруг почувствовал острый кончик кинжала на своем горле.</p><p>Тот прошел снизу вверх. Едва надавливая. Заставляя задержать дыхание. А потом сглотнуть.</p><p>- Мой, - повторил Максанс, будто бы самому себе.</p><p>Лезвие скользнуло обратно вниз. Оставляя четкий след на груди. Это было абсолютно не больно. Кожу лишь слегка саднило. Не более.</p><p>Зато сколько наслаждения это приносило.</p><p>Рука Максанса двигалась параллельно с кинжалом. Его пальцы плотно сжимали оба их члена. И двигались плавно, по всей длине.</p><p>А лезвие - за ними вслед. От груди к животу. И обратно.</p><p>Максанс словно бы выводил причудливый узор на теле Акселя. Которое и так было испещрено следами, оставленными им.</p><p>Как мог Аксель когда-либо забыть, кому он принадлежал, когда каждый миллиметр его тела напоминал об этом.</p><p>Каждый его вздох. Судорожный, громкий, обжигающий. Каждый принадлежал Максансу.</p><p>Аксель дрожал от возбуждения и напряжения. Его потряхивало. Его живот поджимался и втягивался. Словно пытаясь уйти от прикосновений лезвия. Но тут же тянулся следом.</p><p>Максанс ускорился. Его рука стала двигаться быстрее. Сжимая члены сильнее. Заставляя хватать воздух широко открытым ртом.</p><p>Заставляя запрокидывать голову. Выгибаться над кроватью. Вздрагивать всем телом.</p><p>Аксель видел потемневшие глаза Максанса. Его чуть приоткрытый рот. Капли пота, выступившие у него на лбу.</p><p>Видел и подыхал от острого удовольствия. Которое пронзало все его тело. От острого лезвия, которое царапало тонкую кожу.</p><p>Он дышал все чаще. Слышал такое же тяжелое дыхание Максанса. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот…</p><p>- Мак… - голос Акселя сорвался, у него во рту все пересохло, обветренные губы буквально горели, - ...санс…</p><p>Аксель вздрогнул, выгибаясь над кроватью, судорожно вскидывая бедра. Чувствуя, как его сейчас разорвет от напряжения. Ему было нужно еще совсем чуть-чуть.</p><p>Самую малость.</p><p>И тут тонкое лезвие прошлось по его животу. Чуть сильнее надавливая. Оставляя за собой ярко-алый след мелких капель крови.</p><p>Аксель забился судорогой удовольствия. Буквально вставая на лопатки и кончая. Чувствуя, как кончает и Максанс вместе с ним.</p><p>Он не ощущал боли. Ничего. Кроме абсолютного всепоглощающего наслаждения.</p><p>И, кажется, он снова отключился. Последнее, что уловило его сознание, лицо Максанса. Его взгляд. Пока он слизывал капли крови с живота Акселя.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Аксель не знал, сколько времени прошло.<p>Но когда он пришел в себя, увидел, что Максанс вытер его. Он стер сперму с его члена и бедер. А несколько неглубоких порезов на животе были обработаны.</p><p>- Надень это, - Фовель вышел из ванной и бросил на кровать свою белую рубашку. – Я не брал с собой так много одежды.</p><p>- Я могу надеть свою, - Аксель приподнялся на лопатках. Чтобы было удобнее наблюдать.</p><p>- Я сказал, надень, - приказал Максанс, отворачиваясь.</p><p>Подняв с покрывала рубашку, Аксель поднес ее к лицу и вдохнул. Она пахла чудесно. Аромат парфюма Фовеля, кожа самого Максанса. И немного море.</p><p>Так пахло счастье.</p><p>Быстро накинув сорочку, Аксель надел джинсы, в которых приехал. Прямо на голое тело. К чему условности, ей богу.</p><p>- Пойдем, - велел Максанс. Он все это время наблюдал за Акселем. С совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица.</p><p>Акселю стало немного страшно.</p><p>Вдруг он заигрался. Вдруг перегнул палку. Не собирался ли Максанс сейчас бросить?</p><p>Впрочем, он тут же отмахнулся от этих глупых мыслей. На животе и груди Акселя были десятки доводов против подобного бреда.</p><p> </p><p>Они поднялись на третью палубу.</p><p>Сержа на мостике не было. Яхта шла на автопилоте.</p><p>Максанс подошел к штурвалу и переключил управление на ручное. Аксель завороженно наблюдал за ним. За тем, как напряглись мышцы и вены на его руках.</p><p>Интересно, он когда-нибудь привыкнет к этой красоте?</p><p>Когда-нибудь перестанет так откровенно залипать.</p><p>Аксель знал ответ. Никогда.</p><p>- Хочешь попробовать? – спросил Фовель, посмотрев на него. У Акселя зашлось сердце от его взгляда.</p><p>Столько в нем было эмоций. Будоражащих. Сшибающих с ног.</p><p>Маска на лице Максанса трещала по швам. Возможно, ее разрушал соленый морской воздух. А, может, что-то еще.</p><p>- Конечно, - Аксель кивнул.</p><p>Он подошел ближе и встал к штурвалу. Совершенно не зная, что делать. И тут почувствовал, что Максанс встал позади него. Близко-близко. Так, что его дыхание обжигало кожу на шее. У самой кромки волос.</p><p>Его руки буквально обняли Акселя. Легли поверх. Направляя. Показывая, как верно держать штурвал.</p><p>Аксель пытался сосредоточиться. Он действительно старался слушать. <i>Видит Бог, он старался.</i></p><p>Но все, что он слышал, низкий, глубокий голос Максанса. Все, что он чувствовал, тепло его тела. Сила его рук.</p><p>И буквально растворялся во всем этом.</p><p>- Если ты продолжишь так яростно крутить штурвал влево, мы окажемся в Италии, - с едва слышной в голосе усмешкой произнес Максанс.</p><p>И тут его губы легко коснулись шеи Акселя.</p><p>Блядь. Это было слишком. Это все было слишком. Выше его сил.</p><p>Аксель задрожал. Собственные чувства перестали ему повиноваться. Боже. Как же хотелось просто развернуться и сказать обо всем, что он испытывал.</p><p>Обо всей той любви, что переполняла его. Раздирала на части.</p><p>Как же сильно хотелось.</p><p>Но вместе с тем, Аксель помнил, чем кончились его прошлые попытки. Да и попытками они не были. Максанс пресекал все на корню.</p><p>Но зачем же так жесток он был сейчас. Зачем делал то, что буквально заживо сдирало с Акселя кожу. Неужели, не понимал?</p><p>Тут на второй палубе послышалась тихая ругань. Голоса Сержа и Жан-Поля приближались.</p><p>Максанс отошел в сторону. Выпуская Акселя из рук и давая ему шанс вновь дышать.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В порт они вошли уже почти ночью.<p>Аксель испытывал смешанные чувства. Эта поездка действительно стала для него глотком свежего воздуха.</p><p>Он увидел другого Максанса. Он и раньше видел его такого. Но теперь он понимал. И отчего-то от этого понимания становилось только горше.</p><p>Быть рядом, не получая эмоциональной отдачи, когда ты уверен, что все идет так, как надо, это одно.</p><p>Но когда ты осознаешь, что любишь, все совсем по-другому.</p><p>Во время поездки домой Аксель был задумчив.</p><p>Он настолько ушел глубоко в себя, что не сразу заметил, что Максанс привез его не к себе. А к дому Орьяна.</p><p>Впрочем, завтра начиналась новая неделя. И Акселю стоило к ней подготовиться. Это было разумным решением.</p><p>- До завтра? – спросил он, собираясь выйти. Ждать поцелуя на ночь не приходилось. Максанс не был тем, кто любил подобные формальности.</p><p>- Постой, - Фовель смотрел прямо перед собой. Аксель видел его профиль. Видел его заострившиеся щеки.</p><p>И он понял.</p><p>Он все понял.</p><p>То, что скажет сейчас Максанс, станет расплатой. За то, что Аксель слишком расслабился. За то, как позволил себе начать мечтать.</p><p>За эти два волшебных дня.</p><p>- Аксель, я не идиот, - голос Максанса звучал ровно, бесстрастно. И на этот раз Аксель действительно не слышал в нем ничего. Кроме чертовых слов. Ни единой эмоции. – Я прекрасно видел то, что ты сегодня делал. И я лишь хочу напомнить тебе об одном, - он помолчал пару секунд, давая Акселю время все осознать. – О нашем уговоре.</p><p>Ну, вот и все. Эти слова вновь прозвучали.</p><p>Но странно. Это была уже не та острая, сбивающая с ног боль. Не тот ужас. Темный страх.</p><p>Да, Акселю было больно это слышать.</p><p>Но куда больше его это злило.</p><p>Максанс Фовель, человек, стоящий у руля многомиллионной компании, имеющий железную репутацию и выдержку, волевой, сильный и успешный, оказался банальным трусом.</p><p>Аксель не удостоил его ответом.</p><p>Да и что тут было сказать.</p><p>Он просто вышел из машины. Захлопнул дверь и ушел, не оглядываясь.</p><p>У него все клокотало в груди. Термоядерный коктейль боли, злости и разочарования.</p><p>Нет, глупо было надеяться, что после двух дней все изменится. Что Максанс вдруг растает и откроет свое сердце Акселю. Глупо.</p><p>Но тот факт, что Фовель испугался того, как близко подпустил Акселя, бесил.</p><p>Невероятно, неконтролируемо бесил.</p><p>Аксель внутренне кипел. Вся его боль странным образом перетекла в злость. И ее очень хотелось выплеснуть.</p><p>Его буквально трясло от этой ярости. Аксель никогда еще подобного не испытывал.</p><p>Он буквально влетел в квартиру. И начал срывать одежду на ходу.</p><p>Рубашка Максанса затрещала по швам. С такой силой ее с себя сдернул Аксель. Она улетела на пол. Следом за ней брюки.</p><p>Аксель дошел до спальни. И ему на глаза попался флакон с парфюмом Максанса. Тем, который Фовель когда-то оставил у него в квартире. И который так нравился Орьяну.</p><p>
  <i>Идеально.</i>
</p><p>Аксель схватил флакон и с силой запустил его в стену.</p><p>
  <i>Божественно.</i>
</p><p>Стекло разбилось, оседая осколками на ковер.</p><p>Халат. Черный шелковый халат висел, перекинутый через спинку стула.</p><p>Аксель схватил его и попытался разорвать. Тщетно. В бешенстве он стал выдвигать все ящики комода. Пока не нашел ножницы.</p><p>Те скользили по ткани, словно по маслу.</p><p>
  <i>Превосходно.</i>
</p><p>Раздирая, уничтожая и разбивая, Аксель пытался хоть как-то выплеснуть свою боль и злость.</p><p>Он хотел получить облегчение. Но не особо выходило.</p><p>Отшвырнув остатки халата, он вдруг задрожал. И осел на пол. Содрогаясь от рыданий.</p><p>Злость получила свой выход.</p><p>Настала очередь боли.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Не сегодня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>саунд: The Mephistopheles Of Los Angeles, Marilyn Manson</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>И при смехе иногда болит сердце, и концом радости бывает печаль.<br/>(Книга Притчей Соломоновых. XIV, 13)</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Следующим утром Аксель вошел в офис «L'eau D'Fauvel» как никогда собранным.<p>Он был одет в прекрасно сидящий на нем светло-серый костюм. И чувствовал себя невероятно уверенно.</p><p>Решение, принятое им, было дерзким и, возможно, невыполнимым. Но он хотел хотя бы постараться. Постараться дать Фовелю почувствовать все на своей шкуре. Ну, насколько это было в силах Акселя.</p><p>Лула, как и всегда, была приветлива. Она уже разговаривала с кем-то по телефону. И послала Акселю воздушный поцелуй. Он улыбнулся в ответ и подхватил из вазочки на стойке леденец.</p><p>Войдя в приемную, Аксель заметил, что дверь в кабинет Фовеля приоткрыта. Либо там еще шла уборка. Либо сам Максанс уже явился.</p><p>При мысли о последнем, сердце тут же заколотилось. Но Аксель сделал глубокий вдох. Он взял себя в руки. И ему даже удалось успокоить собственный пульс. Он справится.</p><p>Ладно, он попытается.</p><p>Гадать ему пришлось недолго. Минут через пять из кабинета вышел Максанс. Как и всегда, идеально выглядящий. Будто с обложки GQ.* Он мог бы быть моделью, с его-то лицом. Но выбрал совсем другую стезю.</p><p>- Доброе утро, месье Фовель, - холодно поздоровался Аксель. У которого в это самое время внутри происходил шторм. С молниями, грозой и фейерверками заодно. Но внешне, и тут Аксель мог себе поаплодировать, он оставался совершенно спокоен.</p><p>- Доброе, - ответил Максанс. Он внимательно посмотрел Орьяну в лицо.</p><p>Что он там хотел отыскать? Следы обиды? Слез? Бессонной ночи?</p><p>Раньше смог бы. Сейчас же Аксель смотрел на него в ответ совершенно ровно и открыто. Не боясь, не таясь. Не прячась. Но при этом не показывая ничего.</p><p>Ноздри Максанса чуть раздулись. Его губы дрогнули. А глаза смотрели так пристально, что у Акселя по телу побежали мурашки.</p><p>Но он выдержал этот взгляд.</p><p>- Совещание через десять минут в «аквариуме»**, - отрезал Фовель и вернулся в свой кабинет.</p><p>Он что, выходил просто поздороваться? Или забыл, что хотел сказать.</p><p>В любом случае, Аксель чувствовал удовлетворение. Это было маленькой, но победой. Да, он был обижен, расстроен. Он не мог заснуть до самого утра. Но сейчас, перед этим человеком он ничего из пережитого не показал.</p><p>Да, у Максанса могла быть драма в прошлом. Да, у него мог быть неприятный опыт отношений. Болезненный. Но это ни черта не давало ему права так поступать с Акселем. Ни черта не оправдывало его трусости.</p><p>Потому что Аксель видел, он знал, что у Фовеля были к нему чувства.</p><p>И Аксель намеревался либо получить их признание, либо…</p><p>О второй части он старался не задумываться. Он был еще не настолько смел в своих мыслях.</p><p> </p><p>*один из самых известных в мире журналов для мужчин (не плейбой))<br/>**зал для совещаний из первой главы, стены которого сделаны полностью из стекла</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Совещание прошло в дежурном режиме.<p>После Аксель собрал отчеты и занес Фовелю. Тот сидел за своим столом и выглядел недовольным. Он поднял взгляд на вошедшего Акселя. Дождался, пока тот положит бумаги на стол. А потом приказал:</p><p>- Подойди.</p><p>Аксель растерялся. Он ведь и так уже стоял у стола. Но потом понял. Он обогнул огромный деревянный стол и подошел к самому креслу Фовеля.</p><p>Максанс поднялся. Он буквально давил своим ростом. И аурой. Аксель же, внутренне вздрагивая, смотрел в ответ спокойно. Равнодушно.</p><p>Со скукой на лице.</p><p>У Максанс на лбу забилась жилка. Плохой знак.</p><p>Стоять вот так, абсолютно рядом, было чертовски тяжело. Аксель чувствовал запах парфюма, теплой кожи. У него кружилась голова от этой близости.</p><p>Но злость и обида, кипевшие в нем, оказались сильнее. Коротко выдохнув, Аксель поднял глаза и встретил взгляд Максанса.</p><p>Сколько длилась их зрительная схватка, посчитать было трудно.</p><p>Минуту, две. Десять.</p><p>Первым не выдержал Максанс. Его пальцы коснулись щеки Акселя. Тот буквально из последних сил сдержался и не прикрыл глаза.</p><p>Хотя удовольствие от этой легкой ласки буквально затопило его.</p><p>Но Аксель продолжал смотреть чуть скучающим взглядом. И видел, как Максанс начинал злиться.</p><p>Пальцы Фовеля скользнули по его губам. И толкнулись внутрь. Сразу два. Аксель не проявлял никакой инициативы.</p><p>Он ждал приказа.</p><p>- Оближи их, - в голосе Максанса слышалось недовольство. Он уже привык, что Аксель включался в игру даже раньше, чем ему велели.</p><p>Но не сегодня.</p><p>Нет, Аксель по-прежнему безумно хотел и любил этого мужчину. И сопротивляться желаниям собственного тела не собирался. В конце концов, Максанс и сам сказал, что секс - это просто секс.</p><p>Но давать Фовелю что-то больше простого физического контакта, он не хотел.</p><p>Видя совершенно безучастное лицо Акселя, Максанс явно разозлился. Он отошел на шаг. Аксель заметил, как двигались его желваки. Как заострились скулы.</p><p>- Сними брюки.</p><p>Его голос звучал властно. Как и всегда. Но были в нем и нотки чего-то нового.</p><p>Паника? Нет, Акселю послышалось. Этого не могло быть. Это было бы слишком легко.</p><p>Он послушался и расстегнул молнию. Спустив брюки вместе с бельем до щиколоток, он посмотрел Максансу в глаза. Ожидая дальнейших указаний.</p><p>- Ложись, - Фовель движением руки указал на свой стол.</p><p>С этой стороны он был удобней. Небольшая полукруглая выемка помогла комфортнее лечь. Аксель попытался дотянуться до противоположного конца, чтобы ухватиться. Но тщетно.</p><p>Максанс, было слышно, сплюнул на свою ладонь. А потом растер эту слюну у Акселя между ягодиц. Возбуждение тут же прокатилось по всему телу горячей волной.</p><p>Сопротивляться этому было бессмысленно. Глупо. Утешало то, что Фовель сейчас не видел его лица.</p><p>Его пальцы массировали края ануса. Толкались внутрь. Смазки было мало. Но Акселю нравилось вот так. Ему была нужна эта легкая боль.</p><p>Не тратя особо много времени на подготовку, Максанс отстранился. Аксель смог позволить себе легкий вздох. Он только сейчас понял, что почти не дышал.</p><p>В какую игру он ввязался. Разве мог он соперничать с самим Фовелем.</p><p>Несмотря на собственные обиды, злость, несмотря на все это, Аксель очень хотел. Он ненавидел себя за это. Но он так желал, чтобы этот толстый член оказался внутри.</p><p>
  <i>О, да.</i>
</p><p>Максанс провел влажной головкой члена прямо по расселине между ягодиц. Прямо по самой дырке. Аксель задышал чуть чаще. И отчаянно пытался делать это как можно тише.</p><p>Отчаянно пытался не издавать ни звука.</p><p>Он смотрел вперед и видел, как подрагивали его пальцы. Наверняка, и весь он сам сейчас дрожал. И Максанс чувствовал это.</p><p>Крупная головка, будто слепо, толкалась и в дырку, и под ней. Это пиздец как возбуждало. Аксель чувствовал, как его собственный член, висящий между ног, начал выделять смазку.</p><p>Максанс позади тоже был тихим. Впрочем, он был таким всегда. И Аксель сейчас не знал, чего ждать в следующую секунду.</p><p>Он весь замер, каждой мышцей, каждым нервным окончанием.</p><p>И вдруг его ягодицу обожгло шлепком ладони. Ярким, сочным. Звонким.</p><p>Аксель раскрыл рот в беззвучном крике. <i>Блядский Господь</i>, как это было охуенно.</p><p>В ту же секунду член Максанса толкнулся внутрь. Он не смог войти сразу. Аксель был почти не раскрыт. Но Фовель ухватил его за бедра и несколькими толчками вогнал член до конца.</p><p>Внутри все обожгло. Было слишком туго. Слишком сухо. Но, дьявол, как же правильно.</p><p>Аксель бы просто не выдержал нежности. Он бы просто сломался. А то, что было сейчас – оказалось идеальным.</p><p>Аксель зажмурился и закусил губу, стараясь ничем, ни звуком, ни стоном, не выдать себя.</p><p>Максанс позади коротко выдохнул. Он дал ему несколько секунд привыкнуть. А потом начал двигаться.</p><p>Он сразу же задал быстрый темп. Жесткий, немного яростный. Блядски совершенный.</p><p>В попытке удержаться, Аксель смял какие-то бумаги. Кажется, отчет по розничным продажам. Потом добрался до тяжелой мраморной пепельницы.</p><p>Максанс же, казалось, был неутомим. Он ебал его в ровном, но сумасшедшем темпе. И когда Аксель впадал в какой-то транс, когда его глаза чуть закатывались от удовольствия, его ягодицы обжигал очередной шлепок.</p><p>Максанс подстегивал его, будто объезжал дикого жеребца.</p><p>А все силы Акселя уходили на то, чтобы не стонать. Видит Бог, его просто раздирало изнутри. Хрипы и стоны сами рвались из его горла. Но Аксель отчаянно кусал свои губы.</p><p>Снова в кровь.</p><p>Лишь бы не издать ни звука.</p><p>Казалось, именно это бесило Максанса еще больше. Он трахал Акселя уже совершенно безумно.</p><p>У них был разный секс. Бывал и такой, что сносило крышу напрочь. Что Аксель лишался рассудка и сознания.</p><p>Но вот такой откровенный, злой, отчаянный, как сейчас, секс у них был впервые.</p><p>Будто что-то менялось между ними. Не только в обычном общении. Но и в постели.</p><p>И Аксель чувствовал, что сейчас ему был необходим именно такой секс.</p><p>На грани. На пределе. На краю пропасти.</p><p><i>Скачка, вся на волосок от паденья и полета.</i>***</p><p>Аксель начинал терять связь с реальностью. Удовольствие, яркое, острое, резало его на куски, подбиралось к члену.</p><p>Максанс так крепко цеплялся за его бедра. Будто это было последним, что держало его в сознании. Он двигался все быстрее. Все отчаяннее.</p><p>Еще толчок. И еще. </p><p>Аксель запрокинул голову. По его лицу побежали слезы. Так сильно напряжен он был. Его уже трясло. Крупно, некрасиво. Скручивало судорогой.</p><p>Он сжимался так безумно сильно. Что Максанс не выдержал.</p><p>Он буквально зарычал и двумя глубокими, резкими толчками кончил внутри.</p><p>Аксель чувствовал, как по его ногам текла его собственная сперма. А из задницы – сперма Максанса.</p><p>Фовель, тяжело дыша, опустился в свое кресло.</p><p>Аксель так и остался стоять, выставив задницу. Ему казалось, все его мышцы просто одеревенели. Он пытался успокоить дыхание. Собраться с силами и мыслями.</p><p>Что ж, он мог гордиться собой. Сегодня он был очень тихим.</p><p>Правда это стоило прокушенной губы. Но это мелочи.</p><p>Прикрыв глаза, он приходил в себя. И вдруг почувствовал палец Максанса на своей дырке. Та наверняка покраснела и припухла от такого грубого секса. И прикосновения сейчас не доставляли особого удовольствия.</p><p>Но когда Максанс осторожно ввел палец внутрь, Аксель задрожал.</p><p>Блядь.</p><p>Почему это было так горячо? Почему это возбуждало вновь?</p><p>Он ведь только что кончил так, будто увидел сами <i>Небеса</i>. И вот опять.</p><p>Но, кажется, Аксель понимал, чего хотел добиться Максанс. Реакции. Не просто возбуждения. Не просто покорности в сексе.</p><p>А того, что Аксель сейчас так отчаянно пытался не давать ему.</p><p>Нельзя, нельзя было проиграть после того, что уже пройдено.</p><p>Глаза Акселя заметались по столу. Ему срочно требовалось хоть на что-то отвлечься. Взгляд зацепился за злополучный отчет.</p><p>Аксель всмотрелся в цифры, пытаясь сосредоточиться на них. Дерьмо. Тщетно.</p><p>Палец Максанса лениво гладил его изнутри. Лаская и успокаивая раздраженную кожу.</p><p>- Кхм, - Аксель откашлялся и произнес как можно равнодушнее: - Кажется, тут ошибка.</p><p>- Что? – не понял Максанс. Похоже, он так опешил, что даже убрал руку.</p><p>- Тут, в отчете, - Аксель вздохнул, как будто сказал очевидную вещь. – Его надо перепроверить.</p><p>Он не видел лица Максанса. Но он знал, <i>знал</i>, как тот взбесился.</p><p>Вот и поделом. Пусть думает, что Акселю было настолько скучно, что он читал отчет во время секса.</p><p>Беззвучный нервный смешок вырвался из груди. Аксель снова прикрыл глаза. Его дыхание пришло в норму.</p><p>- Я уже могу быть свободен? – будничным тоном поинтересовался он. Сперма и правда неприятно застывала прямо на ногах.</p><p>Максанс молчал не меньше минуты. Хотел бы Аксель знать, о чем он думал в тот момент.</p><p>- Иди, - раздалось наконец.</p><p>И да, теперь тон Фовеля тоже был холоден и отчужден.</p><p>Что ж, Аксель мог считать себя победителем в этом раунде.</p><p>Он быстро, но без спешки оделся. И, стараясь, не смотреть Максансу в лицо, ушел.</p><p>Хорошо, что туалет был рядом с кабинетом. Потому что вид у Акселя был тот еще. Привалившись спиной к двери, он несколько минут приходил в себя.</p><p>Потом он умылся, пригладил волосы. Намочил несколько полотенец и, расстегнув брюки, вытер себя. Делать подобное в туалете ему было не впервой. Поэтому все заняло не больше пяти минут.</p><p>Вымыв руки, Аксель посмотрел в зеркало.</p><p>В его глазах не было паники или страха. В них читалась злость. Максанс очень-очень сильно его злил. Да, Фовель был не обязан отвечать на его чувства.</p><p>Но все дерьмо состояло в том, что не будь этих чувств, Аксель бы и не претендовал.</p><p>Но нет, он все прекрасно видел. Да и не только он.</p><p>А Максанс, позволив себе несколько часов близости и откровенности на яхте, решил снова спрятаться в своей раковине.</p><p>Что за дерьмо происходило в его голове? Как вытащить его из этой скорлупы?</p><p>Как разбить ту хрустальную крепость, которую Фовель возвел вокруг себя.</p><p>Казалось бы, вот он весь, на ладони.</p><p>Но стоило дотронуться, и тебя обжигало ледяным холодом.</p><p>Права была Агата, назвав его Каем. Он действительно был окован льдом.</p><p>И Аксель не был уверен, что ему хватит сил играть в ту игру, которую он затеял. Да и будет ли она стоить свеч?</p><p> </p><p>***строчка из стихотворения Редъярда Киплинга "Серые глаза - рассвет"</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В конце рабочего дня Аксель снова начал чувствовать страх. Точнее, волнение.<p>Вероятность того, что Максанс сегодня позовет его к себе, была мала. Но и ее следовало исключить. И вовсе не потому, что Аксель не был готов или не хотел секса.</p><p>Нет, он всегда был готов. Да и Максанс знал много способов доставить друг другу удовольствие без участия задницы Акселя. Дело было в другом.</p><p>После напряженного утра, Аксель не был уверен, что сможет выдержать еще один раунд. Оставаться равнодушным в присутствии Максанса, когда они вели речь о рабочих моментах, не было сложно.</p><p>Но он сомневался, что ему удастся оставаться хладнокровным, если они окажутся наедине. В квартире и спальне Фовеля.</p><p>Акселю нужно было хоть немного отвлечься.</p><p>Выдохнув, он поднялся из-за своего стола и подошел к двери Фовеля. Коротко постучал. И почти сразу услышал недовольное:</p><p>- Войдите.</p><p>Максанс явно тоже устал. Под его глазами залегли тени. А на щеках появилась щетина. Она не была слишком темной. Но глаза Акселя, привыкшие различать малейшие детали на любимом лице, сразу же ее отметили.</p><p>И его сердце снова задрожало.</p><p>
  <i>Черт тебя дери, Максанс Фовель. Зачем так мучать и себя, и меня?</i>
</p><p>Максанс ждал, приподняв вопросительно бровь.</p><p>- Я хотел попрощаться, - заявил Аксель, как можно более ровно. Хотя его пульс тут же зашкалил. – У меня сегодня ужин с родителями.</p><p>- У нас были планы, - холодно заметил Максанс. Он рассматривал Акселя, будто выискивая признаки лжи. Аксель очень надеялся, что не найдет. Потому что он лгал.</p><p>- Мне жаль, - это вышло настолько равнодушно, что Аксель сам себе в душе поаплодировал. – Мама давно звала. А я забыл предупредить.</p><p>- Хорошо, - Фовель смотрел недобро. Очень недобро. Наверняка, не поверил. Но честно, Акселю вдруг стало так похуй. – До завтра.</p><p>Аксель лишь кивнул и поспешил выйти.</p><p>Ему не терпелось убраться из офиса.</p><p>Если с утра он был уверен в себе и заряжен злостью, то к вечеру оказался выжат как лимон.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Поначалу Аксель действительно собирался просто поехать домой, поужинать, принять душ и немного пострадать.<p>Но выйдя на улицу, он вдруг задумался. Почему бы действительно не заглянуть к родителям.</p><p>У них были не самые близкие отношения. Не самые лучшие. Но все же, несмотря ни на что, Аксель их любил.</p><p>Хоть и старался свести все общение к минимуму.</p><p>Набравшись решимости, он купил для матери букет пионов, а отцу – коробку сигар. И уже через полчаса вышел из такси на набережной Вольтера.</p><p>Последний раз он был в этой квартире, казалось, в прошлой жизни. Нет, на самом деле, несколько месяцев назад.</p><p>Не было у Акселя какой-то безумной трагедии. Которая мешала бы его общению с родителями. Просто они были довольно чужими друг другу людьми. Возможно, стоило прилагать хоть какие-то усилия, чтобы это исправить?</p><p>Ему открыли после третьего звонка в дверь.</p><p>На пороге стояла его мать, Кларисс. Невысокая блондинка. С такими же синими, как у сына, глазами. Она была все такой же чопорной и собранной, как и в последний раз, когда ее видел Аксель.</p><p>Казалось даже, в том же переднике.</p><p>- Аксель? – в голосе матери послышалось удивление. И радость.</p><p>Сердце Акселя дрогнуло. Возможно он был не прав, когда пытался так отчаянно отдалиться от них.</p><p>На возглас жены в коридор вышел и Ив, отец Акселя. В его глазах тоже засияла радость.</p><p>- Сынок, - отец раскинул объятия, и Аксель кинулся в них.</p><p>Буквально кинулся. Он обернулся, продолжая обнимать отца, и прижал к себе маму.</p><p>Да, возможно, они были чертовски далеки друг от друга в плане понимания. Да, наверняка, ему потребуется еще много времени, что признаться им в своей ориентации.</p><p>Но сейчас, когда они встретились после долгой и глупой разлуки, Аксель понял, что бы ни случилось, ему все равно есть, куда прийти.</p><p>И еще он понял, как жизненно ему были необходимы эти объятия.</p><p>Пока он вел странную, непонятную холодную войну с мужчиной, которого любил больше жизни, ему была нужна небольшая передышка.</p><p>Просто, чтобы вдохнуть полной грудью. И хоть ненадолго расслабиться.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Утром Максанс появился в приемной еще более уставшим, чем прошлым вечером.<p>Синяки под его глазами буквально кричали о бессонной ночи и усталости. Аксель заволновался. Что произошло? Снова ссора с отцом?</p><p>Ему очень хотелось помочь. Ему безумно хотелось поделиться с Максансом хотя бы толикой той поддержки и тепла, которые он вчера внезапно получил от родителей.</p><p>У Фовеля ведь тоже была семья. И несмотря на сложные отношения с отцом, он явно был близок с сестрой и матерью.</p><p>Почему же он никогда не обращался за помощью?</p><p>Аксель подорвался, было, пойти за Максансом в его кабинет. Куда Фовель ушел, коротко поздоровавшись.</p><p>Но он быстро осадил себя.</p><p>Нельзя. Максанс этого не хотел. И никогда не попросил бы.</p><p>Скрипнув зубами от собственного бессилия, Аксель вернулся к работе.</p><p>Играть из себя холодную, неприступную сучку с таким же холодным Максансом было легко. Но видеть его таким и оставаться бесстрастным, совсем другое дело.</p><p> </p><p>После совещания и нескольких кружек кофе, Фовель стал выглядеть бодрее.</p><p>Когда Аксель зашел к нему в районе одиннадцати с бумагами на подпись и планером в руках, Максанс выглядел практически нормально.</p><p>- В обед у вас примерка, - Орьян положил бумаги на стол. И его щеки вдруг покраснели. Буквально вчера он практически залил это самое место своей спермой.</p><p>- Что за примерка, - Максанс нахмурился. Он тут же принялся черкать документы. Оставляя на них свою красивую размашистую подпись.</p><p>- В пятницу прием в Рице****, - напомнил Аксель.</p><p>Максанс чуть слышно фыркнул. Да, он действительно не любил подобные сборища. Но там можно было найти хороших инвесторов. И именно в эту пятницу они намеревались отхватить кусок пожирнее. На примере должен был появиться Сезар Новэ. Миллиардер и филантроп. А по совместительству, владелец модного дома «Новэ».</p><p>Фовель давно подбирался к нему. Но Новэ не любил бывать в свете. И его появление в пятницу должно было произвести фурор. Это был шанс на очень выгодный контракт.</p><p>- Уже в эту, - Максанс чуть раздраженно вздохнул. – Как не вовремя. Ладно. К Фабиано поедешь со мной.</p><p>- Зачем? – удивился Аксель. Он отошел от стола на пару шагов. Безопасное расстояние.</p><p>- Затем, что ты моя правая рука, - Фовель поднялся. Он снова привычно нависал над Акселем. Тот буквально усилием воли заставил себя остаться стоять на месте. И прямо смотреть в лицо. – И должен выглядеть соответственно, - добавил Максанс уже тише. Он вдруг подался вперед и коснулся носом волос Акселя. – Почему от тебя пахнет другим парфюмом?</p><p>Этот тоже был авторства Максанса. Но он был обычным. Из масс-маркета. И, похоже, Фовелю это не понравилось.</p><p>Отчего-то только сейчас Аксель понял, что свой парфюм Максанс тогда оставил у него не случайно. Забыл, как же.</p><p>- Разбил, - он беспечно пожал плечами. Его лицо не выражало никаких эмоций. Хотя внутри все трепетало. От собственной дерзости, от легкого страха, от близости Максанса. Все поджималось в животе.</p><p>- Разбил флакон из закаленного стекла? – ноздри Максанса дрогнули. Он начал нервничать.</p><p>
  <i>Да, попсихуй еще тут.</i>
</p><p>- Я был очень неловок, - Аксель усмехнулся уголком рта.</p><p>Реакция Максанса стоила всего. Он все понял. И почему-то это принесло не боязнь его злости или гнева. А маленькую толику удовлетворения.</p><p>У Фовеля внутри шла настоящая борьба. Аксель видел это. Он <i>буквально</i> видел, что Максанс бесился. Злился. На Акселя. На самого себя.</p><p>
  <i>Ну же. Давай. Сделай это. Скажи что-то!</i>
</p><p>Но нет, Максанс промолчал.</p><p>- Ладно, - ответил он, отходя назад. – Поехали. Не будем терять времени. Фабиано может нас задержать.</p><p>****отель в центре Парижа</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Владения Фабиано Морелли располагались в седьмом округе Парижа. Недалеко от квартиры родителей Акселя.<p>Это был довольно элитный район. И если где и должна была находиться студия этого маэстро, так именно здесь.</p><p>Ателье было светлым, просторным. Практически без стен. Все пространство занимали огромные окна.</p><p>Мрамор, изысканная мебель в стиле Людовика XV. И много зеркал.</p><p>Акселю уже доводилось тут бывать. Он не раз забирал одежду для Максанса. Но впервые он был тут непосредственно на примерке. Хотя костюм от Фабиано у него уже имелся.</p><p>- Мальчики мои! – модельер спустился со второго этажа. Он раскинул руки в объятиях и двинулся им навстречу.</p><p>Эпатажный, яркий, открытый. Этот человек сразу же располагал к себе. Он не выглядел как карикатурный гей. Но при взгляде на него сразу становилось ясно, что к женщинам он был абсолютно равнодушен.</p><p>Сегодня на Фабиано были шикарные бархатные шаровары изумрудного цвета и белая рубаха с широкими рукавами.</p><p>Он обнял Акселя, расцеловав его в обе щеки. А с Максансом поздоровался за руку. Фовель все же не был любителем подобных фамильярностей. Хотя относился хорошо к своему портному. Если такое слово можно было применить по отношению к маэстро.</p><p>- Аксель, душа моя, - Фабиано заговорщически подмигнул ему, - я так рад, что Максанс наконец привел тебя на примерку. Знал бы ты, как сложно шить одежду на глаз! Надеюсь, теперь-то наш месье Фовель перестанет скрытничать.</p><p>Аксель усмехнулся этой горькой иронии. Он взглянул на Максанса. Тот смотрел недовольно. Надулся, как мышь на крупу.</p><p>Его проблемы.</p><p>Фабиано закружил их в вихре тканей, костюмов, булавок.</p><p>На самом деле, у него уже почти все было готово. Сейчас он лишь подогнал длину брюк и ширину плеч в пиджаках. Но делал он это так виртуозно, словно прямо сейчас создавал шедевр.</p><p>Впрочем, так оно и было.</p><p>Аксель рассматривал себя в огромном зеркале во всю стену. Костюм сидел идеально. Он был пошит из ткани классического черного цвета. Но на лацканах имелась отделка из бархата. И хоть Орьян и не был любителем подобного, здесь это смотрелось восхитительно.</p><p>А еще на кармане и манжетах виднелась крохотная вышивка. С его инициалами.</p><p>Господи, Аксель даже представить не мог, сколько этот костюм стоил.</p><p>Максанс выглядел еще более шикарно. Брюки подчеркивали длину его ног. Широкие плечи смотрелись просто идеально. И, конечно же, у него на груди тоже была вышивка с инициалами.</p><p>Фабиано с легкой улыбкой наблюдал за ними двоими. Он стоял, приложив ладони к щекам. И о чем-то задумался.</p><p>Аксель вдруг испугался, что он понял, какие между ними отношения.</p><p>Он случайно перехватил взгляд Морелли. Тот посмотрел внимательно и с легкой грустью.</p><p>Аксель не ошибся.</p><p>Фабиано все понял. Все понимали. Каждый, кто видел их вместе.</p><p>Один только Максанс продолжал делать вид, что ничего не происходит.</p><p>Чертов упрямый индюк.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Подтверждать тренировку сегодня в семь? – спросил Аксель.<p>Они ехали обратно в офис после обеда в ресторане. Орьян мог собой гордиться. Он оставался совершенно невозмутимым. И практически не пялился на Максанса. Если бы раздавали места в конкурсе мистер «Ледышка», он занял бы второе место.</p><p>После Фовеля, конечно.</p><p>- Да, - ответил Максанс. Он снова сам был за рулем. И снова курил. Его длинные пальцы, усыпанные кольцами, будоражили и отвлекали. Аксель старался не смотреть на них. Он пытался сосредоточиться на разговоре. – И я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной.</p><p>- Я? – Аксель действительно удивился. Максанс часто куда брал его с собой. Но спортом обычно занимался в гордом одиночестве. Так. Стоп. Его что-то перестало устраивать? – С моим телом что-то не так?</p><p>Аксель чуть не прикусил язык. Его тон звучал чуть обиженно. Максанс бросил на него короткий, но выразительный взгляд. От него тут же стало жарко.</p><p>- Нет, - ответил Фовель, вернувшись к дороге. – С твоим <i>телом</i> все так.</p><p>Он выделил «тело», словно имел в виду что-то другое.</p><p>Словно давал понять, что раскусил Акселя. И его интриги.</p><p>Что же будет дальше?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Спортивный зал оказался небольшим. Его даже можно было назвать маленьким.<p>Впрочем, трудно было представить, что Максанс Фовель ходил в общественный фитнес клуб.</p><p>Насколько Аксель знал, тот обычно занимался только с тренером. Но сегодня, похоже, здесь не было и его.</p><p>Всюду царил полумрак. Лишь в раздевалке был включен свет.</p><p>Бросив сумку на скамью, Максанс начал переодеваться. Пытаясь не пялиться так откровенно, Аксель достал телефон и проверил время.</p><p>Совершенно не глупый поступок. Да.</p><p>- Кхм, - откашлялся он, - у меня нет спортивной одежды.</p><p>Максанс посмотрел на него, как на идиота. Дежавю.</p><p>- Она тебе и не нужна, - ответил Фовель. И начал наматывать на кулаки какие-то длинные куски ткани.</p><p>Аксель понял, что сегодня тот собрался боксировать. Но с кем.</p><p>Решил вызвать его на дуэль?</p><p>- Возьми свой планшет, - велел Максанс, выходя из раздевалки.</p><p>На нем были только спортивные шорты. То, как он оделся, можно было скорее назвать - <i>разделся</i>. Аксель сглотнул. Что Фовель задумал. Зачем притащил его с собой.</p><p>Прихватив планшет, он поторопился следом.</p><p>Максанс уже стоял на ринге. Повсюду было темно. И лишь в самом центре, где висела тяжелая кожаная груша, светила довольно тусклая лампочка.</p><p>Она подсвечивала чуть ссутулившуюся спину Максанса. Который надевал перчатки. В этом неверном свете Фовель казался таким беззащитным.</p><p>Но эта беззащитность была обманчива.</p><p>Обернувшись, Максанс смерил Акселя тяжелым взглядом.</p><p>- Садись, - приказал он, кивнув в сторону табурета в одном из углов ринга. – Я сбросил тебе на почту отчет, в котором ты вчера заметил ошибку.</p><p>- Что? – Аксель сел и быстро проверил почту. Действительно, письмо от Фовеля.</p><p>- Открывай, - Максанс на пробу ударил по груше, - читай, - еще один удар. – И анализируй.</p><p>Он методично бил по груше. Двигаясь по кругу. Разминался.</p><p>Аксель сглотнул.</p><p>Вот, что он задумал. Решил поиздеваться над Акселем так извращенно? Вполне в духе Максанса Фовеля.</p><p>Что ж, вызов был принят.</p><p>Открыв документы, Аксель пару минут изучал цифры. В его мысли то и дело врывались гулкие удары.</p><p>Поначалу он дергался, но довольно быстро привык.</p><p>Хотя не смотреть было слишком сложно.</p><p>- Аксель, я не слышу тебя, - дыхание Максанса почти не сбилось. Он говорил, не прерываясь. Отрабатывая удары.</p><p>Аксель подавил вздох. Во что он ввязался. С кем решил тягаться.</p><p>- Согласно отчету за первый квартал, объем продаж в Марселе составил, - Аксель бросил короткий взгляд на Фовеля и сглотнул, - на двенадцать процентов больше, чем в том же периоде за девятнадцатый год.</p><p>- Можешь пропустить начало, - бросил Максанс. Сейчас он оставался на месте. Нанося по груше один удар за одним. С бешеной скоростью.</p><p><i>Дьявол и все его двенадцать апостолов</i>, как тут было выдержать.</p><p>Аксель снова сглотнул. Он незаметно ослабил узел своего галстука. Потому что, блядь, ему становилось нечем дышать.</p><p>- …на сорок пять процентов, - продолжал он. Периодически кидая взгляды на Максанса. Как можно было удержаться и не смотреть.</p><p>Безнадежно.</p><p>- Да, - заметил Максанс. Он уже дышал тяжело. Прошло примерно минут двадцать весьма интенсивной тренировки. Его грудь вспотела и тяжело вздымалась. – Я уже и сам слышу, где там ошибка. Давай посмотрим по Тулузе.</p><p>Да чтоб тебя.</p><p>Аксель очень старался держать себя в руках. Но как можно было продолжать сохранять лицо, когда в паре метров от него был такой мужчина.</p><p>Полуголый, потный, растрепанный. И колотящий по груше так, словно хотел ее убить.</p><p>Акселю пришлось сжать бедра крепче. Потому что его член явно не разделял его наполеоновских планов по играм в неприступность.</p><p>Чертова Тулуза. Она его и сгубила.</p><p>- Средний показатель в… - Аксель сбился, потому что Максанс в этот момент запрокинул голову и сделал пару глотков из бутылки. Вода стояла рядом с рингом на столике. – Тулузе…</p><p>Бесполезно. Его голос предательски задрожал.</p><p>Максанс бросил бутылку в сторону. И посмотрел на Акселя каким-то сумасшедшим взглядом.</p><p>Он подошел вплотную и схватил Акселя за волосы. Запрокинул его голову и посмотрел в лицо. Жадно. Будто впитывая эти эмоции. Это возбуждение.</p><p>А Аксель уже не мог их контролировать. Он сдался, окончательно признавая свою слабость перед этим мужчиной.</p><p>Втянув воздух, Максанс отступил.</p><p>- Раздевайся, - приказал он, наблюдая.</p><p>Под его тяжелым взглядом Аксель торопливо снял свой костюм, затем рубашку, туфли, носки и белье.</p><p>Он стоял полностью обнаженный. На этом ринге. Готовый к любой участи.</p><p>- Возьми галстук и подойди, - Максанс коротко облизнул губы. И Аксель понял, что он тоже возбужден.</p><p>Эта глупая игра довела их обоих.</p><p>Перехватив галстуком запястья Акселя, Максанс вздернул его свободный край вверх. И привязал к цепи, на которой висела груша.</p><p>Акселя тут же подкинуло вверх. Он вытянулся всем телом и буквально повис на кожаной груше.</p><p>Максанс вдруг исчез.</p><p>На секунду Аксель успел подумать, что тот его бросил. Решил так наказать.</p><p>Но Фовель быстро вернулся. Услышав его шаги, Аксель расслабился.</p><p>И тут же услышал щелчок ремня. Матерь Божья.</p><p>Он сделал глубокий вдох, готовясь.</p><p>И почти сразу же получил первый удар. Он пришелся на ягодицы. Аксель задрожал, выгибаясь. Мышцы на руках вывернуло. Потянуло.</p><p>Было немного больно. Но безумно хорошо.</p><p>Удары сыпались на его задницу, спину, бедра – один за одним.</p><p>Они оба находились на взводе. И Максанс совершенно не сдерживался. Нет, он по-прежнему бил аккуратно и в разные места. Он не собирался калечить Акселя. Но чувствовалось, что он полностью отпустил себя.</p><p>И отдавался тому, что делал, с невероятной страстью. И желанием.</p><p>Аксель тоже не старался сдержаться. Он понял, что его игры бессмысленны и бесполезны. Он кричал, срывая голос.</p><p>От боли, приятной и жгучей. От возбуждения, яркого и одуряющего.</p><p>Он извивался на собственном галстуке. Выгибаясь. Подставляясь. </p><p>Нарочно раздвигал ноги шире. Он даже пытался потереться о чертову грушу. Ему так безумно хотелось кончить.</p><p>- Не смей, - хриплым, совершенно севшим голосом произнес Максанс, нанося очередной удар, - больше никогда не смей притворяться.</p><p>Аксель лихорадочно облизывал свои сухие губы. Он пытался прогнуться еще сильнее. Словно умоляя.</p><p>- Ты меня слышал? – удар обжег ягодицы. А потом вдруг Максанс бросил ремень в сторону, подошел сзади и сжал член Акселя. – Аксель?</p><p>И того затрясло. Скрутило оргазмом. Он выплеснулся прямо в руку Максанса.</p><p>- Блядь, - чуть слышно выдохнул Фовель. Он толкнулся вперед, вжимаясь в задницу Акселя.</p><p>Зашуршала ткань. Максанс достал свой член и в несколько движений кулаком кончил. Акселю на ягодицы.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Душевая в спортзале была довольно просторной.<p>Они спокойно поместились в ней вдвоем. Максанс стоял позади Акселя. И мыл его. Потому что у Орьяна совершенно не осталось сил.</p><p>Руки Максанса скользили по его телу, смывая пену. Это был не первый раз, когда Фовель помогал ему с мытьем.</p><p>Но сегодня все ощущалось слишком интимно. Слишком откровенно.</p><p>Аксель растворялся в этих неспешных ласках. Совершенно лишенных эротического подтекста.</p><p>Он просто медленно плыл на волнах. И понимал. Понимал, что его затея изначально была лишена смысла. Да, ему удалось немного пробить брешь Максанса.</p><p>Но чтобы выдернуть его наружу, чтобы и он тоже <i>перестал притворяться</i>, было нужно что-то другое.</p><p>Но что?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Жизненная необходимость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>саунд: Personal Jesus, Marilyn Manson</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В начале было Слово, и Слово было у Бога, и Слово было Бог. Все чрез Него начало быть, и без Него ничто не начало быть, что начало быть.<br/>(Святое Евангелие от Иоанна. I, 1)</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Этот вечер добил Акселя.<p>Он устал. И ему нужно было подумать. А как он успел убедиться, рядом с Максансом его мозг отключался. Так было всегда. Просто раньше Аксель не зацикливался на этом. Плыл по течению.</p><p>- Мне надо домой, - произнес он, когда сел в машину. Они выезжали со стоянки рядом со спортзалом.</p><p>Уже давно стемнело. Вечерняя прохлада остудила разгоряченный почти летним зноем город. Аксель тоже остыл после секса. И теперь его слегка знобило.</p><p>- Ты обычно ночуешь у меня, - заметил Максанс. Он вывернул со стоянки и легко влился в поток машин. Уже не такой насыщенный, как днем.</p><p>Фовель бросил на него взгляд. Отчего Аксель поежился еще больше. Что-то поменялось между ними.</p><p>Все поменялось, на самом деле.</p><p>И ему нужно было успокоить свою голову. Свои мысли.</p><p>- Мне нужна чистая одежда, - соврал Аксель. Как легко он стал врать Максансу. Но верил ли тот?</p><p>- Хорошо, - недовольно ответил Фовель и отвернулся.</p><p>Аксель чуть слышно выдохнул. Он был благодарен, что Максанс не стал настаивать. Хотя мог бы. Он имел полную власть над Акселем.</p><p>И обычно тот выполнял все по щелчку пальцев.</p><p>Ладно, это было не совсем правдой. Аксель всегда с радостью выполнял то, чего хотел Максанс. Потому что обычно их желания совпадали.</p><p>Как совпадали и они сами. Словно молекулы.</p><p>Но что же изменилось сейчас. Почему Акселю перестало хватать всего этого. <i>Чувства.</i></p><p>Всему виной были лишь они. Впрочем, и чувства были всегда. Сначала восхищение. Уважение. Обожание.</p><p>Привязанность.</p><p>Жизненная необходимость.</p><p>Но постепенно раболепное обожание превратилось в то, от чего все выворачивало в груди. Комкало. Выдирало.</p><p>Нежность. Душераздирающая, невыносимая нежность.</p><p>А потом пришло осознание.</p><p>Все, все, что когда-либо испытывал Аксель, и восхищение, и уважение, и привязанность – все это было лишь частью чего-то большего.</p><p>Его невероятной, глубокой и сильной любви к этому человеку.</p><p>И вот с этим осознанием пришло еще одно. Акселю стало мало. Мало ласки украдкой и по расписанию. Мало четких инструкций и железного контроля.</p><p>Мало.</p><p>Все эти лимузины, театры, роскошь не могли компенсировать одного – постоянной скрытности Максанса.</p><p>И Аксель понял, какую глупую ошибку он совершил. Когда попытался сам скрывать свои эмоции в постели.</p><p>Несусветная чушь.</p><p>В постели у них никогда не было проблем. Даже будучи неопытным девственником, Аксель, смог понять, как идеально они подошли друг другу буквально на химическом уровне.</p><p>И естественно, что Максанс сразу же заметил его эту перемену. Так глупо. Так наивно.</p><p>Ничего, теперь Аксель будет действовать умнее. Ему бы научиться игнорировать проявления нежности. Не принимать их так близко к сердцу. И дать Максансу понять, что Аксель не зависим от них.</p><p>
  <i>Хотел без чувств? Получай.</i>
</p><p>И в этот момент, словно сама Преисподняя тут же решила устроить ему проверку, Аксель почувствовал, как его руки, лежащей на сиденье, мягко коснулась рука Максанса.</p><p>
  <i>Он издевался.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Нет, он серьезно издевался.</i>
</p><p>Аксель прикрыл глаза, пытаясь унять сердцебиение. Он умирал от этого легкого касания. Но понимал, либо здесь и сейчас, либо никогда.</p><p>И он убрал руку.</p><p>Сделал вид, что просто не заметил. И пересел удобнее.</p><p>Он услышал шумный выдох Максанса. А потом тот просто прибавил музыку громче. И нажал на педаль газа.</p><p>Они неслись по ночному городу. Разгоняясь, словно летели в сам Ад.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Утро среды пронеслось, как в тумане.<p>Планерка, звонки, расписание встреч на следующую неделю. Бронирование столиков, билетов, заказ продуктов для квартиры Максанса.</p><p>Аксель все делал на автомате.</p><p>Его будто кто-то выключил изнутри. Он не спал всю ночь. Изводя себя мыслями о том, что же будет дальше. Сколько еще он выдержит.</p><p>И в итоге пришел на работу в состоянии зомби.</p><p>Максанс будто что-то чувствовал. Либо просто обиделся. Он особо не трогал Акселя. Занимался своими японцами и инвесторами.</p><p>Наверное, им обоим было, над чем поразмыслить. Да и работа отвлекала.</p><p>Время близилось к обеду. И Аксель понимал, что все еще не готов остаться с Фовелем наедине. Ему было нужно еще совсем немного времени. Да и если он решил держаться на расстоянии вне постели, когда же начинать, если не сейчас.</p><p>Лула с радостью согласилась составить ему компанию.</p><p>И в итоге они оказались за столиком в небольшом, уютном ресторане в соседней с ними «башне».</p><p>- Как у вас дела? – Лула смотрела во все глаза. Она с некоторой яростью резала салатный лист. И выглядела угрожающе.</p><p>- У нас? – Аксель сделал вид, что не понял. Он отпил большой глоток воды, чтобы немного остудиться после пятиминутной прогулки по уличной жаре.</p><p>- Не делай из меня дуру, Орьян, - Лула закатила глаза. – У вас с Максансом.</p><p>- У нас с Максансом прекрасные деловые отношения, - хмыкнул Аксель. У него не было совершенно никакого желания обсуждать это сейчас.</p><p>Да и что, черт возьми, тут было обсуждать?</p><p>- Ты такой зануда, - Лула надула губы. – Ладно, но вы ведь идете на прием в пятницу? Вдвоем?</p><p>- Сплетница, - прошипел Аксель со смехом. – Да, вдвоем. Но это ничего не значит.</p><p>- Ага, как же, - девушка подперла подбородок рукой, рассматривая лицо Акселя. – Если ты повторишь это еще двести восемнадцать раз, то, возможно, и сам поверишь.</p><p>Аксель бросил в нее виноградинкой.</p><p>Лула сдалась и перевела тему. Они отлично провели этот час. Обсуждая офисные сплетни и личную жизнь самой Коттон. Вот уж кто охотно делился всем. И со всеми.</p><p> </p><p>Едва Аксель вернулся в свою приемную, тут же раздался звонок селектора.</p><p>- Зайди ко мне.</p><p>Недовольный, отрывистый приказ.</p><p>Аксель сделал глубокий вдох. Он вернулся на поле боя. И от исхода каждого маленького сражения будет зависеть, выиграет ли он всю войну.</p><p>Он успокоил свой пульс и толкнул тяжелую деревянную дверь в кабинет.</p><p>- Где ты был? – Фовель не смотрел на него. Он подписывал какие-то документы. Кажется, тот злополучный переделанный отчет.</p><p>- На обеде, - как можно спокойнее ответил Аксель. Он стоял перед Максансом, как провинившийся ученик перед учителем. Неужели всегда так было? Почему он не чувствовал этого раньше?</p><p>- По средам мы обедаем вместе, - Максанс наконец поднял глаза. Он выглядел недовольным. Как и всегда в последнее время. <i>Что, не нравится?</i></p><p>- Согласно штатному расписанию и моему трудовому договору, - Аксель говорил ровным, чуть скучающим голосом, сам поражаясь своим актерским талантам, впрочем, играл ли он, - обеденный перерыв – мое законное свободное время. И я провел его так, как посчитал нужным.</p><p>Лицо Максанса дрогнуло.</p><p>И Аксель дрогнул внутри. Вот оно. Удалось. Сковырнуть. Пролезть.</p><p>Сердце забилось как сумасшедшее. Уже даже не в горле. А во всем теле. Словно весь Аксель сейчас стал этим одним большим сердцем. Которое вот-вот готово было лопнуть от напряжения.</p><p>- Что ж, - Максанс, похоже, взял себя в руки. Он откинулся на спинку кресла. Его длинные пальцы сжимали карандаш. – Если ты решил так трепетно относиться к своему личному времени, то, может, откажешься и от вечерней встречи?</p><p>- Отчего же? – Аксель недоуменно приподнял брови. Его руки дрожали. Он надеялся лишь, что Фовель не видел этого через кабинет. – Было бы глупо отказываться от секса. Я же не дурак.</p><p>Максанс побелел. Да он пришел в бешенство!</p><p>На его лице отражалась такая внутренняя борьба. Аксель не мог поверить, что раньше не замечал этого. Или просто раньше ничего настолько не выбивало Максанса из колеи?</p><p>- Отлично, - практически выплюнул Фовель.</p><p>И карандаш в его пальцах треснул.</p><p>Это была победа. Пусть маленькая, но победа. Аксель почувствовал удовлетворение внутри. Он нашел слабую точку Максанса. И сумел на нее надавить. Конечно, существовала вероятность, что или он сам сорвется раньше, или Фовель его снова обыграет, но…</p><p>Пока что он победил. И это было важно для Акселя. Это придало ему сил.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Приятный полумрак. Тихая музыка. Легкий звон столовых приборов.<p>"Le Gabriel" был шикарен. Этот ресторан по праву считался одним из лучших в Париже. Две звезды Мишлен были тому подтверждением.</p><p>В любой другой из подобных вечеров Аксель бы уже млел от удовольствия. И наслаждался компанией Максанса.</p><p>Но не сегодня. Сейчас Аксель понимал, как никогда остро, что лишь одно неверное решение, один неверный шаг, и он снова улетит назад. Похерив весь прогресс в нелегкой борьбе на пути к настоящему Максансу.</p><p>Фовель был мрачнее тучи. И прохладное, деловое поведение Акселя явно не улучшало его настроения.</p><p>Не сказать, чтобы сам Орьян так уж наслаждался этим. Да что там. Ему было тошно. Хотелось сделать все, чтобы Максансу стало комфортно.</p><p>Чтобы тот снова расслабился.</p><p>Чтобы расслабился сам Аксель.</p><p>Но он понимал, то, что хотел Фовель, больше не принесет комфорта самому Акселю.</p><p>Понимал и перебарывал себя, чтобы сдержаться. Чтобы остаться в образе. Холодного, отчужденного и лощеного любовника. Которого из него вылепил Максанс.</p><p><i>Блядь. Неправда.</i> Максанс не лепил его таким. В их отношениях всегда была страсть. Просто чертов Фовель вдруг решил, что это все слишком. И что открывать рот, говоря то, что ему не хочется слышать, Аксель не в праве.</p><p>Эта маленькая вспышка злости помогла сохранить душевное равновесие.</p><p>Его подобие.</p><p> </p><p>После ужина Максанс отвез его к себе.</p><p>Как бывало сотни раз до этого. И, как и сотни раз до этого, сейчас сердце Акселя снова колотилось с удвоенной силой.</p><p>Хотя бы тут ему не нужно было притворяться. Да, все же это было глупой идеей. В спальне они были вольны давать волю своим желаниям. Какими бы темными те ни были.</p><p>-  Я приму душ, - сообщил Аксель, едва выйдя из лифта.</p><p>Он не стал дожидаться приказа. Да и ему требовалось немного больше времени сегодня на подготовку.</p><p>Максанс лишь кивнул в ответ и тоже ушел в ванную. Ту, что была в его спальне.</p><p>Аксель же практически всегда пользовался гостевой. Тут давно уже появилось много его вещей. И было все необходимое для его процедур.</p><p>В том, чтобы ставить клизму самому себе, не было ничего интимного. Или сверхвозбуждающего. Но это приятное тянущее чувство в самом низу живота все равно заводило.</p><p>Вспомнив, как это было в первый раз, Аксель вспыхнул. Он тогда чуть не умер от смущения. Максанс был предельно аккуратен и тактичен. Но это все равно было безумно стыдно.</p><p>А еще более стыдным было то, как это возбудило Акселя.</p><p>Он тогда только начинал открывать свою сексуальность. Точнее, это делал Максанс. Снимая с него слой за слоем зашоренность и неуместную скромность, он постепенно раскрыл Акселя.</p><p>Во всех смыслах.</p><p>Конечно, они не сразу пришли к бдсм практикам. Это было постепенно. Но это всегда было в Акселе. Эта тяга к самоистязанию. К потребности в боли.</p><p>И Максанс это почувствовал. Наверное, именно это притянуло их друг в друге.</p><p>Аксель возбудился еще сильнее. Вспоминая сейчас первый раз, когда они попробовали плетку. <i>Господь Всевышний</i>, как он тогда кончил.</p><p>Впрочем, лишь на тот момент оргазм казался ему ярким.</p><p>Каждый последующий был еще сильнее. Еще умопомрачительнее.</p><p>Усилием воли заставив себя вернуться в реальность, Аксель встал под душ. Он тщательно вымылся. И провел рукой между ягодиц.</p><p>Черт.</p><p>Вот уж что никогда не было его особо любимой рутиной, так это бритье.</p><p>Вздохнув, он поставил одну ногу на выступающую ступеньку в душевой кабине и нагнулся. Не самая удобная поза в мире. Но так он хотя бы мог достаточно вывернуться.</p><p>Взбив в руке немного пены, он размазал ее между ягодицами и взял в руки станок. Первое время Аксель до смешного боялся что-нибудь себе порезать.</p><p>Но потом до него дошел смысл слов «безопасная бритва». Да и рука явно приноровилась.</p><p>Он успел сделать несколько уверенных движений, когда дверь ванной открылась. Конечно, Аксель не видел спиной. Но он и так знал, кто пришел.</p><p>Его обдало жаром от понимания, в каком виде и какой позе его застал Максанс.</p><p>Тот молча подошел. Слышалось лишь его дыхание. Пока ровное. Но довольно тяжелое.</p><p>Он забрал станок из руки Акселя. И чуть надавил ему на поясницу, заставив прогнуться еще глубже.</p><p>Аксель согнулся практически пополам, выставив задницу на обозрение. Впрочем, чего там Максанс не видел.</p><p>Но все равно от этого горели щеки. Потому что они никогда еще не делали этого вместе. С бритьем Аксель всегда справлялся сам. И, наверное, именно из-за новизны ему сейчас было так неловко, жарко.</p><p>И приятно.</p><p>Максанс был осторожен. Он оттягивал одной рукой ягодицу в сторону, а другой проводил станком по коже.</p><p>Аксель старался дышать глубже. Пытаясь хоть немного справиться с возбуждением. Он и так был слегка на взводе. А теперь еще и это.</p><p>Максанс наверняка видел его потяжелевшие яйца. И полутвердый член, висящий между ног.</p><p>Акселю казалось, эта безумно-сладкая пытка продолжалась бесконечно. На самом же деле, Максанс справился за несколько минут.</p><p>В конце он просто включил воду. И, взяв лейку, смыл остатки пены.</p><p>- Пойдем, - велел он, протягивая Акселю полотенце.</p><p>И тот пошел.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В спальне уже царил привычный полумрак.<p>Максанс вошел первым и подошел к кровати. Он поднял с нее что-то кожаное. Присмотревшись, Аксель узнал сбрую.* </p><p>Он знал, как она нравилась самому Максансу. Да и Аксель любил ее.</p><p>Да что он не любил в этой комнате?</p><p>- Подойди, - велел Фовель. Он расправил сбрую в руках. И посмотрел исподлобья.</p><p><i>Иисус</i>, как же он был горяч в тот момент. Нет, он был горячим и сексуальным всегда. И когда вел совещания, упакованный в самые дорогие костюмы мира. И когда вел автомобиль, уверенно сжимая руль своими греховно-прекрасными пальцами. И когда вел Акселя к оргазму. Одним только взглядом из-под ресниц. Темным, манящим.</p><p>Как ему можно было противостоять? Да Аксель и не хотел. По крайней мере, здесь. В спальне. Он мог себе позволить расслабиться и подчиниться. Приняв ту силу, которую излучал сейчас Максанс Фовель.</p><p>Скинув халат с плеч Акселя, Максанс позволил тому упасть на пол. Он взял в руки сбрую и надел на Акселя через голову.</p><p>Два кожаных ремня крепились на плечах. Еще один проходил поперек груди и застегивался на спине. И последний тянулся в самый низ. Он оканчивался металлическим кольцом для члена.</p><p>Закрепив основные ремни, Максанс оставил пока кольцо свободно болтаться в воздухе. И опустился на колени.</p><p>Блядь.</p><p>Когда-нибудь Акселя хватит инфаркт от этой картины.</p><p>Впрочем, если бы хватил, то уже давно. Но все равно каждый раз, когда Максанс становился на колени перед ним, у Акселя внутри все поджималось и обрывалось.</p><p>Это было чем-то совершенно нереальным. Видеть, как этот мужчина, имевший над ним такой силы власть, стоял перед ним, почти покорно склонив голову. Словно признавая и власть Акселя тоже.</p><p>Обхватив ладонью его член, Максанс обвел головку языком. Будто на пробу. Потом провел им по всей длине. И лишь затем приоткрыл рот.</p><p>Не до конца. Совсем чуть-чуть. Чтобы член входил как можно туже.</p><p>Аксель задрожал. Он сжал кулаки. Но когда головка вошла полностью внутрь и уперлась куда-то в небо, он не выдержал. Схватил волосы Максанса в кулак. И потянул.</p><p>Поражаясь собственной смелости, он натянул их еще сильнее. И Фовель чуть откинул голову назад. Он смотрел темным, нечитаемым взглядом. Казалось, в этом омуте плескались настоящие черти.</p><p>
  <i>Что ты за человек, Максанс? Что так тщательно пытаешься скрыть внутри?</i>
</p><p>Не давая Акселю шанса на раздумья, Максанс открыл рот шире. Впуская его член глубже. И не отрывая взгляда.</p><p>Господь Всемогущий. Аксель собирался умереть прямо здесь и сейчас.</p><p>Но у Фовеля были другие планы.</p><p>Он продолжал сосать член Акселя, с пошлыми, мокрыми звуками. Пока не убедился, что тот достаточно окреп.</p><p>После чего он выпустил член изо рта. Заставив Акселя чуть качнуться и ослабить хватку на его волосах.</p><p>И затем надел кольцо.</p><p>Оно сидело идеально по размеру. Ведь давно было подогнано. Металл приятно холодил мокрую, разгоряченную плоть.</p><p>Но ничуть не остужал самого Акселя. Тот уже буквально горел.</p><p>Обойдя Акселя сзади, Максанс наклонил его вперед. Заставив упереться руками в кровать. Своей ступней он шире расставил ступни самого Орьяна. Заставив раздвинуть ноги. И, наконец, удовлетворившись результатом, отошел.</p><p>Ремни приятно стягивали кожу. А кольцо на члене пока не доставляло дискомфорта. Но Аксель знал, что это ненадолго.</p><p>Максанс вернулся. Он снова опустился. На этот раз на корточки. Разведя в стороны его ягодицы, Фовель провел между ним языком. Посылая сотни мурашек по коже. Заставляя задохнуться собственным вздохом.</p><p>Аксель закусил нижнюю губу. Он вцепился пальцами в покрывало на кровати. Но разве могло удержать оно, когда язык Максанса толкался внутрь. Водил по краю дырки. Вылизывал его.</p><p>Аксель медленно и сладко умирал. Каждое его нервное окончание буквально щекотало маленьким разрядом тока каждый раз, как этот мокрый язык толкался внутрь него. Входил глубже. Чуть растягивая. Самую малость. Совсем недостаточно.</p><p>Максанс развел его ягодицы шире. Погладил большим пальцем анус. Чуть надавил, проталкивая подушечку пальца внутрь. Потянул его в сторону. Делая дырку шире. А потом ввел рядом свой язык.</p><p>Аксель застонал.</p><p><i>Дерьмо. Блядское священное дерьмо. </i>Это было слишком.</p><p>Его член затвердел окончательно. И теперь кольцо чувствовалось весьма ощутимо. Даже слегка болезненно. Но все равно безумно приятно.</p><p>Продолжая трахать его языком и пальцами, Максанс потянул за ремень, идущий через спину Акселя.</p><p>Вся сбруя натянулась.</p><p>И кольцо сдавило член так сильно, что Аксель вскрикнул. Но нет, это была приятная легкая боль. Такая, которой хотелось еще. Такая, которая словно щекотала мозг. Раззадоривала еще больше.</p><p>Максанс поднялся. Он щелкнул крышкой на тюбике смазки. И почти сразу Аксель почувствовал между ягодиц приятно-прохладный гель.</p><p>Протолкнув два пальца внутрь, Максанс смазал его и там.</p><p>- Готов? – спросил он, чуть натягивая сбрую на спине. Аксель выдохнул, задирая голову. Фовель принял это за согласие. – Хорошо.</p><p>В такой позе член входил максимально туго. И под таким охуенным углом. Что сразу задевал простату. Первое же проникновение было настолько болезненно-приятным, что Аксель снова не сдержал стона.</p><p>Максанс, натягивая ремень на спине, проталкивал член до конца. Заставляя Акселя стонать еще громче. Выгибаться сильнее.</p><p>Аксель уже почти не чувствовал кольца. Все его ощущения сосредоточились глубоко внутри. Там, где член Максанса приятно массировал сейчас его простату.</p><p>Медленно. Вверх-вниз. Не выходя до конца.</p><p>Аксель дышал ртом часто-часто. Будто загнанный зверь. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась. А на лбу выступил пот.</p><p>Но он знал, что это все только начало.</p><p>Потому что Максанс лишь разогревался. Он играл. Будто примеривался. Как будет лучше и удобнее его ебать.</p><p>И Аксель сходил с ума от этих чуть ленивых толчков. От этих медленных покачиваний бедрами. От касаний тяжелых яиц Максанса к его ягодицам.</p><p><i>Святая дева Мария и сын ее Иисус.</i> Как же грешен был Аксель Орьян перед ними. И перед Богом.</p><p>Но спроси его кто-то в тот момент, хотел бы он очистить имя свое и душу свою, Аксель ответил бы «нет».</p><p>Глядя всем богам в лицо, он бы отказался.</p><p>Потому что уже давно для него существовал только один<i> Иисус. Его собственный.</i></p><p>И он не просил исповедоваться.</p><p>Он лишь трахал его сильнее. Вынимая всю душу. Забирая себе без остатка.</p><p>Аксель вскрикнул от резкого толчка. Его глаза чуть закатились, когда Максанс натянул сбрую сильнее.</p><p>Его член уже практически горел. Таким твердым и таким болезненно <i>сжатым</i> он был сейчас.</p><p>И словно почувствовав, что пора, Максанс начал двигаться быстрее.</p><p>Он так глубоко и резко вколачивался в задницу Акселя, что у того подогнулись ноги. Он просто упал на кровать коленями.</p><p>Удерживая его за сбрую, Максанс упал вместе с ним. Уперся коленом в кровать. Навалился сверху.</p><p>И продолжил ебать его. Лишь наращивая темп.</p><p>Аксель смотрел вперед совершенно бессмысленным взглядом. Ему было настолько хорошо в тот момент, что он понимал, и умереть не страшно.</p><p>Быстрые, резкие толчки. Пошлые, громкие шлепки яиц, кожи о кожу. Влажные, хлюпающие звуки от подтаявшей смазки. И их громкое, сумасшедше громкое, отрывистое дыхание.</p><p>Все это наполняло комнату. И сносило нахрен все барьеры.</p><p>Аксель подыхал. Он задыхался от этого удовольствия.</p><p>И от невозможности кончить.</p><p>Максанс, казалось, и сам уже был почти на пределе. Но еще явно не до конца.</p><p>А вот Аксель уже находился на грани. Его член так болезненно сдавило, что на глазах выступили слезы. Он весь был так напряжен, что казалось, лишь ремни сдерживали его тело вместе.</p><p>Не давая развалиться на куски.</p><p>- Пожалуйста, - выдохнул Аксель чуть слышно. Почти беззвучно. – Дай мне кончить.</p><p>Максанс по инерции сделал еще пару толчков. И остановился.</p><p>Аксель протестующе захныкал. Но тут же почувствовал его ладонь на своем члене. Та ласково прошлась по нему, размазывая смазку. А потом поднялась выше. И отстегнула ремень.</p><p>Аксель облегченно выдохнул. Его тело расслабилось. Но Максанс тут же перевернул его. Укладывая на спину.</p><p>- Ох, - сорвалось с губ Акселя. Но он не успел ничего сказать. Максанс тут же накрыл его рот жадным, голодным поцелуем.</p><p>Закинув ноги Акселя себе на плечи и сдвинув его вперед, Фовель резко вогнал член до конца. Глотая все стоны Акселя, растворившиеся в поцелуе.</p><p>И они продолжили.</p><p>У Максанса словно сорвало тормоза. Он яростно и бешено трахал Акселя. Продолжая целовать его. Продолжая сосать его язык. И заставляя буквально терять сознание от невыносимого удовольствия.</p><p>Это было слишком сильно. Это было охренительно хорошо.</p><p>Будто все демоны Фовеля сорвались с цепи. Будто он сам сорвался с этой самой цепи. Убивая, разрушая Акселя фантастическим оргазмом.</p><p>И собирая его вновь.</p><p>После Аксель еще несколько долгих минут не мог прийти в себя. Его буквально трясло от пережитых ощущений. По щекам катились слезы.</p><p>И он был настолько не в себе, что даже не чувствовал, как губы Максанса собирали эти слезы с его лица. Как его руки убирали влажные волосы со лба. И как нежно гладили по щеке.</p><p>Акселю удалось, пусть хотя бы в спальне, сорвать последние замки, последние оковы. И он оказался не готов к тому шквалу эмоций и силы, которые на него обрушились. Тщательно сдерживаемые раньше.</p><p>Его все еще слегка потряхивало, когда он провалился в спасительное небытие.</p><p>*не нашла ту самую картинку, но это очень похоже, просто внизу будет еще кольцо:<br/>https://btoys.ru/wa-data/public/shop/products/50/31/3150/images/5188/5188.970x0.jpg</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Утром ломило все тело.<p>Да, Максанс снял с него сбрую. Но это не сильно помогло. Мышцы тянуло. Будто бы их вчера вывернули. Впрочем, так оно, пожалуй, и было.</p><p>Повернув голову, Аксель увидел, что Фовель еще спал.</p><p>Неудивительно. Если верить часам, едва перевалило за шесть утра.</p><p>Максанс снова выглядел беззащитным и каким-то трогательным. Не верилось, что именно он вчера был тем, кто буквально выпотрошил всю душу из Акселя.</p><p>Этот контраст всегда был сильным. Но сегодня особенно.</p><p>Сердце так болезненно сжалось. Акселю безумно хотелось остаться. Дождаться пробуждения. Возможно, получить свою порцию ласки.</p><p>Но вдруг Максанс снова испугается? Вчера он позволил себе слишком много. Слишком отпустил себя. И Аксель уже знал, что за этим обычно следовало.</p><p>Чувствуя тошноту к самому себе, из-за трусости, из-за того, что вовсе не хотел уходить, Аксель все же встал с кровати.</p><p>Все его тело ныло от желания вернуться в постель. В объятия Максанса.</p><p>Но Аксель столь же сильно, как хотел остаться, понимал, что это ничего не изменит. Он снова и снова будет бегать по кругу.</p><p>Пока кто-то из них не взорвется. Что ж, если Максанс хотел только секс, пусть получает только секс.</p><p>Собрав свои вещи, Аксель вышел из спальни.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>О том, что Фовель пришел на работу, весь офис услышал еще от лифта.<p>Максанс на кого-то орал. Так громко и яростно, что, казалось, дрожали стены. Аксель и сам вздрогнул.</p><p>Он сглотнул и сжал в руках отчет, который готовил к сегодняшним переговорам с инвестором из Японии.</p><p>Громкий, словно гром, голос Максанса приближался по коридору.</p><p>Он кого-то отчитывал. Видимо, по телефону.</p><p>Войдя размашистым шагом в приемную, он метнул гневный взгляд на Акселя.</p><p>- Ко мне, быстро. С отчетом, - приказал Фовель и скрылся в кабинете.</p><p>Аксель снова сглотнул. Максанс не просто злился. Он был зол как дьявол.</p><p>Какие там черти. Они нервно топтались в стороне. Все тысячи.</p><p>Неужели непокорность Акселя, то, что он посмел уйти, настолько выбили Фовеля из колеи?</p><p>Неужели Аксель был на правильном пути. Впервые с тех пор, как начал эту нелегкую борьбу, он почувствовал, что у него есть шанс. Пробить эту глыбу до конца.</p><p>Сделав глубокий вдох, Аксель подхватил бумаги и вошел в Преисподнюю.</p><p> </p><p>Фовель уже сидел за своим столом. Он снова смотрел исподлобья. Но это был уже совсем другой взгляд. Даже не верилось, что этот же человек стоял буквально вчера перед Акселем на коленях.</p><p>- Отчет готов? – холодно поинтересовался Максанс. Но Акселя этот холод давно перестал обманывать.</p><p>Он был готов к нему. Он был не менее хладнокровен и собран.</p><p>- Конечно, - Аксель кивнул и положил один экземпляр перед Максансом. Для этого пришлось подойти к столу сбоку.</p><p>Опасно близко. Но Аксель был уверен в себе.</p><p>Сжав губы в тонкую линию, Максанс раскрыл папку. Он пару минут изучал цифры.</p><p>- Здесь неточность, - процедил он. – Что за халатность? Третья страница. Показатель маржинального дохода завышен.</p><p>Акселю пришлось открыть отчет, чтобы вспомнить, что там были за цифры. Конечно, готовил его не он, а финансовый отдел, но в обязанности Орьяна входило проверять все, что попадало к Фовелю на стол.</p><p>- Нет, - ответил он, проверив таблицу. – Все верно. Если вы посмотрите еще раз на втором листе, там дан расчет…</p><p>- Почему ты ушел утром? – перебил вдруг его Максанс. Он не смотрел Акселю в глаза. Словно это было ему не по силам.</p><p>Аксель молчал. С одной стороны, его раздирало от желания успокоить Фовеля. Это был его инстинкт. Самый первый и важный. Защитить Максанса. Но с другой, он понимал, что для победы ему нужно оставаться сильным.</p><p>Это не было каким-то делом принципа. Нет, Аксель знал, что в результате выиграют они оба.</p><p>Но Максанс был слишком упрям.</p><p>А их игры стали слишком жестокими.</p><p>- Секс – это просто секс, - ответил Аксель наконец. Он сделал это так непринужденно, что даже чуть пожал плечами. Словно недоумевая глупости вопроса. – Я получил удовольствие и ушел.</p><p>Да. Аксель знал, он как никто понимал, насколько жестоко прозвучали его слова. И видит Бог, он никогда бы не произнес такого, тем более Максансу, если бы… Если бы не чувствовал, что только этим он сумеет разрушить те барьеры, которые Фовель так тщательно выстроил вокруг себя.</p><p>Аксель никогда бы не причинил Максансу боль просто так. Но иногда боль была нужна, чтобы прийти в сознание.</p><p>Все это время Максанс молчал. Аксель стоял рядом. Он видел, как демоны раздирали Фовеля на части. Как он отчаянно пытался сохранить контроль над собой.</p><p>Вдруг резко выдвинув ящик стола, Максанс достал оттуда коробку. Это был точно такой же парфюм, который несколькими днями раньше разбил Аксель.</p><p>Ручной работы. Сделанный самим Фовелем.</p><p>Это был большой жест. И очень значимый. Это была попытка Максанса вернуть контроль не только над собой, над ситуацией вцелом.</p><p>Фовель понял, что все полетело к чертям. Понял это. Осознал.</p><p>Аксель сумел надавить на нужные болевые точки. Да, он все верно угадал.</p><p>И как же хотелось ему сейчас сдаться. Принять желанный подарок. Заслужить благосклонность Максанса. Но он понимал, что если сделает это, примет те правила, которые навязал ему Фовель.</p><p>Теперь уже окончательно.</p><p>И не будет победителей.</p><p>Будут лишь проигравшие.</p><p>- Спасибо, - борясь с тошнотой от собственных слов, стараясь говорить как можно равнодушнее, произнес Аксель, - но мне достаточно того, что у меня есть.</p><p>Все, он сделал это.</p><p>Не дожидаясь ответа, Аксель вышел.</p><p>Да, он позорно бежал с поля боя. Но он и так сделал больше, чем мог когда-либо. Чем мог когда-либо подумать.</p><p>Прижавшись спиной к двери с обратной стороны, он затрясся. Его колотила нервная дрожь.</p><p>Наверное, у него даже поднялась температура. А по щекам побежали слезы.</p><p>Никогда еще в своей жизни Аксель не был так жесток с другим человеком, как сейчас. И больнее всего было то, что это был его любимый мужчина.</p><p>Но куда сильнее ранило то, что без этого они не смогли бы сдвинуться с места.</p><p>Вот что было самым дерьмовым.</p><p>Пытаясь заглушить подступавшие рыдания, Аксель закусил собственный кулак. Его вдруг швырнуло, словно с разбега в ледяную воду, в сомнение. Что, если он передавил. Что, если Максанс решит от него избавиться.</p><p>Или того хуже, между ними теперь будет действительно только секс.</p><p>Нет. Нет. Нет.</p><p>Аксель тихо взвыл. Он убрал руку и попытался сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, успокаиваясь.</p><p>Что бы ни было дальше, это в любом случае будет лучше, чем есть сейчас. Потому что то, что есть сейчас, делает его максимально несчастным.</p><p>Любовь, какой бы извращенной она ни была, не должна причинять такой боли. Это понимание - единственное, что еще удерживало Акселя от отчаянного шага – вернуться обратно в кабинет и упасть перед Максансом на колени, вымаливая наказание за собственную дерзость.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Вечер пятницы настал.<p>Весь прошлый, да и сегодняшний день им с Максансом удавалось почти не пересекаться. <i>Слава Богам</i>, на прошедший вечер они ничего не планировали, поэтому просто разъехались по домам.</p><p>Точнее, Аксель сбежал, как только часы пробили шесть.</p><p>Атмосфера была слишком гнетущей. В воздухе явственно пахло грозой. И все то напряжение, что витало между ними, можно было буквально резать ножом.</p><p>Оно должно было вылиться или в полноценную ссору. Или в какой-то взрыв. Потому что Аксель чувствовал, еще немного, один последний шаг, и он уже не выдержит.</p><p>Фовель, казалось, был спокоен. Но Аксель знал, что тот просто блефовал. Слишком хорошо, да. Но блефовал.</p><p>Что ж, что бы ни решилось, оно должно было решиться сегодня.</p><p>
  <i>Это была интуиция, предчувствие, да что хотите.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Костюмы доставили еще в обед. И вот теперь Аксель, одевшись, рассматривал себя в большом зеркале. Он находился в кабинете Максанса, как и всегда, когда переодевался в офисе.</p><p>Сам Фовель, уже готовый к отъезду, разговаривал с кем-то в коридоре. Судя по голосу, с директором по продажам.</p><p>Аксель с бешено колотящимся сердцем застыл перед зеркалом. Смотря на себя в последний раз перед выходом. Он выглядел шикарно. Костюм был настолько идеальным, что делал его и стройнее, и даже, <i>что немыслимо</i>, зрительно выше.</p><p>Он сидел великолепно. Даже не особо послушные волосы Орьяна сегодня смотрелись превосходно. Спасибо Луле.</p><p>Конечно, они могли собраться и дома. Но дел из-за японцев было так много, что тратить лишние часы на бессмысленные поездки казалось глупым.</p><p>Сделав глубокий вдох, Аксель взял с полки свой телефон и вышел из кабинета.</p><p>Взгляд, которым Максанс наградил его, стоил всего. Он был оценивающим, голодным. Он был таким темным и чуть безумным. У Акселя едва не подогнулись колени.</p><p>- Поехали, - заключил Максанс и кивнул месье Ришару, с которым разговаривал. – Всего доброго, Альберт. До понедельника.</p><p> </p><p>В лимузине они все еще хранили молчание. И Аксель немного терялся.</p><p>Он не привык быть в ссоре с Максансом. А сейчас они явно находились в состоянии ссоры. Это было новым, неприятным и горьким ощущением.</p><p>Но Аксель чувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть, и этот большой пузырь лопнет.</p><p>Банкетный зал отеля Ритц выглядел сказочно.</p><p>Конечно, Акселю уже доводилось бывать в подобных местах. Но разве можно было к такому привыкнуть?</p><p>Хрустальные люстры, лепнина, позолота. Все выглядело будто сошедшим с гравюр или картин старинных художников. Казалось, что сейчас распахнутся двери, и покажется вся королевская свита. Вместе с придворными и стражей.</p><p>Но двери распахнулись, и Аксель погрузился в атмосферу светской вечеринки.</p><p>Да, наряды, возможно были чуть дороже, чем обычно. Драгоценности сияли чуть ярче. Но людская сущность от этого не менялась.</p><p>В этом зале собрались обладатели миллиардов евро. И все они думали лишь об одном. О наживе.</p><p>Что ж, Максанс и Аксель не стали исключением. Сюда их привел чисто деловой интерес. Впрочем, как и всегда.</p><p>И если Аксель любил знакомиться с новыми людьми и заводить связи, полезные для Фовеля, то сам Максанс бывал здесь только из чувства необходимости.</p><p>Впрочем, он был хорошим бизнесменом, и когда требовалось, умел сохранять хорошую мину при плохой игре.</p><p>Вечер шел своим ходом. Аксель здоровался с кем-то, общался, знакомился. Но постоянно следил взглядом за Максансом.</p><p>Тот стоял в стороне, ближе к окну. С шампанским и вселенской скукой на лице.</p><p>Безумно, отчаянно хотелось подойти к нему, прильнуть. Или хотя бы просто разговорить. Но Аксель держал себя в руках.</p><p>Помимо того, что это желание было абсолютно невыполнимым в сложившихся обстоятельствах, здесь было еще и около сотни гостей.</p><p>Наконец он заметил в толпе того, ради кого они сюда явились.</p><p>Сезар Новэ.</p><p>Холеный, возможно, красивый, но не во вкусе Акселя. <i>Хотя в его вкусе был только один человек.</i> С шиком одетый. Было бы странным обратное, учитывая, что Новэ являлся владельцем модного дома.</p><p>Нет, он не имел отношения к моде. Бизнес достался ему от отца. И был лишь средством для получения прибыли. В нем не было души.</p><p>Но зато на Новэ работали лучшие дизайнеры. И у него было имя. Контракт с домом «Новэ» должен был принести «L'eau D'Fauvel» не просто прибыль. Громадную прибыль.</p><p>И совершенно точно вывести их на Америку.</p><p>Аксель обернулся и нашел взглядом Максанса. Что было не трудно, поскольку Фовель явно сверлил глазами его спину.</p><p>Кивнув в сторону Сезара, Аксель двинулся тому навстречу.</p><p>- Месье Новэ, - Орьян широко улыбнулся, приблизившись и отсалютовав шампанским, - какая встреча! Вы поистине неуловимы.</p><p>- Мы знакомы? – глаза Новэ блеснули. Неприятно, недобро. – Уверен, я бы не смог стереть из памяти встречу с таким очаровательным молодым человеком.</p><p>- Пока не довелось, - Аксель продолжал улыбаться. Но делал это уже через силу. Он ненавидел, когда бизнес-партнеры Фовеля вдруг начинали с ним флиртовать. Он что, походил на проститутку? – Аксель Орьян, помощник Максанса Фовеля.</p><p>Сезар пожал протянутую руку, а потом наклонился и оставил на ней легкий поцелуй.</p><p>У Акселя по телу пошли мурашки. Но отнюдь не от удовольствия.</p><p>- Добрый вечер, - холодный, сдержанный голос Максанса показался Акселю музыкой. И спасением.</p><p>Новэ, слава богам, выпустил его руку и отошел на шаг назад.</p><p>- Месье Фовель, - он чуть поклонился. – Весьма наслышан. Приятно встретиться лично.</p><p>- Я предлагал это уже давно, - Максанс чуть слышно хмыкнул, - но вас трудно найти.</p><p>- Ох, - Сезар взмахнул рукой, - сегодня я в Париже, завтра в Ницце, послезавтра в Монако. Дела-дела.</p><p>- Понимаю, - Максанс улыбнулся краешком губ. – Как раз о делах я и хотел с вами поговорить.</p><p>- Господа, - Аксель воспользовался небольшой паузой, - предлагаю продолжить беседу на террасе. Здесь слишком людно.</p><p>Мужчины с ним согласились.</p><p> </p><p>На террасе действительно почти не оказалось людей. Да и вечерний воздух был прохладным и приятным. Заняв место у балюстрады, Максанс оперся на нее бедром и закурил.</p><p>Новэ тоже достал сигареты. У него был пафосный позолоченный портсигар. Такой же пафосный и позолоченный, как и он сам.</p><p>- Прекрасный вечер, - заметил Сезар, прикуривая. Он старался делать это сексуально. Но Аксель видел, что именно старался.</p><p>Максанс же делал это неосознанно.</p><p>Его длинные, тонкие пальцы, держащие сигарету, его губы, обхватывающие ее – это был чистый, неприкрытый секс.</p><p>Возможно, Аксель был пристрастен, но он действительно всегда и везде видел лишь одного человека.</p><p>И наслаждался лишь им одним.</p><p>Вот и сейчас он по неосторожности подвис. И если Фовель не замечал этого, или успешно игнорировал, выпуская дым в сторону, то Сезар явно обратил внимание.</p><p>Их разговор не особо клеился. Новэ юлил, как уж на сковородке. Он словно бы и хотел, и набивал себе цену.</p><p>Аксель начинал думать, а так ли уж выгодно было для Максанса это сотрудничество. Ведь если бы хотел, он бы давно уже прижал эту змею за хвост.</p><p>Но Максанс словно чего-то ждал.</p><p>Несмотря на его внешнюю расслабленность, он был собран. Аксель, успевший его хорошо изучить, прекрасно это видел.</p><p>- Знаете, Максанс, - Новэ начал уже вторую сигарету, как и Фовель, - признаюсь честно, я так устал от всей этой мишуры. Это все так скучно.</p><p>Максанс сделал глубокую затяжку и внимательно посмотрел на Сезара. Он ждал. Теперь Аксель уверился в этом. Максанс ждал выпада. И кажется, дождался.</p><p>Все-таки Фовель был совсем не дурак и раскусывал все гнилое нутро этих денежных мешков на раз-два.</p><p>В Акселе тоже вспыхнул азарт. Ему было интересно наблюдать за схваткой этих двух титанов. Впрочем, Новэ до титана пока не дорос. Разве что, капиталом.</p><p>- Не буду лукавить, - продолжил Сезар, удостоверившись, что его слушают, - предложений о сотрудничестве мне поступает множество. Ваше среди них, конечно, выделяется. Но, - он грустно скривился, - сами понимаете, не на много. Но я готов подумать над ним, если ваш очаровательный помощник согласится со мной поужинать.</p><p>Аксель похолодел.</p><p>Уж явно не на ужин его зазывали. Эти ублюдки сговорились все, что ли? Сначала тот американец, теперь этот гандон.</p><p>Внутри у Орьяна все задрожало. А вдруг все его выходки последних дней сейчас заставят Максанса отвернуться от него и принять это предложение?</p><p>Конечно, сам Аксель никогда не согласится на подобное. Даже ради Фовеля. Он не настолько спятил.</p><p>Но одна мысль об этом вызвала тошноту. Аксель сглотнул. Он стоял, почти не дыша, ожидая ответа Максанса.</p><p>Наконец тот чуть заметно кивнул. Он действительно ждал чего-то подобного. Неторопливо докурив, Фовель затушил сигарету о пепельницу. Стоявшую тут же, на перилах.</p><p>- Да, - снова кивнул Максанс, и Аксель почувствовал, что задыхается, - согласен. Вам действительно необходимо встряхнуться от скуки.</p><p>Он произнес это таким равнодушным тоном, что у Акселя все обмерло внутри. Неужели?..</p><p>Новэ похабно улыбнулся. Акселя затошнило еще сильнее.</p><p>И тут все произошло буквально в доли секунды.</p><p>Рука Максанса взлетела вверх, легко, будто лениво, и ударила в лицо Новэ. Тот отшатнулся в сторону, тут же сгибаясь пополам.</p><p>Послышались чьи-то крики. Топот. Но Максанс будто не видел ничего. Он молниеносно оказался возле Сезара и схватил его за шиворот.</p><p>- Если ты, мразь, - он выделял каждое слово, будто заражая его ядом, - еще раз окажешься хотя бы в двух метрах от Акселя, я уничтожу и тебя, и весь твой бизнес.</p><p>Аксель, у которого тряслись руки от ужаса и адреналина, увидел, что к террасе приближалась охрана.</p><p>- Максанс! – крикнул он. И когда Фовель обернулся, кивнул в сторону дверей.</p><p>Максанс выругался и еще раз зарядил Новэ кулаком. На этот раз в живот.</p><p>Фовеля попытались скрутить. Но у него сегодня явно было настроение помахать кулаками. Он успел не только поставить пару фингалов сам, но и получить по лицу.</p><p>Аксель в шоке наблюдал за всем этим. Он стоял чуть в стороне. Оставаясь в тени. И разрывался от ощущений и чувств.</p><p>Максанс подрался. Подрался с самим Сезаром Новэ. Подрался из-за Акселя.</p><p>
  <i>Господь Бог.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Им удалось уехать лишь спустя пару часов.<p>Акселю пришлось вызвать адвоката Максанса, Филиппа Жовена. Тот разбирался с полицией. И наконец Фовелю с Акселем разрешили покинуть прием. Который, конечно же, был безнадежно испорчен скандалом.</p><p>Едва они вошли в квартиру, Аксель отправился в ванную.</p><p>Его все еще немного трясло.</p><p>
  <i>Пиздец. Ебаный, блядь, пиздец.</i>
</p><p>Он не мог разобраться в своих чувствах. Их было слишком много. Но сейчас ему важно было обработать лицо Максанса. Достав антисептик, ватные диски и пластырь, он вернулся в гостиную.</p><p>Фовель сидел на диване, запрокинув голову на спинку.</p><p>Его костюм выглядел слегка помятым после драки. Хоть охранники и постарались скрутить его как можно аккуратней.</p><p>Но разбитая бровь и губа все же украшали его лицо.</p><p>Аксель подошел к нему и встал между широко расставленных ног. Тихо вздохнув, он намочил антисептиком ватный диск и промокнул сукровицу.</p><p>Максансас чуть поморщился. Но промолчал.</p><p>Аксель закончил с лицом и взял в ладонь его правую руку. Как он и думал, костяшки оказались сбиты. Обработав и их, он чуть сжал чужую ладонь.</p><p>Акселя переполняли эмоции. Его разрывало изнутри.</p><p>Максанс подрался из-за него. Казалось, он перешел всякую грань. Где мог бы прятаться и отрицать свои чувства.</p><p>И Аксель просто не выдержал.</p><p>- Максанс, - позвал он, сильнее сжимая его руку. Фовель хмуро посмотрел на него. Но Акселя уже было не остановить. – Максанс, я люблю тебя. Я устал. Я же вижу, что ты тоже… - его голос дрогнул и сбился на шепот, - тоже любишь меня.</p><p>Максанс молчал. Но Аксель видел, что его почти затрясло. Его губы задрожали.</p><p>Он резко поднялся, заставив Акселя отойти в сторону. И подошел к окну.</p><p>- Ты ошибаешься, - произнес он, смотря куда-то вниз. Снова прячась там, в темноте. – Ошибаешься, Аксель. И между нами уговор…</p><p>- Да нахер ты иди со своим уговором! – Аксель буквально взорвался. Да, как он и думал. Он просто больше не смог. – Катись вместе с ним к дьяволу!</p><p>Аксель понимал, что уже не контролирует себя. Что его несет. Но ничего не мог поделать.</p><p>Максанс повернулся к нему. В его глазах плескался ужас, страх. Удивление. Да как будто, блядь, он не знал, что рано или поздно такое случится.</p><p>- Ты правда думал, что я железный? – продолжал кричать Аксель. Наверное, он в первые в жизни повышал на кого-то голос <i>настолько</i>. И уж точно, впервые в жизни – на Максанса. – Ты думаешь, что со мной можно играть? Достать, когда тебе нужно? Трахнуть, приласкать, вывести в свет. А потом убрать в коробку, как ненужную игрушку? Ты, блядь, серьезно думал, что я смогу выдержать то, что ты постоянно отвергаешь мои чувства? Ладно, - он поднял вверх руки, переводя дыхание, - ладно, если бы ты действительно был равнодушен ко мне. Но посмотри правде в глаза. Все, что ты делаешь, все это и есть любовь! Но ты продолжаешь упорно это отрицать. Продолжаешь настаивать. Продолжаешь издеваться.</p><p>Аксель всхлипнул. Он быстрым движением вытер глаза. Его уже трясло.</p><p>Но он видел, что и Максанс был не в лучшем состоянии.</p><p>Казалось, каждое слово Акселя, будто плеть, стегало его. Будто выдирало кусок кожи. Сдирало с него чертову маску. Которая и без того истончилась окончательно.</p><p>- Максанс, - в голосе Акселя послышалась горечь. Отчаяние. – Ты подрался сегодня из-за меня. С человеком, который мог бы сделать для твоего бизнеса невероятное. Ты сам понимаешь, <i>что</i> ты сделал? Сколько ты можешь это отрицать?</p><p>- Это все, - Максанс сглотнул, он из последних сил пытался держать себя в руках, - ничего не значит. Так поступил бы любой.</p><p>- Да пошел ты! – снова закричал Аксель. – Все. Я так больше не могу. Не могу. Я ухожу. Я просто сдохну от всего этого напряжения, пока ты будешь искать у себя яйца, чтобы признать перед собой, перед остальными, что ты любишь меня.</p><p>И он действительно развернулся к дверям.</p><p>- Аксель, стой! – в голосе Максанса зазвучала паника. – Стой, ты не можешь вот так уйти. Ты… ты ведь мой. Ты принадлежишь мне.</p><p>Он оказался рядом. И Аксель почти сломался, когда почувствовал его руки на своих плечах.</p><p>- Ты не можешь уйти, - твердил Максанс, сам отчаянно веря в это. Он повторил это снова. – Ты принадлежишь мне.</p><p>- Убери руки, - Аксель давился слезами, но он все же нашел в себе силы. – Убери руки, если не хочешь сказать мне, что ты можешь признать свои чертовы чувства.</p><p>- Аксель, - голос Максанса сел. Но он продолжал, продолжал упрямиться. Будто какая-то неведомая сила не могла ему позволить.</p><p>Или ему просто нечего было сказать?</p><p>Мысль об этом резанула настолько больно, что Аксель стал вырываться. Но Максанс держал слишком крепко.</p><p>- <i>Бог!</i> – выкрикнул Аксель, снова дернувшись. – Бог! Бог! Бог!</p><p>Он кричал сквозь слезы. Его разрывало изнутри. Одно только это слово, произнесенное вслух, рубило его пополам.</p><p>Слово, которое было предназначено для того, чтобы прекратить боль, если она становилась слишком сильной. Стоп-слово. Которое он никогда не использовал.</p><p>И которое произнес сейчас. Пытаясь хоть на чуточку уменьшить свою боль. Пусть и тщетно.</p><p>Аксель понимал, что сделал все, что мог. И это не помогло.</p><p>Ни черта не помогло.</p><p>Максанс отпустил его.</p><p>Аксель обернулся, ему хотелось посмотреть в любимое лицо в последний раз. Фовель был бледен. Он походил на собственную тень.</p><p>
  <i>Ну же, скажи хоть что-то. Скажи то, что мне так нужно.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Удержи меня.</i>
</p><p>- Трус, - беззвучно, одними губами произнес Аксель.</p><p>Он развернулся и пошел к лифту.</p><p>Его никто не остановил.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Confiance D'Axel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>саунд: Take Me To Church, Hozier</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если подуешь на искру, она разгорится, а если плюнешь на нее, угаснет: то и другое выходит из уст твоих.<br/>(Книга Премудрости Иисуса, сына Сирахова. Сир. XXVIII, 14)</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он оказался не готов.<p>Всю последнюю неделю Максанс готовился к тому, что Аксель может уйти. Но нет, он оказался не готов.</p><p>Он пытался, видит Бог, Максанс пытался все сохранить. Неужели, Аксель не видел?</p><p>Не видел, что Максанс держался из последних сил. Что старался удержать все под контролем. Зачем, зачем он так поступал.</p><p>Зачем он требовал этой чертовой любви. К чему эти гребаные слова? Что значат слова?</p><p>Разве вообще что-то имеет хоть какой-то смысл. Кроме них самих. Кроме Акселя.</p><p>Максанс все еще находился в прострации. Он не осознавал, что Аксель действительно только что ушел от него.</p><p>Не просто вышел из квартиры.</p><p>А бросил его.</p><p>На растерзание внутренним демонам.</p><p>Максанс закрыл лицо руками и зарычал. Его переполняли эмоции. Ему хотелось влезть на крышу своего чертового пентхауса и кричать.</p><p>Кричать, пока не кончился бы воздух в легких. Пока не кончились бы силы.</p><p>Пока он не сдох бы. Не кончился бы весь.</p><p>Когда Максанс опустил руки, по его лицу текли слезы. Он их не замечал.</p><p>Словно сомнамбула, он двинулся к бару. Налил себе бокал виски. Не потрудился даже добавить льда.</p><p>Просто выпил залпом.</p><p>В груди все обожгло. Но легче не стало.</p><p>Он выпил еще один. То же дерьмо.</p><p>Разозлившись, Максанс швырнул бокал о стену. Он сорвал с себя бабочку, скинул пиджак. Схватил всю бутылку и пошел обратно к окну.</p><p>Город уже давно утонул в ночи. Но не в темноте. Повсюду были огни. Вот только Максансу они казались лживыми, ненастоящими.</p><p>Ничего в этом городе не было настоящего.</p><p>Даже Аксель, который уверял, что согласен на их уговор. В итоге он стал требовать больше. Сказал, что любит.</p><p>Любит кого?</p><p>
  <i>Разве его, Максанса, вообще можно было любить?</i>
</p><p>Пить виски из горла оказалось удобнее. Алкоголь уже приятно разлился по венам. Казалось, полностью вытесняя кровь.</p><p>Но блаженная пустота все не наступала.</p><p>Гребаные чувства. Была бы воля Максанса, он бы выпил волшебное зелье и перестал чувствовать вообще.</p><p>Стало жарко.</p><p>Сняв рубашку, Максанс бросил ее куда-то в сторону. Туда же улетели брюки. Он скинул ботинки, носки.</p><p>Оставшись в одном белье, он опустился на пол. Город под ним жил своей жизнь. И где-то там, далеко внизу, из жизни Максанса уходил Аксель.</p><p>Мысли в голове уже порядком путались.</p><p>Что произошло сегодня?</p><p>Почему это случилось. Ведь Максанс так старался все исправить. Так старался сохранить. У них ведь все было отлично.</p><p>- Какого черта! – прокричал Максанс, бросая бутылку прямо в окно.</p><p>Но это стекло не могло разбиться просто так.</p><p>Как жаль, что сам Максанс не был сделан из такого крепкого стекла.</p><p>Обхватив голову руками, он согнулся. Словно пытаясь спрятаться. Защититься.</p><p>Но темнота наступала все сильнее.</p><p>
  <i>Тебя никто не сможет полюбить. Кому ты нужен? Жалкий мальчишка. Все, на что ты годишься, исполнять мои прихоти.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ты ничего не добьешься. Ты что, вообразил, что сможешь это сделать? Да кто ты без меня?</i>
</p><p>Голоса в его голове кружились, словно в карусели.</p><p>
  <i>Слабак. Где твои яйца? Будь ты уже мужиком. Найди у себя гордость.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Без моих денег ты ни черта не сможешь. Что я должен сказать друзьям? Мой сын – парфюмер? Может сразу сказать им, мой сын – пидор?</i>
</p><p>- Заткнитесь! – Максанс снова зарычал. Его пальцы вцепились в волосы. Будто пытались их выдрать. – Замолчите. Нет. Нет.</p><p>Он попытался встать. Но ноги не слушались.</p><p>Даже собственные ноги больше не были под его контролем. Контроль – вот та единственная константа, которая помогала ему держаться.</p><p>Пока он все держал под контролем, все шло идеально.</p><p>
  <i>Все шло идеально.</i>
</p><p>Смахнув с лица злые слезы, Максанс кое-как поднялся. Со второй попытки.</p><p>Он снова направился к бару. Ему очень хотелось заткнуть в своей голове и эту чертову суку, и собственного отца.</p><p>Они не имели права его сейчас осуждать. Они сделали его таким.</p><p>Разве они не должны быть счастливы?</p><p>Схватив вторую бутылку, он даже не стал пытаться искать бокал. Сразу запрокинул ее и стал пить прямо из нее.</p><p>Ему в горло будто лили жидкое пламя.</p><p>Похуй.</p><p>Внутри у него сейчас было столько ебаных чувств, что хотелось сжечь их дотла.</p><p>
  <i>Аксель, ты хотел чувств? Что же ты ушел. Вот они. Бери.</i>
</p><p>Шатаясь, Максанс с бутылкой в руке, добрел до дивана. Упал на него. Бутылка укатилась в сторону.</p><p>Голова кружилась. Голоса пропали.</p><p>И прежде, чем мозг отключился окончательно, в нем вспыхнула одна единственная мысль.</p><p>
  <i>Аксель ушел.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Мерзкий противный звук ворвался в голову словно пуля.<p>С размаху, без предупреждения.</p><p>Максанс поморщился. Он попытался пошевелиться. Это далось с большим трудом. Кажется, он все еще был пьян.</p><p>Через пару минут до него дошло, что звонил мобильный.</p><p>Его ошпарило мыслью, вдруг это Аксель. Вдруг он передумал.</p><p>Сердце забилось как в приступе лихорадки. Максанс попытался встать. Тщетно. <i>Блядь.</i> На самом деле, он даже не знал, где его телефон.</p><p>Но мысль о том, что это мог быть Аксель, придала ему сил.</p><p>Собрав волю в кулак, он сполз с дивана. Пиджак должен был быть где-то между баром и окном.</p><p>Ударившись о столик, Фовель этого даже не заметил. Он добрался до пиджака и вытряхнул из него телефон.</p><p>
  <i>Агата.</i>
</p><p>Волна разочарования затопила с такой силой, что из глаз снова полились слезы. Как же пиздецки пьян он все еще был.</p><p>- Да, - собственный язык почти не слушался.</p><p>- Максанс, где ты? – Агата звучала очень взволнованно. – Где Аксель? Он с тобой? В интернете пишут такое, что у меня волосы дыбом. Ты подрался вчера? Ты в полиции? Где ты?</p><p>- Дома, - это все, что смог произнести Максанс. – Аксель ушел.</p><p>Рука с телефоном безвольно упала вниз. Но Максанс все равно услышал голос сестры:</p><p>- Я скоро приеду!</p><p>Максансу было все равно.</p><p>Ему не нравилось, что в голове снова стали появляться какие-то мысли. Поэтому он вернулся к дивану и нашел там полупустую бутылку виски.</p><p>
  <i>Волшебно.</i>
</p><p>Осушив ее в несколько глотков, он сполз на пол. Запрокинув голову на диван, он сидел и чувствовал, как комната снова начинала кружиться.</p><p>
  <i>Охуенно.</i>
</p><p>Прикрыв глаза, он снова провалился в темноту.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>- Максанс!</p><p>Щеку обожгло от удара.</p><p>- Максанс Фовель! Черт тебя дери! – это был голос Агаты.</p><p>От очередной пощечины голова Максанса дернулась в сторону. Он открыл глаза и увидел сестру. Та стояла, нависнув над ним. И выглядела очень взволнованной.</p><p>- Ты пьян? – спросила она. – Боже, конечно ты пьян. А ну, вставай!</p><p>Она попыталась поднять его, подхватив под подмышки. Но Фовель был тяжелым. И сейчас скорее напоминал мешок с песком.</p><p>Без костей.</p><p>
  <i>Бесхребетный.</i>
</p><p>Самое оно.</p><p>- Вставай! – рявкнула Агата. И Максанс вздрогнул. Давно он не видел ее такой.</p><p>Собравшись с силами, он кое-как поднялся. Точнее, позволил себя поднять.</p><p>Придерживая его, Агата направилась в сторону ванной. Они добирались до нее чертовски долго. Потому что ноги все еще плохо слушались Фовеля.</p><p>Толкнув брата под душ, прямо в белье, Агата включила воду. Холодную.</p><p>Ледяную.</p><p>Она молчала и просто поливала его водой. Гневно сверкая глазами.</p><p>Спустя несколько минут, Максанса начало колотить. От холода. От нервов. От всего сразу.</p><p>- Ладно, достаточно, - смилостивилась его сестра.</p><p>Она закутала его в полотенце и помогла выйти.</p><p>- Ну же, - пробормотала она, толкая Максанса в спину. – Пойдем.</p><p>С горем пополам они добрались до спальни. Убрав покрывало, Агата помогла Максансу лечь. И сама забралась к нему под одеяло.</p><p>Фовеля трясло.</p><p>Агата обняла его, крепко прижимая к себе. И Максанс спрятал голову у нее на груди.</p><p>- Что случилось, родной? – ее голос стал звучать гораздо мягче. Он убаюкивал. – Ты можешь рассказать?</p><p>Максанс не мог.</p><p>Максанс заснул.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он не мог сказать, сколько прошло времени. Час. Два. Десять?<p>Когда Максанс снова открыл глаза, сестра все еще была рядом. Ее ласковые руки гладили его по уже успевшим высохнуть волосам.</p><p>Значит, прошло достаточно много времени.</p><p>Он зашевелился и вздохнул. Агата тут же встрепенулась. Видимо, и сама успела задремать.</p><p>- Ты как? – спросила она тихо. </p><p>Максанс снова вздохнул и чуть отстранился. Он попытался отодвинуться. Ему не хотелось смотреть сестре в глаза. Ему не хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то видел его таким.</p><p>Разбитым. Опустошенным.</p><p>- Не пущу, - заявила Агата. И сдержала свое слово. Она еще крепче прижала его к себе. – Поговори со мной. Где Аксель?</p><p>- Он ушел, - чуть слышно выдохнул Максанс. – Я не справился.</p><p>- Что случилось вчера? – Агата убрала пряди волос с лица Максанса, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Но Фовель отвел взгляд. – Что произошло на приеме? Я читала, что ты избил какого-то бизнесмена.</p><p>- Он говорил об Акселе, как о вещи, - презрительно фыркнул Максанс. Вспоминая о Новэ, он снова начинал закипать. – Будто тот был разменной монетой в нашей сделке. Намекал, что мне светит контракт, только если я им поделюсь.</p><p>- О, Боже, - Агата охнула. – Какой же говнюк. Надеюсь, ты хорошо его отделал.</p><p>- Не сомневайся, - Максанс усмехнулся. И почувствовал, как потянуло разбитую губу. Бровь тоже заныла. Но не сильнее, чем ныло внутри.</p><p>- Что было потом? – осторожно спросила Агата. Видимо, чувствуя, что подбиралась к самому неприятному. – Почему Аксель ушел?</p><p>Максанс молчал. Ему было трудно произнести все это.</p><p>Было сложно пережить снова.</p><p>- Дорогой, - Агата поцеловала его в лоб. – Пожалуйста, давай поговорим об этом. Тебе станет легче.</p><p>- Нет, - резко оборвал ее Максанс, выворачиваясь из объятий. Он был сильнее. Конечно, он смог отвернуться. И добавил, уставившись в стену: - Нет, не станет.</p><p>- Максанс, - Агата вздохнула. Ее ладонь коснулась голого плеча брата. И чуть сжала его. – Что ты ему сказал?</p><p>- Я ничего ему не сказал, - произнес Максанс отрывисто. Он чувствовал, что воздуха в груди становилось все меньше.</p><p>Агата ничего не ответила. Она знала, что это ложь. И чувствовала, что ему требовалось время. Чтобы собраться с силами.</p><p>Максанс кусал губы. Он пытался произнести все вслух. Но словно что-то внутри него его держало. Будто он весь изнутри был скован цепями.</p><p>И они не позволяли. Они пережимали его горло. Снаружи, изнутри. Они не давали ему сказать.</p><p>Звенящая, давящая тишина становилась все невыносимей.</p><p>- Я… - звук вырвался из горла, причинив невыносимую боль, - я не… Он сказал, что любит меня.</p><p>- Господи, - Агата тихо всхлипнула. Похоже, тоже переживала. – Разве это плохо?</p><p>- И он, - Максанс снова запнулся, он будто выталкивал каждое слово из себя, - он сказал, что <i>я</i> люблю его.</p><p>Все. Он смог это произнести вслух.</p><p>Произнес и понял. Это было правдой. Самой чертовой горькой правдой.</p><p>То, что сказано вслух, уже невозможно игнорировать.</p><p>Агата молчала. Спасибо ей за это. Его маленькая храбрая девочка всегда тонко его чувствовала.</p><p>Максанс пытался выровнять дыхание. Но это выходило у него все хуже.</p><p>- Это не так, - наконец проговорил Максанс. – Он не может меня любить. Это неправильно. Это не так…</p><p>Теперь, когда главные слова были произнесены, Максансу стало чуточку легче. Ненамного. Самую малость. Но все же.</p><p>- И ты сказал ему об этом? – Агата вздохнула. – Снова сказал, что между вами ничего нет?</p><p>- Он ошибся, - пробормотал Максанс. – Ты не понимаешь. Я не…</p><p>- Ты такой дурак, - Агата не выдержала. Она прижалась к его спине всем телом. Словно защищая. – Ну, почему ты такой дурак, Максанс? Он ведь любит тебя. Он дышит тобой. В то утро, когда я приехала к вам, он смотрел на тебя такими глазами. А ты взял и растоптал его. Сколько раз ты делал так с ним до этого? И сколько после?</p><p>- Нет, - Максанс судорожно вдохнул. Грудь прожгло этим вдохом, будто воздух стал чистейшим ядом. – Так было только лучше. Для него. И для меня.</p><p>- Максанс, - Агата снова всхлипнула. Фовель почувствовал ее слезы на своей коже. – Пожалуйста, послушай меня. То, что было в прошлом, оно должно остаться там. Это не должно влиять сейчас. Понимаешь? Аксель другой. Он любит тебя. Искренне любит. И он достоин того, чтобы ты тоже любил его. Ты ведь любишь?</p><p>
  <i>Агата. Маленькая наивная Агата. Если бы все было так легко.</i>
</p><p>Ее вопрос повис в воздухе. Ответить на него, значило бы полностью перевернуть свою жизнь. Вывернуть ее наизнанку.</p><p>Ответить на этот вопрос Акселю Максанс вчера так и не смог.</p><p>Он просто впал в ступор. Его мир тогда рушился. Крошился. От крика Акселя, от его боли. Вчера Максансу казалось, что Аксель его предал.</p><p>Но сегодня вся тяжесть вчерашнего вечера опустилась на плечи Фовеля. Осознанием.</p><p>- Да, - выдавил он наконец. – Я люблю его.</p><p>- Ох, - Агата обняла его крепче. Хотя, казалось бы, куда уже. Но любовь сестры была сильнее, чем мог предположить Максанс.</p><p>Его вдруг затрясло. Некрасивой, крупной дрожью. Он почувствовал, как к горлу подступили рыдания.</p><p>Что он наделал?</p><p>Что он, блядь, наделал?</p><p>- Я… - выдохнув Максанс. И подавился воздухом.</p><p>Захлебнулся им. И слезами.</p><p>Его прорвало.</p><p>Несколько лет он держал себя в оковах собственных чувств. Он пытался избавиться от всего, что делало бы его человеком.</p><p>Но у него так и не вышло.</p><p>Вчера Аксель окончательно сорвал с Максанса все цепи, все маски. Он буквально вышиб землю у него из-под ног.</p><p>Рыдания разрывали его грудную клетку. Они рвались наружу. Выплескивались. Вынося с собой всю его боль, все его страхи.</p><p>Агата просто обнимала его со спины. Сжимая сильнее. И давала ему выплакаться.</p><p>Эта истерика продолжалась несколько долгих, бесконечных минут.</p><p>И когда она закончилась, вот тогда Максансу действительно стало чуть легче.</p><p>Он понял, что готов говорить. Теперь слова будто сами лились из него. Они копились в нем долгие годы. Он не мог поделиться этим с Акселем.</p><p>Но Агате рассказать хотел. Чувствовал жизненную необходимость сделать это.</p><p>- Ты знаешь, - начал он, и Агата за его спиной тихонько выдохнула, - что отец с детства хотел вырастить из меня второго себя. Он хотел, чтобы я пошел по его стопам. Он не давал мне никакой нежности. Все, что я слышал от него – лишь упреки. День за днем. Год за годом. Я всегда был недостаточно хорош для него. Ты была моей единственной отдушиной в том доме.</p><p>Максанс ненадолго прервался, переводя дыхание. Несмотря на то, что ему стало легче говорить, боль в груди все еще делала его безумно уязвимым. И слабым.</p><p>- А мама? – почти беззвучно спросила Агата.</p><p>- Мама, - повторил Максанс. – Она старалась не вмешиваться. Она любит меня. Я это знаю. Но она считала, что вмешиваться в отношения отца и сына не нужно. Ну, и она не знала всего. К чему было ее тревожить.</p><p>Они оба замолчали. Максанс собирался с мыслями. Он прикрыл глаза. Так стало проще продолжать.</p><p>- Когда мне исполнилось семнадцать, я сказал отцу, что не буду заниматься его бизнесом, - Максанс выдохнул. Сомневаясь, продолжать ли. Но он решил быть до конца откровенным. – В тот день он настолько вышел из себя, что буквально швырнул меня в стену. – Агата болезненно застонала, но промолчала. – Я тогда не понял, что произошло. Очнулся в его кабинете. Голова в крови. Дверь заперта. Он закрыл меня там. Я тогда пытался кричать, звать маму, тебя. Но ты сама знаешь, какая там шумоизоляция. Меня накрыла истерика. Я метался по комнате, думая, что сдохну прямо там. Без воды, без еды. Но потом успокоился. И выбрался через окно. Надо было сразу, но меня тогда будто перемкнуло. А отец потом сделал вид, что ничего не произошло.</p><p>- Боже, - Агата снова всхлипнула, - я помню тот день. Папа сказал тогда, что ты упал с лошади. Я… - она заплакала уже громче, - я не могу поверить.</p><p>- Тогда мне помог дед, - Максанс продолжил, стараясь не отвлекаться на сестру. Ее эмоции были настолько сильными, он боялся им поддаться. – Он стал человеком, который позволил мне поверить в мою мечту. Но позже, когда мне было двадцать, я встретил…</p><p>- Я знаю, - Агата выдохнула тихо-тихо. – Ты говорил.</p><p>- Ты знаешь не все, - Максанс скрипнул зубами. – Она полностью отвергала мои чувства. А я, чертов влюбленный юнец, все пытался добиться взаимности. Хотя и не любовь это была. Просто потребность быть нужным хоть кому-то. Она играла со мной. Подпуская ближе, а потом отшвыривая назад. Говорила, что я не мужчина. Что у меня нет ни гордости, ни внутренней силы. Что мои чувства никому не нужны. А когда ей надоело со мной играть, она ушла. И просто сказала, что меня никто не сможет полюбить. И, знаешь, я ей поверил.</p><p>Максанс снова замолчал. Он сглотнул. Воспоминания бесформенной кучей навалились на него. Вчера после виски его накрыло. Он даже слышал их голоса. Ее и отца. И сейчас это вернулось снова.</p><p>Он сделал глубокий вдох. В груди снова болезненно закололо. Но теплая ладонь сестры помогала хоть немного.</p><p>Жаль, что это была не та ладонь, которую так хотелось почувствовать. Но в этом был виноват лишь сам Максанс.</p><p>- Когда это все прекратилось, когда она ушла, у меня случился приступ. Я не знаю, что это было. Я попытался обратиться потом к врачу. Но сам же прекратил сеансы. Струсил. В ту ночь я пытался сделать себе больно. Так сильно, как только мог. Я не пытался убить себя, - его голос дрогнул, а Агата, слышалось, уже рыдала. Спина Максанса, в которую она вжалась лицом, заглушала ее. – Я просто хотел сделать себе как можно больнее. Перебить этой болью ту, что была внутри. Меня тогда нашел дед. Он снова помог мне. Я думал, что справился с этим дерьмом. Но он… его не стало. Наверное, это добило меня окончательно. Я потерял последнего человека, который был моей опорой. Если не единственного. Прости, ты была слишком мала, чтобы я мог доверить тебе такое. Да и не стал бы впутывать. Ты знала лишь то, что было на поверхности.</p><p>- Если бы ты только рассказал мне тогда, - Агата захлебывалась слезами. – Если бы рассказал…</p><p>- Я знаю, - Максанс зажмурился. До боли. До рези в глазах. Он сжался каждой мышцей. Словно пытаясь уйти от этих слов. – Только я сам во всем виноват.</p><p>- Нет! – голос Агаты прозвучал истерично. Но она тут же добавила тише: - Не смей так думать.</p><p>- Ты не понимаешь, - Максанс резко выдохнул. И открыл глаза. – Я долгое время не подпускал к себе людей. Не общался с вами. Я был полностью сосредоточен на работе. Она отвлекала меня. Там я мог действовать как машина. И меня это абсолютно устраивало. Это мне подходило. Там не нужно было чувствовать. Не нужно было открываться перед кем-то. Я стал абсолютно идеален в этом. Но потом появился Аксель.</p><p>Максансу снова стало трудно говорить. Даже просто вспоминать. Он решил, что все же пока не готов ковырять эту последнюю, такую свежую рану.</p><p>- И я предложил ему это условие. Отношения без чувств. Тогда мне это казалось выходом. И я хотел…</p><p>- Ты хотел уберечь его, - пробормотала Агата. – От того, с чем столкнулся сам.</p><p>- Наверное, да, - Максанс помолчал. – Я хотел просто быть рядом. Но я так проебался. И в итоге стал для него тем, кто чуть не разрушил его. Аксель вовремя от меня сбежал.</p><p>- Ты снова не прав, - Агата немного успокоилась и говорила ровнее. Увереннее. Или она действительно верила в то, что говорила? – Он не сбежал. Я уверена, он не ушел бы, если бы ты его не отталкивал. Но я могу понять и тебя. Мне так жаль, что все это произошло. Но я знаю лишь одно, он тебя любит. Иначе бы не ушел. И иначе он продолжил бы принимать твои условия. Но он просто не смог. Ведь когда любишь, невозможно довольствоваться малым.</p><p>- Да, - Максанс сглотнул, снова прикрывая глаза. – Невозможно.</p><p>Они опять замолчали.</p><p>Но на этот раз тишина была более уютной. Объятия Агаты убаюкивали. Они, словно крупица за крупицей, вынимали боль из тела Максанса.</p><p>После этой исповеди, которая с ним приключилась, Максанс почувствовал себя лучше. Нет, он ни черта не был в порядке. Даже на самую малость.</p><p>Но ему стало легче.</p><p>- Как ты думаешь, - он нервно облизнул губы, - у меня еще есть шанс все исправить?</p><p>- Я уверена, - с готовностью откликнулась Агата. – Он любит тебя. Ему просто нужно знать, что и ты его тоже. Ему нужно об этом услышать. Хоть как-то.</p><p>- Хоть как-то, - с горечью повторил Максанс.</p><p>Все его больные, переломанные чувства, которые он пытался держать в себе, но проебался. Все их можно было описать лишь парой этих слов. <i>Хоть как-то.</i></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Агата ушла в магазин. Потому что ей захотелось испечь для брата пирог. Яблочный. Как он любил в детстве.<p>Максанс не стал противиться.</p><p>На самом деле, несмотря на то, что он выговорился и ему стало чуть легче, он чувствовал опустошение.</p><p>Какую-то апатию.</p><p>Накинув халат, он вернулся в гостиную. Сестра уже прибралась. И теперь здесь ничего не напоминало о вчерашнем.</p><p>Ничего, кроме мыслей и чувств самого Максанса.</p><p>
  <i>Чувства.</i>
</p><p>Как долго он пытался их отрицать. Как долго пытался держать под контролем. Но знал, с самой первой минуты, как увидел глаза Акселя, знал, что это было бесполезно.</p><p>И что он катится в пропасть.</p><p>Взяв со столика сигареты, Максанс прикурил и подошел к окну. Уже вечерело. И на этот раз город окрасился багряно-розовыми красками заката.</p><p>Неожиданно это зарево напомнило ему их первую с Акселем встречу. Точнее, цвет его щек тогда.</p><p>Максанс искал себе помощника давно. Лула была отличным секретарем. Но ему все же был нужен человек, которому он мог делегировать хоть часть своих обязанностей. Чтобы сосредоточиться на основном.</p><p>И вот в тот день Аксель пришел к нему на финальное собеседование.</p><p>Максанс помнил это как сейчас. В дверь постучали, он поднял глаза. И пропал.</p><p>Большие, невинные, абсолютно синие глазищи смотрели на него чуть испуганно. Мальчишка выглядел совсем юным.</p><p>И был непозволительно хорош собой.</p><p>Он пытался держаться. Но было видно, как смущался. Краснел. Волновался.</p><p>Если бы в тот день, Максанс думал не членом, наверное, он бы отказал ему в должности. Но игнорировать тот факт, что впервые за долгое время в нем проснулось сексуальное желание к кому-то, он просто не смог.</p><p>Это было и лучшим, и худшим решением всей его жизни.</p><p>И оно абсолютно точно эту самую жизнь изменило.</p><p>Сделав глубокую затяжку, Максанс выдохнул кольцо дыма. И задумался. Он попытался вспомнить, когда впервые понял, что влюбился в Акселя.</p><p>Сначала он решил, что это будет трудно. Но его мозг тут же услужливо подкинул одну сцену.</p><p>Их первый выход в театр.</p><p>Как-то Аксель проговорился за одним из ужинов, что влюблен в театр. Но его мать всегда считала, что туда ходят лишь геи. А геи для нее, набожной католички, были страшнее дьявола.</p><p>Тогда Максанс понял, насколько зашуганным и закомплексованным рос сам Аксель. Понял, что он внутри такой же переломанный, как и он сам. Пусть не так сильно. Но тоже.</p><p>И вот когда они впервые вместе пошли в театр, случилось это.</p><p>Максанс совершенно не мог сосредоточиться на спектакле. Да он даже не помнил, что там ставили!</p><p>Все, что он мог, это смотреть на лицо Акселя. На его чистый, детский восторг. Его глаза, буквально светящиеся счастьем.</p><p>И вот тогда Максанс впервые осознал, что то чувство, которое он так упорно прятал у себя внутри. Глубоко-глубоко. Оно было влюбленностью.</p><p>Максанс в тот вечер буквально умирал от любви.</p><p>Но он настолько привык себя сдерживать. Настолько привык не показывать свою слабость. А чувства для него априори были слабостью. Он просто не мог себе позволить проявлять хоть какую-то нежность.</p><p>Он боялся.</p><p>Блядь, как же он боялся.</p><p>Что как только подставится, откроет брюхо, его снова пнут.</p><p>Как ненужного, уличного пса.</p><p>Но его чувство лишь росло с каждым днем. Оно переполняло его. И Максанс пытался хоть как-то компенсировать свою эмоциональную импотенцию. Хоть как-то сублимировать потребность любить.</p><p>Он дарил Акселю подарки. Дорогие. Роскошные. Он водил его в лучшие рестораны Парижа. Водил его на самые известные премьеры. На самые звездные приемы.</p><p>Но парадокс был в том, что Аксель словно не замечал всего этого. Всех этих жестов. Он будто бы не придавал им значения.</p><p>Они не значили для него абсолютно ничего. Вся эта роскошь, деньги, знаменитости. Акселю нравилось, он получал удовольствие. Но он будто бы даже не догадывался о истинной стоимости всех этих вещей, мест, людей.</p><p>И с каждым днем Максанс понимал, насколько же чист, невинен и искренен его мальчик.</p><p>И умирал, умирал от своей любви. Которую не мог выразить ничем, кроме всей этой материальной мишуры.</p><p>Боялся выразить.</p><p>Даже в постели он жестко себя контролировал. Но все же иногда срывался. В те моменты, когда Аксель растворялся в своем удовольствии. Когда словно уплывал куда-то. Максанс позволял себе самую малость.</p><p>Касаться его лица кончиками пальцев. Трогать его ресницы. Волосы. Фотографировать его, спящего. Или таящего от наслаждения.</p><p>Даже одно воспоминание об этом стянуло грудь болью.</p><p>Максанс посмотрел на сигарету, зажатую в пальцах. Те подрагивали.</p><p>Он сделал судорожную затяжку.</p><p>Наверное, все это продолжалось бы еще долго. Если бы не пошло по пизде.</p><p>Все началось с Руана. Максанс это знал. Вот, где он прокололся. Он боялся тогда разговора с отцом. Смалодушничал. Решил, что поддержка Акселя ему поможет.</p><p>Что ж, он не ошибся.</p><p>Присутствие Акселя помогло.</p><p>Но тогда он допустил сразу несколько ошибок. И мог винить лишь себя. Впрочем, рано или поздно Аксель все равно бы взбунтовался.</p><p>Но те стихи…</p><p>Максанс помнил их, как сейчас. Потому что несмотря на отговорки Акселя, Максанс знал. Они про него. Они ему.</p><p>И вот тогда он понял, сколько чувств было в его маленьком мальчике. Нет, он и раньше их замечал. Но Аксель старался соответствовать. Старался держать их под контролем.</p><p>И ему это почти удавалось.</p><p>Возможно, найди Максанс в себе силы открыться Акселю тогда, все бы наладилось. Но он снова испугался.</p><p>И закрылся еще больше.</p><p>Сейчас, вспоминая тот момент, когда обнаружил следы плетей на теле Акселя, Максанс снова содрогнулся.</p><p>Тогда он подумал в первую секунду, что Аксель ему изменил. Что связался с кем-то. И его избили.</p><p>И от глухой, безумной ревности Максанс не сразу понял, что следы совсем другие. Аксель бил себя сам.</p><p>И виноват в этом был лишь он, Максанс.</p><p>Тогда его сковал страх. Какой-то первобытный страх, что все может прекратиться. Что Акселю надоест. Что он уйдет.</p><p>Что его снова оставят одного. Наедине с болью.</p><p>Но Аксель не ушел.</p><p>Чем дальше Максанс пытался его оттолкнуть, чем ожесточеннее пытался разграничить, тем ближе подбирался Аксель.</p><p>И тем сильнее сдавал позиции сам Максанс.</p><p>И вот вчера все случилось.</p><p>Максанс прикрыл глаза. Он судорожно выдохнул. Снова пропуская через себя всю эту боль. Ему это было необходимо.</p><p>Когда Аксель заговорил о любви, Максанс словно умер. Время для него остановилось.</p><p>Он нес какую-то чушь. Не в силах произнести главного. Не в силах признать.</p><p>Он не мог до конца поверить, что его, сломанного, израненного, все же действительно можно любить.</p><p>Аксель кричал, хлестал Максанса словами. А он все равно не мог двинуться с места. Лишь, словно сомнамбула, повторял одно и то же.</p><p>Боже, каким же идиотом он был. Агата так права. Но прав и Аксель. Максанс действительно струсил.</p><p>Что же ему делать?</p><p>Как все исправить. Простых слов уже недостаточно.</p><p>Агата сказала о том, что Акселю нужно услышать о любви. Но Максанс понимал, что прийти и сказать – будет мало.</p><p>И тут он вспомнил об их поездке в Руан. А точнее, о том, что он забрал из лавки своего старого поставщика редких ингредиентов.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Максанс закрылся в лаборатории и буквально остался там жить.<p>Он полностью игнорировал внешний мир. Сосредоточившись на работе. Нет, не на работе. На своей <i>черной магии</i>.</p><p>Он видел звонки от Филиппа. Потом разберется. От Агаты. Просто отправил сообщение, что в порядке. </p><p>С работы. Кажется, это было впервые в жизни, когда в понедельник он не явился в офис.</p><p>Но Максансу на все было плевать.</p><p>Все, о чем он мог сейчас думать – Аксель. И тот аромат, который Максанс создавал для него.</p><p>Это продолжалось несколько дней.</p><p>Максанс даже не помнил, ел ли он вообще. Этьен, заходивший к нему периодически, оставлял какую-то еду.</p><p>Но по большей части Максанс ее игнорировал.</p><p>Он давно не чувствовал такого азарта в работе. Нет, он всегда любил ее. Но создать аромат специально для Акселя не решался. Хоть и забрал тогда в Руане то, что видел главной нотой.</p><p>Он сдерживал сам себя. Понимал, что это будет той последней гранью. За которой не останется больше ничего.</p><p>Никакой возможности пытаться убедить ни себя, ни Акселя в том, что Максанс ничего не чувствует.</p><p>- Ну, как дела? – Этьен снова пришел. Видимо, наступил новый день.</p><p>Максанс снял с лица респиратор и посмотрел на Савари слегка безумным взглядом.</p><p>- Готово, - выдохнул он.</p><p>Глаза Этьена загорелись живым огнем. Они всегда были с ним на одной волне, когда дело касалось работы.</p><p>- Могу я?.. – Савари кивнул в сторону колбы, которая стояла перед Максансом.</p><p>Тот кивнул, сдерживая волнение.</p><p>Этьен чуть склонился, принюхиваясь.</p><p>- Это волшебно, - проговорил он в восхищении. – Свежесть, легкость. Словно летнее утро. Скошенная трава. И что это? – Он нахмурился, вспоминая. – Корень фиалки?*</p><p>- Он самый, - с легкой улыбкой кивнул Максанс. – Достал в Руане.</p><p>- И как же называется это чудо? – Этьен улыбнулся в ответ. Все еще выглядя впечатленным.</p><p>- Confiance D'Axel.**</p><p> </p><p>*корень фиалки считается одним из самых дорогостоящих ингредиентов в парфюмерии. Стоимость за килограмм доходит до 11 тысяч евро. Не говоря уже о том, как сложно его обрабатывать.<br/>Его достаточно трудно добывать – используется метод экстракции. Затем на промежуточное сырье воздействуют разведенной серной кислотой и паром. Используют Ирис бледный, германский, а также флорентийский. Выход полезного продукта – всего лишь доля процента от общей массы сырых корней. Поэтому как выращивание, так и обработка натурального сырья этого растения – одна из самых дорогостоящих.<br/>Источник: https://www.mycharm.ru/post/19606/</p><p>**Доверие Акселя</p><p> </p><p>Что ж, не скрою, эта глава далась мне тяжелее остальных. Надеюсь, многие вопросы получили свои ответы. А если нет, то еще получат)</p><p>Как и обещала, это была глава от лица Максанса. Надеюсь, вы не разочарованы тем, каким он оказался внутри &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Через край</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>саунд: Marilyn Manson, The Last Day On Earth</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Крепка, как смерть, любовь; люта, как преисподняя, ревность; стрелы ее – стрелы огненные.<br/>(Песнь песней гл.8, ст. 6)</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ну, вот и все.<p>Он сделал это. Перешел последнюю грань. Перешагнул через край.</p><p>И теперь просто летел в пропасть.</p><p>Вместе с лифтом. Который с максимально возможной скоростью уносил его прочь. От Максанса.</p><p>Аксель привалился к металлической стенке и закрыл глаза. Он все еще не верил, что это действительно произошло. Все еще не мог осознать. Принять.</p><p>В голове была какая-то неестественная пустота. Аксель сделал глубокий вдох. Но разве мог он успокоить ту боль, что сейчас раздирала его изнутри.</p><p>Выйдя из лифта, он двинулся к выходу из здания. В холле остался лишь один ночной портье. Да, в этом пафосном доме имелся собственный портье.</p><p>Аксель всегда принимал подобные детали как должное. Но сейчас вот задумался, как же жизнь с Максансом его разбаловала. А была ли она реальной?</p><p>Внезапное рыдание подступило к горлу. Аксель судорожно всхлипнул и заткнул себе рот ребром ладони.</p><p>Он быстро пересек холл и уже практически вышел, когда услышал позади:</p><p>- Месье Орьян!</p><p>К нему спешил портье. Аксель коротко втянул воздух, справляясь со спазмом в горле, и обернулся.</p><p>- Да, Франсуа? – голос прозвучал глухо и натянуто. Аксель держался из последних сил.</p><p>- С вами все в порядке? Может быть, вам вызвать такси? – портье действительно выглядел обеспокоенным. Видимо, вид у Акселя был тот еще.</p><p>- Спасибо, не надо, - Аксель покачал головой. – Мне надо пройтись.</p><p>- Хорошо, - Франсуа сдался и помог открыть дверь. – Доброй ночи.</p><p>- Доброй, - на автомате пробормотал Аксель и вышел на улицу.</p><p>
  <i>Доброй.</i>
</p><p>Он не был уверен, что у него в ближайшее время будет хоть одна добрая ночь. И будет ли вообще когда-нибудь.</p><p>Ночной воздух тут же окутал прохладной свежестью. Ласково прошелся по щекам. Мгновенно высушивая дорожки от слез.</p><p>Аксель судорожно втянул воздух. Он старался дышать полной грудью. Но вдохи выходили короткими, рваными. Как всегда бывало у него, когда он переживал.</p><p>Сейчас он не переживал. Сейчас он умирал.</p><p>Он брел по улице, не обращая внимания на витрины, прохожих, или автомобили.</p><p>Наверное, если бы он случайно оступился с тротуара и оказался на проезжей части, ему бы повезло закончить свои страдания в ближайшем травмпункте. Если не в морге.</p><p>Но нет, жизнь не могла быть настолько легкой.</p><p>Аксель долго шел. Не разбирая дороги, не видя ничего. Просто так было легче. Вроде как у него была цель. Он двигался.</p><p>Ему казалось, остановись он сейчас и все. Он не выдержит. Он сдохнет.</p><p>Постепенно в голове стали роиться мысли. Много мыслей. Десятки, сотни. Они, слово картинки в сюрреалистическом кошмаре, сменяли друг друга. Не успевая задержаться хотя бы на долю секунды.</p><p>Что же теперь будет дальше? С работой. С ними самими.</p><p>Как теперь вообще жить.</p><p>Сможет ли он, Аксель, в принципе существовать отдельно от Максанса. Сейчас Аксель чертовски в этом сомневался.</p><p>Вместе с его истерикой и криками, прошла и вся его злость. Все, что ему осталось, лишь горечь разочарования.</p><p>Настолько сильная, что буквально затапливала его изнутри.</p><p>Его любовь оказалась не нужна. Она оказалась настолько неважной, что человек, которому она предназначалась, не нашел в себе сил ее признать.</p><p>
  <i>Что, что же с тобой такое произошло, Максанс?</i>
</p><p>Почему все так сложно. Почему так больно.</p><p>Ноги Акселя сейчас существовали будто отдельно от него. Они уносили его прочь от того места, где все кончилось.</p><p>И вот, наверное, не менее часа спустя, он наконец остановился. Это был совершенно незнакомый ему район. Господи Боже, куда он забрел.</p><p>Аксель чуть испуганно огляделся. Улица выглядела безлюдной. Лишь в одной из витрин светилась вывеска круглосуточного маркета.</p><p>Что могло сейчас хоть немного облегчить его состояние? Водка? Нет, алкоголя совершенно не хотелось.</p><p>Аксель и без него чувствовал себя чертовски пьяным. Неприятно пьяным. И хоть ему и хотелось забыться, но совсем не таким способом.</p><p>Внутри он увидел пару покупателей. Подростки, которым не хватило пива. Пока они расплачивались за покупки, Аксель определился.</p><p>- Пачку «Житан»,* пожалуйста, и спички, - попросил Аксель, когда подошла его очередь.</p><p>- С вас двенадцать евро.</p><p>Он расплатился и вышел на улицу.</p><p>Аксель курил очень редко. Наверное, последний раз еще в университете. Когда решился сходить на какую-то вечеринку.</p><p>Забавно, но именно Максанс, который сам дымил, как паровоз, запрещал ему брать в рот сигареты.</p><p>
  <i>Что ж, где ты сейчас, Максанс, чтобы что-то запретить?</i>
</p><p>Словно из чувства противоречия, Аксель прикурил. Он сделал глубокую затяжку. И тут же закашлялся.</p><p>Так глупо все это. Как будто сигареты могли спасти его от мыслей. От боли. Да ему словно железный прут в живот вогнали. И провернули. Так он себя чувствовал.</p><p>И сигаретный дым уж точно не смог бы залатать этих дыр.</p><p>Но он хотя бы немного отвлекал. Выкурив одну сигарету, Аксель бросил окурок в урну. Прикурил вторую. И выбросил и пачку, и спички туда же.</p><p>Он знал, что это ему больше не понадобится.</p><p>Если бы можно было также легко выбросить все свои чувства. Или выжечь их дотла.</p><p>Хотя бы до фильтра.</p><p>Несколько глубоких, судорожных затяжек и в груди все стало неприятно жечь. Это тоже было больно. Резко. Но это была другая боль.</p><p>Она хоть каплю вытесняла ту, старую.</p><p>Выкинув и второй окурок, Аксель провел рукой по лицу. Стирая вновь набежавшие слезы. Ни хрена это все не помогало.</p><p>Ни капельки.</p><p>Он достал телефон, чтобы вызвать такси. Никаких сообщений не было.</p><p>А чего ты ждал, Аксель? Что Максанс Фовель в своем дорогом костюме кинется из своего дорого пентхауса за тобой следом?</p><p>Да и зачем? Рассказать о том, как сильно любит тебя?</p><p>Аксель передернуло. От озноба. От тошноты. От горечи собственных мыслей.</p><p>Сейчас ему хотелось лишь одного. Оказаться дома. И забыться хоть ненадолго.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>До квартиры он доехал словно в тумане.<p>Дома оказалось ничуть не легче. Спасало лишь то, что Аксель был настолько истощен морально, да и физически, что как только добрался до кровати, просто отрубился.</p><p>Утром он обнаружил пропущенные вызовы на телефоне. Сердце зашлось в лихорадке. Дрожащими пальцами он разблокировал телефон.</p><p>Но звонки и сообщения были от Агаты.</p><p>Первым порывом стало перезвонить. Но Аксель сдержался. Он лишь проверил сообщения, убедился, что она не писала ему о каком-то несчастье. И смахнул уведомления.</p><p>Несмотря на всю обиду и горечь от случившегося, Аксель все равно до безумия переживал за Максанса.</p><p>Странно, он только сейчас начал это понимать.</p><p>Раньше авторитет Фовеля был настолько неоспорим, что у Акселя даже мысли не возникало переживать за него. Он был такой незыблемой константой.</p><p>Сейчас же… сейчас он словно стал человечнее.</p><p>И теперь появились страхи. Реальные страхи. За него самого, за его жизнь. Даже за его близких.</p><p>За то, что они могут расстаться.</p><p>Могут.</p><p>Смогли.</p><p>Аксель обрубил все это. Словно больную руку, которую долго пилили. Медленно. Мучительно.</p><p>А он просто рубанул по живому. Раз и все.</p><p>Вот только «все» не наступило.</p><p>Вот только в израненном, раздавленном, разбитом сердце все равно еще жила надежда. Теплилась. Тлела где-то на самом дне пепелища.</p><p>Ведь Аксель видел, видел чувства Максанса. Видел боль, когда уходил.</p><p>Вдруг…</p><p>Нет. Нет, нельзя.</p><p>Нельзя позволять себе об этом думать.</p><p>За что в голове так много мыслей. За что сердце все равно надеется. Просто, за что?</p><p>Застонав, Аксель перевернулся на бок и подтянул колени к груди. Он попытался обнять себя как можно сильнее. Сжаться. Словно исчезнуть.</p><p>Но это не работало.</p><p>Он застонал от разочарования и злости. На самого себя. На все, во что превратилась его жизнь. Которая сейчас казалась полностью разрушенной.</p><p>У него было все. Только сейчас Аксель начинал понимать, что Фовель действительно бросал к его ногам весь мир.</p><p>Всю его роскошь, все его блага. Все было доступно им двоим. И он заботился об Акселе. Пусть в своей странной манере. Но заботился. Аксель доверял ему. Все. Себя в первую очередь.</p><p>Ну почему. Зачем, <i>Господи</i>, зачем Акселю понадобилось требовать чувств. Зачем он не стал довольствоваться тем, что ему давали.</p><p>Ведь все можно было спасти. Просто стараться получше. Просто…</p><p>Нет. Нельзя. Не получилось бы.</p><p>Аксель уже был не тем человеком, что раньше. За последние несколько недель он будто бы вырос. Прозрел.</p><p>И понял, что та жизнь, которую предлагал ему Максанс, какой бы привлекательной она ни казалась, не могла компенсировать его постоянных душевных метаний.</p><p>Все деньги мира не могли компенсировать ему одного. Любви.</p><p>Признания этой любви.</p><p>У Акселя было все. И что ему осталось ныне?</p><p>Только имя.**</p><p>- Максанс, - чуть слышно, на выдохе, простонал он. И сильнее зажмурил глаза. Из которых вновь потекли слезы.</p><p> </p><p>*марка одних из самых популярных сигарет Франции, переводится как "Цыганка")<br/>**строчка из чудесной песни "Констанция", кинофильм "Д'Артаньян и три мушкетера"</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Утро понедельника наступило неумолимо.<p>Весь прошлый день Аксель провел словно в вакууме. И прострации.</p><p>Он просто существовал. И даже не запомнил те часы. Но сейчас со всей ясностью осознал, что ему нужно что-то решать.</p><p>Как быть дальше.</p><p>Он просто не знал, что сейчас делать. Он просто не сможет поехать на работу. И смотреть Фовелю в глаза. Будто ничего не произошло.</p><p>Да и была ли у него еще работа?</p><p>После всего, после всех тех слов, что он наговорил Максансу.</p><p>Аксель не знал.</p><p>Реальность со всей своей суровой тяжестью упала на него. Будто бетонная плита.</p><p>Он сидел на кровати в одном белье. И просто смотрел на свой телефон. Совершенно не понимая, что ему делать.</p><p>Лула.</p><p>Вот кто мог ему помочь.</p><p>
  <i>Привет, Лу. У меня накопилось много отгулов. Меня не будет ближайшую неделю. Не теряй меня. И предупреди остальных. Расписание Фовеля я скину тебе на почту</i>
</p><p>Сообщение от Коттон пришло мгновенно.</p><p>
  <i>Без проблем, малыш Акси. Как прошел прием?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Прости, у меня небольшие сложности в семье. Не могу сейчас говорить</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Все наладится, кексик &lt;3</i>
</p><p>Аксель сделал глубокий вдох. Его пальцы все еще чуть дрожали. </p><p>Он называл Максанса трусом. А сам даже не смог найти в себе силы посмотреть ему теперь в глаза.</p><p>Но все его силы остались там. В квартире Фовеля. Пусть делает с ними, что хочет.</p><p>Аксель отложил телефон и пошел в душ.</p><p>Он не помнил, мылся ли вообще на этих выходных. Даже если и да, это прошло мимо его сознания.</p><p>Сейчас же Аксель наслаждался чуть прохладной водой. Она смывала с него остатки сна. И усталости.</p><p>Теперь, когда он избавил себя от необходимости ехать в офис. Видеть Максанса. Говорить с ним. Вновь умирать. Теперь ему стало чуть легче.</p><p>Да, у него внутри по-прежнему была дыра размером с Эйфелеву башню. Но по крайней мере, он мог сейчас позволить себе не думать о ней.</p><p>Отвлечься. Вот, что ему было нужно.</p><p>И научиться не строить свою жизнь вокруг Максанса.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Бар выглядел уютным. И не таким шумным, как прошлый.<p>Впрочем, это был вечер понедельника. А по понедельникам напиваются лишь алкоголики и несчастные влюбленные.</p><p>Аксель алкоголиком не был.</p><p>Орфео заказывал напитки в баре. Лео флиртовал с официанткой, зависнув где-то возле курилки. А Аксель то и дело поглядывал на телефон.</p><p>Его снова тошнило от волнения.</p><p>Потому что телефон молчал. И это было странно. И страшно одновременно.</p><p>Не мог же Фовель не возмутиться, что он так просто исчез. Неужели ему было настолько все равно? Максансу, который привык жестко контролировать жизнь Акселя. Подчинив ее себе полностью.</p><p>Ладно, Аксель позволял ему это делать. И Акселю это нравилось. Это чувство защищенности рядом с Максансом.</p><p>Теперь же он находился в абсолютно подвешенном состоянии. И это дьявольски как пугало.</p><p>- Ну, как ты тут? – Орфео поставил на стол три пивных бокала и почти упал на стул. Расслабленно. Он улыбался. Выглядел счастливым. Впрочем, как еще должен выглядеть помолвленный человек.</p><p>- Все нормально, - Аксель улыбнулся уголком рта. – Спасибо, что согласились встретиться сегодня.</p><p>- Чувак, - друг хлопнул его по плечу. – Мы столько времени потеряли. Нам наверстывать и наверстывать. К тому же, у меня есть повод!</p><p>- Это какой еще? – Лео вернулся за столик, пряча в карман джинсов салфетку с номером телефона.</p><p>- Наконец определились с датой свадьбы, - лицо Орфео расплылось в довольной улыбке. – И вы оба приглашены в качестве друзей жениха.</p><p>- Что? – Аксель опешил. Он не ожидал подобного. И это застало его врасплох. – Когда?</p><p>- Через четыре недели, - Орфео кивнул сам себе. – Так что, не планируйте ничего и наденьте свои самые красивые трусы.</p><p>- За трусы! – провозгласил Лео, поднимая бокал.</p><p>- За трусы! – подхватил Орфео.</p><p>Акселю ничего не осталось, как покачать с улыбкой головой и присоединиться к ним.</p><p> </p><p>Примерно после третьего бокала пива Орфео внимательно посмотрел на него и спросил:</p><p>- Выкладывай, что случилось.</p><p>- С чего ты?.. – Аксель смутился. Неужели по нему было все так заметно. Господи. Наверняка, все люди вокруг видели, что у него проблемы. Все, кто встречал его за эти пару дней.</p><p>- Ты всегда был хреновым брехуном, - Лео скептически приподнял брови. – И то, что ты позвал нас посидеть в баре в понедельник…</p><p>- Ладно, - Аксель сделал глубокий вдох, потом глоток пива. И решился. – Я сплю со своим боссом. То есть, спал.</p><p>- Пиздец, - Орфео подавился пивом. – Нет, ну, то есть, блядь. Аксель. Предупреждать надо.</p><p>- Не, ну, Фовель объективно очень горяч, - Лео одобрительно покивал. – А проблема в чем?</p><p>- Скажем так, - Аксель все же не был готов к <i>такому</i> уровню откровенности, - я его бросил. И теперь не знаю, что будет.</p><p>- У-у-у, - протянул Лео. – Херово. Изменил?</p><p>- Что? – Аксель побледнел. Сама мысль о подобном никогда даже не приходила ему в голову. Он безоговорочно доверял Максансу. Во всем. И в этом тоже. Их уговор включал в себя моногамию. А Максанс соблюдал этот дьявольский договор со скрупулезностью Сатаны. Но слова были произнесены. И хоть Аксель никогда и не предполагал подобного, сейчас… Сейчас его чуть не вывернуло наизнанку от одного лишь предположения.</p><p>- Блядь, Лео, - Орфео дал другу подзатыльник. – Ты что, не видишь, что ему и так хреново?</p><p>- Бля, извиняюсь, - Лео виновато скривился. – Я не подумал.</p><p>- Нет, - Аксель сглотнул, отводя взгляд. И добавил увереннее: - Нет, я уверен, что не изменил. Просто, как говорят, не сошлись характерами.</p><p>- Черт, ну, тут точно нужно что-то покрепче, - заключил Лео и поднялся. – Пошел я за текилой.</p><p>Едва он отошел от столика, Орфео сжал плечо Акселя. И ободряюще улыбнулся.</p><p>- Знаю, что сейчас все кажется херовым, - произнес он. – Но твой человек никогда от тебя не уйдет. Скажу самую банальную банальность в мире. Если он не вернет тебя, значит, оно и к лучшему. А если он твоя судьба, он еще даст о себе знать.</p><p>Да, это звучало до чертиков банально.</p><p>Но несмотря на всю абсурдность ситуации, Акселю, возможно, стоило это услышать.</p><p>- Спасибо, - все еще дыша через раз, ответил он. – Это пока слишком больно.</p><p>- Вы любили друг друга? – Орфео смотрел очень проницательно.</p><p>И от этого взгляда внутри у Акселя снова проворачивался железный прут.</p><p>- Да, - выдохнул он. – Да, любили.</p><p>Возможно, он был самым распоследним наивным идиотом на Земле. Но Аксель верил в то, что сейчас произнес.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Уже второй раз за месяц Аксель просыпался с похмельем.<p>Он совершенно не планировал напиваться. Но у его друзей были другие планы на этот счет. Что ж, по крайней мере, проснулся он у себя дома. Значит, остатков разума хватило на то, чтобы вызвать такси.</p><p>Не открывая глаз, Аксель несколько минут лежал. Пытаясь привыкнуть к тому, что у него раскалывалась голова.</p><p>Он уже почти справился с ситуацией. Но тут зазвонил его телефон. Это была мама. Похмелье как рукой сняло. Она звонила очень редко.</p><p>С бешено колотящимся сердцем, предчувствуя что-то плохое, Аксель ответил на звонок.</p><p>- Аксель, - ее голос звенел. Она явно была взволнована. <i>Зла?</i></p><p>- Да, мама, - ответил он, сглотнув.</p><p>Стараясь не морщиться от боли, Аксель сел в кровати. Одеяло сползло на пол.</p><p>- Аксель Орьян, - так, дело было плохо. Что могло произойти? На Акселя накатила волна паники и удушья. – Я не понимаю, почему в интернете пишут, что у тебя роман с твоим начальником?</p><p>- Что? – голос сел. Он просто пропал. У Акселя внутри все обмерло. Он просто перестал дышать.</p><p>- Я сегодня слышала, как об этом шептались мои ученики, - мама говорила резко, с нотками истерики. – А потом сама нашла статью. Много статей на самом деле. Ты был на приеме в Ритце в пятницу?</p><p>
  <i>Господь Всемогущий.</i>
</p><p>Почему? Что произошло? Почему Максанс допустил, чтобы это просочилось в сеть? Куда смотрел Филипп?</p><p>Аксель не мог вдохнуть. Он просто сидел, застыв. И не знал, как выдавить из себя хоть слово.</p><p>- Аксель, не молчи! – похоже, мама была на грани того, чтобы сорваться.</p><p>Аксель мог ее понять. Сама мысль о том, что ее сын – гей, могла довести ее до инсульта.</p><p>- Я… - он попытался сказать хоть что-нибудь. Как-то оправдаться. Соврать. Но что-то не давало ему этого сделать. Будто держало изнутри. – Я…</p><p>- Аксель, - голос матери стал тише. Видимо, рядом появились люди. А людское мнение значило для нее слишком много. – Сегодня вечером ты приедешь к нам с отцом. Нам нужно поговорить. И это не обсуждается.</p><p>- Хорошо, - только и смог выдавить из себя Аксель.</p><p>Он смотрел на свой телефон. И пытался вспомнить, как дышать.</p><p>В его жизни было всего два кошмара. То, что Максанс его бросит. И то, что родители узнают о его ориентации.</p><p>Что ж, похоже, судьба решила осуществить их разом.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Время тянулось просто бесконечно.<p>Словно все часы мира отсчитывали минуты до казни Акселя. Его персональный путь на Голгофу.</p><p>Он не мог ничего делать. Просто сидел на кровати, сжав в руках телефон. И смотрел в стену.</p><p>Страх буквально парализовал его. И рядом не было никого, способного помочь.</p><p>Если бы это случилось хотя бы неделей раньше, Максанс смог бы поддержать. Смог отвлечь. Но это случилось именно сейчас. Когда Максанса не было рядом.</p><p>Не было.</p><p>И уже не будет.</p><p>Добивая себя подобными мыслями, Аксель словно хлестал себя плетями. Ментальными.</p><p>У него был порыв найти ту плетку. И вновь наказать себя. Но даже на это не нашлось сил.</p><p>Да и чем дольше он вот так сидел. Истезая себя внутренне. Тем меньше ему хотелось этой самой физической боли.</p><p>Все, чего ему сейчас хотелось – оказаться в объятиях Максанса.</p><p>Почувствовать его сильные руки. Тепло его тела. Его дыхание.</p><p>Болезненный спазм буквально вырвался из горла.</p><p>Аксель застонал и наклонился вперед. Упираясь лбом в телефон. И именно в этот момент он просигналил о сообщении.</p><p>
  <i>Агата.</i>
</p><p>Аксель совсем забыл о ней. А она ведь что-то ему писала. Он никогда еще так быстро не снимал телефон с блокировки.</p><p>
  <i>Аксель, я все знаю. Мы можем поговорить? Пожалуйста.</i>
</p><p>Сначала он хотел отказаться. Снова спрятаться. Но что, если это был его шанс? На ту поддержку, которой сейчас так безумно не хватало.</p><p>Ухватившись за это сообщение, как за соломинку, Аксель быстро набрал ответ.</p><p>
  <i>Если ты в Париже, то можешь приехать ко мне. Я дома.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Да, давай адрес.</i>
</p><p>О, Боже.</p><p><i>Господи.</i> Аксель задрожал. Он что, правда сделал это?</p><p>Отчего-то мысль о том, чтобы увидеть даже сестру Максанса, не его самого, до безумия взволновала его.</p><p>О чем Агата хотела сказать? А вдруг с Фовелем что-то случилось?</p><p>Подавив усилием воли порыв тут же перезвонить и уточнить, Аксель прикрыл глаза. Если бы что-то произошло, она бы сказала сразу.</p><p>Она не была человеком, который бы так жестоко поступил.</p><p>Аксель верил ей. Почему-то он верил ей. Также сильно, как и Максансу.</p><p>Вот только мог ли он верить Максансу теперь?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Агата приехала через час.<p>Аксель успел принять душ и привести себя в порядок. Он даже сварил кофе. Чтобы отвлечь себя хоть чем-то.</p><p>- Привет, - Агата выглядела взволнованной. Но не смертельно. Значит, чего-то ужасного точно не произошло.</p><p>От этой мысли стало чуть легче.</p><p>Девушка вошла и быстро поцеловал Акселя в щеку.</p><p>- Прости, что я вот так, - она развела руками. – Но нам действительно нужно поговорить.</p><p>- Да, - кивнул нервно Аксель. – Хорошо. Проходи.</p><p>Они устроились за кухонным столом. Аксель налил две чашки кофе. И поставил одну перед Агатой.</p><p>Та благодарно кивнула и слабо улыбнулась.</p><p>- Аксель, - она обняла чашку обеими руками и вздохнула, - я знаю, что мой брат, скорее всего, никогда тебе этого не расскажет сам. Но я также знаю, что ты тот человек, который стоит того доверия, которое я хочу тебе оказать. Человек, который достоин того, чтобы знать правду.</p><p>- Что, - Аксель судорожно сглотнул. На него вновь накатила паника и тошнотворное чувство страха. – Что случилось?</p><p>- Все началось, когда мы еще были детьми.</p><p> </p><p>Рассказ Агаты занял почти полчаса. Она говорила, безумно волнуясь. Аксель видел, насколько тяжело ей даже просто произносить все это вслух.</p><p>Но куда тяжелее было ему все это слышать.</p><p>Каждое слово он пропускал через себя. Буквально ощущал все это.</p><p>Да, частично он знал эту историю. Но она не была даже верхушкой айсберга.</p><p>То, что говорила Агата, причиняло по-настоящему невыносимую боль.</p><p>Боль за Максанса.</p><p>Боль за человека, которого Аксель до безумия любил.</p><p>И каждое слово резало его будто ножом. Словно кто-то сверху, сам Бог или, скорее, Дьявол, проворачивал чертов прут в Акселе. Делая ему все больнее и больнее.</p><p>Вот только теперь больно было не <i>из-за</i> Максанса.</p><p>А <i>за</i> него.</p><p>- Господи, нет, - Аксель не выдержал. Он зажал себе рот руками. – Почему? Почему они так поступили с ним? Он же…</p><p>- Он чудесный, - закончила за него Агата. Она сама расплакалась, пока говорила. – И, Аксель, он очень любит тебя.</p><p>- Я не…</p><p>- Поверь мне, - Агата вздохнула. – Да, знаю, что ты не обязан верить моим словам. Что я тебе по сути никто. Но у нас есть общее. Мы оба любим Максанса. Я ничуть не осуждаю тебя за то, что ты ушел. Я была первой, кто назвал его идиотом. Но, пожалуйста, дай ему шанс.</p><p>- Где он? – Аксель не знал, как ему поступить. Но хотя бы быть уверенным, что с Максансом все в порядке, ему было необходимо.</p><p>- Я точно не знаю, - Агата потерла переносицу. Было заметно, что она очень устала. Судя по теням, залегшим под ее глазами, Аксель вообще не был уверен, что она спала. – Но он не появлялся в офисе. Лишь написал мне сообщение, что с ним все в порядке.</p><p>- Боже, - теперь Аксель наконец понял, почему информация о происшествии на приеме оказалась в интернете. Максанс пропал. – <i>Боже.</i></p><p>- Я уверена, что с ним все хорошо, - заверила Агата. Она потянулась через стол и сжала ладонь Акселя в своей. – Думаю, он скоро даст о себе знать. Мы с ним все обсудили. И он намерен тебя вернуть.</p><p>- Я… - Аксель все еще терялся во всей этой информации.</p><p>История, которую рассказала ему Агата, вывернула его наизнанку. Он не понимал, что чувствовал.</p><p>Это был такой невообразимый сумбур.</p><p>С одной стороны, теперь он знал, почему Максанс так поступал. Почему был таким. Почему не мог дать больше.</p><p>Но, с другой, от того, что он это узнал, абсолютно ничего не изменилось.</p><p>Максанс не подпустил его к себе. И был ли шанс, что подпустит?</p><p>- Эй, - Агата будто прочла его мысли. – Все наладится. Просто дай ему немного времени. И дай ему возможность сказать о своих чувствах так, как он это умеет.</p><p>Аксель был готов дать Максансу все, что угодно.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Проводив Агату, Аксель вернулся на кухню.<p>Он снова сел за стол. Наклонил голову и запустил пальцы себе в волосы.</p><p>Ему так о многом надо было подумать. То, что он узнал, в корне перевернуло картину его мира.</p><p>Все, что было раньше, теперь виделось совершенно в другом свете. Каждая мелочь. Каждый момент. Каждый шаг Максанса навстречу.</p><p>Господи, каким же Аксель был идиотом. Когда, словно бульдозер, пытался сорвать привычные маски с Максанса. Он ведь просто ими защищался.</p><p>Боже.</p><p>Аксель задрожал крупной дрожью. Его зазнобило.</p><p>Каким же идиотом он был. Агата назвала так своего брата. Но и Аксель был не меньшим дураком.</p><p>Вспоминая то, как вел себя в последние дни, как буквально издевался над Максансом, Аксель застонал.</p><p>Ему хотелось вырвать собственное сердце. Выдрать его из своей груди. Настолько сильной, невыносимой была его боль сейчас.</p><p>То, что он испытывал, думая, что Максанс просто не хотел признавать своих чувств, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что происходило с Акселем сейчас.</p><p>Все, о чем мечтал Аксель, обнять Максанса и отдать ему всю свою любовь.</p><p>Которой, казалось, стало только больше. Куда уже?</p><p>Но нет. Стало. И становилось больше и больше с каждой минутой.</p><p> </p><p>Накал его эмоций был так велик, что когда в дверь позвонили, Аксель буквально подпрыгнул.</p><p>Он вскочил на ноги. Вытер с лица слезы. И попытался привести дыхание в порядок.</p><p>Возможно, вернулась Агата?</p><p>Хотя, наверное, нет. С момента ее ухода прошло уже довольно много времени. Не меньше часа.</p><p>Чуть пошатываясь от зашкаливающего пульса, Аксель дошел до двери. Но за ней никого не оказалось.</p><p>Он уже собирался, было, закрыть ее, решив, что кто-то ошибся, как увидел на пороге пакет.</p><p>Это был фирменный пакет «L'eau D'Fauvel». И первой лихорадочной, совершенно безумной мыслью Акселя было то, что ему доставили его вещи. Что его выставили с работы. Уволили.</p><p>Нет, этого просто не могло бы быть.</p><p>Дрожащей рукой он поднял пакет и открыл его. Внутри была открытка и флакон.</p><p>Все еще не понимая, что происходит, и догадываясь одновременно, Аксель достал открытку.</p><p>На него смотрели его собственные фотографии.***<br/>https://sun9-27.userapi.com/GPKVNgDxgmQApMBqcVVbhzQcHWMVc9v1U8OOww/DLh9BDMV3fI.jpg</p><p>
  <i>Господь Бог.</i>
</p><p>Откуда? Он не мог поверить. Он не понимал. Сердце бешено колотилось. Дышать получалось только короткими, обжигающими грудь вдохами.</p><p>Кроме самого Максанса, никто не мог сделать подобных фотографий.</p><p>Перевернув открытку, Аксель увидел описание парфюма.</p><p>
  <i>«Confiance D'Axel»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Этот аромат соткан из нот сандала, чуть терпкого, как запах его возбуждения. Цветов иланг-иланга, нежных, как его объятия по утрам. Ванили, столь же сладкой, как его поцелуи. И корня фиалки, чьи цветы столь же синие, как его глаза.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Этот аромат ощущается легким и воздушным. Но на самом деле, он гораздо ярче, чем кажется.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Этот аромат будто ускользает, едва его ощутишь. Но как же хочется его удержать как можно дольше.</i>
</p><p>Аксель гулко сглотнул и подрагивающими пальцами достал флакон. Тот был ручной работы. Не маркированный. И явно оформленный самим Фовелем.</p><p>Аромат был точно таким, как его описал Максанс. Аксель вдохнул его глубже. И вдруг распахнул глаза.</p><p>
  <i>Максанс.</i>
</p><p>Ведь это он принес пакет.</p><p>Осознание накатило с такой силой, что времени на раздумья не осталось. Быстро обувшись и схватив ключи, Аксель захлопнул дверь. И бросился вниз по лестнице.</p><p>Он знал, подозревал, что Максанс решит уехать. Что ему будет трудно посмотреть Акселю в глаза.</p><p>И, Боже, как же Аксель боялся не успеть.</p><p>Будто не было больше у них возможности увидеться. Будто, если он сейчас опоздает, то что-то произойдет. Что-то непоправимое.</p><p>Он несся по лестничным пролетам, задыхаясь. От всех тех эмоций и чувств, которые буквально затопили его сейчас.</p><p>Агата была права.</p><p>Максанс сказал так, как умел. И как умел только он.</p><p>И Аксель был полным идиотом все это время, не видя главного. Максанс буквально кричал о своих чувствах каждый день. Каждый раз.</p><p>Практически вывалившись из подъезда на улицу, Аксель застыл и огляделся.</p><p>Он не увидел никого. И сердце ухнуло вниз.</p><p>Опоздал.</p><p>Но тут он повернул голову влево и заметил знакомую, чуть ссутулившуюся фигуру. Максанс уже практически подошел к машине.</p><p>Еще минута, и было бы поздно.</p><p>- Максанс! – собственный голос показался каким-то надрывным, громким. Он буквально оглушил.</p><p>Фовель резко обернулся. Его волосы взметнулись вверх. Они явно не были уложены. Да и сам он выглядел непривычно. В обычных джинсах и футболке. Без своего костюма он смотрелся таким до боли родным, близким.</p><p>Аксель, сжимая в руке бумажный пакет, бросился к нему навстречу.</p><p>Максанс выглядел очень взволнованным. Он будто не ожидал, что Аксель кинется его догонять. И теперь не знал, что с этим делать.</p><p>Аксель и сам не знал. Но он чувствовал, что просто не смог бы сейчас позволить ему уехать.</p><p>По мере того, как Аксель приближался, взгляд Максанса становился уверенней. Он даже выпрямился. Смотрел теперь прямо.</p><p>И Аксель замер. В груди больно кольнуло от мысли, что тот снова надел одну из своих привычных масок.</p><p>Аксель не добежал буквально пару метров. И теперь стоял, взъерошенный, со сбившимся дыханием. Совершенно не понимающий, как быть дальше.</p><p>И тут Максанс сделал шаг вперед.</p><p>А потом еще один.</p><p>И оказался рядом.</p><p>Сейчас, когда он стоял так близко, Аксель увидел, что его губы чуть подрагивали. Увидел, каким уставшим выглядело его лицо. Зацепился взглядом за разбитую бровь и губу. Он буквально боялся вдохнуть. Словно одно неверное движение с его стороны, и все могло исчезнуть.</p><p>Раствориться.</p><p>- Максанс, - чуть слышно повторил он. Вкладывая в это имя все, что так боялся сказать.</p><p>Аксель видел, как дернулся кадык Максанса. Видел, как вдруг расширились его зрачки. Аксель почти утонул в его взгляде.</p><p>Максанс сглотнул и произнес:</p><p>- Я люблю тебя.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. И что дальше?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>саунд: Devour, Marilyn Manson</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иисус Христос вчера и сегодня и во веки Тот же.<br/>(Послание к Евреям. XIII,8)</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Я люблю тебя.<p>И словно весь мир вокруг застыл. А потом разбился вдребезги мириадами осколков.</p><p>Аксель смотрел во все глаза на Максанса. Он не мог поверить в то, что услышал. Нет, он уже это знал, чувствовал. Но знать и услышать вот так – <i>вслух</i> – совершенно разные вещи.</p><p>Максанс смотрел на него чуть испуганно. Будто сам боялся тех слов, которые произнес. Но в то же время, он не пытался спрятаться, закрыться. Все изменилось. И Аксель чувствовал это очень остро.</p><p>Он судорожно втянул воздух. И этот глоток буквально обжег его грудь изнутри. Так он был напряжен в тот момент.</p><p>Совершенно не зная, что сказать, и нужно ли, он осторожно, будто общаясь с диким зверем, поднял руку.</p><p>Его пальцы почти невесомо коснулись лица Максанса. Словно проверяя его на реальность. Мозг Акселя все еще коротило мыслью о том, что это лишь сон. Иллюзия.</p><p>Злая шутка его подсознания.</p><p>Но кожа Максанса под его пальцами была теплой. А кончики его ресниц дрожали.</p><p>- Я… - Аксель чуть слышно выдохнул, собираясь с силами, как перед прыжком в пропасть, - я тоже люблю тебя. Боже, как же я тебя люблю.</p><p>Глаза Максанса расширились. Он чуть покачнулся. А потом не выдержал и обхватил лицо Акселя своими ладонями.</p><p>Аксель судорожно вцепился в его футболку руками. Сжимая ткань. Притягивая на себя.</p><p>И где-то на полпути друг к другу их губы встретились.</p><p>Никогда. Никогда еще они не целовались вот так.</p><p>Будто никого вокруг не существовало. Будто все время мира принадлежало им.</p><p>Их поцелуй был жадным, каким-то рваным. Они словно не могли напиться друг другом. Губы Максанса буквально сминали губы Акселя. Забирая его всего полностью. И отдавая себя взамен.</p><p>Сколько они целовались, одному Богу известно. Аксель совершенно потерялся. В его голове вихрем кружились тысячи мыслей.</p><p>Одна за одной они вылетали. Тут же сменяясь другими. Но в итоге все сводилось лишь к одному – Максанс. Вот он тут. Рядом.</p><p>Аксель отчаянно цеплялся за его плечи, руки, спину. Пытался прижаться как можно ближе. Крепче.</p><p>И руки Максанса стискивали его с такой силой, что, казалось, впаивали в себя. Но им обоим все равно было мало.</p><p>Акселю хотелось пробраться внутрь. Оказаться у Максанса под кожей. Стать с ним одним целым. <i>Стать им.</i></p><p>Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, дыхание обоих сбилось. Аксель смотрел на лицо Максанса, задрав голову и приоткрыв рот.</p><p>Его губы болезненно покалывало. Но он бы, не задумываясь, повторил все снова. Потому что Максанс смотрел в ответ так… Так, что можно было отдать жизнь за этот взгляд.</p><p>- Я так скучал, - признался Аксель. Его сердце разрывалось от того, что теперь он мог. Мог говорить подобные слова. И мог ждать в ответ на них взаимности.</p><p>Пусть им еще многое предстояло обсудить. Пусть большая часть их проблем никуда не исчезла. Но, <i>Господь Всемогущий</i>, разве это все имело хоть какое-то значение?</p><p>Сейчас уж точно нет.</p><p>Губы Максанса дрогнули. Они изогнулись в робкой улыбке. Словно он отвык это делать. Улыбаться.</p><p>И у Акселя от этой мысли болезненно сжалось сердце.</p><p>Это оказалась едва ли не первая улыбка, подаренная ему Максансом. И пусть она была лишь тенью настоящей. Но стала самой искренней улыбкой в жизни Акселя.</p><p>Он протянул чуть дрожащие пальцы к лицу Максанса и обвел его губы по контуру. Словно впитывая его улыбку в себя.</p><p>А потом просто прикрыл глаза и прижался к его груди. Чуть напряженной. Кажущейся сейчас почти каменной. Он слышал, как громко, бешено билось сердце Фовеля. И от этого стука Аксель чувствовал, что живет. Именно сейчас. Наконец живет.</p><p>Максанс обнял его в ответ. Он уткнулся лицом в волосы на макушке Акселя и с шумом втянул воздух. Он его нюхал. Аксель задрожал от этой мысли.</p><p>Максанс не редко так делал. Он привык общаться на языке запахов. Но отчего-то именно сейчас это казалось таким важным.</p><p>Все сейчас казалось безумно важным.</p><p>Аксель ласково гладил Максанса по спине и чувствовал, как тот расслаблялся.</p><p>Они просто стояли там, на парковке, и дышали друг другом.</p><p>И, конечно, именно в этот момент у Акселя зазвонил телефон.</p><p>Он нехотя высвободился из объятий, точнее попытался, потому что Максанс продолжал его удерживать. И ответил на вызов. Это была мама.</p><p>- Да? – Аксель тут же изменился в лице. Он успел совершенно забыть о том, что его ждало. – Я помню. Да. Пока.</p><p>- Что стряслось? – Максанс смотрел чуть встревоженно. И, <i>дьявол</i>, видеть на его лице столько искренних эмоций было физически больно. Да, они все еще были не такими яркими, как у той же Агаты. Но и Максанс был другим человеком.</p><p>И то, что он открывался, был готов меняться, делало с Акселем совершенно невероятные вещи.</p><p>Он даже на секунду отвлекся. Просто наслаждаясь тем, что видел на лице Максанса.</p><p>Но реальность оказалась слишком <i>реальна</i>. От нее было не убежать.</p><p>- Мои родители, - он вздохнул, - они видели в интернете слухи о том, что мы спим вместе. Кто-то выложил фотографии и рассказ о событиях в Ритце.</p><p>- Дьявол, - выругался Максанс. Он сжал пальцами переносицу. И снова тихо выругался. – Черт. Это моя вина. Я уже знаю об этом. И Филипп решает этот вопрос. Но материалы не убрали вовремя. За что я только плачу этим ленивым кретинам. Ничего не могут сделать без прямого указания.</p><p>- Не заводись, - Аксель погладил его по плечу, успокаивая. Просто потому, что мог. Просто потому, что раньше никогда так не делал. А чертовски хотелось.</p><p>Максанс действительно немного успокоился. Он сделал глубокий вдох. И посмотрел на Акселя виновато.</p><p>- Я очень сожалею, что из-за меня твои родители узнали об этом раньше, чем ты был готов им сказать, - произнес он, заглядывая Акселю в глаза.</p><p>И от этого взгляда, от этих слов Аксель почти задохнулся.</p><p>Он хотел, было, возразить. Но Максанс не собирался останавливаться.</p><p>- Нет, постой, - прервал он открывшего рот Акселя на полуслове, - я не за это должен просить прощения. Не только за это. Я был таким чертовым ублюдком все это время. Весь этот год. Я причинил тебе столько боли. Не знаю, сможешь ли когда-нибудь простить меня.</p><p>- Максанс, - Аксель сжал его плечи обеими руками и даже чуть встряхнул. Хоть это и было довольно сложно. – Ты не должен просить за это прощения.</p><p>- Должен, - голос Максанса прозвучал твердо. Даже чуть холодно. Сердце Акселя пропустило удар. Он что, теперь каждый раз будет так пугаться? Но Фовель тут же смягчился. – Должен, Аксель. Нам так о многом нужно поговорить.</p><p>- Да, - Аксель на секунду прикрыл глаза. Пропуская через себя все эти признания. Все эти эмоции. Не только Максанс разучился их проявлять. Но и Аксель отвык принимать их. – Но сначала мне надо съездить к родителям. Не представляю, что скажу им.</p><p>Он в волнении закусил губу и отвел взгляд.</p><p>Пусть у них с Максансом и произошли такие перемены. Но это не отменяло того факта, что он все еще не знал, как вести себя с родителями. С матерью, по большей части.</p><p>Как теперь выкрутиться. Что придумать. Обвинять желтую прессу? Это так низко. Но и признавать очевидное Акселю было безумно сложно.</p><p>- Я отвезу тебя, - произнес Максанс.</p><p>Аксель отмер. От отклонился назад, чуть отстраняясь в руках Фовеля. И заглянул ему в глаза. Максанс выглядел решительно, если не сказать сурово.</p><p>Что он уже задумал?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Никогда еще дорога к отчему дому не казалась Акселю такой тяжелой.<p>И такой невероятно долгой.</p><p>Он полностью погрузился в свои мысли. Вспоминал каждый раз, когда мать выражала свое мнение по поводу привычек сына. Называя их неприемлемыми. <i>Гомосексуальными.</i></p><p>Каждый раз, когда она смотрела холодно и отчужденно. Или когда ее лицо становилось надменно-презрительным, если в фильме, который они смотрели все вместе, встречалась сцена между мужчинами.</p><p>Таких примеров были не десятки. Сотни.</p><p>И каждый раз Аксель все больше и больше закрывался в себе. Он продолжал любить своих родителей. Они были его семьей. Но в нем все меньше оставалось его настоящего.</p><p>И сейчас на сиденье дорого спортивного автомобиля сидел не взрослый и относительно успешный Аксель. А маленький забитый мальчик. Который прятал все в себе. Который просто научился молчать.</p><p>Думая об этом, Аксель осознал, как много общего было у них с Максансом.</p><p>Фовель мало что знал о семье Акселя, не с руки было рассказывать. Но, наверняка, понимал, что к чему. И теперь Аксель боялся.</p><p>Боялся того, что скажет мать. Что будет дальше.</p><p>Днем он думал о том, что случись этот разговор, если рядом был бы Максанс, то перенести его можно было легче.</p><p>Но сейчас все равно грудь стискивало от фантомной боли. А руки дрожали.</p><p>Неожиданно Аксель почувствовал прикосновение чужой ладони к своей. Лежащей на коленях.</p><p>Он поднял взгляд на Максанса.</p><p>Ситуация была точь-в-точь, что неделю назад.</p><p>Они оба это вспомнили. Потому что Максанс побледнел. Его губы сжались. Он взглянул Акселю в глаза.</p><p>И Аксель перевернул ладонь, переплетая свои пальцы с его.</p><p>Рука Максанса сжалась сильнее.</p><p>Крепко-крепко.</p><p>И это, впервые такое <i>искреннее </i>прикосновение, было сильнее любых слов.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Максанс настоял на том, чтобы подняться к родителям вместе с Акселем.<p>- Это полностью моя вина, - категорично заявил он. Вновь становясь волевым, хладнокровным бизнесменом.</p><p>И почему-то именно сейчас Акселю вдруг стало чуточку легче. Он всегда был под защитой Максанса. Весь этот год.</p><p>А сейчас, после нескольких дней разлуки, почувствовал это как никогда остро.</p><p>И ощущать его защиту вновь оказалось не просто приятно. Жизненно необходимо.</p><p>Он с благодарностью посмотрел Максансу в глаза. И слабо улыбнулся.</p><p>А потом нажал на кнопку звонка.</p><p> </p><p>На этот раз в выражении лица матери было не так много радости. Она сурово посмотрела на Акселя. И лишь потом заметила Максанса.</p><p>Что странно. Учитывая, что по росту и ширине плеч он превосходил всех Орьянов. Вместе взятых.</p><p>Отец тоже вышел.</p><p>Немая сцена длилась несколько секунд. Потом Максанс откашлялся. Он чуть сдвинул Акселя в сторону и произнес:</p><p>- Позвольте, я представлюсь.</p><p>- Мы в курсе вашего имени, молодой человек, - мать Акселя метнула на него гневный взгляд. – Именно благодаря вам мой сын оказался в центре скандала. <i>Гей-скандала.</i></p><p>- Кларисс, - Ив поджал губы. – Давайте поговорим внутри. Ты хочешь, чтобы все соседи были в курсе?</p><p>- Да все уже в курсе! – мать была на грани истерики. Аксель видел это. Она всплеснула руками и ушла вглубь квартиры.</p><p>Аксель судорожно вдохнул. Похоже, разговор будет тяжелым.</p><p>- Я Ив, - представился отец и протянул руку Максансу. Тот ответил на рукопожатие и сдержанно кивнул.</p><p>- Очень приятно. Жаль, что наше знакомство произошло при таких обстоятельствах.</p><p>- Да уж, - отец невесело усмехнулся. – Что уж там. Проходите.</p><p> </p><p>Мать сидела в своем любимом кресле. Она сложила руки на коленях и походила на такую праведную католичку, что любому, кто бы ее увидел, тут же захотелось исповедоваться.</p><p>Аксель сглотнул горькую слюну. Его чуть подташнивало от страха.</p><p>Максанс, словно почувствовав его состояние, положил руку ему на спину. Это принесло облегчение. Пусть совсем мизерное, но принесло.</p><p>- Аксель, - Кларисс заговорила первой. Она чопорно поджала губы. – Я никогда не думала, что мне доведется испытать такой позор. Ты хотя бы можешь представить, что теперь говорят обо мне коллеги?</p><p>- Мама, я, - Аксель снова сглотнул, пытаясь хоть немного смягчить пересохшее горло, - мне жаль.</p><p>- Жаль! – патетично воскликнула мать. – Ты слышал, Ив? Ему жаль! Ты понимаешь, что натворил? Как давно это продолжается?</p><p>- Что именно? – Аксель чувствовал себя лягушонком. Которого медленно препарировали скальпелем. Каждое слово матери причиняло нестерпимую боль. Именно этого он боялся.</p><p>В прошлый раз ему показалось, что между ними что-то налаживается. Но стоило ему оступиться, как нет. Все вернулось.</p><p>Или никуда не исчезало.</p><p>Лишь рука Максанса на спине позволяла ему оставаться сейчас в сознании. Фовель молчал. Но даже по его дыханию Аксель чувствовал, что тот не совсем доволен. Да что там, Максанс явно злился.</p><p>- Вы, - Кларисс дернула подбородком в их с Максансом сторону, - ваши отношения. Как давно он сделал тебя геем.</p><p>И если сначала Аксель хотел как-то все замять. Выкрутиться. Соврать. То сейчас понял, что просто устал от всего этого. Устал скрывать то, кем являлся на самом деле.</p><p>- Мама, - он старался говорить твердо, но голос все равно дрожал, - Максанс не делал меня геем. Невозможно кого-то сделать таким. Я таким родился…</p><p>- Ты просто послушай себя, - перебила его Кларисс. – Ты всегда был хорошим, воспитанным мальчиком. Я могла гордиться тобой и без стыда смотреть в глаза знакомым. А что мне прикажешь делать сейчас?</p><p>- Ты, - Аксель запнулся, потому что от этой мысли стало мучительно больно, - ты стыдишься меня?</p><p>- Да! – Кларисса вскочила. Она была в бешенстве. Наверное, не отдавала отчет своим словам. Но Акселю было сложно это понять. Ему было слишком тяжело. Слишком больно. Он словно оглох. Слезы непроизвольно покатились из глаз. – Посмотри, в кого ты превратился? Плакса. И это мой сын?</p><p>- Кларисса! – этого не выдержал даже отец. Он гневно посмотрел на жену. Но та уже вошла в раж. Словно проповедник на воскресной мессе.</p><p>- Мне теперь придется уволиться, ты понимаешь это, Аксель? – Кларисс сцепила руки в замок. Было видно, что ее саму переполняли эмоции. Негодование. Разочарование.</p><p>От того, что ее сын все же оказался не тем, кем она его растила. Не тем, кем хотела видеть.</p><p>- Ты думаешь только о себе, - продолжала Кларисс. А Акселю хотелось лишь одного, зажать уши руками. Чтобы не слышать всего этого. Но он сидел, напряженный, прямой, как палка. И просто пытался дышать хотя бы через раз. – Господи, я всегда боялась, что ты станешь таким. Таким… <i>бракованным</i>.</p><p>- Так, все, хватит, - резко оборвал ее тираду Максанс. Он поднялся, тут же занимая почти половину комнаты. Его фигура буквально нависла над Кларисс. И та невольно попятилась. – Вы перегибаете палку. Я испытываю к вам уважение, как к человеку, благодаря которому Аксель появился на свет. Но вы же сами потом пожалеете о своих словах.</p><p>- Кларисс, - вступился Ив, - он прав. Ты переходишь границы.</p><p>- Что вы…</p><p>- Аксель, пойдем, - Максанс прервал Кларисс, буквально подхватывая Акселя, как куклу, под руки. Того плохо слушались ноги.</p><p>Настолько сильно его задели слова матери.</p><p>- Стойте! – она бросилась за ними следом. – Аксель, вернись!</p><p>Но Аксель уже не слышал ее. И не слушал.</p><p>Он просто позволил Максансу увести себя оттуда.</p><p>Это никогда не изменится. Ему нужно просто смириться. Просто смириться.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Обратная дорога далась не намного легче.<p>К тому времени, как они сели в машину, уже стемнело. Прохладный ветер приятно обдувал лицо. Высушивал слезы. И выветривал мысли из головы.</p><p>Максанс молчал. Но его поддержка ощущалась невероятно глубоко. Аксель и представить не мог раньше, какой сильной она может быть.</p><p>Нет, не так.</p><p>Он не отдавал себе отчета в том, какой сильной она была.</p><p>Немного успокоившись, он поерзал, пытаясь сесть поудобнее. И нащупал пакет. Который до этого убрал между сиденьями.</p><p>Достав его, Аксель облизнул пересохшие губы. Он посмотрел на Максанса. Казалось, тот ничего не замечал. Просто вел автомобиль, смотрел вперед, чуть нахмурив брови, и курил.</p><p>Аксель, как и всегда, подвис на сигарете, зажатой между пальцев. Максанс всегда так свободно держал ее. Будто не боялся обжечься.</p><p>Раскрыв пакет, Аксель достал флакон. Он нанес пару капель парфюма на ключицы и запястья. Потер их между собой. И вдохнул аромат.</p><p>Он был таким нежным, но ярким одновременно. Что, казалось, наполнил собой всю  темноту летней ночи.</p><p>Максанс резко втянул воздух носом.</p><p>Он бросил короткий взгляд на Акселя. Потом сделал последнюю затяжку и затушил сигарету в пепельнице.</p><p>А затем вдруг резко остановил машину на обочине. Аксель был уверен, что тут нельзя было парковаться.</p><p>Он недоуменно посмотрел на Максанса. Тот перегнулся через рычаг переключения скоростей. Обхватил лицо Акселя ладонями. И поцеловал.</p><p>Крепко. Жадно.</p><p>Совсем по-другому, чем там, на стоянке.</p><p>И от этого поцелуя у Акселя все запылало внутри. Он снова задрожал. Но на этот раз от удовольствия. От вернувшегося ощущения того, что он желанен.</p><p>Что его хотят.</p><p>Он успел соскучиться по этому чувству.</p><p>- Спасибо, - прошептал Максанс. Они оба немного учащенно дышали. Их глаза были так близко. Что Аксель видел лишь темноту в зрачках Фовеля. Впрочем, было ли там еще что-то?</p><p>- За что? – также тихо спросил Аксель.</p><p>- За все, - Максанс уперся лбом в его лоб. – Просто за то, что ты есть.</p><p>У Акселя перехватило дыхание от этих слов. А Максанс просто отстранился, завел автомобиль и поехал дальше.</p><p>Аксель прикрыл глаза и выдохнул. Улыбка против воли появилась на его губах.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Едва они оказались в квартире Акселя, как вернулась нервозность и неловкость.<p>Аксель не знал, как сейчас себя можно было вести. Как изменились их отношения. Что он мог себе позволить сделать. А что так и останется для них под запретом.</p><p>Чтобы немного отвлечься от глупых мыслей, он вызвался приготовить ужин.</p><p>Максанс ушел в душ.</p><p>И у Акселя было немного времени, чтобы взять себя в руки.</p><p>Он на автомате варил пасту и делал соус. Стараясь сосредоточиться на своих действиях. Но то и дело возвращался к тому, что Максанс сейчас придет.</p><p>И что дальше?</p><p>Было немного страшно. И страх перед их дальнейшими отношениями даже вытеснил боль от реакции и слов матери. На этот незапланированный каминг-аут.</p><p>Аксель нервничал. Нож в его руке скакал, словно Орьян беспробудно пил пару недель к ряду.</p><p>Сделав глубокий вдох, Аксель прикрыл глаза. И постарался немного успокоиться. Самое главное произошло. Максанс его любит. И признал это.</p><p>Дальше должно быть легче.</p><p>Ведь так?</p><p>Максанс вышел из душа в одном белье. Это были боксеры Акселя. И да, такое бывало раньше. Но именно сейчас воспринималось иначе.</p><p>Сколько привычных вещей теперь будут происходить словно впервые?</p><p>Сердце Акселя сделало смертельную петлю. И остановилось где-то в горле. Он выключил воду под пастой.</p><p>- Нам надо поговорить, - решительно произнес он.</p><p>Он заметил, что Максанс вздрогнул от этих слов. Но согласно кивнул в ответ.</p><p> </p><p>Они устроились на кровати Акселя. Не сговариваясь, оба пошли именно к ней. Наверное, пока что им было комфортней на этой территории.</p><p>Хотя о комфорте говорить было рано.</p><p>Аксель видел, что Максанс нервничал. Не меньше него самого.</p><p>Его губы чуть подрагивали.</p><p>И было так странно, необычно видеть его таким. Ранимым. У Акселя щемило сердце. Ему хотелось хоть немного облегчить сейчас переживания Максанса. Как сделал это он сам там, у родителей.</p><p>- Аксель, я… - Максанс начал и тут же замолчал. Было видно, с каким трудом ему давались слова.</p><p>Аксель не выдержал.</p><p>Он залез к Фовелю на колени. Обхватил ладонями его лицо и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. Максанс смотрел чуть испуганно. Но как никогда открыто и доверчиво.</p><p>Внутри у Акселя все буквально обрывалось от нежности.</p><p>Он легко коснулся губ Максанса своими. Потом отстранился и произнес:</p><p>- Я знаю, - голос сел от волнения. Звучал хрипло. – Агата была у меня сегодня. Вы с ней разминулись буквально на час. – Аксель сделал глубокий вдох. Ему и самому требовались большие силы на этот разговор. – Конечно, я не знаю всего. Но я не требую от тебя говорить это. Только когда ты сам будешь готов. Я счастлив просто быть рядом с тобой.</p><p>Максанс прикрыл глаза. Он выглядел бледным. Аксель испугался. Вдруг тот не хотел бы, чтобы Аксель узнал все. Да еще и от Агаты.</p><p>- Нет, - Фовель распахнул глаза и посмотрел прямо. Уверенно. – Чтобы мы могли двигаться дальше, между не должно остаться никаких тайн. И недосказанностей.</p><p>Аксель согласно кивнул. Не в силах произнести хоть слово.</p><p>Ему вдруг стало страшно от того, что он должен будет услышать.</p><p>Пережить все это снова. Но теперь с самим Максансом. Всю его боль. Боль предательства. Боль непонимания.</p><p>Когда-то Акселю казалось, что боль в их отношениях выпала лишь на его плечи. Тогда он даже представить не мог, сколько ее нес в себе Максанс все эти годы.</p><p> </p><p>Их разговор был длинным.</p><p>И безумно трудным.</p><p>Агата, как оказалось, не знала всего. И, наверное, Максанс был прав, не давая ей всей правды. Но Аксель был благодарен ему, что с ним Максанс поделился всем.</p><p>Всей своей неуверенностью, всеми своими комплексами. Своим нежеланием жить. И тем, что в какой-то момент он чуть было не решился на это.</p><p>Аксель давился слезами. Он проживал все это вместе с Максансом.</p><p>Его перекручивало от одной лишь мысли, что когда-то Максансу не хватило бы сил идти дальше. Что когда-то они могли не встретиться.</p><p>Он впервые видел слезы на глазах Фовеля. И это тоже было откровением.</p><p>Эта ночь, этот разговор навсегда изменили их жизнь.</p><p>Да, их встреча в тот момент спасла их обоих в какой-то мере. Но только сейчас они смогли вскрыть все свои нарывы.</p><p>Чтобы дать им возможность зажить.</p><p>Откровенность Максанса произвела на него настолько сильное впечатление, что он не сдержался сам.</p><p>Слова, слезы, боль – все лилось из него одним потоком. Он рассказывал о том, каким ненужным чувствовал себя всю жизнь. Как устал скрывать самого себя. Казаться совсем не тем человеком, которым был.</p><p>- Понимаешь, - бормотал Аксель, глотая слезы и сжимая руками лицо Максанса, - понимаешь, что, если бы я не встретил тебя, я бы рано или поздно сдох. Просто выгорел бы от всего этого внутреннего напряжения.</p><p>- Я бы тоже, Аксель, - Максанс крепче прижал его к себе, успокаивая, - я бы тоже.</p><p>Аксель не знал, сколько они разговаривали.</p><p>Со временем слезы высохли. Эмоции стихли. Их одна на двоих истерика прошла. Осталось лишь чувство умиротворения.</p><p>За этот день на них обоих свалилось слишком многое. Слишком много событий, слишком много эмоций, чувств. Переживаний.</p><p>Но им нужно было все это пережить. Чтобы, как сказал Максанс, двигаться дальше.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Аксель медленно выплывал из сна.<p>В первые секунды он не понял, где находится. Вдруг вспомнилась их с Максансом ссора. Но тут же накатило облегчение.</p><p>Что-то легкое, невесомое касалось его лица.</p><p>Аксель распахнул глаза. Он увидел склонившегося над ним Максанса. Тот <i>улыбался.</i></p><p>Водил пальцами по лицу Акселя. <i>И улыбался.</i></p><p>Сердце пойманной птицей забилось в груди. У Акселя перехватило дыхание. Он приоткрыл губы. Совсем не невольно. А вполне себе намеренно.</p><p>Ему безумно, безмерно хотелось этого поцелуя.</p><p>И Максанс дал его ему.</p><p>Он накрыл его губы своими. Обхватывая ладонями его лицо. Углубляя поцелуй. Перебарывая откровенно слабое сопротивление. И лаская его язык своим.</p><p>Их поцелуи постепенно стали более напористыми, жадными. Дыхание сбилось. А комната наполнилась совершенно неприличными звуками.</p><p>Легкое возбуждение от привычного утреннего стояка переросло во что-то более глубокое.</p><p>И когда Максанс бедром раздвинул ноги Акселю, а потом лег сверху, тот просто задохнулся. Он всхлипнул прямо в поцелуй.</p><p>И прикусил Максансу губу.</p><p>Тот отстранился и посмотрел внимательным, тяжелым взглядом.</p><p>Это все было абсолютно новым для них. Они сами сейчас были новыми. Впервые – собой настоящими.</p><p>Акселю до дрожи в руках хотелось трогать лицо Максанса. Зарываться пальцами в его волосы. Царапать его плечи, спину.</p><p>Стонать громко, несдержанно.</p><p>И впервые он мог делать все это. Без оглядки на то, что ему запретят. Что поймут неправильно.</p><p>Потому что теперь все было правильно.</p><p>
  <i>Они были правильными.</i>
</p><p>Максанс запустил пальцы в волосы Акселя и убрал их со лба. Он внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. А потом снова поцеловал.</p><p>Тяжесть его тела сверху ощущалась так приятно.</p><p>Аксель невольно шире раздвинул бедра. И Максанс правильно понял. Они начали медленно тереться друг о друга.</p><p>Это все казалось так невинно по сравнению с тем, чем они занимались обычно. Что от этого просто заходилось сердце.</p><p>Кровь шумела в ушах.</p><p>А дыхание учащалось еще больше.</p><p>Максанс впился губами в шею Акселя. Тому пришлось запрокинуть голову, подставляясь. Губы Фовеля оставляли чуть болезненные, но дико приятные засосы. Они прикусывали, чуть оттягивали кожу. Засасывали ее.</p><p>Аксель громко стонал. Двигая бедрами навстречу все быстрее. Ему хотелось большего. Ему хотелось почувствовать собственную принадлежность.</p><p>Ему хотелось принадлежать Максансу полностью.</p><p>- Ты хочешь? – вопрос Максанса, заданный тихим, немного севшим голосом, буквально прошил все тело Акселя электрическим разрядом.</p><p>- Да, - выдохнул Аксель, выгибаясь еще сильнее. Почти вставая на лопатки от той безумной неги, которая затопила все его тело. – Хочу. Тебя хочу.</p><p>Максанс коротко выдохнул и приподнялся. Аксель потянул его обратно. Но Фовель не поддался. Он потянулся к тумбочке.</p><p>Аксель, закусив губу, наблюдал за ним.</p><p>Даже этот <i>утренний</i> Максанс все равно был другим. Новым. Более откровенным. Более открытым.</p><p>Его желание читалось на лице с такой невероятной ясностью и четкостью. Что только от одного этого срывало тормоза напрочь.</p><p><i>Господи Иисусе</i>, так вот каково это – заниматься любовью.</p><p>Не просто сексом. А именно любовью. Зная, что вы оба в этом по уши.</p><p>Бросив смазку на кровать, Максанс сел у Акселя в ногах. Он помог ему раздеться. Так как Орьян уснул прямо в одежде.</p><p>Аксель лежал, голый, немного вспотевший, растрепанный, и смотрел на Максанса. Откровенно. Прямо.</p><p>Так, как никогда не смотрел раньше.</p><p>Ноздри Максанса задрожали. Он обхватил пальцами лодыжку Акселя. И ласково погладил ее. Медленно поднимаясь по ноге выше.</p><p>Пока не добрался ладонью до тонкой и нежной кожи между бедер. Акселю вдруг стало неловко. У него в паху отросли волосы. И это наверняка выглядело далеко не так эстетично, как привык видеть Максанс.</p><p>Он смутился и попытался отодвинуться. Но ему не позволили. Максанс твердой рукой удержал его за бедро.</p><p>- Прекрати смущаться себя, - произнес он, продолжая ласково поглаживать нежную кожу, задевая пальцами яички. – Я буду хотеть тебя любым.</p><p>Аксель задохнулся на вдохе. Его губы приоткрылись. А ноги раздвинулись еще шире.</p><p>Максанс удовлетворенно кивнул. Он взял в руки тюбик со смазкой. И выдавил немного на пальцы. Аксель не раз и не два видел подобное. Но отчего-то сейчас его слегка затрясло.</p><p>От предвкушения. Словно этот раз, этот секс должен был стать чем-то особенным.</p><p>Впрочем, как и все сегодня.</p><p>Смущаясь, будто заново лишался девственности, он кусал губы и сжимал покрывало руками. Пока пальцы Максанса бережно, с какой-то невероятной нежностью растягивали его.</p><p>Прошло около недели с тех пор, как они занимались сексом. Конечно, большая подготовка Акселю не требовалась. Но он все равно был слишком тугим.</p><p>А Максанс был слишком заботливым. Чрезмерно.</p><p>Акселю уже хотелось большего. Хотелось поскорее его член внутри себя.</p><p>- Давай же, - не выдержал он. Поражаясь собственной смелости. <i>Требуя.</i></p><p>Максанс посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом. Аксель на секунду испугался, не перешел ли он границу. Но Фовель лишь подхватил его под колени и подтянул ближе к себе.</p><p>Аксель видел его большой, толстый член, который покачивался между бедер. Он был настолько тяжелым, что даже будучи твердым, все равно не прижимался к животу. Как это было у Акселя.</p><p>Рот тут же наполнился слюной.</p><p>
  <i>Прости, Иисус, ты официально и навсегда повержен. И если раньше у Акселя были сомнения в том, в кого веровать. То сегодня он окончательно определился.</i>
</p><p>Максанс пристроился между ног Акселя. Чуть качнул бедрами навстречу. Вслепую толкаясь головкой между ягодиц.</p><p>
  <i>Отныне и вовеки веков.</i>
</p><p>Максанс сильнее толкнулся вперед. Входя сразу наполовину. И Аксель запрокинул голову, задыхаясь в беззвучном стоне.</p><p>
  <i>Аминь.</i>
</p><p>Они оба явно соскучились друг по другу. То, что началось как нежный утренний секс, быстро выросло во что-то темное, горячее.</p><p>Тяжелое возбуждение накрывало с головой.</p><p>Аксель вцепился ногтями в спину Максанса. Ему так хотелось вновь оставить следы на коже. Пометить его. Сделать своим окончательно.</p><p>Член Максанса двигался в нем быстрыми, ровными толчками.</p><p>Их дыхание смешалось, участилось.</p><p>Они оба почти задыхались. В своем удовольствии. И друг в друге.</p><p>На очередном резком, глубоком толчке Максанс наклонился вперед. Накрывая губы Акселя своими. Проталкивая язык. Засасывая чужой в собственный рот. Забирая себе без остатка.</p><p>Они целовались жадно и по-животному яростно. Двигаясь навстречу друг другу.</p><p>Аксель крепко сжал бедрами талию Максанса. Желая оказаться как можно ближе. Почувствовать как можно сильнее.</p><p>Его просто разрывало от собственных эмоций.</p><p>И от того, с какой нежностью, с какой любовью смотрел на него Максанс. Это так сильно контрастировало с тем, как резко, быстро он трахал Акселя.</p><p>Что просто сводило с ума.</p><p>Акселю казалось, он вот-вот разрыдается. Такие сильные эмоции переполняли его сейчас.</p><p>Он отчаянно цеплялся за Максанса одной рукой. А второй убирал волосы с его лба. Гладил его щеку.</p><p>И Максанс, продолжая бешено вколачиваться в него, тянулся за этой лаской.</p><p><i>Господь Бог</i>, как же этот контраст убивал.</p><p>Аксель задрожал. От подступающего оргазма. И рыданий.</p><p>Он всхлипнул, почти подавившись своим вздохом. И прошептал на пределе своих чувств:</p><p>- Я так люблю тебя.</p><p>Максанс замер. Изумленно посмотрел на него. Потом сделал толчок, еще один. И кончил.</p><p>Утягивая Акселя за собой.</p><p> </p><p>Позже, когда они лежали, приходя в себя, приводя в порядок дыхание и мысли, Максанс провел рукой по волосам Акселя. Он притянул его голову к своей груди. Потянулся и поцеловал в лоб.</p><p>Потом откинулся обратно на подушку и произнес:</p><p>- Тогда я сказал, что ты принадлежишь мне, - Аксель застыл. Эти слова неприятным осадком колыхнулись в груди. – Но я не сказал главного. Я тоже принадлежу тебе. Со всеми потрохами. Весь. Целиком. Абсолютно.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они провели в постели несколько часов. Да практически весь день.<p>Разговаривая, занимаясь любовью. Просто наслаждаясь близостью друг друга.</p><p>Но вечером Максанс все же расшевелил Акселя. Он заставил его подняться. Они вдвоем приняли душ. А потом съели холодный соус, который Аксель готовил накануне.</p><p>Не потрудившись разогреть его. И просто макая в него хлеб.</p><p>Акселю казалось, что он еще никогда не чувствовал себя счастливее. И сейчас это счастье было практически абсолютным. Без оглядки на что-либо.</p><p>Максанс убрал большим пальцем каплю соуса из уголка его рта. Облизнул его. И улыбнулся. Лучики морщинок побежали по его лицу.</p><p>Аксель замер.</p><p>Эта улыбка. Она была совсем не той, что накануне. В той все еще были отголоски боли, недосказанности. В этой – лишь удовольствие и счастье?</p><p>Когда-то Аксель только мечтал о том, чтобы вызвать на лице Максанса искреннюю улыбку. Сейчас же это происходило на самом деле.</p><p>И от осознания реальности <i>и нереальности одновременно</i> происходящего кружилась голова.</p><p>Как же он любил этого мужчину.</p><p>И как же это было взаимно.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>После импровизированного ужина Максанс достал багажную сумку Акселя. Он бросил ее перед шкафом.<p>- Бери только самое необходимое, - заявил он.</p><p>- Мы куда-то уезжаем? – удивился Аксель. Он послушно подошел к шкафу. Ловя себя на мысли, что успел соскучиться по этому приказному тону.</p><p>- Да, - Максанс кивнул. А потом добавил чуть тише: - Ко мне. Если ты сам хочешь.</p><p>Аксель подавил улыбку и стал молча собирать вещи.</p><p>Эти контрасты, наверное, еще долго будут удивлять его. Но несмотря на то, что они оба еще не привыкли к изменениям, Аксель все равно чувствовал себя безгранично счастливым.</p><p>От всего. От любого слова, жеста.</p><p>Почти все его вещи уместились в пару сумок и чемодан. Было странно вот так спонтанно решиться на переезд. С одной стороны, Аксель и так проводил практически все ночи в квартире Максанса.</p><p>Но с другой, этот шаг будто проводил последнюю черту.</p><p>Оставляя прежние их отношения за собой.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В квартире Максанса царил идеальный порядок.<p>Забавно, но сейчас, когда Аксель только что развесил свои вещи в шкафу, она перестала казаться ему чужой. И холодной, как раньше.</p><p>Сейчас даже гостиная, которая когда-то выглядела абсолютно безликой, заиграла новыми красками.</p><p>Она ощущалась уютной.</p><p>Да, возможно, Аксель добавил бы сюда пару вещей. Каких-то картин, статуэток. Но по сути комната, как и квартира бы не изменилась.</p><p>Изменилось его собственное восприятие.</p><p>Накинув халат, который ему любезно выделил Максанс взамен почившего, Аксель подошел к окну.</p><p>Раньше он опасался смотреть вниз.</p><p>Ему всегда казалось, что стекло могло лопнуть в любой момент. Но, парадокс, сегодня страха не было.</p><p>Аксель разглядывал смазанную картинку чужой жизни, бурлящей где-то далеко внизу.</p><p>Он думал о том, что будет дальше.</p><p>О том, сможет ли он простить свою мать. Нет, не простить. Он простил ее еще ночью. Как и Максанс своего отца. Не простить. Сблизиться с ней. Доверять ей. Стать ей по-настоящему сыном.</p><p>Ведь Аксель всегда так прятал от нее себя настоящего, что она его совершенно не знала.</p><p>И как она могла любить его. Если он сам не любил себя.</p><p>С Максансом же он научился этому. Принял себя. Полюбил. И смог полюбить другого человека.</p><p>
  <i>Максанс.</i>
</p><p>При мысли о нем сердце болезненно сжалось.</p><p>Им еще столько придется пройти впереди. Прошлой ночью они действительно обсудили многое. И Максанс согласился с тем, что ему стоит продолжить свою терапию. Да, ему уже не настолько остро требовалась эта помощь.</p><p>Но такие травмы не проходят бесследно. И Аксель не идеализировал себя. Несмотря на всю свою любовь, он не был Мессией. Способным избавить от всех страданий.</p><p>Это не исчезает по щелчку пальцев.</p><p>И Аксель был рад, что Максанс будет не один на этом нелегком пути. Он был рад, что сможет помочь хотя бы в этом.</p><p>- О чем думаешь? – Фовель подошел бесшумно.</p><p>Или просто Аксель так глубоко ушел в собственные мысли.</p><p>- О тебе, - Аксель улыбнулся. Боже, как же было хорошо от того, что он мог вот так прямо сказать о своих мыслях, чувствах.</p><p>Да, и ему самому еще придется многое осознать. И ко многому привыкнуть.</p><p>Но как же это было хорошо прямо сейчас.</p><p>- Аксель, - позвал Максанс. Он выглядел таким же уверенным, как и всегда. Но Аксель видел, что тот волновался. – Я разговаривал с Филиппом. И этот скандал не удастся замять. Можно лишь попытаться его сгладить.</p><p>Сердце Акселя ухнуло вниз. Он совсем забыл и о Ритце, и о чертовом Новэ. И о скандале, будь он неладен.</p><p>Он сглотнул, со страхом ожидая продолжения.</p><p>- Я понимаю, что не в праве требовать от тебя этого, но... - Максанс отвернулся к окну. Так ему явно было легче просить. – Готов ли ты публично признать наши отношения?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Идеально много</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>саунд: Fire On Fire, Sam Smith</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Любовь долготерпит, милосердствует, любовь не завидует, любовь не превозносится, не гордится, не бесчинствует, не ищет своего, не раздражается, не мыслит зла, не радуется неправде, а сорадуется истине; все покрывает, всему верит, всего надеется, все переносит.<br/>(Первое послание св. Ап. Павла к Коринфянам)</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Аксель не мог поверить в услышанное.<p>Еще две недели назад он сходил с ума от невозможности просто прикоснуться к своему мужчине. Не в кровати, нет. А просто так. В разговоре. Коснуться руки. Провести пальцами по щеке.</p><p>Просто сказать о своих чувствах. Без страха быть отвергнутым и растоптанным.</p><p>И сейчас тот, разбитый и растерзанный Аксель, смотрел из прошлого на себя настоящего. И не мог осознать, что это все происходило на самом деле.</p><p>Да, за эти два дня их жизнь полностью поменялась. Это было так стремительно. Что Аксель действительно не до конца осознавал, что теперь все будет по-другому. Он был как смертельно больной, которому сказали, что диагноз оказался ложным.</p><p>И теперь он медленно, мучительно-медленно, выплывал из наркоза. И учился заново жить. Принимать свою жизнь как должное.</p><p>Аксель смотрел на профиль Максанса. Фовель явно волновался. Возможно, он и сам не был до конца готов к таким стремительным изменениям. Особенно, учитывая то, что еще неделю назад он и подумать не мог о том, чтобы просто признать свои собственные чувства хотя бы перед самим собой. Перед Акселем.</p><p>Орьян понимал, чего подобный шаг стоил Максансу. Насколько действительно важным это было для него.</p><p>Но и для Акселя тоже было.</p><p>Конечно, слишком все быстро закружилось. Слишком резко. Контрастно. И Аксель немного побаивался новой реальности. Будто заново учился ходить. И его слегка пошатывало.</p><p>Но с другой стороны, он смотрел сейчас на Максанса и понимал. Это тот человек, с которым он мог бы разделить многое. С которым он уже и так многое разделил. И которому он безоговорочно доверял.</p><p>Да, был момент, когда Аксель не выдержал. Сломался.</p><p>Но несмотря на все это, одна константа не поменялась.</p><p>Доверие Акселя.</p><p>Как же много ему хотелось сейчас сказать Максансу. Как много чувств выразить. Но он просто легко выдохнул и спросил:</p><p>- Как именно ты хочешь это сделать?</p><p>Максанс тут же расслабился. Его плечи даже слегка опустились. Он будто задышал свободнее. И, Аксель мог поклясться, у Фовеля снова стал заметен его сколиоз.</p><p>Максанс повернулся. Он внимательно посмотрел в глаза Акселю. Провел пальцами по его щеке. Заставив прикрыть глаза от удовольствия.</p><p>- Мы подготовим публичное заявление, - ответил он наконец. Его пальцы безумно отвлекали. Аксель, знавший сотни, тысячи их прикосновений, все равно не мог насытиться. Особенно сейчас. – Филипп организует пресс-конференцию. И мы, - Максанс на секунду прервался, проводя кончиками пальцев по нижней губе Акселя, - хотим приурочить к этому и рекламную компанию для японцев. Представить ароматы.</p><p>- Это звучит хорошо, - пробормотал Аксель. Чувствуя, что начинает потихоньку терять связь с реальностью. Простая ласка настолько кружила голову, что он практически уплыл.</p><p>- Да, - выдохнул в ответ Максанс. Смотря на него во все глаза. Аксель следил за его взглядом сквозь полуприкрытые веки. – Но я хочу, - он осекся, - я был бы очень рад, если бы именно ты стал лицом этой кампании.</p><p>- Что? – Аксель не до конца понимал смысл его слов. Буквально тая от нежных прикосновений. Которых становилось катастрофически мало.</p><p>- Та открытка, - Максанс сглотнул, - которую я вложил в твой парфюм. Я очень хочу, чтобы именно она стала нашей рекламой.</p><p>- Ох, - Аксель изумленно распахнул глаза. Его губы приоткрылись, и палец Максанса скользнул между ними. Чуть оттянул нижнюю губу. А потом его ладонь плотнее обхватила подборок Акселя. И Фовель притянул его к себе.</p><p>- Скажи, что согласен, - потребовал он в своей привычной манере. Просяще-приказной. Но тут же добавил: - Пожалуйста.</p><p>Как Аксель мог ему отказать?</p><p>Святые угодники, да он бы согласился голышом пройтись по Парижу, если бы это сделало Максанса счастливым.</p><p>- Все, что ты хочешь, - пробормотал он практически Максансу в губы.</p><p>Максанс отрывисто выдохнул. А потом поцеловал Акселя.</p><p>Властным, горячим, глубоким поцелуем. Таким собственническим. Что от него буквально подогнулись колени.</p><p>Язык Максанса практически трахнул его рот. Настолько нагло и глубоко он в нем двигался.</p><p>Аксель чуть слышно постанывал. Он обхватил Фовеля за плечи. Но руки соскальзывали с шелковой ткани халата.</p><p>Поцелуй был жадным, яростным. Но даже его было мало.</p><p>Максанс, тяжело дыша, оторвался от губ Акселя. И развернул его лицом к окну.</p><p>Сердце Акселя, бившееся и без того в сумасшедшем ритме, чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди. Он так близко увидел огромный город прямо под собой.</p><p>Максанс прижался к нему сзади всем телом. Его руки скользнули вперед и развязали узел на поясе халата. Ткань легко соскользнула на пол.</p><p>Аксель выдохнул, почувствовав, как его спины коснулся прохладный шелк халата Фовеля.</p><p>Он все еще завороженно смотрел вниз. Но в то же время разрывался между этим невероятным зрелищем. И прикосновениями рук Максанса.</p><p>Они гладили его по животу. По груди. Вновь спускались ниже.</p><p>Губы Максанса коснулись его кожи по линии роста волос. Поцеловали затылок. И скользнули к шее.</p><p>Аксель задрожал.</p><p>Он совершенно точно сходил с ума от этих ласк. От этих поцелуев.</p><p>От <i>этого</i> Максанса.</p><p>Его сознание затуманилось. Словно в каком-то трансе, он мог лишь ощущать. Как тяжелая ладонь Максанса легла на низ его живота. А от нее тепло расползлось по всему телу. Возбуждение жидким огнем разлилось вокруг.</p><p>Поцелуи обжигали шею. Оставляли на коже горящие островки пожара. Тут же зализывали их. Потом начинали сначала.</p><p>Пальцы Максанса обхватили член Акселя. Тот потяжелел, стал твердым. И от этого прикосновения Аксель не выдержал, застонал уже в голос.</p><p>- Пожалуйста, - попросил он, наклоняя голову в бок. Давая губам Максанса больше доступа к шее. – Я хочу почувствовать тебя.</p><p>Фовель позади него едва слышно усмехнулся. И даже этот звук заставил сердце Акселя биться чаще.</p><p>Максанс на несколько мучительно долгих секунд отстранился. А когда прижался сзади снова, был уже абсолютно голым.</p><p>Аксель блаженно выдохнул. Он прикрыл глаза. И полностью отдался своим ощущениям.</p><p>- Раздвинь ноги, - чуть слышно попросил Максанс. Не отрывая своих губ от шеи Акселя. Тот судорожно втянул воздух ртом и расставил ноги шире. – И задницу.</p><p>Аксель развел ягодицы руками и почувствовал, как уже абсолютно твердый член Максанса скользнул между ними. От этого движения его буквально пронзило током. Но, словно тому было мало, Максанс плотнее обхватил член Акселя рукой.</p><p>И начал плавно двигать ладонью. Медленно, дразняще. Пока его член также медленно двигался сзади. Чуть потираясь, надавливая. Но не давая больше.</p><p>Аксель захныкал. Ему было безумно, бесконечно хорошо. Максанс был абсолютно везде.</p><p>Губами – на его шее. Руками – вокруг его члена. И всем своим телом – позади него.</p><p>Невольно Аксель подался назад и потерся задницей о чужой член. Максанс чуть слышно выдохнул. И прикусил тонкую кожу на шее Акселя.</p><p>Оставляя глубокий засос.</p><p>Его ладонь прошлась по члену вверх-вниз. Размазала выступившую смазку. И, еще плотнее обхватив его у основания, стала двигаться резче.</p><p>Аксель застонал громче. Он разрывался между всеми этими ощущениями разом.</p><p>Задницей он терся о член Максанса. Пытаясь получить еще больше точек соприкосновения. И когда член скользнул между его бедер, упираясь в яйца, Аксель вскрикнул.</p><p>
  <i>Блядь. Боже.</i>
</p><p>Максанс двинул бедрами ему навстречу. Имитируя толчки. Его рука сильнее сжала член. Принося невероятное удовольствие. А его губы, рот вытворяли совершенные непотребства с шеей Акселя.</p><p>Они двигались в унисон. Синхронно, как хорошо отлаженный механизм.</p><p>Аксель дрожал всем телом, раздираемый удовольствиями.</p><p>Максанс тяжело дышал, обжигая кожу горячим дыханием. Он двигался резкими, чуть судорожными толчками. Так же резко, быстро мастурбируя Акселю.</p><p>Их движения ускорились. Их дыхание смешалось. Их тела раскалились до предела. Наполняя комнату пошлыми звуками и терпким ароматом возбуждения.</p><p>- Максо, - чуть слышно выдохнул Аксель, вздрагивая всем телом. Судорожно толкаясь членом в чужую ладонь. – Максо…</p><p>- Я люблю тебя, - пробормотал Максанс, нежно целуя Акселя в плечо.</p><p>Тот задрожал, несколько раз дернулся и так крепко сжал бедра, что Максанс буквально не мог двигаться. Аксель вскрикнул, кончая в его ладонь, на окно. И почувствовал, как сам Максанс шумно выдохнул позади него и вздрогнул, чуть слышно застонав.</p><p>Этот оргазм не был каким-то безумно ярким. Скорее он был теплым, обволакивающим. Нежным.</p><p>Они оба так и стояли. Вжавшись друг в друга. Чуть подрагивая.</p><p>Максанс покрывал короткими поцелуями шею Акселя. А Аксель смотрел вниз, на город, раскинувшийся под ногами.</p><p>И думал, что ему сейчас и упасть не было бы страшно.</p><p>Потому что у него был человек, который всегда удержал бы. Человек, который будучи сам преисполнен сотнями страхов, каждый день, раз за разом, развевал все страхи Акселя.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они занимались любовью всю ночь. Словно весь последний год оба держали целибат. А сейчас, наконец, дорвались.<p>И утром Аксель проснулся вымотанным, но хорошо оттраханным и удовлетворенным.</p><p>Поцеловав спящего Максанса в лоб, он нехотя выбрался из постели. Ему срочно был нужен душ.</p><p>И завтрак.</p><p>И если с первым он справился привычно, даже рутинно, то второе вызвало странные чувства.</p><p>За прошедший год Аксель не раз готовил на этой кухне. И завтраки, и, случалось, ужины.</p><p>Но именно сегодня он испытывал какое-то невероятное внутреннее волнение. И какое-то совершенно неприличное счастье.</p><p>Сегодня он был на этой кухне не просто гостем. Не просто тем, кто остался на ночь.</p><p>Теперь Аксель жил в этой квартире. И с каждой минутой понимал это все острее.</p><p>Она становилась его домом.</p><p>Сердце болезненно сжалось. Но это была сладкая боль. Та, после которой становилось только лучше. Легче.</p><p>Взбалтывая яйца для омлета, он бросил взгляд на полку со специями. Неплохо было бы прикупить молотый имбирь и кориандр.</p><p>Да и запасы трав тоже надо пополнить.</p><p>Вылив яйца на сковороду, Аксель подошел к своему телефону, лежащему на столе. Он быстро открыл заметки и набросал список покупок. Здесь явно не хватало кухонной утвари, полотенец. Да и нужно было заказать продукты.</p><p>Обычно этим занимался именно Аксель. И сейчас холодильник сиял почти девственной чистотой.</p><p>Услышав шаги босых ног позади себя, Аксель обернулся. И чуть не умер.</p><p>Максанс, заспанный и растрепанный, шел через всю гостиную абсолютно голым.</p><p>Сердце Акселя сделало кульбит.</p><p>Фовель никогда особо не стеснялся своего тела, наготы. Но дома он обычно всегда носил свои любимые халаты.</p><p>А сейчас… он словно отпустил себя?</p><p>Его тело выглядело идеально. Аксель мог бы любоваться им вечно. Что, собственно, всегда и делал.</p><p>У него даже немного вспыхнули щеки. А от того, каким домашним и уютным выглядел такой Максанс, внутри все затопило нежностью.</p><p>- Привет, - пробормотал Фовель, подходя ближе.</p><p>Он приобнял Акселя за талию и поцеловал его. Крепко, вкусно. Так, что закружилась голова.</p><p>А после, как ни в чем не бывало, налил себе стакан воды. И выпил его, прислонившись бедром к столешнице.</p><p>Аксель, все еще находясь в состоянии легкого шока, смог лишь по-идиотски глупо улыбнуться.</p><p>- Доброе утро, - ответил он. И тут же, чертыхнувшись, дернулся к плите. Потому что совершенно забыл про омлет.</p><p>- Нам сегодня неплохо было бы показаться в офисе, - после нескольких глотков воды голос Максанса звучал уже не так хрипло и низко. А жаль. – Потому что, кажется, там все дела пошли по пизде. Я в душ.</p><p>Он поставил стакан на стол и ушел. Оставив Акселю возможность полюбоваться его широкой спиной. И ягодицами.</p><p>Сглотнув слюну, Аксель вернулся к своему омлету.</p><p><i>Господь Бог.</i> Он когда-нибудь привыкнет к этому новому Максансу? Если раньше Фовель лишал его воли одним только взглядом. То сейчас Аксель перманентно находился в состоянии подтаявшего желе.</p><p>Сделав глубокий вдох, он достал турку и насыпал в нее кофе.</p><p>Неожиданно в голове вспыли слова Максанса. О том, что дела пошли из рук вон плохо. Отчего-то эта фраза приятно согрела изнутри.</p><p>Аксель эгоистично порадовался, что из-за него Максанс на эти дни забил на работу. Поставил его на первое место.</p><p>Такого никогда…</p><p>Стоп.</p><p>Мозг тут же услужливо подкинул и встречу с Коллманом. Когда Фовель просто ушел с переговоров без объяснений. И того же Новэ. Которого Максанс вообще избил.</p><p>Он уже не раз ставил под угрозу свой бизнес, ставил Акселя на первое место. И, Аксель был уверен, поставил бы еще не раз. Не сомневаясь.</p><p>Разве можно было любить этого мужчину еще больше?</p><p>Поддавшись внезапному порыву, Аксель оставил турку на столе и решительно направился вслед за Фовелем.</p><p>Вода шумела в душе. И ванная комната уже наполнилась паром. Максанс всегда любил сделать температуру повыше.</p><p>Аксель, как был, в халате, отодвинул стеклянную дверцу душа и вошел туда.</p><p>Максанс с легким недоумением посмотрел на него. Приподняв брови. И от одного этого взгляда привычно потянуло в самом низу живота.</p><p>Аксель облизнул губы. И просто упал на колени. Максанс выдохнул. Но по-прежнему не произнес ни слова.</p><p>Вода быстро намочила и волосы Акселя, и его халат. Который тут же прилип к телу как вторая кожа.</p><p>Но Аксель не обращал внимания ни на что. Ему остро хотелось, нет, требовалось, выразить свою любовь.</p><p>Он обхватил пальцами еще мягкий член. И взял в рот головку.</p><p>А потом посмотрел на Максанса. У того раздувались ноздри. И ходили желваки. Он поджал губы, привычно прячась под маской.</p><p>Но как только Аксель начал насаживаться на его член ртом, впуская глубже, самообладание Фовеля дало трещину. Сдавшись однажды, вряд ли он когда-либо смог бы теперь выдержать свою маску до конца.</p><p>Не с Акселем точно.</p><p>Жадно обсасывая его член, Аксель чувствовал, как тот твердел прямо у него во рту. <i>Иисус</i>, как же это возбуждало.</p><p>Это был, наверное, действительно первый раз, когда Аксель сам пришел за сексом. Сам проявил инициативу.</p><p>И от этого чувства свободы и вседозволенности просто шла кругом голова.</p><p>Не выдержав, Максанс схватил Акселя за волосы. Потянул за них. Заставляя выпустить член изо рта. Сам обхватил его у основания и провел им по раскрытому рту.</p><p>Высунув кончик языка, Аксель лизнул им головку. Максанс вздрогнул. Его взгляд потемнел.</p><p>Аксель вновь увидел того властного и хладнокровного мужчину, по которому сходил с ума целый год.</p><p>Это было такое невероятное чувство дежавю, что его прошибло током.</p><p>Черты лица Максанса заострились. Не обращая никакого внимания на льющуюся сверху воду, Аксель сильнее раскрыл рот. И запрокинул голову.</p><p>И Максанс просто ввел свой член ему в горло.</p><p>Медленно, давая привыкнуть. Но до самого упора.</p><p>Аксель поперхнулся, подавившись и слюной, и членом, и водой. Но быстро справился с собой. Нашел привычный угол. И расслабил мышцы.</p><p>Он не мог отвести взгляда от лица Максанса. Да, это все еще был тот горячий, сводящий с ума Максанс, по которому Аксель тек целый год. Но в то же время это был и он новый.</p><p>Более открытый. Не пытающийся скрыть свои эмоции. Отдающий их сполна.</p><p>И теперь на его лице читалось такое невероятное удовольствие. Такое бешеное желание.</p><p>Но он пока сдерживал себя, будто ожидая какого-то знака. Тогда Аксель медленно прикрыл глаза. Давая понять, что можно.</p><p>И Максанс отпустил себя.</p><p>Перехватив Акселя за волосы поудобнее одной рукой, он резко двинул бедрами на пробу. Аксель шумно втянул воздух носом и сглотнул.</p><p>Максанс большим пальцем другой руки оттянул уголок его рта и протолкнул вместе с членом сразу два пальца.</p><p>Аксель часто задышал, справляясь с легкой паникой. И чувством наполненности.</p><p>Но ему было так хорошо от того, что он мог взять так <i>много Максанса</i>. Сразу все.</p><p>Немного привыкнув, он подался головой вперед. И Максанс начал двигаться. Он трахал Акселя в рот. Буквально вколачивался ему в горло.</p><p>Рот Акселя сводило от напряжения. Член Максанса, его пальцы, всего этого было так много. Но так <i>идеально много</i>.</p><p>Аксель соскучился по этому. По легкому дискомфорту. Когда тебе плохо и неудобно настолько, что это начинает приносить удовольствие.</p><p>Бедра Максанса двигались все быстрее. Его член врывался прямо в горло. А Аксель лишь послушно раскрывал рот шире. И судорожно сглатывал.</p><p>Он и сам возбудился. Желание пронзало все тело иголками. И рука сама потянулась к члену. Он обхватил себя ладонью. Крепко сжал ее. И, подхватив ритм Максанса, начал себе дрочить.</p><p>Ему потребовалось буквально несколько рваных, резких движений, чтобы кончить. Он задрожал, задышал чаще, сглатывая все быстрее. И почувствовал, как напрягся всем телом Максанс. Почувствовал волну дрожи, прошивную его насквозь. И почувствовал, как дернулись в последний раз его бедра. Проталкивая член максимально глубоко.</p><p>Максанс громко застонал, кончая. И заливая горло Акселя своей спермой.</p><p>Он несколько раз судорожно дернул бедрами. И устало привалился спиной к стенке душа.</p><p>Аксель выпустил его член изо рта. Он поднялся навстречу. И прижался к груди Максанса. Ему было безумно хорошо. Но даже не от оргазма. А просто от того факта, что хорошо было самому Фовелю.</p><p>Он поднял голову, доверчиво глядя Максансу в глаза. Тот посмотрел на него долгим, почти нечитаемым взглядом и коротко поцеловал в лоб.</p><p>Очередная точка невозврата была пройдена.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Офис «L'eau D'Fauvel» гудел словной улей.<p>Аксель не припомнил подобной активности за последние несколько месяцев.</p><p>Едва они с Максансом вышли из лифта, как все сотрудники либо высыпали в коридор, либо прилипли к стеклянным стенам своих кабинетов.</p><p>Максанс вел себя совершенно как обычно. На нем был привычный шикарный костюм, белая сорочка, галстук. Он выглядел уверенным и по-деловому собранным.</p><p>Кто, глядя на него, мог бы сказать, через что прошел этот человек за последние несколько дней?</p><p>Только Аксель.</p><p>Сам Орьян тоже выглядел отлично. Любимый серый костюм в полоску прибавлял уверенности. Хотя он все равно испытывал волнение, когда они ехали на работу.</p><p>Все уже знали. Каждый клерк в их компании был в курсе, что они с Максансом спят вместе.</p><p>Конечно, все те статьи в интернете были слухами. Но едва получив реальную зацепку, журналисты начали копать так сильно. Что на свет вытащили десятки других фактов. Их снимки в театрах, ресторанах.</p><p>Люди случайно их фотографировали, не придавая значения, в течение всего года.</p><p>А сейчас, когда об это трубил весь интернет, все эти сотни человек вспомнили об их случайных встречах.</p><p>С одной стороны, было жутко оказаться под таким пристальным внимание. Но с другой, куда легче было пережить это вместе с Максансом.</p><p>Ведь тот держался так, будто ничего ужасного не произошло.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что Максанс открылся ему с новой стороны, Акселю приятно было знать, что Фовель остался все тем же хладнокровным бизнесменом в том, что касалось работы и мнения других людей.</p><p>Максанс широким, уверенным шагом прошел к своему кабинету, игнорируя абсолютно всех.</p><p>Аксель же на секунду задержался у стойки Лулы. Он подмигнул ей, подбадривая. И, дождавшись ответной улыбки, ушел следом за Фовелем.</p><p> </p><p>Рабочее совещание шло в штатном режиме.</p><p>По молчаливому согласию сторон, вопрос того, что президент компании и его помощник почти неделю не появлялись в офисе, не поднимался.</p><p>Максанс с непроницаемым лицом выслушивал отчеты руководителей отделов. Делал замечания. Намечал план дальнейших действий.</p><p>Как оказалось, новости были слегка преувеличены.</p><p>Особых потерь компания не понесла. Да, они лишились одного контракта из-за скандала с Новэ. И еще одна компания висела на волоске. С ними пока не успели заключить договор. И теперь, возможно, они рисковали сорваться.</p><p>Но это было далеко не так ужасно, как мог представить Аксель.</p><p>Максанс, конечно, хмурился. Но он не выглядел подавленным. Впрочем, когда это при подчиненных Фовель мог позволить себе выглядеть подавленным.</p><p>Но то, что эти новости не особо его расстроили, было неоспоримым фактом.</p><p>Аксель в какой-то мере испытывал чувство вины за случившееся. Но он понимал и то, что по факту ничем не спровоцировал Новэ на подобное поведение.</p><p>Да и Максанс уж точно не злился на него.</p><p>Планерка уже подходила к концу, когда месье Ришар, директор по продажам, вдруг откашлялся и попросил слово.</p><p>- Да, Альберт? – Максанс вопросительно посмотрел на него.</p><p>Ришар потер подбородок рукой, оглядел всех собравшихся и все же спросил:</p><p>- Максанс, - начал он, но тут же поправился, - месье Фовель. Мы все здесь не чужие друг другу люди. И у всех нас болит душа за наше общее дело. Думаю, собравшиеся со мной согласятся? – Его поддержали согласные кивки. – Мы не считаем себя в праве как-то вмешиваться в чужую личную жизнь, мы лишь хотим спросить, что будет с нами дальше?</p><p>Максанс молчал. Аксель видел, как на его лице заиграли желваки. Он в какой-то момент испугался, что Фовель сейчас взорвется и начнет орать.</p><p>Но Максанс перевел взгляд на него. И будто бы расслабился. Его взгляд смягчился.</p><p>- У нас впереди большое будущее, - наконец ответил он.</p><p>И было не ясно, говорил ли он сейчас только о компании.</p><p>Аксель улыбнулся уголками рта и опустил голову, пряча свою улыбку.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>После совещания Аксель направился в комнату отдыха.<p>Бессонная ночь наконец дала о себе знать. А кофе утром он так и не выпил.</p><p>Включив кофе-машину, он привалился к стене щекой и прикрыл глаза. Даже эта усталость была приятной. Он невольно улыбнулся.</p><p>- Вот ты где! – звонкий голос Лулы мгновенно разбудил едва не задремавшего Акселя.</p><p>Он испуганно посмотрел на подругу. И тут же заметался взглядом по комнатке, выискивая пути к отступлению.</p><p>- Ты не пройдешь! – девушка широко раскрыла руки, будто собиралась поймать Акселя в сеть.</p><p>Тот смирился и закатил глаза.</p><p>- Ладно, твоя взяла, - пробормотал он недовольно. – Что ты хочешь за мою свободу?</p><p>- Правды, Аксель Орьян, - Лула угрожающе наставила на него указательный палец. – И только правды. Я старалась особо не тревожить тебя в эти дни. Но я видела те статьи в сети. Все мы видели. Ничего не хочешь рассказать?</p><p>Аксель закусил губу.</p><p>С одной стороны, он немного сомневался, мог ли рассказать это Луле. С другой, понимал, что уже скоро состоится пресс-конференция, а за ней – и рекламная компания. И скрывать все сейчас становилось попросту бессмысленно.</p><p>- Хорошо, - он нервно облизнул губы и отвел взгляд. – Ты была права. Мы с Максансом вместе.</p><p>- Правда? – голос Лулы изменился. Он стал мягче. А сама она смотрела с нежностью и даже каким-то волнением. Будто бы не ожидала, что Аксель действительно признается. – У вас все хорошо?</p><p>- Да, - Аксель улыбнулся и посмотрел на нее уже прямо. – Сейчас все хорошо.</p><p>- Ох, - Лула прижала ладонь ко рту. А в ее глазах показались слезы. – Ты не представляешь, как я за тебя счастлива.</p><p>И она, смеясь и плача одновременно, обхватила лицо Акселя обеими руками и расцеловала его в щеки.</p><p>Аксель сначала попытался, было, вывернуться, но снова сдался и обнял ее в ответ.</p><p>Он только сейчас осознал, что Лула была по сути единственным человеком, после Максанса, кто знал все это время о его ориентации. Поддерживал его. И переживал.</p><p>Акселю вдруг стало стыдно за то, что он не доверял ей. И не считал своим другом до конца.</p><p>Он крепче обнял девушку и поцеловал ее в макушку.</p><p>Он действительно был полным дураком весь этот год. Но теперь он научится видеть и ценить то, что дают ему другие люди.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>После разговора с Коттон Аксель решил написать и друзьям.<p>Они оказали ему колоссальную поддержку в тот день, когда ему не особо хотелось жить.</p><p>Он отправил сообщение сначала Орфео, а потом и Лео. Он же и ответил первым.</p><p>
  <i>Боооооже, бро, я так счастлив за тебя! Он такой красавчик!</i>
</p><p>Аксель негромко рассмеялся. Он на секунду задумался над ответом, но в это же мгновение пришло сообщение от Орфео.</p><p>
  <i>Орьян, ты счастливчик! Я рад, что вы разобрались. И теперь у меня резонный вопрос. Ты приведешь его на мою свадьбу?</i>
</p><p>Сердце Акселя пропустило удар.</p><p>О таком он даже не думал. Да что там, даже мечтать не смел.</p><p>Интересно, как бы воспринял Максанс такое приглашение? Не было бы это слишком нагло со стороны Акселя, просить о таком?</p><p>Да, конечно, их отношения сейчас изменились. Но достаточно ли.</p><p>Решив повременить с ответом, Аксель написал и третье сообщение. Этому человеку он был благодарен просто безмерно.</p><p>
  <i>Привет, Агата) прости, что мы оба пропали с радаров. Но мы с Максансом встретились. И все обсудили. И, в общем, все хорошо. Я хочу сказать тебе спасибо за все, что ты сделала для нас. Без тебя, возможно, ничего бы не сдвинулось с места.</i>
</p><p>Отправив сообщение, Аксель закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла.</p><p>Так странно, еще несколько недель назад он считал, что у него никого нет. Он чувствовал себя одиноким. Живущим практически в абсолютном вакууме.</p><p>Вся его жизнь вращалась вокруг Максанса.</p><p>Да, вся жизнь Максанса тоже вращалась вокруг него.</p><p>Но это были болезненные, неправильные отношения. И со временем они оба перестали получать от них то, что делало их счастливыми.</p><p>И как только Аксель сломал эту хрустальную клетку. Как только выбрался наружу, весь израненный и истерзанный, он понял, что есть мир и вокруг.</p><p>В его жизни было, как минимум, четверо людей, которым он был не безразличен.</p><p>И, конечно же, в его жизни теперь был Максанс. <i>По-настоящему</i> был.</p><p>Судорожно вдохнув, он потер переносицу. Справляясь с внезапным приступом сентиментальности.</p><p>Тут он услышал, как Фовель громко и нервно говорит по телефону.</p><p>Дверь в его кабинет была приоткрыта. И Аксель слышал обрывки фраз.</p><p>Не то чтобы он хотел подслушать, но Максанс редко с кем-то разговаривал <i>вот так</i>.</p><p>Он подошел к двери ближе:</p><p>- Агата, все в порядке! – рявкнул Максанс и тут же добавил мягче. – Прекрати реветь. У нас все хорошо. Ну, прости, прости, что не написал и не позвонил.</p><p>Он замолчал, видимо, слушая ответ.</p><p>- Не драматизируй, - Максанс звучал уже ровно. <i>Даже чуть весело?</i> – Вы настоящая королева драмы, мадмуазель Фовель. Все правда хорошо. Да. Обещаю.</p><p>Аксель решился и вошел в кабинет. Максанс поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся.</p><p>- Созвонимся. Целую тебя, - сказал он в трубку и сбросил звонок. – Это была Агата, - добавил, обращаясь уже к Акселю.</p><p>- Я понял, - с улыбкой ответил Орьян. Он подошел ближе. И задрал голову, заглядывая в глаза. Выпрашивая поцелуй.</p><p>Аксель сам поражался своей наглости. Но теперь он чувствовал, знал, что было можно.</p><p>Даже не проверив, закрыта ли дверь, Максанс наклонился к нему и поцеловал.</p><p>Это был легкий, полный нежности поцелуй. Ласковый и чуть дразнящий.</p><p>Поцеловав Акселя напоследок в висок, Максанс провел рукой по его спине. И уткнулся лицом в его волосы. Вдыхая их аромат.</p><p>Сейчас, когда Аксель пользовался новым парфюмом, Максанс будто сошел с ума. Он и раньше был слегка помешан на его запахе. Но сейчас будто с цепи сорвался.</p><p>Дорвался.</p><p>- Агата просто чудесная, - пробормотал Аксель, счастливо вздыхая.</p><p>Ему было так хорошо сейчас, что все еще не верилось в реальность происходящего.</p><p>Но каждую минуту происходило что-то хорошее. Что лишь добавляло уверенности в том, что все по-настоящему.</p><p>- Да, - согласился Максанс, - моя сестра просто сокровище.</p><p>- Я, - Аксель отстранился. Он вдруг понял, что должен обязательно сказать это. – Я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я никогда не испытывал к Агате каких-то чувств, или…</p><p>- Я знаю, - оборвал его мягко Максанс. Он провел пальцами по его щеке. Потом, словно подбирая слова, которые с трудом давались ему, добавил: - Я должен попросить прощения. У нее, у тебя. За эту необоснованную ревность.</p><p>- Нет, ты…</p><p>- Должен, Аксель, - твердо продолжил Максанс. – Ты должен знать. Я уверен в тебе. Просто меня разъедало изнутри то понимание, что я не мог открыто заявить на тебя права. Но я сам загнал себя в эти рамки. И это убивало меня еще больше. И я пытался хоть как-то компенсировать невозможность признания собственных чувств вот этим… Прости меня.</p><p>- Я прощаю тебя сразу и за все, - Аксель поднялся на цыпочки и потянулся к губам Максанса. Оставляя на них быстрый поцелуй. – Но и я тоже должен извиниться.</p><p>- Ты? – Максанс выглядел по-настоящему удивленным.</p><p>- Да, - Аксель вздохнул. – За ту последнюю неделю. За то, как вел себя с тобой. Как пытался то дразнить, то провоцировать. То намеренно делал больно. Мне бесконечно жаль…</p><p>- Аксель, - голос Максанса дрогнул. Он немного побледнел. И Орьян испугался, что смог своими словами невольно сделать хуже. – Я благодарен тебе за то, что ты сделал. Ты заставил меня открыть глаза. Заставил меня буквально вытащить голову из задницы. Ты правильно сказал тогда, я был трусом. Но больше я не им быть не хочу.</p><p>- Максо, - Аксель закусил губу. Он обнял Максанса обеими руками. Прижался лицом к его груди и услышал тихий вздох.</p><p>Спустя секунду до Акселя дошло, что он впервые назвал так Максанса вне постели. Это было их маленьким откровением. Тем, о чем они никогда не говорили.</p><p>Однажды, почти в самом начале, когда Аксель еще толком не научился правилам игры, он в минуту удовольствия назвал Максанса этим коротким именем. Фовель тогда изменился в лице.</p><p>- Я… - пробормотал он тогда. – Меня никто так не называл.</p><p>Аксель испугался, что сделал что-то не то. Но Фовель тогда успокоил его. Они продолжили. Но это имя стало их негласной тайной. Неким спусковым крючком.</p><p>Лаской, которую иногда позволял себе Аксель. Лаской, которую позволял себе принимать Максанс.</p><p>- Все в порядке? – чуть слышно выдохнул Аксель. Чувствуя, как немного напрягся Максанс.</p><p>Но тот тут же расслабился и произнес в ответ:</p><p>- Все в порядке.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они ужинали в ресторане.<p>Не изменяли своим традициям. Блюда здесь были высочайшего класса. Но, если честно, Аксель был бы доволен и обычным домашним ужином. Или едой на вынос.</p><p>Ему просто хотелось как можно больше проводить времени с Максансом.</p><p>И, судя по всему, Фовель разделял его желания.</p><p>- Прости, - Максанс отвлекся на сообщение. Он быстро прочел его и чуть нахмурился. – Филипп сообщил, что конференция состоится завтра в одиннадцать. Ты готов?</p><p>Аксель задумался.</p><p>Их публичное заявление расставит наконец все точки над «и». Положит конец сплетням. Или породит сотни новых.</p><p>А еще оно причинит много боли его матери.</p><p>Но Аксель уже давно понял, что боль – это не всегда плохо. Иногда боль очищает. И несет за собой что-то лучшее.</p><p>В любом случае, какие бы последствия не повлекла за собой эта пресс-конференция, это полностью изменит их жизнь.</p><p>Окончательно изменит.</p><p>И станет началом чего-то нового.</p><p>- Готов, - наконец ответил Аксель после минутной заминки. Он улыбнулся Максансу и отсалютовал ему бокалом вина.</p><p>Сам Фовель пил воду. Потому что снова был за рулем.</p><p>Они успели сделать лишь по глотку, когда телефон Максанса зазвонил.</p><p>- Я сегодня популярен, - с усмешкой пробормотал он. И тут же изменился в лице, посмотрев на дисплей. – Это отец.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Без остатка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>саунд: Loosing my Religion, R.E.M.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Злодеи злодействуют, и злодействуют злодеи злодейски...<br/>(Книга пророка Исаии. XXIV, 16)</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Аксель ждал за столиком возвращения Максанса.<p>Тот вышел на улицу, чтобы поговорить с отцом. И Акселя уже начинало слегка потряхивать. Он не знал, что этот человек мог сейчас наговорить Максансу. Учитывая, как в прошлый раз тот отреагировал, сейчас могло быть что угодно.</p><p>Аксель теребил в руках телефон. И то и дело поглядывал на время. Максанса не было уже больше пяти минут.</p><p>С трудом подавив порыв пойти следом, Аксель выпил глоток вина. Он постарался расслабиться. Но дурное предчувствие его не покидало.</p><p>Наконец он увидел, как Максанс идет к нему через зал.</p><p>И внутри все оборвалось.</p><p>Это был тот <i>прежний</i> Максанс Фовель. Которого Аксель знал на протяжении всего года. Закрытый наглухо. На все замки. С непроницаемым выражением лица.</p><p>Аксель сглотнул и поднялся навстречу. Он слишком нервничал, чтобы просто оставаться сидеть.</p><p>- Мы едем домой, - холодный, властный голос резанул острее ножа.</p><p>Неужели Максансу хватило малейшего триггера, чтобы перечеркнуть все, чего они достигли?</p><p>Но Аксель все равно видел, что Максансу плохо. Этот разговор, о чем бы он ни был, выбил его из колеи. И кем бы был Аксель, если бы сейчас стал пытаться выяснять отношения. И ковырять рану.</p><p>Он послушно подхватил свои вещи, пока Максанс доставал из бумажника купюры.</p><p>И они спешно покинули ресторан.</p><p>Всю поездку Максанс молчал. Он даже не включил радио. Полностью погрузившись в свои мысли. Аксель видел, как его пальцы, до побелевших костяшек, сжимали руль.</p><p>Так хотелось коснуться, выразить свою поддержку. Но вернувшийся прежний Максанс отчего-то лишал его воли. Будто не позволял самому проявлять эмоции.</p><p>
  <i>Дерьмо.</i>
</p><p>Аксель сделал глубокий вдох и отвернулся. Он не мог понять, что чувствовал. Ему казалось, что все наладилось.</p><p>Но, видимо, было наивным полагать, что сила его любви могла так быстро избавить Максанса от всех его страхов.</p><p>Едва они вошли в квартиру, Фовель тут же направился к бару. Скомандовав на ходу:</p><p>- В спальню.</p><p>Аксель застыл. Он гулко сглотнул. Чувство обиды, предательства затопило его. Все вернулось на круги своя?</p><p>Словно в трансе, он принялся развязывать галстук. Ноги плохо слушались. Но он довольно быстро оказался в спальне.</p><p>Которая еще утром была <i>их</i> спальней.</p><p>А сейчас снова остро ощущалась как спальня Максанса.</p><p>Дрожащими пальцами он расстегнул рубашку. Снял ее, брюки. Все, вплоть до носков.</p><p>Да так и остался стоять посреди комнаты. Понуро опустив голову. Он закрыл глаза, дожидаясь своей участи.</p><p>Страха не было. Даже в худшие времена он всегда доверял Максансу. А сейчас, что ж, сейчас, видимо, ему это было нужно. Аксель подумает об этом позже.</p><p>Максанс вошел в спальню уже без пиджака. Его галстука тоже не было на месте. Он на мгновение замешкался. Будто раздумывая.</p><p>Потом подошел к комоду. Аксель невольно, словно на рефлексах, почувствовал привычную волну возбуждения.</p><p>Он ненавидел себя, свое тело за то, что несмотря на ситуацию, оно все равно хотело.</p><p>Максанс подошел к кровати и сел на нее, широко расставив ноги. Аксель увидел в его руках плетку. Дыхание перехватило.</p><p>Фовель посмотрел на него исподлобья. И это был своего рода молчаливый вопрос. Он давал Акселю право выбора.</p><p>Это было чем-то новым.</p><p>И это помогло Акселю принять решение.</p><p>Что ж, если Максансу это было нужно, он ему это даст.</p><p>Он решительно шагнул навстречу. И увидел, как в глазах Максанса мелькнуло облегчение. Словно он боялся, что Аксель уйдет. Оставит его один на один с очередным кошмаром.</p><p>- Ложись, - велел Максанс. Его голос, <i>боги</i>. За последние дни Аксель успел отвыкнуть от такого голоса Максанса.</p><p>Властного. Сексуального.</p><p>И он был бы последним лжецом на Земле, если бы сказал, что ему этот голос не нравился.</p><p>Он устроился на коленях Фовеля. Бесстыдно выставив задницу вверх. Его член оказался прижат к бедру Максанса. Скрытому дорогой брючной тканью.</p><p>Тяжелая ладонь легла на его ягодицы. Погладила их. Между ними.</p><p>Аксель задрожал. Предательское возбуждение тут же сковало его до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Он задышал чуть чаще. И даже выгнулся навстречу.</p><p>Максанс развел его ноги. Погладил промежность. Яички. Надавил большим пальцем на дырку. Заставив чуть слышно застонать.</p><p>Потом он нагнулся. И Аксель почувствовал легкий поцелуй у себя на лопатке.</p><p>А в следующий миг его задницу полоснул удар плетки.</p><p>Кожу обожгло огнем. Аксель задохнулся на вдохе. Застыл.</p><p>- Дыши, - приказал Максанс.</p><p>И нанес еще один удар.</p><p>Он вымещал свои эмоции так, как умел. Это давало ему разрядку. И Аксель, все еще обиженный, разочарованный, хотел лишь одного. Помочь Максансу это получить.</p><p>Разве не в этом смысл любви? В самопожертвовании.</p><p>Отдать все, что у тебя есть другому человеку.</p><p>Дать ему всего себя. Без остатка.</p><p>Несмотря на собственную злость, Максанс наносил удары размеренно и правильно. Он не сорвался.</p><p>И Аксель презирал себя за то, что на долю секунды у него мелькнула мысль о чем-то подобном. Нет, его Максанс был не таким.</p><p>Плетка то обжигала его бедра. То <i>ласкала</i> бока. Затем прихватывала лопатки, плечи, руки.</p><p>Возвращалась к ягодицам.</p><p>И каждый удар был болезненно-прекрасным.</p><p>Аксель думал, что с признанием собственных чувств уйдет и эта потребность. В боли.</p><p>Но боль была слишком чудесной, чтобы так легко от нее отказаться.</p><p>И сейчас он искренне отдавался ей. И Максансу.</p><p>Он нетерпеливо ерзал пахом по бедру Фовеля. Пытаясь получить больше трения для своего члена. Пачкая смазкой дорогие брюки. Разводя ноги шире. Выставляясь сильнее.</p><p>Он слышал, как потяжелело и участилось дыхание Максанса.</p><p>И он чувствовал его возбуждение своим животом.</p><p>- Быстрее, - сорвалось с губ Акселя в какой-то момент. И вот тут Максанс отпустил себя.</p><p>Он хлестал Акселя все жестче, яростнее. Резче, быстрее. Удары сыпались с такой скоростью, что Аксель не успевал стонать.</p><p>Он кричал на одной высокой ноте. Сходя с ума, теряя рассудок.</p><p>Его пальцы цеплялись за края покрывала. А сам он вздрагивал и выгибался от каждой новой встречи с плетью.</p><p>В какой-то момент он просто потерял связь с реальностью. Все его ощущения смешались. Наслаждение, его пик, стали такими острыми, что мозг просто не выдержал.</p><p>Аксель громко вскрикнул, кончая прямо на чертовски дорогие брюки Максанса. И улетел в темноту.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он пришел в себя уже на полу. Максанс сидел рядом. В расстегнутой на груди рубашке. И с некрасивыми мокрыми пятнами на брюках.<p>Аксель обессиленно опирался спиной на кровать. И плечо Максанса.</p><p>Не зная, что сказать, он нашел руку Фовеля на полу. И накрыл ее своей.</p><p>Максанс вздрогнул.</p><p>Он повернул голову и посмотрел на Акселя. Безмерная вина читалась в его лице. Акселю стало больно уже от того, что он просто увидел.</p><p>- Прости меня, - выдохнул Максанс, прикрывая глаза. – Прости, я не имел права так с тобой поступать.</p><p>- Максанс, - позвал Аксель. Заставляя того посмотреть на себя. Слова давались трудно. С одной стороны, он все еще был обижен. С другой, все, чего ему хотелось, чтобы его любимому человеку стало лучше. – Запомни. Что бы ни случилось, я всегда буду рядом, чтобы помочь. Даже если тебе будет нужна <i>такая</i> помощь.</p><p>Максанс отвел взгляд. Его губы подрагивали. И несмотря на то, что сейчас Фовелю было некомфортно, Аксель радовался, что вернулся он настоящий.</p><p>Он уже просто физически не мог иметь дела с той восковой маской. Которую Максанс натянул на себя после разговора с отцом.</p><p>- Что, - Аксель запнулся, подбирая слова, - что он тебе сказал?</p><p>Было страшно спрашивать это. Но необходимо.</p><p>Если они не будут говорить о таком, не будут обсуждать, то все действительно вернется туда, откуда началось.</p><p>А этого Аксель хотел меньше всего на свете.</p><p>Максанс молчал. По-видимому, собираясь с духом. Он все еще смотрел в сторону. Аксель чувствовал, как подрагивали под его ладонью пальцы Фовеля.</p><p>- Он видел все эти сплетни, - наконец произнес Максанс, выдыхая. Его голос звучал довольно сухо, бесцветно. Но Аксель был благодарен и за эту толику откровенности. – Сказал, что не удивлен, что в итоге я все же оказался пидором. Он практически проклял меня, - губы Максанса скривились в горькой усмешке. – И добавил, что жалеет, что тогда, в кабинете, не прибил меня до конца.</p><p>- О, Боже, - выдохнул Аксель шокировано. Его сердце бешено забилось от приступа паники, всплеска адреналина и ужаса одновременно.</p><p>Он тут же забрался Максансу на колени. Обнимая его словно мартышка. Всем телом сразу. Прижался к его груди мокрым от слез лицом.</p><p>Он сам не понял, когда они появились.</p><p>Максанс болезненно вздохнул. А потом запрокинул голову на кровать. Аксель понял, что так он пытался сдержать собственные слезы.</p><p>Но отнюдь не судил Максанса за них.</p><p>Короткими поцелуями он прошелся по его груди. Шее. Добрался до подбородка. А потом встал на колени и обхватил лицо Максанса обеими ладонями.</p><p>Фовель старательно отводил взгляд. Но Аксель был настойчив. Он целовал его лицо. Всюду, куда мог дотянуться.</p><p>И произнес, глядя прямо в глаза:</p><p>- Я всегда буду рядом.</p><p>Максанс устало выдохнул и закрыл глаза.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Аксель не мог уснуть.<p>Они давно приняли душ и лежали в кровати. Максанс, похоже, задремал.</p><p>Аксель слушал его дыхание. И пытался успокоить собственные мысли.</p><p>Никогда в своей жизни он не чувствовал столько ненависти к другому человеку. Но Венсан Фовель сумел вызвать в нем подобные чувства.</p><p>Акселю безумно хотелось защитить Максанса от всего внешнего мира. А главное, от его собственного отца.</p><p>Он весь почти вибрировал от переполнявшей его ярости. Но он был бессилен в данной ситуации. Все, что Аксель мог – помогать Максансу справляться.</p><p>- Почему ты еще не спишь? – голос Максанса прозвучал немного тускло. Он явно еще не до конца оправился от случившегося.</p><p>- Я, - Аксель хотел сначала что-то соврать, но понял, что это глупо. Поэтому лишь вздохнул. – Я думаю, может быть нам не делать пресс-конференцию?</p><p>- Почему? – Максанс окончательно проснулся, сбрасывая остатки дремоты. Он нахмурился. – Ты передумал?</p><p>- Нет, - Аксель сглотнул, - просто твой отец… Может быть, не стоит его так злить? Да и моя мать явно не будет в восторге.</p><p>- Аксель, - Максанс прижал его к себе крепче, обнимая за спину, заставляя немного расслабиться. – Они оба долгие годы отравляли нашу жизнь. Пытались воплотить какие-то собственные амбиции. И подавляли нас. Разрушали. Пора положить этому конец.</p><p>Слова Максанса звучали очень разумно. И Аксель был рад, что тот понимал, что виной всех его бед был не он сам, а его отец.</p><p>Это был большой шаг для Фовеля. В его принятии себя. Хотелось надеяться, что он сам верил в то, что говорил.</p><p>Аксель нашел свободную руку Максанса и поднес ее к своим губам. Коротко поцеловал почти зажившие костяшки. Потом грустно улыбнулся.</p><p>- Да, я тоже принял такое решение по отношению к матери, - признался он. – Просто хотел, чтобы и ты тоже пришел к нему осознанно. Не только из-за сплетен, угрозы деловой репутации и прочей чепухи.</p><p>- Не переживай, - слабая улыбка на губах Максанса приятным теплом разлилась по телу Акселя, - я все взвесил. И считаю, что нашим родителям уже пора принять то, кем являются их дети.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Аксель проснулся от почти невесомых поцелуев.<p>Он чувствовал, как мягкие губы Максанса целовали его брови, щеки, веки, нос, губы.</p><p>Это было до безумия приятно. Аксель качался на волнах утренней неги. Совершенно не желая открывать глаза и возвращаться в реальность.</p><p>Но губы Максанса становились настойчивее. Они коснулись мочки уха. Заставляя вздрогнуть. А горячее дыхание прямо в шею пустило по телу мурашки.</p><p>Аксель сладко выдохнул и посмотрел на Максанса чуть мутным со сна взглядом.</p><p>Тот смотрел в ответ немного испуганно. Будто лишь сейчас осознал, что сделал вечером.</p><p>Аксель видел, что Максанс переживал. Но ему было так хорошо сейчас, что совершенно не хотелось говорить.</p><p>Фовель коснулся его лица пальцами. Обвел брови, скулы. Нос. Его прикосновения были нежнее шелка. Аксель улыбнулся. Но увидел тоску в глазах Максанса.</p><p>Тот вдруг со вздохом перекатился на спину.</p><p>- Я моральный урод, - произнес он с горечью. – И, наверное, этого уже ничто не исправит до конца.</p><p>Аксель застыл. Ему резко стало больно. Но не за себя. А за Максанса.</p><p>Их вчерашний разговор не убедил его до конца.</p><p>Приподнявшись, он навис над Максансом сверху. Внимательно вглядываясь в его грустное лицо. Убрал со лба спутавшиеся пряди волос. И провел пальцами по щетине не щеках.</p><p>- Максо, - позвал он, зная, что это было одним из особенных слов, - посмотри на меня. – Фовель резко выдохнул, но послушался. В его глазах было столько боли. Аксель закусил губу. Но взял себя в руки. – Во-первых, ты не виноват в том, что с тобой произошло. Ты прекрасно знаешь, кто всему виной. Ты меня слышишь? А, во-вторых, - он запнулся и смутился. Его щеки покраснели. – Мы не говорили об этом, но мне нравится то, чем мы занимаемся.</p><p>Аксель быстро облизнул пересохшие губы. Он видел, что в глазах Максанса отразилась надежда. Поэтому продолжил.</p><p>- Я бы не хотел, чтобы из нашего секса резко ушло все это, - <i>боже</i>, Аксель сгорал со стыда от собственных откровений. – Все то, что мы оба так любим. Мы такие, какие есть. И, возможно, нам теперь не всегда будет нужно <i>такое</i>. Но меня по-прежнему все это возбуждает. Наверное, я тоже испорчен. И раз мы оба такие, зачем нам этого стыдиться?</p><p>- Ты, - Максанс неверяще усмехнулся, - ты невероятный. Ты знаешь это?</p><p>- Ты тоже, - Аксель улыбнулся. Он наклонился ниже и поцеловал Максанса. – Думаю, это хорошо, что мы нашли друг друга?</p><p>- Да.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В «аквариуме» собралось не меньше двух десятков человек.<p>И большинством из них были журналисты.</p><p>Причем, если судить по бейджам их каналов и изданий, не только обозреватели светской хроники. Аксель узнал и пару каналов, освещавших экономику.</p><p>Впрочем, не удивительно. Слухи ходили уже неделю. И после публичного заявления Фовеля скачки на бирже были неизбежны.</p><p>Аналитикам лишь оставалось делать прогнозы, упадут акции «L'eau D'Fauvel» или взлетят.</p><p>Аксель и Максанс ставили скорее на первый вариант. И были морально к этому готовы. Но и у них были тузы в рукаве. Как минимум, выход на Азию уже стал решенным вопросом.</p><p>Аксель сначала хотел остаться в стороне. Но Фовель взглядом велел ему сесть рядом.</p><p>Оказаться во главе стола, рядом с президентским креслом, было чем-то волнительным. Но, пожалуй, куда более волновал Акселя сам повод.</p><p>Они действительно собирались сделать это. Заявить всему миру о своих отношениях.</p><p>Если задуматься, это было так абсурдно. И так пафосно.</p><p>Собрать журналистов со всех центральных каналов Франции, чтобы объявить, что они спят вместе.</p><p>Эта мысль заставила Акселя нервно хихикнуть. Но взгляд Максанса, чуть недоуменный, побудил его взять себя в руки. И вспомнить, что за ними наблюдали десятки глаз.</p><p>Когда основные формальности были улажены, Максанс начал.</p><p>- Что ж, - его голос звучал ровно, довольно расслабленно, - думаю, для вас всех не секрет, по какому поводу мы здесь собрались. И раз уж всем вдруг стала так интересна моя личная жизнь, то я посчитал нужным внести ясность. Мы с моим помощником Акселем Орьяном действительно встречаемся. Конечно, я считаю вмешательство в приватную жизнь неприемлемым. Но еще хуже, когда начинают распространяться слухи. Если у вас есть вопросы, вы можете их задать. Но напоминаю, что у меня есть право оставить их без ответа.</p><p>Аксель потупил взгляд и улыбнулся уголком рта.</p><p>Он волновался от всего происходящего. Но слышать, как Максанс при всех этих людях, буквально на всю страну, заявлял об их отношениях, было неимоверно приятно.</p><p>Еще несколько недель назад Аксель даже не смел мечтать о подобном. Да он ни о чем не смел мечтать.</p><p>И сегодня он чувствовал себя действительно счастливым.</p><p>- Как давно вы встречаетесь? – Аксель помнил эту журналистку. Она как-то брала интервью у Максанса для французского GQ. Сучка, конечно, но довольно объективная.</p><p>- Одиннадцать месяцев и двадцать два дня, - ответил Максанс, на лице которого не дрогнула и мышца.</p><p>Аксель в шоке уставился на него. Он что, считал? Наверняка, выражение его лица не укрылось от присутствующих. Да и похрен.</p><p>- Какая точность, - прокомментировала журналистка на свой диктофон.</p><p>- Я не только парфюмер, - усмехнулся Максанс. – Но и финансист. Я все измеряю в цифрах, Мари.</p><p>Фовель тоже вспомнил ее.</p><p>- Что, даже людей? – Мари едко хмыкнула, явно намекая на Акселя.</p><p>Тот вздрогнул. И внимательно посмотрел на Максанса. Фовель же держался великолепно. Он явно играл на своем поле.</p><p>- Конечно, - его губы изогнулись в неприятной улыбке. – Вас, например, мои конкуренты оценили в четыре тысячи евро. Моя же пиар-команда заплатила вам пять. Чтобы в печать вышло достоверное интервью.</p><p>Мари вспыхнула. Она тут же попыталась раствориться в толпе.</p><p>А Аксель по-новому взглянул на журналистов.</p><p>Он присмотрелся и понял, что с каждым из них Фовель когда-то имел дело. Люди здесь были собраны неслучайно.</p><p>Наверняка, на любого из них, как и на эту сучку-Мари, у Максанса имелся компромат. Он действительно играл на своем поле. И играл первоклассно.</p><p>Вопросы стали более осторожными и обдуманными.</p><p>Максанс отвечал на них расслабленно. И Аксель сам заряжался его уверенностью.</p><p>Когда интервью было окончено, Фовель объявил:</p><p>- Как вы знаете, у нас запускается новый проект в Японии. Я долго думал над его концепцией. Но она определилась волей случая. Надеюсь, вы все оцените оказанное вам <i>доверие</i>.</p><p>Максанс поднял руку с пультом, включая огромный плазменный экран на стене напротив.</p><p>Журналисты, как по команде, обернулись.</p><p>И Аксель вместе с ними увидел собственное изображение на большом экране. Он снова смутился, но сейчас его покрасневшие щеки видел лишь Максанс.</p><p>И Максанс ему улыбался.</p><p> </p><p>Пока шло бурное обсуждение новой линии парфюма, Аксель немного отвлекся. Он увидел, что в зал переговоров вошла до ужаса бледная Лула.</p><p>Она нашла его глазами.</p><p>Аксель тут же извинился и поднялся, подходя к подруге.</p><p>- Что-то стряслось? – обеспокоенно спросил он. Коттон выглядела испуганной.</p><p>- Только что на ресепшн звонила сестра месье Фовеля, - проговорила она мертвенным голосом. – Она не смогла дозвониться до вас обоих. И просила передать, что у отца месье Фовеля случился сердечный приступ.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они сорвались в Руан сразу же, как только выгнали журналистов.<p>Аксель позаботился о том, чтобы те ничего не узнали об отце Максанса.</p><p>Фовель выглядел странно-заторможенным. Он пытался держать лицо, но Аксель видел, как тот переживал.</p><p>Аксель украдкой наблюдал за ним. Задаваясь вопросом, действительно ли Максанс, несмотря на все, что сделал ему отец, переживал за него?</p><p>Но тут он представил, что подобное случилось бы с его матерью. И понял, что в таких ситуациях все разногласия отступают на второй план.</p><p>Он все еще смертельно злился на Венсана Фовеля, с которым даже не имел чести познакомиться. Но он также и понимал Максанса.</p><p>Не зная, как сейчас помочь, Аксель просто гладил его по плечу. Чувствуя, как немного расслаблялись под его ладонью почти каменные мышцы.</p><p>Максанс молчал.</p><p>Но даже в его молчании было много благодарности.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В больничном холле их встретила заплаканная Агата.<p>Она выглядела бледной, чуть растрепанной. Но все равно красивой. Первым делом, она кинулась на шею к Максансу.</p><p>Тот подхватил сестру, крепко сжав в объятиях.</p><p>Но как только оказалась снова на полу, она обняла и Акселя.</p><p>- Спасибо, что тоже приехал, - пробормотала она. – Ты ему очень нужен.</p><p>Агата кивнула в сторону брата.</p><p>Максанс выглядел подавленным. И растерянным. Но он старался держаться. Хотя бы ради сестры.</p><p>Аксель погладил Агату по волосам и отпустил.</p><p>В это мгновение в конце коридора показалась Эстель. Она выглядела все также элегантно, как и в последний раз, когда ее видел Аксель.</p><p>Но бледнее обычного. И когда она подошла ближе, можно было разглядеть ее покрасневшие глаза.</p><p>В которых тут же вспыхнул гнев.</p><p>- Ты, - обратилась она к Максансу, который лишь видимым усилием заставил себя не отшатнуться, - это все ты! Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, как отец реагирует на подобные вещи. Но все равно решил сделать публичный цирк?</p><p>- Что ты имеешь в виду, - уточнил Максанс холодным голосом. Он надел оборонительную маску. И Акселю безумно захотелось обнять его. Спрятать в своих руках ото всех.</p><p>- Он смотрел твое выступление в прямом эфире, - продолжила Эстель срывающимся голосом. – Когда это все случилось.</p><p>Максанс молчал. Аксель видел, как играли его желваки. Как раздувались его ноздри.</p><p>Агата смотрела без осуждения. Но было заметно, что она тоже сопереживает матери.</p><p>Максанс явно был в меньшинстве.</p><p>И тогда Аксель не выдержал.</p><p>- А вы, - он повернулся к матери Фовеля, - вы, Эстель, не считаете себя виноватой?</p><p>- Ч-что…</p><p>- Ваш муж все эти годы, буквально отравлял жизнь вашего сына! – Аксель оборвал ее на полуслове. Он разозлился. Он действительно разозлился. Весь гнев, направленный раньше на Венсана, сконцентрировался сейчас на женщине перед ним. – Вы закрывали глаза на то, что он измывался над ним. И морально, и физически.</p><p>В глазах Эстель вспыхнул ужас. Она посмотрела сначала на сына, потом на Акселя. И прикрыла рот рукой, давясь каким-то то ли всхлипом, то ли рыданием.</p><p>Но Акселя уже было не остановить.</p><p>- Вы говорите, что ваш муж не знал ни о чем. Что Максанс сделал все ему на зло. Но буквально вчера вечером он уже был в курсе. И мало того, желал вашему, Эстель, сыну смерти. Сокрушался, что не добил его раньше. Вы ведь помните то "падение с лошади"? Наверняка, помните.</p><p>Аксель знал, знал, насколько болючими, злыми были его слова. Знал, что, наверное, не имел права их говорить.</p><p>Но ему было безумно больно за Максанса. И еще он прекрасно понимал, что сам Фовель никогда бы не решился поговорить о подобном с матерью.</p><p>Эстель побледнела еще больше. Ее затрясло от подступающих рыданий.</p><p>- О, Господи, - сквозь слезы выдавила она, - Господи. Я… Я не верю.</p><p>Аксель видел, как Максанс сглотнул. Видел, как трескалась все сильнее его последняя, такая тонкая маска.</p><p>- Прости меня, - Эстель вдруг кинулась сыну на шею. – Прости меня, я должна была увидеть. Должна была…</p><p>- Мама, - выдохнул Максанс так, будто ему было больно говорить, - все в порядке.</p><p>- Нет, - Эстель зарыдала еще громче. С ней приключилась настоящая истерика. Она продолжала цепляться за пиджак Максанса, говоря что-то, слышное лишь Фовелю.</p><p>Агата позвала медсестру. И Эстель отвели, чтобы сделать укол успокоительного.</p><p>Аксель чувствовал себя виноватым во всем случившемся. Но он просто не мог поступить иначе. Просто не мог.</p><p>Агата ушла вслед за матерью.</p><p>И Аксель, воспользовавшись ситуацией, взял Максанса за руку. И вывел его из больницы.</p><p>Рядом нашелся небольшой сквер. Куда Аксель и привел Фовеля.</p><p>Тот шел на удивление послушно. Видимо, все еще находясь в прострации.</p><p>Аксель усадил его на скамейку. И сел рядом. Продолжая сжимать его ладонь в своей.</p><p>- Максанс, - слова давались с трудом. Но их нужно было сказать. – Прости меня. Я не имел права вмешиваться.</p><p>
  <i>Дерьмо.</i>
</p><p>Как же тяжело было об этом говорить.</p><p>Как же плохо Аксель себя чувствовал. Но он знал, что Максансу сейчас тяжелее. И это знание придало ему сил.</p><p>- Нет, - решительно заявил он, поворачиваясь к Максансу всем корпусом. Фовель сидел прямо. И выглядел абсолютно деревянным. – Я беру свои слова обратно. Я считаю, что поступил правильно. И мне не жаль. Ни единого слова, которое я сказал твоей матери. И скажу еще твоему отцу. Никто, никто в этом мире не имеет права причинять тебе боль. И я буду биться за тебя до конца.</p><p>Максанс сделал глубокий судорожный вдох. Будто до этого и не дышал вовсе. И с его губ сорвалось тихое, почти беззвучное:</p><p>- Спасибо. </p><p> </p><p>К каждой главе фика есть коллажи, я их обычно публикую в группе вк (ссылка в моем профиле). Вот коллаж к этой главе, здесь есть визуализация Венсана: https://sun9-5.userapi.com/c858136/v858136143/20bb86/D9p9bJt6ZhM.jpg</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Я рядом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>саунд: Human, Rag'n'Bone Man</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Почитай отца твоего и мать твою, чтобы продлились дни твои на земле, которую Господь, Бог твой, дает тебе<br/>(5-я заповедь)</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Максанс предложил прогуляться.<p>После их разговора Аксель хотел вернуться в больницу. Но Фовель покачал головой.</p><p>- Давай пройдемся.</p><p>И Аксель видел, что тому действительно было нужно немного проветриться.</p><p>В прошлый раз в Руане Аксель не успел толком рассмотреть город. А он оказался безумно красивым.</p><p>От больницы они прошли по узким улочкам между высокими старинными домами – прямо к набережной Сены.</p><p>Здесь царила уютная летняя атмосфера. С десятками гуляющих пар, собачников, детей.</p><p>Аксель, и сам чувствуя себя ребенком, глазел по сторонам. Архитектура города была потрясающей.</p><p>Максанс искоса посматривал на него и улыбался уголком рта.</p><p>Акселю было немного неловко за собственную несдержанность. Но с другой стороны, если задуматься, это была едва ли не первая их прогулка за этот год.</p><p>Тем более, вдвоем.</p><p>Несмотря на всю ситуацию, Аксель был счастлив конкретно в этот момент. Он улыбался смеющимся детям. Раскрыв рот, смотрел на стены древнего собора. Разглядывал лепнину на зданиях.</p><p>Город был невероятно красив.</p><p>Но повернув голову в какой-то момент, он понял, что куда красивее и интереснее человек рядом с ним.</p><p>Максанс словно сбросил с плеч какой-то груз. Он немного расслабился. Снова стал выглядеть увереннее. И как бы не нравилось Акселю заботиться о своем любимом человеке, он не мог не радоваться тому, что Фовелю стало лучше.</p><p>Поддавшись безумному порыву, Аксель взял его за руку.</p><p>Максанс посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом. Но Аксель встретил этот взгляд спокойно, без страха.</p><p>- Укусишь? – с улыбкой спросил он.</p><p>Максанс усмехнулся и покачал головой. А потом просто притянул его к себе и поцеловал.</p><p>Прямо посреди улицы.</p><p>Аксель тут же повис на нем. Цепляясь за шею и плечи. Свободная рука Максанса обвила его за талию.</p><p>Так они целовались несколько минут. Полностью растворившись друг в друге.</p><p>Пока вдруг с противоположного конца площади не раздался пронзительный звук свистка. Аксель испуганно отпрянул и увидел спешащего к ним полицейского.</p><p>Он тут же покраснел и охнул. А Максанс крепче ухватил его за руку и быстро повел за собой.</p><p>Что ж, кажется, они только что скрылись бегством от полиции.</p><p>Едва завернув за угол какой-то узкой улочки, Максанс прижался спиной к стене и со смешком покачал головой.</p><p>- Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя мальчишкой, - произнес он, посмотрев на Акселя с улыбкой.</p><p>Аксель рассмеялся, откинув голову на каменную стену. У него даже слегка сбилось дыхание.</p><p>- Ты такой красивый, когда смеешься, - с какой-то тоской в голосе произнес Максанс. Его рука коснулась лица Акселя. Заставив того прильнуть щекой к ладони. – Мне так жаль, что со мной у тебя было мало поводов для смеха.</p><p>Аксель застыл.</p><p>- Что? – он резко повернулся к Максансу всем телом. – Ты подарил мне столько чудесных моментов. Когда мое сердце было готово буквально выпрыгнуть из груди от восторга.</p><p>От этого ответа Фовель нахмурился еще сильнее. Его плечи чуть опустились. И снова стала заметна сутулость.</p><p>- Максанс, - тихо позвал Аксель. Тот поднял глаза. Их лица были в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга. – Давай договоримся?</p><p>- О чем? – с болью в голосе спросил Максанс.</p><p>- То, что было в прошлом, останется в прошлом, - Аксель сглотнул и качнулся вперед. Касаясь носом носа Фовеля. Он почувствовал легкий аромат его парфюма и теплой кожи. – Возьмем оттуда только хорошие воспоминания. Тем более, их было много. Договорились?</p><p>Максанс молчал. Он словно искал в глазах Акселя ответ на какой-то свой невысказанный вопрос. И наконец сдался:</p><p>- Договорились.</p><p>Аксель обнял его за шею и поцеловал.</p><p>Все это было таким новым. Трогать Максанса, когда он хотел. Целовать его. Смеяться вместе с ним.</p><p>Все летело слишком быстро. И Аксель так легко к этому привыкал. Что ему было немного страшно.</p><p>Но лишь совсем чуть-чуть.</p><p>Потому что он верил, что и для Максанса все менялось. А вместе они точно справятся.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они задержались выпить кофе в небольшом уличном кафе.<p>Аксель наслаждался приятным легким ветром. И Максансом, который стал выглядеть уже гораздо лучше, чем когда они вышли из больницы.</p><p>Аксель понимал его в какой-то мере. Наверняка, Фовель сейчас ощущал груз вины за случившееся. Несмотря ни на что, Венсан был его отцом.</p><p>Но Аксель все равно не мог простить этого человека до конца. Не за то, как он обращался с Максансом. С <i>его</i> Максансом.</p><p>
  <i>Мой Максанс.</i>
</p><p>Эти слова разлились теплом в груди.</p><p>Аксель сделал глоток кофе и посмотрел на Фовеля. Тот выглядел довольно расслабленно. Словно большая, черная (в своем деловом костюме) пантера, пригревшаяся на солнце.</p><p>Максанс расстегнул свой пиджак, ослабил галстук. Его волосы растрепались от их небольшой пробежки и ветра. Он выглядел сейчас таким непозволительно красивым.</p><p>Особенно, если прибавить к этому сигарету в его длинных пальцах.</p><p>Фовель делал затяжки и медленно выпускал кольца дыма. Смотря Акселю прямо в глаза. Будто соблазнял.</p><p>Это не было чем-то новым. Новым было другое.</p><p>То, как Аксель на это реагировал.</p><p>Если раньше он замирал в предвкушении и невозможности что-то предпринять. Лишь дожидаясь своей участи. То сейчас знал, что мог бы просто сесть к Фовелю на колени и поцеловать его.</p><p>И ничего бы тот ему не сделал.</p><p>Закусив губу, чтобы подавить улыбку, Аксель опустил глаза. А потом резко поднял.</p><p>- Строишь мне глазки? - с серьезным видом спросил Максанс.</p><p>Сердце Акселя пропустило удар. Его рот немного приоткрылся, а щеки порозовели.</p><p>- А что, если и так, - ответил он с вызовом. – Получается?</p><p>- Получается, - с намеком на легкую улыбку ответил Максанс. И снова выпустил фигурное кольцо дыма.</p><p>Он покосился на свой телефон.</p><p>Как бы он ни хотел показать свое безразличие, а Аксель прекрасно понимал, что он ждал новостей из больницы.</p><p>Стремясь снова немного отвлечь Максанса от темных мыслей, он вдруг решил рассказать про Орфео.</p><p>- Через три недели мой друг женится, - Аксель посмотрел на Фовеля. Тот чуть приподнял брови, явно ожидая продолжения. – Он пригласил меня на свою свадьбу. И я, вроде как, могу прийти с кем-то.</p><p>- Хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой? – Максанс не стал строить из себя идиота. Спасибо ему большое. Аксель вряд ли бы выдавил из себя эту просьбу.</p><p>- Только если ты сам захочешь, - Аксель вздохнул. Нет, все-таки кое-какие страхи у него еще остались.</p><p>Сейчас, например, его сердце заполошно билось в груди. В ожидании ответа на, казалось бы, совершенно простой вопрос.</p><p>Но это много бы значило для Акселя.</p><p>Значило бы, что Максанс хотел присутствовать в его жизни больше. Узнать его друзей. Разделить с ним не только то, что выбирал сам.</p><p>- Я хочу, - ответил наконец Максанс.</p><p>И Аксель, не удержавшись, широко и счастливо улыбнулся. Тут у него зазвонил телефон. Это оказалась Агата.</p><p>Удивившись, он принял вызов.</p><p>- Аксель, как он? – девушка звучала устало, но все равно волновалась о своем брате. – Мне жаль, что пришлось оставить его в таком состоянии. Но мама…</p><p>- Все в порядке, - заверил ее Аксель. Меньше всего сейчас ему хотелось, чтобы еще и Агата повесила на себя какой-то груз вины. Она была самым солнечным человеком во всей этой истории. – Есть новости?</p><p>- Да, - Агата с облегчением выдохнула. – Отца оставят здесь еще на неделю минимум. Но его жизни сейчас ничего не угрожает. Кризис миновал. И, Аксель, - торопливо добавила она, будто боялась, что Орьян положит трубку, - пожалуйста, уговори Максанса приехать домой. Мама просит о разговоре с ним.</p><p>- Я, - Аксель запнулся и посмотрел на Максанса, который снова нахмурился, - я постараюсь.</p><p>- Это была Агата? – спросил Фовель, когда Аксель завершил вызов. На его лице заиграли желваки. Видимо, его задело, что сестра позвонила не ему.</p><p>- Да, - Аксель вздохнул. – Венсану уже лучше. Его оставят под присмотром врачей на неделю. Агата просила, чтобы ты приехал. Эстель хочет поговорить.</p><p>Аксель видел, что Максанс заколебался. Его губы чуть заметно задрожали. Он затушил сигарету в пепельнице и достал новую из пачки.</p><p>- Послушай, - Аксель не выдержал. – Я знаю, что сам накричал на твою мать. И не жалею ни об одном слове, которое ей сказал. Но ты должен дать ей шанс. Поговори с ней.</p><p>Аксель говорил убедительно. Вот только сам не знал, мог бы прямо сейчас дать шанс <i>своей</i> матери.</p><p>Максанс сглотнул и положил сигарету обратно.</p><p>- Хорошо, - коротко ответил он, отводя глаза.</p><p>Аксель протянул руку через столик и сжал ладонь Фовеля. Показывая, что что бы ни случилось, он будет рядом.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Дом Фовелей теперь тоже казался другим.<p>Интересно, сколько еще вещей Аксель будет открывать заново? Сейчас, когда он сам стал другим. Когда Максанс стал другим. Доверился ему.</p><p>В первый раз этот роскошный дом показался Акселю холодным, чуть пустым.</p><p>Но сегодня воспринимался тихим семейным гнездом. С мягкими коврами на полах, красивыми картинами в старинным рамах и чудесным ароматом хвои вокруг.</p><p>Едва войдя в дом, Максанс распорядился, чтобы им приготовили одну комнату. Акселя это смутило. Он все еще чувствовал себя немного неловко в статусе спутника Максанса. Но Фовеля, похоже, это совершенно не беспокоило.</p><p>- У меня здесь есть кое-какая одежда, - сказал он, впуская Акселя в свою спальню. – Но не уверен, что она хорошо сядет на тебе.</p><p>- Ничего страшного, - Аксель улыбнулся, осматриваясь. Комната выглядела уютной. В приглушенных синих тонах. – Мне главное, что твоя.</p><p>Максанс вопросительно выгнул бровь. И Аксель осекся, поняв, что ляпнул.</p><p>- То есть, я хотел сказать…</p><p>- Все в порядке, - ответил Максанс, усмехнувшись уголком рта. – Раздевайся и приходи ко мне в душ.</p><p>
  <i>О, Боже.</i>
</p><p>Это прозвучало так буднично. А Акселя будто плетью стегануло. Так горячо сразу стало в животе. В самом низу.</p><p>Облизнув пересохшие губы, он торопливо разделся. Повесив и костюм, и рубашку на ближайший стул.</p><p>Максанс уже скрылся за дверью ванной комнаты. И Аксель мог лишь представлять, как тот сейчас раздевался.</p><p>Конечно, он видел это сотни раз. Но последние несколько дней, когда они постоянно занимались сексом, разбаловали его.</p><p>Максанс его разбаловал.</p><p>Обнажившись полностью, Аксель вошел в ванную. Душевой кабины как таковой здесь попросту не было. Просто большая ванна в углу. И в другом – стойка душа.</p><p>Вся комната была отделана черным мрамором. И выглядела просто шикарно.</p><p>Как и сам Максанс. Который стоял к Акселю спиной, запрокинув голову.</p><p>Вода стекала по его телу. По плечам, спине. По заднице и длинным ногам.</p><p>Аксель сглотнул.</p><p>Он подошел ближе и тоже встал под воду.</p><p>Максанс обернулся и подвинулся, давая ему больше места.</p><p>Аксель удовлетворенно вздохнул. Вода были приятно и комфортно теплой. Не горячей, как любил сам Фовель. А такой, какая нравилась Акселю.</p><p>Максанс взял с полки гель для душа и выдавил немного на ладонь.</p><p>- Повернись, - попросил он мягко. И в этом был такой контраст с его привычными приказами. У Акселя буквально судорогой свело низ живота. Возбуждение, которое он почувствовал еще в спальне, лишь окрепло. Как и его член.</p><p>Он послушно повернулся к Максансу спиной. И почти сразу почувствовал его руки на своих плечах. Они мягко массировали, растирая гель. Затем спустились ниже, по спине. Обвели ягодицы по кругу, чуть сжали их. И развели в стороны.</p><p>Пальцы Максанса вымыли его и там, внутри. Ласково касаясь и проникая медленно, глубоко.</p><p>Аксель задышал чаще. Но Максанс не стал продолжал. Он лишь прижался ближе, давая почувствовать собственное возбуждение. И намылил Акселя и впереди. Его грудь, живот, пах.</p><p>Аксель прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.</p><p>Он так любил руки Максанса. И сейчас наслаждался их прикосновениями в полной мере.</p><p>Но ему хотелось попробовать и самому. Поэтому он развернулся, вызвав недоумение на лице Максанса, и взял гель в руки.</p><p>- Я хочу помочь и тебе тоже, - пояснил он, стараясь не пялиться так откровенно на член Максанса. Тот уже немного затвердел.</p><p>- Хорошо, - Максанс усмехнулся, чуть отходя назад.</p><p>Аксель благоговейно коснулся его груди. Размазывая по ней мыльную пену. Он обласкал и татуировки, и все родинки. Не оставил без внимания ничего.</p><p>Его ладонь прошлась и по члену, сдвинув крайнюю плоть.</p><p>И двинулась дальше. Акселю пришлось присесть, чтобы вымыть бедра и ноги Максанса.</p><p><i>Господь Всемогущий</i>, как же ему нравилось это делать.</p><p>- Повернись, - теперь просил Аксель. И Максанс повиновался. Заставив сердце Орьяна сделать кульбит.</p><p>Он с нежностью вымыл икры Максанса. Потом поднялся выше. Его ладони замерли на твердых ягодицах. Максанс не двигался. Но он был полностью расслаблен. И явно доверял Акселю.</p><p>Поддавшись соблазну, Аксель чуть развел их в стороны и провел пальцами между ними.</p><p>Он услышал, как слегка участилось дыхание Максанса. И быстро, словно схваченный с поличным воришка, двинулся дальше.</p><p>Его сердце билось в груди пойманным зайцем.</p><p>Он и сам себе боялся признаться, что хотел чего-то подобного. И уж тем более, не признался бы Максансу. Нет, Аксель еще не был готов для такого. Возможно, позже.</p><p>Он вымыл спину и плечи Фовеля. И сам обошел его, заглядывая в глаза. Будто бы спрашивая, не сделал ли чего-то, чего не должен был.</p><p>Но Максанс не выглядел злым или смущенным. Скорее, он смотрел на Акселя безумно возбужденным взглядом.</p><p>Они быстро смыли с себя пену и вышли из ванной. Их хватило лишь на то, чтобы слегка вытереться полотенцем. Одним на двоих. Так как их еще не успели принести.</p><p>Аксель был жутко возбужден. И понимал, что ему сейчас было бы мало просто секса. Желание кололо изнутри иголками. Но он знал, что Максанс сам не предложит.</p><p>Не после того, что случилось накануне.</p><p>Лихорадочно облизнув высохшие губы, Аксель заглянул Фовелю в глаза и попросил:</p><p>- Выпори меня. Пожалуйста.</p><p>
  <i>Блядь.</i>
</p><p>На лице Максанса отразилось столько эмоций.</p><p>Легкое недоверие сменилось пониманием. А потом таким возбуждением. Что у Акселя едва колени не подогнулись.</p><p>- Иди к столу, - голос Максанса изменился. Это был <i>тот самый голос</i>. Властный, собственнический. Тот, от которого у Акселя поджимались пальцы на ногах и сводило судорогой все тело в предвкушении. – Ложись лицом вниз.</p><p>Аксель послушался.</p><p>Деревянная столешница приятно холодила его разгоряченную кожу. Он стоял не вплотную. Его член прижимался к живу. А задница сейчас наверняка неприлично торчала вверх.</p><p>Аксель услышал, как Максанс вынул свой ремень из шлевок. И звучно хлестнул им в воздухе.</p><p>Он слегка задрожал. Почти завибрировал всем телом. Так ему хотелось.</p><p>Почему, почему Максанса медлил.</p><p>И тут раздался громкий свист кожаного ремня. Совсем рядом. И ягодицы обожгло огнем.</p><p>
  <i>Святой Иисус.</i>
</p><p>Аксель вскрикнул и тут же сам себе заткнул рот рукой.</p><p>- Не смей, - приказал ему Максанс. – Убери руки вперед.</p><p>Аксель поспешил исполнить приказ. Он закусил губу, потому что знал, что сейчас будет еще один…</p><p>Удар.</p><p>За ним еще.</p><p>И еще.</p><p>Ремень свистел в воздухе. Раскрашивая задницу Акселя алыми полосами. Максанс позади него тяжело дышал. И только от этих звуков Аксель чувствовал, что мог вот-вот кончить.</p><p>Но ему было нужно еще совсем немного.</p><p>- Вставай, - велел Максанс.</p><p>
  <i>Что. Зачем.</i>
</p><p>На негнущихся ногах Аксель кое-как поднялся и повернулся. Максанс выглядел растрепанным с его мокрыми волосами. И совершенно бешеным. С его почти черными сейчас глазами.</p><p>- Руки.</p><p>Короткие приказы обжигали не хуже ремня. Аксель соскучился по ним. Действительно соскучился.</p><p>То, что было вчера, его тело приняло с радостью. Но он сам в тот момент этого не хотел.</p><p>Но сегодня все было иначе.</p><p>Они хотели оба. И в этой гармонии было высшее счастье.</p><p>Максанс закрепил запястья Акселя ремнем.</p><p>- На кровать.</p><p>Ноги едва держали Акселя. Он невероятно хотел кончить. Мозг буквально плавился от желания. Но он все равно послушно сделал эти жалкие несколько шагов.</p><p>Прежде, чем его колени подогнулись, словно у шарнирной куклы. И он буквально упал на кровать.</p><p>Он услышал, как Максанс взял что-то с комода у зеркала. И почти сразу почувствовал его руки на своих горящих ягодицах.</p><p>- Скажи, если будет больно, - отрывисто велел Фовель. И сразу два его пальца толкнулись в дырку Акселя. Они были чем-то смазаны. Наверное, кремом.</p><p>- Скажу, если захочу больше боли, - выдохнул Аксель, шире разводя бедра. Он прогнулся в пояснице еще ниже. Выставляясь.</p><p>Максанс коротко выдохнул.</p><p>Аксель прекрасно знал, как подействовали на Фовеля его слова. И сказал он это намеренно.</p><p>Максанс не стал с ним церемониться. Он знал, чего сейчас хотели они оба. И это явно был не долгий, нежный секс.</p><p>Звонкий шлепок ладони заставил Акселя болезненно застонать. Но все, что ему было нужно, это…</p><p>- Еще, - выдохнул он.</p><p>И Максанс ударил его снова. И снова.</p><p>Аксель уже дрожал всем телом. Его член буквально истекал смазкой. А ноги разъезжались на скользком покрывале.</p><p>Максанс снова ввел в него один палец. Согнул его, нащупывая простату. И заставляя Акселя запрокинуть голову с криком.</p><p>Словно убедившись, что он полностью на грани, Максанса подтянул Акселя за бедра ближе к краю. И с размаху засадил свой член сразу по самые яйца.</p><p>Аксель застонал. Громко, совершенно не сдерживаясь. И уронил голову на свои связанные руки.</p><p>Максанс трахал его так хорошо. Так правильно.</p><p>Резко, быстро, глубоко.</p><p>С каждым движением он касался горящих огнем ягодиц Акселя. И это приносило еще больше удовольствия.</p><p>Все тело Акселя пульсировало. Также как его задница, ставшая сейчас, наверняка, абсолютно алой.</p><p>Аксель старался сжаться сильнее, чтобы удержать член Максанса в себе. Ему так хотелось. Но Фовель был неумолим.</p><p>Он вынимал его полностью. Лишь затем, чтобы в следующую секунду вогнать обратно. Со звонким шлепком своих яиц.</p><p>Аксель громко стонал на каждом толчке. И почти умирал уже от того, насколько сильным, острым было его удовольствие.</p><p>Ему казалось, что горели уже не только его ягодицы. А все тело. Все, чего только касался Максанс.</p><p>Еще и еще.</p><p>Как можно быстрее.</p><p>Аксель почти рыдал. Его трясло от того урагана, который встряхнул его изнутри.</p><p>А Максанс все не останавливался. Будто им управляла чистая ярость. И жажда.</p><p>И вот, когда терпеть уже совершенно не осталось сил, Аксель сжался каждой мышцей. Он напряженно застыл. Где-то на самом краю.</p><p>И именно в это мгновение его спины коснулись губы Максанса. Мягко и нежно. Почти невесомо.</p><p>Так остро и сильно. Что Аксель закричал, проваливаясь в свой оргазм.</p><p>И чувствуя, как Максанс последовал за ним.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>За обеденным столом царило напряженное молчание.<p>Эстель выглядела еще более бледной, чем в больнице. Она то и дело бросала короткие, но полные боли взгляды на сына.</p><p>Максанс, казалось, был невозмутим. Но Аксель знал, что тот тоже нервничал.</p><p>Сам он чувствовал себя неловко за те слова, что наговорил матери Фовеля раньше. Но он все равно считал, что поступил правильно. И убеждал себя, что за правду не должно быть стыдно.</p><p>Ну, и еще его задница буквально заставляла чувствовать себя как на адской сковороде.</p><p>Она просто горела.</p><p>Закусив губу, Аксель украдкой посмотрел на Максанса. И их взгляды пересеклись. Фовель явно все понял.</p><p>Уголок его рта дернулся в слабой попытке улыбнуться.</p><p>Аксель посчитал это маленькой победой.</p><p>Но даже Агата была сейчас довольно молчалива.</p><p>Казалось, все не могли дождаться, когда кончится эта пытка.</p><p>- Максанс, - произнесла Эстель, откладывая салфетку, когда все наконец доели, - не мог бы ты пройтись со мной по саду?</p><p>- Да, конечно, - равнодушно ответил Фовель.</p><p>Аксель подавил вздох.</p><p>Конечно, Максанс сейчас защищался. И его мать все еще верила в эти маски. Он мог лишь надеяться, что им двоим удастся найти общий язык.</p><p>Несмотря ни на что, Аксель верил, что Эстель любила сына.</p><p>Уже поднявшись из-за стола, Максанс посмотрел Акселю в глаза. Словно ища его поддержки.</p><p>И Аксель, стараясь унять внутреннюю дрожь, одними губами беззвучно прошептал ему: «Я рядом».</p><p>Стоило им с матерью уйти, как Агата немного повеселела.</p><p>Она хитро посмотрела на Акселя, наклонив голову набок.</p><p>- Что, допрашивать будешь? – Аксель закатил глаза. Он расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула. Почти не поморщившись, когда пришлось чуть сдвинуться на сиденье.</p><p>- Нет, - Агата улыбнулась, - просто хотела сказать, что счастлива за вас.</p><p>- Мы, - Аксель вдруг разволновался. Он не привык еще так прямо и открыто говорить с кем-то об их новых с Максансом отношениях. – У нас еще не все гладко. Но мы работаем над этим.</p><p>- Понимаю, - Агата кивнула. Она задумалась на мгновение. – Спасибо тебе. За то, что ты делаешь для него.</p><p>- За любовь не благодарят, - пробормотал Аксель, смущаясь.</p><p>- Иногда одной любви мало, - Агата взяла в руки вилку. Видимо, тоже немного нервничала. – Ты даешь ему куда больше. Не смущайся.</p><p>- А ты прекрати меня смущать, - фыркнул Аксель. Он помолчал с минуту и решился наконец спросить то, что старался пока запихнуть подальше в своем сознании. – Ты случайно не знаешь, к какому психологу обращался Максанс несколько лет назад.</p><p>Агата удивленно приподняла брови. Потом на какое-то время погрузилась в свои мысли.</p><p>- А знаешь, кажется, я догадываюсь, кто это мог быть, - она вдруг вскочила со стула. – Идем, скорее!</p><p>И она быстро выбежала из столовой. Не оставляя Акселю вариантов.</p><p>Все произошло так стремительно.</p><p>Аксель и сам не успел подумать, прежде чем спросил об этом.</p><p>Ему удалось догнать Агату уже лишь у дверей ее комнаты. Девушка вышла ему навстречу с записной книжкой.</p><p>- Я когда-то сама давала ему телефон, - пробормотала она. – Я не знала тогда точно, для чего это. Это же Максанс, разве он бы рассказал. Я даже не помню, какую чушь он мне соврал. Но я уверена… - она листала страницы, всматриваясь в записи. – Да, вот он. Арман Легран. Уверена, если Максанс к кому и обращался, то именно к нему.</p><p>- Спасибо тебе, - Аксель взял из ее рук вырванную страницу. – Я… Он сам заговорил об этом. И я знаю, что это помогло бы ему. Принять себя окончательно. Но, думаю, то, что случилось с вашим отцом, могло, - Аксель запнулся, подбирая слова, - ну, знаешь, слегка откатить его назад.</p><p>- Понимаю, - Агата грустно улыбнулась. А потом вдруг бросилась Акселю на шею, крепко обнимая его. – Ты такой чудесный. Как же Максансу повезло тебя встретить.</p><p>Аксель задохнулся. Но не от силы ее объятий. А от искренности и теплоты ее слов.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Эстель уже вернулась домой.<p>Аксель слышал ее голос в гостиной, когда проходил мимо. Но Максанса нигде не было видно.</p><p>По-видимому, он остался в саду.</p><p>Аксель решил найти его. Он чувствовал, что Фовелю была нужна его поддержка. А даже если не нужна, Аксель все равно собирался быть рядом. Он обещал.</p><p>Сад казался огромным. И где искать Максанса, Аксель не представлял.</p><p>И тут он вспомнил их с Агатой прогулку в прошлый раз. Девушка показала ему беседку. Где они с Максансом любили прятаться в детстве.</p><p>Туда-то Аксель и заспешил.</p><p>Он шел быстро, но завидев светлое пятно среди зелени, притормозил.</p><p>Ему не хотелось как-то спугнуть Максанса.</p><p>Фовель сидел на каменной скамье, чуть наклонившись вперед. И переплетя пальцы рук перед собой.</p><p>Он был спокоен. Но Аксель заметил не успевшие высохнуть дорожки слез на его лице.</p><p>Осторожно войдя внутрь, он присел на корточки перед Максансом. И посмотрел ему в глаза.</p><p>- Привет, - мягко выдохнул он. Уголок рта Максанса дрогнул.</p><p>- Все в порядке, - заверил его Фовель.</p><p>Аксель кивнул. Большими пальцами он стер мокрые следы с лица Максанса. И улыбнулся.</p><p>- Когда и если ты захочешь мне рассказать, - произнес Аксель, - я буду рад тебя выслушать.</p><p>Максанс ничего не ответил. Лишь прикрыл глаза, выражая молчаливую благодарность.</p><p>Аксель поднялся и сел рядом с ним на скамье. Они соприкасались плечами. Соблазн был так велик, что Аксель не удержался. И положил голову на плечо Максанса.</p><p>Тот чуть наклонился к нему и слегка потерся головой о его волосы. Аксель закусил губу, пряча улыбку.</p><p>- Знаешь, - немного мечтательно произнес Аксель. – Мне очень понравилась твоя яхта. Мы сможем еще поплавать на ней?</p><p>- Обязательно, - Максанс кивнул. Но тут же нахмурился и проворчал: – Только когда я сменю юнгу.</p><p>- Надеюсь, ты не серьезно, - рассмеялся Аксель, вспоминая беднягу Жан-Поля. – Ты такой жуткий ревнивец.</p><p>Он повернул голову и увидел, как вспыхнули щеки Максанса.</p><p>
  <i>Господь Всемогущий.</i>
</p><p>Максанс Фовель был смущен.</p><p>- Эй, - позвал его Аксель, вынуждая посмотреть на себя.</p><p>Когда Фовель послушно повернулся, Аксель обхватил руками его лицо и внимательно заглянул ему в глаза.</p><p>- Я никогда не посмотрю на кого-то еще, слышишь? – сказал он со всей серьезностью. Его шутливый тон исчез. Ему искренне хотелось донести эти слова до Максанса. – Просто потому, что рядом со мной уже находится самый лучший мужчина на свете.</p><p>Максанс молчал. Аксель видел сомнение и неверие на его лице.</p><p>Им еще столько предстояло впереди.</p><p>Но он был преисполнен решимости доказать Максансу свою правоту. И заставить его полюбить себя самого. Точно также, как он помог когда-то Акселю полюбить себя.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>За вечерним чаем атмосфера царила уже совершенно иная.<p>Напряжение растаяло.</p><p>Аксель был рад, что мать и сын выяснили все между собой. Ну, или по крайней мере, были на пути к этому.</p><p>Эстель, похоже, совершенно не держала на Акселя обиды. Напротив, кажется, она была ему благодарна.</p><p>По крайней мере, ее улыбка была совершенно искренней и теплой.</p><p>- Аксель, - мягко обратилась она к нему. – Помнится, в прошлый раз ты поразил нас своими стихами.</p><p>Аксель вспыхнул как спичка от одного лишь воспоминания. Он бросил короткий взгляд на Максанса и сглотнул. Тот ответил ему таким же весьма красноречивым взглядом.</p><p>- Не смущайся, - подбодрила Эстель, наливая себе чай из большого пузатого чайника, которому было, наверное, не меньше пары сотен лет. – Просто они были чудесны. Возможно, у тебя есть еще что-то, что ты мог бы нам прочитать?</p><p>Конечно, у Акселя были еще стихи. Но они звучали куда откровеннее прошлых. И лучше он оставит их только для Максанса. Если тот захочет послушать.</p><p>- Кхм, - Аксель откашлялся. – День выдался такой длинный, что, боюсь, у меня в голове слишком пусто. Но я могу предложить альтернативу. Если тот роскошный рояль настроен, я могу вам кое-что сыграть.</p><p>Максанс изумленно взглянул на него. Он не знал, что Аксель играл. И сейчас не сумел справиться с собой, чтобы успеть скрыть свои эмоции.</p><p>И Акселя это отчего-то развеселило.</p><p>- Да, конечно, - Эстель воодушевилась. – Агата когда-то занималась в детстве. Но быстро утратила интерес. Вот он и пылится там в одиночестве. Но настройщик периодически бывает у нас.</p><p>- Просто крышка была слишком тяжелой и как-то придавила мне пальцы, - проворчала Агата, пытаясь оправдаться.</p><p>Аксель рассмеялся.</p><p>Вообще его настроение заметно улучшилось.</p><p>Он чувствовал себя комфортно сейчас и с этими людьми. И несмотря на грустный повод, заставивший их с Максансом сюда приехать, Аксель вполне мог бы сказать, что сейчас он был счастлив.</p><p>Закусив губу, чтобы не выдать себя случайным стоном из-за по-прежнему саднящей задницы, он сел за рояль. Его пальцы вспорхнули над клавишами. Вспоминая, каково это.</p><p>На секунду он задумался, какую мелодию сыграть. Но глянув на Максанса, который все еще продолжал выглядеть шокированным, быстро определился.</p><p>Пальцы послушно перебирали клавиши. И мелодия, которую издавал этот прекрасный инструмент, звучала потрясающе.</p><p>Аксель полностью отдался ей. Растворяясь. Выражая все свои эмоции и чувства.</p><p>Их было сейчас так много.</p><p>И он был бесконечно счастлив, что мог говорить о них вслух.</p><p>- Это было волшебно, - Агата восхищенно захлопала в ладоши.</p><p>Эстель присоединилась к ней.</p><p>Лишь Максанс сохранял задумчивое молчание.</p><p>- Это твоего сочинения? – спросила Агата, когда Аксель вернулся к их чайному столику.</p><p>- Нет, - Аксель улыбнулся. – Хотя я тоже кое-что писал. Но это было давно.</p><p>Он грустно усмехнулся.</p><p>И поймал на себе пристальный взгляд Максанса.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>После чаепития Фовель ушел в кабинет сделать пару рабочих звонков. В конце концов, это была пятница. И они подорвались из офиса, бросив все дела.<p>Но Акселю о работе сейчас совершенно не хотелось думать.</p><p>Агата и Эстель негромко переговаривались о чем-то своем. Женском.</p><p>Поэтому он решил выйти на террасу. Немного проветрить голову.</p><p>Наслаждаясь вечерней прохладой, Аксель раздумывал над тем, как поменялась его жизнь. И он определенно был счастлив тому, в каком направлении она двигалась.</p><p>Тут его внимание привлек сигнал входящего сообщения.</p><p>Оно было от матери.</p><p>Сердце болезненно сжалось в груди. Аксель боялся открывать его. Глубоко вдохнув, он все же решился это сделать.</p><p>
  <i>Сынок, я так виновата перед тобой. Я знаю, что ты зол на меня. Обижен. И ты имеешь полное право. Я понимаю, что между нами сейчас большая пропасть. И создала ее именно я. Прошу лишь об одном, дай мне шанс. Напиши мне, когда будешь готов поговорить. И, пожалуйста, будь счастлив.</i>
</p><p>Аксель задохнулся от нахлынувших эмоций.</p><p>Его буквально встряхнуло. А из глаз тут же покатились слезы.</p><p>Это было так больно. Как же больно это было. Он практически разрывался сейчас на части от этой боли. И облегчения одновременно.</p><p>Потому что в глубине души знал, что он, новый он, новый Аксель уже просто не смог бы жить как прежде. В состоянии холодной войны со своими собственными родителями.</p><p>Не после того, через что он прошел. Через что прошли они с Максансом.</p><p>Каждый встреченный нам на пути человек, ведет свою внутреннюю борьбу. И его мать тоже вела ее.</p><p>В конце концов, она была просто человеком.</p><p>И Аксель знал, что, пусть не сейчас, но уже совсем скоро он решится на разговор с ней.</p><p>Неожиданно его плеч коснулись чужие руки. Теплые и сильные.</p><p>- Все в порядке? – Максанс выглядел обеспокоенным.</p><p>В свете вечерних фонарей он наверняка разглядел слезы Акселя.</p><p>- Что случилось? – его голос дрогнул. – Аксель, не молчи, умоляю. Что стряслось?</p><p>И от его волнения Аксель еще больше расклеился.</p><p>- Все, - он покачал головой, захлебываясь собственными слезами, - все хорошо. Правда. Все чудесно.</p><p>Максанс прижал его к своей груди. И его руки успокаивающе погладили спину.</p><p>- Ты меня напугал, - признался Максанс. Аксель всхлипнул и затих. Наслаждаясь теплотой и защитой его объятий. – Расскажешь, что произошло?</p><p>- Да, - приглушенно пробормотал Аксель. Он чуть отстранился, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Максанса. – Мама написала. Она просит прощения и хочет поговорить. Когда я буду готов.</p><p>- Если я понадоблюсь, я буду рядом, - Максанс вытер слезы с его лица. Возвращая эту маленькую услугу. И мягко поцеловал Акселя в губы.</p><p>Аксель с облегчением выдохнул в этот поцелуй. И наконец немного расслабился.</p><p>- Тебе лучше? – Максанс внимательно смотрел ему в глаза. А Аксель просто тонул в них. У него хватило сил лишь кивнуть. – Хорошо. Потому что я хотел кое о чем поговорить. Ты не думал о том, чтобы снова заниматься музыкой?</p><p> </p><p>Коллаж к работе: https://sun9-53.userapi.com/IWnLh155oFi0ierhDLXc45nnKTjdSAusP-C3ow/P5WqKSFXUFM.jpg<br/>Я взяла для визуализации не реальную маму Максанса. Она слишком мягкая булочка. И не будем ее тревожить &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Всегда, когда захочешь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>саунд: Swedish Garden, Brice Davoli</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Снисходя друг другу и прощая взаимно, если кто на кого имеет жалобу: как Христос простил вас, так и вы.<br/>(Послание к Колоссянам. III, 13)</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Аксель все еще пребывал в некотором шоке.<p>Признаться, он давно похоронил свои мечты о музыке. Сначала мать, называвшая все его увлечения «гейскими». Затем учеба, отнимавшая все силы и время. Потом работа и Максанс.</p><p>Но сейчас, когда Фовель озвучил этот вопрос вслух, Аксель понял.</p><p>Да. Он действительно хотел бы.</p><p>Возможно, не как-то профессионально. Но как минимум, вернуться к регулярной практике. Тем более, что теперь он чувствовал какой-то невероятный душевный подъем.</p><p>Конечно же, он был связан с самим Максансом.</p><p>Аксель смотрел на него сейчас и не мог поверить. Что еще какой-то месяц назад он бы не мог и мечтать о подобном разговоре. И о том, чтобы ему давали выбор.</p><p>- Да, - выдохнул он, счастливо улыбаясь. – Да, я бы очень хотел заниматься этим снова. Возможно, начать с того, чтобы взять пару уроков. Вспомнить азы.</p><p>- Ты уж точно ушел далеко вперед от азов, - Максанс улыбнулся. – Я не скажу, что я профессионально разбираюсь в этом. Но любовь к театру научила меня различать истинные таланты. И такой талант, как у тебя, уж точно не должен быть похоронен в офисе.</p><p>Улыбка ушла с лица Акселя. Что Максанс имел в виду?</p><p>- Ты, - он запнулся, справляясь с волнением. Нет, он может задать этот вопрос. Имеет право. – Ты больше не хочешь видеть меня своим помощником? Хочешь меня кем-то заменить?</p><p>- Дьявол, нет, - Максанс расстроился. Он запустил руки в волосы Акселя и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Я никогда и никем не смогу тебя заменить. И я даже не буду пытаться. – Он оставил короткий поцелуй на искусанных губах Акселя. – Я лишь имел в виду, что тебе нужно заниматься тем, чего ты действительно хочешь. К тому же, - он на секунду опустил глаза, - я подумываю распределить часть обязанностей между руководителями отделов. Они неплохо зарекомендовали себя. А контроль над лабораторией можно полностью доверить Этьену.</p><p>Аксель слабо улыбнулся. Савари действительно был лучшим. И он сможет управлять производством от и до.</p><p>- Ну, и вот, - Максанс снова опустил взгляд. И Аксель понял, Фовель немного смущен. Уже второй раз он видел его таким. И Боги, как же мило это выглядело. – У меня будет больше свободного времени. Чтобы мы могли, например, путешествовать на яхте. Как ты на это смотришь?</p><p>- Я безумно, - Аксель тихо рассмеялся, - безумно счастлив это слышать.</p><p>Максанс обхватил ладонями его лицо и поцеловал, заглушая его смех. Отдавая всю свою благодарность и ласку. И Аксель растворялся в этом поцелуе без следа.</p><p>Он действительно был счастлив. Но в первую очередь – за Максанса. За то, что тот смог немного отпустить свой железный контроль за всем. Он слишком многое взвалил на себя. И выдержать такой груз ответственности было сложно, даже столь сильному человеку.</p><p>
  <i>Я так горжусь тобой, мой хороший.</i>
</p><p>Аксель очень хотел бы сказать это вслух. Но все еще немного сомневался, можно ли. Готов ли Максанс услышать что-то подобное?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Пока они поднимались в спальню, Максанс придерживал Акселя за талию.<p>И тот чувствовал себя как никогда расслабленно. День выдался безумно тяжелым. Насыщенным. Как и вся их последняя неделя.</p><p>Войдя в комнату, Максанс поцеловал Акселя в висок и сказал:</p><p>- Иди в душ, я сейчас вернусь.</p><p>Немного заинтригованный, но больше уставший, Аксель с удовольствием направился в ванную.</p><p>Он отрегулировал воду и подставил лицо под упругие струи.</p><p>Столько событий сегодня произошло. В голове даже немного шумело. Прохладная вода помогла собраться с мыслями.</p><p>Акселю не верилось, что он действительно сможет снова вернуться к музыке.</p><p>Он все еще не до конца осознавал это.</p><p>Нет, на самом деле, он мог вернуться к ней в любое время. Но не чувствовал себя достаточно уверенным для этого. Достаточно вдохновленным.</p><p>Теперь же, в нем было столько сил. Сколько он не ощущал в себе, пожалуй, никогда в жизни.</p><p>Благодаря Максансу.</p><p>Улыбаясь своим мыслям, он вытерся и накинул халат. К сожалению, не черный шелковый, как привык. Но обычный банный тоже был неплох.</p><p>Укутавшись, он вернулся в спальню. И обомлел.</p><p>У кровати стоял небольшой столик с парой свечей в старинных подсвечниках и бутылкой вина. Сам Максанс был тут же. В брюках, расстегнутой рубашке и босой.</p><p>Аксель обвел его всего довольным взглядом и опустил глаза.</p><p>- Вина? – предложил Максанс, открывая бутылку. Он налил бокал и передал его Акселю, когда тот согласно кивнул. Сам сделал глоток и лишь потом продолжил. – Может, ты хочешь сегодня чего-то <i>особенного</i>?</p><p>У Акселя вспыхнули щеки.</p><p>Так глупо, но он все еще порой смущался разговоров о сексе.</p><p>Сделав еще пару глотков прохладного вина, он улыбнулся и покачал головой.</p><p>- Нам не обязательно заниматься сексом, чтобы сделать вечер особенным.</p><p>Аксель подошел к Максансу вплотную и прижался к его груди. Запрокинув голову, он заглянул ему в глаза и добавил:</p><p>- Мне хорошо, когда ты просто рядом.</p><p>Максанс чуть слышно выдохнул и провел рукой по влажным волосам Акселя. А затем оставил на его губах невесомый поцелуй с легким вкусом вина.</p><p>Они расположились на небольшом канапе. Максанс сел поперек него, уперевшись спиной в подлокотник. А Аксель откинулся на его грудь.</p><p>Их разговор потек вокруг театра, музыки. Тема, давно любимая ими. И знакомая обоим.</p><p>- Что за произведение ты играл в гостиной? – Максанс мягко перебирал волосы Акселя. Заставляя того прикрывать глаза от удовольствия.</p><p>- Swedish Garden, - пробормотал Аксель, делая глоток вина. – Тебе понравилось?</p><p>- Мне нравится все, что делаешь ты, - ответил Максанс и поцеловал его в макушку.</p><p>Аксель закусил губу, пряча улыбку. Хоть Фовель и не мог сейчас видеть его лица, это все равно было слишком интимно.</p><p>- И твои стихи, - голос Максанса зазвучал немного ниже, посылая приятную дрожь по всему телу. – Ты говорил, что у тебя есть еще несколько. Прочтешь мне что-нибудь?</p><p>- Я… - Аксель смутился. Впрочем, что уж теперь прятаться. – Те стихи, в прошлый раз, были тебе.</p><p>- Я догадался, - мягко рассмеялся Максанс. Он буквально зарылся лицом в волосы Акселя. И тот чувствовал его горячее дыхание. – Поэтому и прошу еще. Если ты не против. Не думаю, что ты ничего не помнишь.</p><p>- Помню, - фыркнул Аксель. – Просто не уверен, что стоило это читать перед твоей матерью и сестрой.</p><p>- О, так там было что-то неприличное? – поддразнил его Максанс. – Пожалуйста.</p><p>Ох.</p><p>Как можно было сопротивляться просьбам этого человека. Они звучали куда убедительнее, чем его самые властные приказы.</p><p>Аксель перебрал в памяти несколько небольших стихотворений. И наконец, остановился на самом приличном, так сказать:</p><p>
  <i>Медленно, нежно губами по коже,<br/>Дыханием жарким друг друга согреть.<br/>Мы так порочны и в этом похожи…<br/>Нет больше сил эти муки терпеть.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ласки твои – как разрядом по телу,<br/>Кожа горит там, где пальцы прошлись.<br/>Чувства мои ты довел до предела,<br/>Мысли и трезвость давно разошлись.</i>
</p><p><i>Страстью безудержной тело взорвалось,<br/>Мир посторонний уходит на «нет».<br/>В мыслях моих что-то вдруг поменялось…<br/>Кто же ты мне? Я не знаю ответ.</i>*</p><p>Максанс помолчал с минуту, потом выдохнул и потерся щекой и голову Акселя. Разнося по телу приятное тепло.</p><p>- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он. Аксель запрокинул голову, чтобы видеть его глаза. – Знаешь, никогда в жизни мне не было так легко и свободно, как сейчас. И никогда еще я не мог так свободно и открыто говорить о своих чувствах. Зная, - он сглотнул, в его глазах промелькнула боль, - что меня не оттолкнут. Это все твоя заслуга.</p><p>Сердце в груди Акселя болезненно сжалось.</p><p>Стало вдруг горячо-горячо.</p><p>Он поставил бокал на столик. Повернулся и сел Максансу на колени. Обнял его за шею и поцеловал.</p><p>Его сейчас переполняли сотни разных эмоций. Но говорить не хотелось. Хотелось обнять как можно крепче. Не отпускать. И просто умирать в этих поцелуях.</p><p>Максанс ответил на поцелуй. Его язык толкнулся вперед, проникая Акселю в рот. И тот удовлетворенно застонал.</p><p>Они целовались довольно долго. Но без какого-то сексуального подтекста.</p><p>Аксель слишком устал за этот бесконечный день. Да и Максанс, он был уверен, тоже. Любому супермену был нужен отдых. Тем более, сегодня днем Фовель очень хорошо постарался.</p><p>При воспоминаниях об этом, Аксель слегка возбудился.</p><p>Но он был уже слишком сонным, чтобы сильно концентрироваться на этих эмоциях. Поэтому просто плыл на волнах умиротворения.</p><p>Когда он стал уже откровенно клевать носом, Максанс поднялся вместе с ним на руках. И отнес его в кровать.</p><p>Засыпая, Аксель слушал мерное дыхание Максанса и думал, что готов был отдать жизнь, лишь бы оно всегда оставалось таким спокойным и ровным.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В субботу после завтрака Агата обратилась к Максансу:<p>- Ты мог бы отвезти меня в клинику? Навестить отца.</p><p>Десяток эмоций тут же промелькнул на лице Максанса. Аксель, сидящий напротив него, взволнованно поймал его взгляд.</p><p>Максанс посмотрел на него, словно ища поддержки. И сердце Акселя болезненно сжалось.</p><p>- Если хочешь, я поеду с вами, - предложил он. Думая в первую очередь о Максансе. А не о том, будет ли это удобно, или прилично. Акселю было плевать.</p><p>Максанс, казалось, задумался. Ведя какую-то свою внутреннюю борьбу. Потом все же решился и покачал головой.</p><p>- Не надо, спасибо. – И добавил, обращаясь к сестре: - Собирайся. Я буду готов через десять минут.</p><p>Агата кивнула, закусив губу. Она бросила быстрый взгляд на Акселя. Но тот не мог ей чем-то помочь.</p><p>Максанс должен был сделать это сам.</p><p>Едва машина Максанса скрылась с подъездной дорожки, Аксель тут же ссутулился. Он еще как-то держался, чтобы поддержать Фовеля. Но сейчас, когда тот не видел, смог дать волю своим переживаниям.</p><p>- Аксель, - позвала Эстель. Она стояла в паре метров от него, рядом с крыльцом. – Ты не мог бы помочь мне подвязать розы?</p><p>Мысли Акселя витали совершенно в другом месте, но он не стал отказывать матери Максанса.</p><p>Розовых кустов было несколько.</p><p>Они цвели буйно, красиво. Белоснежные и бледно-розовые, цветки роз благоухали как самый изысканный парфюм.</p><p>Аксель всегда немного равнодушно относился к цветам. Но эти были действительно прекрасны.</p><p>- Вы хорошо за ними ухаживаете, - отметил он.</p><p>- Благодарю, - Эстель улыбнулась. Она принесла с веранды две пары резиновых перчаток и моток бечевки. – И, Аксель?</p><p>- Да? – Орьян обернулся, вопросительно взглянув на нее.</p><p>- Ты можешь обращаться ко мне на «ты».</p><p>-  Хорошо, - Аксель улыбнулся уголком рта.</p><p>Он не мог сосредоточиться на цветах, выполняя действия механически. Он переживал. Безумно переживал за Максанса. Не причинит ли этот визит ему еще больше боли.</p><p>В какой-то момент, совсем погрузившись в свои мысли, он вздрогнул, почувствовав, как Эстель легонько сжала его плечо.</p><p>- Моему сыну очень повезло, - она ободряюще улыбнулась. – Ему довелось встретить тебя. Ему посчастливилось иметь такую поддержку, которую оказал ему ты. Мне жаль, - она на мгновение отвела глаза, но потом нашла в себе силы, чтобы снова посмотреть Акселю в лицо, - что я сама не смогла дать Максансу того, что должна была. Где-то не увидела, где-то закрывала глаза. Но я благодарна тебе за ту встряску. Ты помог мне очнуться. И мы с сыном наконец откровенно поговорили.</p><p>- Я, - Аксель сглотнул, чувствуя ком в горле. От слов Эстель у него подступили слезы. – Я рад, если смог как-то помочь. Его счастье и душевный комфорт для меня важнее всего.</p><p>Эстель с нежностью улыбнулась и обняла Акселя. Крепко сжимая его, без слов выражая свою благодарность.</p><p>- А ты, - произнесла женщина, отстранившись, - как дела у тебя с твоей мамой?</p><p>Она смотрела так внимательно, что Аксель понимал, она либо была в курсе, либо догадывалась, что все сложно.</p><p>И под этим взглядом он просто не смог сдержаться.</p><p>Пожалуй, даже с Максансом он не мог проявить откровенность до конца. Боялся переложить свои проблемы на его плечи, когда Фовель сам был под таким грузом давления.</p><p>Но с Эстель это было по-другому.</p><p>Ей легко удалось разговорить Акселя. И он поделился с ней всем. И своими детскими страхами. И первыми сомнениями. И боязнью того, что он недостаточно хорош для своих родителей.</p><p>Он рассказал ей обо всем.</p><p>Слезы душили его, мешая говорить. Но ласковая рука Эстель на спине придавала сил.</p><p>- Аксель, - позвала она, когда тот наконец затих. – Ты просто чудесный мальчик. И я верю, что у тебя все наладится с твоей мамой. Но если вдруг что-то пойдет не так, - она грустно улыбнулась и убрала несколько прядей волос с его лба, - у тебя всегда буду я. Чтобы выслушать. Хорошо?</p><p>- Ты знаешь меня так мало, - пробормотал Аксель. – Почему ты так хорошо приняла меня?</p><p>Для него это действительно стало парадоксом. Причем еще в первый раз.</p><p>- Для того, чтобы понять, что перед тобой прекрасный человек, не нужны годы, - Эстель подмигнула ему. – А теперь, давай все же займемся розами.</p><p>Аксель быстрым движением стер остатки слез с лица и улыбнулся.</p><p>Да, возможно, она сделала много ошибок в прошлом. Не смогла помочь сыну, когда он в ней нуждался. Но она осознала это. И теперь станет еще одним плотом поддержки и спокойствия в жизни Максанса. А это было главным для Акселя.</p><p>И, возможно, она станет таким оплотом и для самого Орьяна. Кто знал.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Максанс и Агата вернулись к обеду.<p>Фовель выглядел подавленным. И первым порывом Акселя было броситься к нему. Но он сдержался, увидев его тяжелый взгляд.</p><p>Грустная Агата прошла мимо них в дом. И Аксель проводил ее взглядом.</p><p>- Поднимешься со мной? – немного отстраненно попросил Максанс.</p><p>И вроде бы это была просьба, но что-то неприятное кольнуло в груди. Опять? Максанс снова хотел использовать Акселя для того, чтобы заглушить свою боль?</p><p>Конечно же, Аксель дал бы ему это. Снова и снова. Наверное, пока не сломался бы окончательно.</p><p>Но он так надеялся, что его поддержка и любовь, поддержка Агаты, Эстель, смогли хоть немного проломить эту стену.</p><p>Было так больно ошибиться.</p><p>Но Аксель все равно пошел.</p><p>Как пошел бы и по битому стеклу. Всегда.</p><p>Войдя в спальню, Максанс без сил сел на кровать. Он закрыл глаза, словно собирая себя в кучу.</p><p>Аксель стоял рядом, не зная, что делать.</p><p>Ему хотелось обнять, утешить, поддержать. Но он не понимал, уместно ли это сейчас. Чего хотел сам Максанс?</p><p>Максанс опустил голову, вздохнул и наконец заговорил:</p><p>- Я видел отца, - его голос дрогнул. – Он лежал там, бледный, осунувшийся. А я смотрел на него и не чувствовал ничего.</p><p>Аксель чуть не взвыл. Он с силой закусил собственную ладонь, чтобы заткнуть себя.</p><p>Какой же он идиот. Нет, какой же он кретин, если думал, что Максанс мог снова так с ним поступить. Не после тех извинений, которыми осыпал его прошлым утром. Не после тех слов, которые говорил вчера вечером.</p><p>Аксель был готов проклясть себя за свои сомнения.</p><p>Но только ему с ними жить.</p><p>- Он попросил прощения, - Максанс продолжил. Его голос звучал тускло, как-то опустошенно. – А я не смог. Понимаешь, Аксель? Просто не смог. Я вышел оттуда. Оставил Агату. А сам ушел в машину.</p><p>Аксель на плохо слушающихся ногах подошел к кровати и упал перед Максансом на колени. Он обнял ноги Максанса и уткнулся в них лицом.</p><p>- Ты ни в чем не виноват, - он вскинул голову и посмотрел Фовелю в глаза. Те были грустными и пустыми. – Слышишь? Это твое полное право – прощать его или нет. Ты не обязан этого делать, если не можешь. Тем более, сейчас. Когда прошло так мало времени. Прощать – это важно. Но есть вещи, которые простить нельзя. Да, можно принять, забыть, отпустить. Но не простить. И ты не должен испытывать за это вину. Понимаешь?</p><p>Максанс отвел глаза. Он долго молчал. И в какой-то момент Аксель испугался, что Венсан снова победил.</p><p>Но в следующее мгновение Максанс поднял его с пола и усадил к себе на колени.</p><p>- Что бы я без тебя делал, - пробормотал Максанс, поцеловал его в висок. И добавил чуть слышно: - Мой хороший.</p><p>Аксель на секунду застыл, задохнулся горячим вдохом. А потом приятное тепло разлилось у него по груди.</p><p>Это было счастье. Искреннее, незамутненное.</p><p>Еще вчера он сомневался, мог ли так назвать Максанса. Готов ли тот. Аксель боялся, что нет.</p><p>А Максанс был готов. И Максанс не боялся.</p><p>***</p><p>Воскресный вечер они проводили у себя дома.</p><p>Формально у Максанса. Но Аксель уже ощущал это место домом.</p><p>Они вернулись еще утром. И весь день провели в поездках. Забрали еще часть вещей Акселя. В том числе, перевезли его электропианино. Стоявшее собранным в кладовой.</p><p>А после занимались покупками.</p><p>Сначала Аксель хотел, как обычно, заказать все через интернет. Но Максанс настоял на том, чтобы выбрать все на месте.</p><p>И в результате они провели пару часов в отделе домашнего текстиля. Где Фовель стойко перенес пытки выбора салфеток, полотенец и скатерти.</p><p>В продуктовом магазине Максанс немного оживился. Даже поучаствовал в выборе. И взял себе ужасные замороженные устрицы.</p><p>- Серьезно? – спросил Аксель тогда, закатив глаза. – Ты их хоть раз пробовал. Это совсем не то, что в ресторане.</p><p>- Нет, - Максанс пожал плечами. – Но выглядят неплохо.</p><p>- Моей соседке Глен почти девяносто, - ответил Аксель. – Она тоже выглядит неплохо, но это же не значит, что…</p><p>Он не успел продолжить, потому что Максанс шлепнул его по заднице своей упаковкой устриц.</p><p>Аксель был в таком шоке, что молчал весь сырный и мясной отдел.</p><p> </p><p>И вот теперь он готовил ужин. Те самые злополучные устрицы. И пасту. Максанс в это время работал в гостиной. Он читал какие-то рабочие документы.</p><p>Японцы одобрили их рекламный проект. Но внесли некоторые правки. Сущие мелочи. Основная работа была сделана. И сама кампания должна была стартовать повсеместно уже в следующую пятницу.</p><p>Аксель гордился Максансом.</p><p>И еще немного смущался того, что именно он стал лицом этой кампании. Орфео и Лео, видевшие эфир, уже засыпали его скабрезными шуточками.</p><p>Но они были счастливы за друга. И Аксель не мог быть им не благодарен за их поддержку.</p><p>Он также написал Орфео, что придет на его свадьбу вместе с Максансом. И друг пообещал выслать им персональное приглашение. Аксель рассмеялся, читая его ответ.</p><p>Максанс что-то неразборчиво хмыкнул на это. Но не отвлекся от своей работы.</p><p>Аксель стоял, оперевшись о кухонную тумбу бедром, и задумчиво смотрел на Максанса.</p><p>Тот выглядел сосредоточенным. Но при этом расслабленным. Парадокс.</p><p>Аксель был счастлив, что ему удалось сделать что-то, что привело Максанса в такое состояние, как сейчас. Но он знал, что было еще кое-что, что он мог сделать для своего любимого человека.</p><p>Вытерев руки о кухонное полотенце, Аксель выключил газ. Убрал блюдо на стол. И направился прямиком к дивану, на котором работал Фовель.</p><p>Максанс недоуменно посмотрел на него, когда Аксель подошел вплотную.</p><p>- Знаешь, - Аксель убрал бумаги из рук Фовеля и сел на его колени верхом, - я хочу кое-чего особенного прямо сейчас.</p><p>- Чего? – глаза Максанса вспыхнули опасным огнем. Темным, греховным.</p><p>- Того, что ты бы сам хотел со мной сделать, - Аксель толкнул его рукой в грудь, заставляя упасть спиной на спинку дивана. – И чтобы ты делал это всегда, когда захочешь.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Связанный и подвешенный цепями к потолку Аксель наслаждался ударами плетью.<p>Наверное, так, как никогда еще в своей жизни.</p><p>Теперь он словно заново открывал все то, чем они занимались раньше.</p><p>И теперь это тоже было по-другому.</p><p>Максанс держал себя в руках. Но больше не сдерживался.</p><p>Аксель думал, что тот оргазм, который они испытали в пятницу, был таким ярким из-за накопившихся эмоций.</p><p>Но похоже, отныне так будет всегда.</p><p>Они просто открыли новую главу в своих отношениях.</p><p>И Аксель безумно хотел ее прочитать.</p><p>Максанс резко схватил его за волосы, запрокидывая его голову назад.</p><p>- Никаких посторонних мыслей, пока я тебя трахаю. Ты меня понял?</p><p>- Да, - покорно выдохнул Аксель. Судорожно облизнув пересохшие губы.</p><p>Все его мышцы болезненно тянуло. Он был на грани того, чтобы кончить. Но ему, как всегда, не хватало самой малости.</p><p>Хлесткий удар плетью обжег его спину.</p><p>И Аксель улетел.</p><p> </p><p>*стихи неизвестного автора, найдены на сайте: https://www.inpearls.ru/601393<br/>коллаж к главе: https://sun7-7.userapi.com/WqgQfi3xADupSaSPnubnK3Uhjl6x8OqfPc4g_Q/3mkTOtewEps.jpg</p><p> </p><p>Что ж, у нас осталась лишь последняя глава. Говорю об этом сейчас, чтобы вы были морально готовы)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Это стоило всего</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>саунд: I Love You, RIOPY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>О, бездна богатства и премудрости и ведения Божия! Как непостижимы судьбы Его и неисследимы пути Его!<br/>(Послание к Римлянам. XI, 33)</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Совещание в понедельник утром прошло весьма энергично.<p>Привычная рутина была взбудоражена сразу несколькими событиями. Конечно, первым и, пожалуй, самым важным явилась пятничная конференция. В частности, концепт рекламной компании для японцев.</p><p>Максанс поздравил всех с тем, что их партнеры ее окончательно утвердили. И она действительно будет запущена уже в эту пятницу. Как и планировалось.</p><p>Помимо этого, Фовель объявил о делегировании части своих обязанностей на совет директоров. Он приказал Акселю подготовить соответствующие приказы.</p><p>- С чем это связано? – поинтересовался Ришар. – Не то чтобы мы не ценили оказанное нам вами доверие. Но все же хотелось бы чуть больше ясности.</p><p>- Понимаю, - Максанс кивнул. Он бросил короткий взгляд на Акселя. И тот послал ему легкую улыбку. – Дело в том, что месье Орьян покидает пост моего личного помощника. А брать кого-либо другого на эту должность я не планирую. В связи с этим я забираю часть его задач себе.</p><p>- Что ж, - Альберт улыбнулся, - жаль слышать о вашем уходе, Аксель. Мы все к вам привязались. Но надеемся, что это приведет вас к чему-то лучшему.</p><p>- Спасибо, месье Ришар, - Аксель благодарно кивнул. – Я в свою очередь надеюсь, что вы сможете справиться с раскладываем папок перед совещанием без меня.</p><p>Послышались легкие смешки.</p><p>- Итак, господа, - прервал всех властный голос Максанса. Хотя Аксель видел, что его глаза смеялись. – Предлагаю закончить на этом моменте. Как только приказы будут составлены, месье Орьян направит их на вашу почту. Всем хорошего рабочего дня!</p><p>Когда все разошлись из «аквариума», Максанс откинулся на спинку своего кресла и с интересом посмотрел на Акселя.</p><p>- То есть, вы, месье Орьян, считаете, что я должен хорошо справиться с папками перед совещаниями? – спросил он довольно суровым тоном. Но в его глазах плясали черти. И Аксель был в их власти.</p><p>Он поднялся и практически навис над креслом Максанса. Разглядывая его лицо.</p><p>- Полагаю, президент должен уметь управляться с задачами любой сложности, - приподняв брови, ответил он. – Даже с такими непосильными.</p><p>А потом он бросил короткий взгляд на коридор, где никого уже не было, и наклонился к Максансу. Его губы коснулись губ Фовеля в быстром и мягком поцелуе.</p><p>Аксель намеревался тут же отпрянуть, но Максанс не позволил. Он обнял его шею одной рукой, привлекая ближе к себе. И углубил поцелуй.</p><p>В дверях раздалось тактичное покашливание.</p><p>Аксель резко выпрямился и покраснел. Лула с плохо сдерживаемым весельем смотрела на них.</p><p>- Да? – Максанс вопросительно обратился к ней. Он выглядел так, словно ничего не произошло. Аксель, пожалуй, так до конца подобному и не научился.</p><p>- Месье Фовель, - произнесла Лула, возвращая себе деловой вид, - к вам пришел месье Жовен.</p><p>Филипп?</p><p>Аксель удивился. Что ему понадобилось. Неужели случай с Новэ будет преследовать их теперь постоянно.</p><p>- Проводи его в мой кабинет, - велел Максанс. – Мы сейчас придем.</p><p>Лула кивнула и ушла.</p><p>- Мы? – удивился Аксель. – Я тебе там нужен?</p><p>- Обязательно, - Максанс поднялся и оправил пиджак. – Это касается не только меня. Нас двоих.</p><p>Он внимательно посмотрел в глаза Акселю. И тот чуть заметно улыбнулся.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Если Филипп и удивился присутствию Акселя, то не подал вида.<p>Юристы, что с них взять.</p><p>- Как обстоят наши дела? – поинтересовался Максанс, делая глоток кофе.</p><p>Лула только что принесла им три чашки. И она весьма красноречиво подмигнула Акселю, пока Фовель отвлекся на Жовена. Засранка такая.</p><p>- Могу сказать, - Филипп закинул ногу на ногу. Он удобно устроился в кресле возле стола Максанса. Тогда как Аксель расположился на своем любимом диване. – Все обстоит куда лучше, чем мы могли предполагать сначала. Думаю, влияние оказала ваша с Акселем, - он кивнул Орьяну, - пресс-конференция.</p><p>- Как именно? – Максанс выглядел расслабленным. Поэтому Аксель тоже не волновался.</p><p>Он доверял Фовелю в этом плане. Если тот был спокоен, значит и Акселю не о чем было переживать.</p><p>- Новэ не просто согласен не давать огласку этому делу, - Филипп выдержал интригующую паузу. – Но он также собирается принести публичные извинения. Так как не был в курсе ваших отношений.</p><p>Святое дерьмо.</p><p>Аксель шокировано посмотрел на Максанса. Но тот и бровью не повел. Будто изначально рассчитывал именно на такой результат.</p><p>- Это меньшее, что может сделать этот говнюк, - процедил Максанс, доставая сигареты.</p><p>Похоже, этот случай все еще его задевал. Признаться, даже сам Аксель уже забыл о том унижении. Слишком много всего произошло после.</p><p>Но Максанс явно не забыл.</p><p>- Знаешь, - Филипп со смешком вздохнул, - я бы не стал забегать далеко вперед, но похоже на то, что он все-таки настроен на сотрудничество с тобой.</p><p>- Что? – Аксель пораженно выдохнул.</p><p>- Черта с два, - отрезал Максанс. Он затянулся сигаретой, а потом выпустил несколько витиеватых колец дыма. Это его всегда успокаивало. – Я не буду работать с этим ублюдком. Даже если он согласится на самые невыгодные условия.</p><p>- Ну, мое дело просто озвучить факты, - Жовен пожал плечами. – Если вопросов ко мне нет, я пойду?</p><p>Максанс сказал, что созвонится с ним позже. И Филипп ушел.</p><p>Аксель еще пару минут приходил в себя. Он пил кофе и пытался подобрать слова для того, что собирался сказать.</p><p>Потому что даже в его голове это звучало ужасно.</p><p>- Кхм, - откашлялся он и поставил чашку на столик. Затем поднялся и подошел к столу Максанса. Тот поднял на него глаза, делая новую затяжку. <i>Господь Бог</i>, как же сексуально курил этот мужчина. Лишая Акселя любой воли. – Я тут подумал…</p><p>- Не томи, - Максанс притянул Акселя свободной рукой к себе за талию. Словно он просто не мог не касаться его постоянно, как только они оказывались одни.</p><p>Не то чтобы Аксель как-то возражал.</p><p>Он погладил Максанса по плечу и наконец произнес:</p><p>- Мне кажется, тебе не стоит рубить сгоряча. Я про Новэ.</p><p>- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Максанс нахмурился. – Аксель, я уже сказал, что не собираюсь…</p><p>- Максо, - пальцы Аксель погладили его шею у самой линии роста волос. И Фовель немного расслабился. – Я понимаю, почему ты отказываешься. Да, его слова тогда задели меня. Но поверь мне, это далеко не повод, чтобы лишаться такого шанса наконец выйти на Запад. Ты достаточно отстоял мою честь, - он улыбнулся с теплотой. – Теперь можно воспользоваться ситуацией. Представь, как он будет чувствовать себя неловко и виновато из-за всего произошедшего. Даже если он не раскаялся, не думаю, что он в принципе способен на такое, - Аксель хмыкнул. – Так вот, даже если он лишь держит лицо, это будет нам на руку. Тебе на руку. Ты сможешь выжать из этого контракта все возможные максимальные выгоды.</p><p>Максанс задумался.</p><p>И это было хорошо. Аксель был рад, что он больше не кидается импульсивно в омут с головой. Как бывало всегда, когда дело касалось его ревности или чести Акселя. Меньше всего Орьян хотел бы, чтобы из-за него страдал бизнес Фовеля. Как бы это ни льстило.</p><p>- Я поражен, - произнес наконец Максанс с тихим смешком. – Поражен, какого дьявола я воспитал.</p><p>Он все же рассмеялся. И усадил Акселя к себе на колени.</p><p>- Я подумаю над тем, что ты предложил, - он уткнулся носом в шею Акселя, вдыхая его аромат. – Ты так чудесно пахнешь.</p><p>- Да, - улыбнулся Аксель, вспоминая их разговор в кабинете больше месяца назад. – Это твой парфюм.</p><p>- Мой, - ответил Максанс. Который тоже явно вспомнил.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В среду днем они опять поехали на производство.<p>Пригород Парижа на этот раз встретил их пасмурным небом и холодным ветром.</p><p>Но тем контрастнее был теплый прием, который оказал им Этьен. Савари буквально светился от счастья, увидев Максанса и Акселя.</p><p>- Мои мальчики, - он бросился к ним, чуть не плача.</p><p>Аксель не мог понять, что происходит. И тогда Максанс с усмешкой поделился:</p><p>- Я провел тут почти трое суток на прошлой неделе. Этьен выхаживал меня, как младенца.</p><p>Аксель с улыбкой наблюдал за ними двоими. Пожалуй, Савари сделал для Максанса куда больше, чем его родной отец.</p><p>Он не только разделял его увлечение. Но и оказал поддержку в тот момент, когда Фовель действительно в ней нуждался.</p><p>- Он был сам не свой, - патетично воскликнул Этьен. – Аксель, на нем лица не было. Он не ел ничего. Кроме своего фиалкового корня.</p><p>Аксель недоверчиво хмыкнул. А Максанс недовольно проворчал:</p><p>- Я его не ел, не выдумывай. Разве что, может, один раз попробовал. Чтобы убедиться…</p><p>- Я же говорю, сошел с ума, - Этьен всплеснул руками. – Но я рад, что у вас все наладилось. В прошлый раз вы мне всю душу изорвали.</p><p>Аксель сглотнул. Неужели, он тогда выглядел так жалко, что Савари все понял?</p><p>Впрочем, наверное, только слепой бы не понял.</p><p>- Аксель, деточка моя, - Савари обнял и его. – Не переживай. Просто ваш старик слишком много прожил на свете. И слишком многое подмечает.</p><p>- Господь Бог, - пробормотал Максанс, едва ли не закатывая глаза, - тебе сорок девять.</p><p>Аксель все же не выдержал и рассмеялся.</p><p>Он всегда любил это место. И людей здесь. Но теперь, наверное, будет любить еще больше. Хоть и не станет теперь бывать тут так часто.</p><p>- Этьен, - Максанс дождался, пока Савари отпустит Акселя, и сам приобнял его за талию. Аксель немного смутился, но уже скорее по привычке. Чувствовать руку Максанса на себе было бесконечно приятно. И то, как Фовель не стеснялся проявлять свои чувства при ком-то близком, невероятно радовало. – Мы приехали не просто так.</p><p>- Что опять задумали? – у Савари тут же загорелись глаза. Как бывало всякий раз, когда он чуял новую безумную идею своего начальника.</p><p>- Пойдем в кабинет и все узнаешь, - ответил Максанс с улыбкой.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Аксель достал из духовки яблочный пирог.<p>Аромат, который тот издавал, тут же наполнил всю кухню и гостиную. Рецепт этого пирога Акселю дала Агата в субботу. Когда он спросил ее, что больше всего любил Максанс в детстве.</p><p>И сегодня, когда они провели чудесный день в компании Этьена, который рыдал как ребенок, когда узнал о том, что Аксель уходит, а Максанс передает ему лабораторию, Акселю захотелось чем-то побаловать Фовеля.</p><p>- Чем пахнет? – Максанс пришел из спальни. Он только что принял душ. И сейчас в своем черном халате и с волосами, убранными назад, он выглядел просто божественно.</p><p>Аксель невольно сглотнул, засмотревшись на него.</p><p>Он когда-нибудь привыкнет?</p><p>Впрочем, не привык и за год.</p><p>- Руки! – прикрикнул он на Максанса, когда тот попытался стащить кусок пирога прямо с противня.</p><p>- Кажется, тут кое-кто совсем отбился от рук, - Максанс надменно приподнял брови. Его голос прозвучал холодно и властно. И в любое другое время Аксель бы либо испугался, либо возбудился.</p><p>Но сейчас он держал в руках блюдо с яблочным пирогом. Который он испек для Максанса по любимому рецепту его матери.</p><p>- Будешь командовать в своем офисе и спальне, - заявил он Максансу. – Садись за стол и пей чай.</p><p>Максанс возмущенно посмотрел на него, но промолчал.</p><p>Аксель был абсолютно доволен собой.</p><p>Пирог и правда оказался волшебным на вкус. Они съели по два куса, когда Аксель почувствовал, что больше не сможет проглотить и крошки.</p><p>Но Фовель явно не собирался останавливаться.</p><p>- Как твой вчерашний урок музыки? – спросил Максанс, забирая очередной кусок с тарелки. Яблочная долька выпала из начинки и оказалась у него на пальцах. И Максанс просто слизнул ее.</p><p>Акселя обдало жаром.</p><p>Усилием воли он вернулся к вопросу Фовеля.</p><p>- А, да, - пробормотал он, тряхнув головой, чем вызвал смешок Максанса. Тот наверняка все понял. – Урок прошел отлично. Я был так вдохновлен этим, что даже кое-что написал. Оно еще не совсем готово, но…</p><p>- Я хочу, чтобы ты мне сыграл, - прервал его Максанс. Но он тут же добавил мягче: - Я прошу тебя.</p><p>- Я не уверен, - Аксель смутился. Он и сам уже пожалел, что сказал об этом. Так как мелодия, которую он написал, была посвящена именно Максансу. И сейчас ему вдруг стало страшно. Вдруг она не понравится Фовелю?</p><p>- Детка, - позвал его Максанс. И от этого простого ласкового слова внутри у Акселя все перевернулось. Его еще никто никогда так не называл. Кроме как в детстве. И слышать это от Максанса было вдвойне волнительнее. – Пожалуйста.</p><p>Сглотнув, Аксель кивнул.</p><p>Они переместились в гостиную, где стояло его электро-пианино.</p><p>- Кхм, - Аксель сел за него и взволнованно посмотрел на Максанса. Тот тепло ему улыбался. – Это, конечно, не рояль в доме твоей матери…</p><p>- Аксель, - Максканс, сидящий на диване рядом, мягко перебил его. – Мне понравится, даже если ты сыграешь мне «Отбивную котлету»* на треугольнике.</p><p>Аксель немного нервно рассмеялся и покачал головой.</p><p>- Как-нибудь в другой раз, - фыркнул он и добавил: - Не знал, что у тебя есть треугольник.</p><p>- Я умею удивлять, - Максанс рассмеялся в ответ.</p><p>Аксель сделал глубокий вдох и взял первые ноты.</p><p>Мелодия начиналась мягко, спокойно. Но затем появлялись тревожные, надрывные ноты. В них Аксель выражал свои переживания, терзания. Те чувства, которые он испытывал раньше. Когда они с Максансом не могли открыться друг другу.</p><p>Вся его боль, все его слезы были в этом звучании.</p><p>Но после снова наступало спокойствие. Легкость. Откровенность. Чистота.</p><p>Аксель полностью растворился в этой мелодии. И игривые конечные ноты он доигрывал уже, прикрыв глаза и почти невесомо касаясь клавиш. Отдаваясь музыке до конца.</p><p>Закончив, он повернулся к Максансу.</p><p>Тот сидел, подавшись вперед. Смотря с таким восхищением и любовью, что у Акселя дрогнуло сердце.</p><p>Он подошел к Фовелю и сел к нему на колени. Обнял его лицо обеими руками и поцеловал.</p><p>- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он в поцелуй.</p><p>- Я тоже люблю тебя, - с легким вздохом ответил Максанс.</p><p>- Так называлась эта композиция, - Аксель улыбнулся.</p><p>- Знаешь, - Максанс провел рукой по его волосам, зарываясь в них пальцами. – Мне кажется, даже если бы ты продолжил заниматься музыкой и никогда бы не пришел работать ко мне, я бы встретил тебя на твоем выступлении. И точно также влюбился бы.</p><p>- Ты такой романтик, - фыркнул Аксель, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает ком. Слезы уже стояли в глазах. Он судорожно вдохнул.</p><p>- Кто бы говорил, - тихо рассмеялся Максанс.</p><p>
  <i>Я люблю тебя.</i>
</p><p>Эти три слова значили так мало и так много одновременно. В них невозможно было вместить все те чувства и эмоции, которые они оба испытывали.</p><p>Но они были самым емким, чем это все можно было назвать.</p><p> </p><p>*вальс №6 в ре бемоль мажоре Шопена, пресловутый "Собачий вальс". Это название используется во Франции.<br/>мелодия, которую играл Аксель (если кто не догадался)): I Love You, RIOPY</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Пятничное утро началось довольно рано.<p>Аксель знал, что они куда-то поедут. Еще в среду Максанс велел ничего не планировать на этот день. И Аксель рассчитывал на прогулку под парусом.</p><p>- Иди в душ, - приказал Максанс, собиравший вещи в свою дорожную сумку. – У тебя полчаса. Мы торопимся.</p><p>- Слушаюсь, босс, - Аксель шутливо отдал ему честь. На что Максанс опасно сверкнул глазами.</p><p>Да, Аксель порой играл с огнем. Но кто сказал, что он не хотел проиграть?</p><p> </p><p>Они выехали, даже не позавтракав.</p><p>Впрочем, в этом тоже не было ничего необычного. Наверняка, их ждал чудесный завтрак на верхней палубе.</p><p>Аксель наслаждался утренней прохладой. Ветер развевал его волосы. Пока он сам грелся в лучах восходящего солнца.</p><p>Максанс, одетый сегодня непривычно в светлое, тоже выглядел удовлетворенным.</p><p>И Аксель невольно любовался им. Теперь можно было открыто. Без каких-либо страхов. Или сожалений.</p><p>Он знал, что этот невероятный мужчина принадлежал ему. И, <i>Господи</i>, как же хорошо было от этого знания.</p><p>Аксель, не удержавшись, потянулся и запустил пальцы в волосы Максанса.</p><p>Тот улыбнулся, перехватил ладонь Акселя и поцеловал его костяшки.</p><p>Сердце пропустило удар.</p><p>Как, чем Аксель заслужил такое счастье?</p><p>К его удивлению, они ехали не в порт. По крайней мере, дорога была непривычной. И, погодите-ка, кажется, это была дорога в аэропорт?</p><p>Они собирались куда-то лететь.</p><p>Эта мысль вызвала у Акселя какой-то невероятный восторг. Да, сейчас все вызывало у него подобные эмоции. Но они с Максансом, несмотря на то, что постоянно где-то бывали, ни разу никуда не летали вместе.</p><p>Оставив автомобиль на платной стоянке, Максанс вытащил из багажника сумку. Он поправил свои солнцезащитные очки и проверил время на наручных часах.</p><p>- Наш вылет через полчаса.</p><p>- Что? – изумился Аксель, спеша следом за Фовелем, шагавшим к терминалу. – Почему мы приехали так поздно? А регистрация…</p><p>- Это частный рейс, - оборвал его Максанс. – Ты что, думал, мы полетим с сотней других людей?</p><p>
  <i>Действительно.</i>
</p><p>Аксель фыркнул себе под нос и догнал Фовеля. </p><p>Они прошли мимо основной массы пассажиров и направились к незаметному входу. С неприметной табличкой «VIP-зал».</p><p>Внутри находилось несколько человек в деловых костюмах.</p><p>Аксель даже узнал одного бизнесмена. Он приветственно кивнул ему. Но Максанс его даже не заметил. Просто прошагал мимо своими длинными ногами. Заставив Акселя виновато улыбаться.</p><p>Наконец они миновали пару лестничных пролетов и вышли на взлетную полосу.</p><p>Она была в стороне от основных. И здесь был только один самолет.</p><p>Небольшой, черный и безумно красивый.</p><p>Глаза Акселя засветились каким-то детским восторгом. Он всегда любил летать. Но ему нечасто доводилось это делать. Как-то не было поводов.</p><p>И теперь он видел перед собой совершенный образец искусства. По-другому этот самолет не поворачивался назвать язык.</p><p>Максанс поздоровался со стюардом, и они вошли внутрь.</p><p>Что ж, хоть Аксель ни разу не летал на частных самолетах, он видел немало из них в кино. И этот точно не уступал тем, на которых путешествовали сильные мира сего.</p><p>- Итак, - устроившись в кожаном кресле со всевозможным комфортом, Аксель внимательно посмотрел на Максанса, - у тебя есть свой самолет?</p><p>- Что? – Фовель вытянул ноги и снял наконец свои очки. – А, нет, - он покачал головой. – Я его не покупал. Но если тебе понравится летать, могу и купить.</p><p>Он сказал это таким будничным тоном.</p><p>
  <i>Аксель Орьян, как ты дошел до того, что тебе предлагают купить самолет?</i>
</p><p>Закусив губу и пряча улыбку, Аксель отвернулся к иллюминатору. Ему всегда нравилось наблюдать за взлетом.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Вена.<p>Вот куда они прилетели.</p><p>И Аксель уже был в восторге от этого города.</p><p>Он чувствовал себя ребенком в рождественское утро. Все еще не осознавая до конца, что они действительно находились в другой стране.</p><p>За год, проведенный с Максансом, он привык ко многому. К дорогой, красивой жизни. К дорогим, красивым вещам.</p><p>Но все равно порой не мог до конца поверить, что это и правда происходило с ним. С ними.</p><p>В аэропорту их встретил лимузин. Водитель в форменной фуражке отеля «Sacher Wien»** взял сумку из рук Максанса и положил ее в багажник.</p><p>Фовель сам открыл заднюю дверь сначала для Акселя, потом сел сам.</p><p>- Здесь безумно красиво, - пробормотал Аксель, чувствуя невероятный подъем.</p><p>Они ехали по улицам старинного города. И Аксель чувствовал себя словно в сказке. Нет, Париж тоже был невероятно красив. Не даром считался самым романтичным городом планеты.</p><p>Но Аксель уже привык к нему. И знал свой город не только со стороны красивых фасадов.</p><p>А Вена пока представлялась ему чем-то невероятно завораживающим.</p><p>Полный впечатлений, он повернулся к Максансу. Тот улыбался, наблюдая за Акселем. И от этой простой, легкой улыбки Акселю стало совсем трудно дышать.</p><p>Он будто бы только сейчас, в этом роскошном лимузине, в незнакомой стране, осознал, что они теперь действительно были вместе.</p><p>Поддавшись порыву, он скользнул по сидению ближе. Коснулся рукой щеки Максанса. И просто поцеловал его.</p><p>Потому что хотел. Потому что мог.</p><p>«Sacher Wien» оказался именно таким, каким и представлял Аксель.</p><p>Да, он видел немало роскоши. Но этот отель поразил даже его. Или, возможно, сегодня он пребывал в таком настроении.</p><p>Открытый для всего нового.</p><p>Максанс дал портье на чай. И они наконец остались одни в номере. Президентский люкс «Madame Butterfly».***</p><p>Роскошный белоснежный номер. С собственной гостиной, двумя ванными комнатами, спальней, кабинетом и террасой.</p><p>Аксель даже знать не хотел, сколько стоила ночь в этом номере.</p><p>Он перестал быть помощником Максанса Фовеля, чтобы считать его расходы. И теперь просто наслаждался жизнью как его спутник.</p><p>Что ж, к такому легко можно было привыкнуть.</p><p>Впрочем, он все равно сохранил за собой часть обязанностей. Они решили, что всеми личными делами Максанса Аксель сможет заниматься по-прежнему. Просто будет делать это из дома. Тем более, что все это так или иначе связано с самим Орьяном.</p><p>- Чем займемся? – Аксель вышел на террасу, где уже курил Максанс.</p><p>Из их номера открывался вид на знаменитую Венскую оперу. И Аксель завороженно смотрел на нее. Он видел это здание лишь на картинках. И оно внушало ему трепет.</p><p>- Вечером мы идем на «Спартак», - Максанс выпустил кольцо дыма и внимательно наблюдал за реакцией Акселя.</p><p>- Что? – не поверил Орьян. – Ты серьезно?</p><p>- Стал бы я везти тебя в Вену, чтобы просто поесть штрудель, - Максанс усмехнулся.</p><p>- О, Боже! – воскликнул Аксель и прикрыл рот рукой. – Ты серьезно.</p><p>Его просто разрывало от эмоций. Он так долго сдерживался в течение всего этого года. Что теперь все, любая мелочь, вызывало в нем восторг.</p><p>Чистый и незамутненный.</p><p>Впрочем, называть мелочью полет в Вену и поход на легендарный балет… Что ж, Максанс определенно его избаловал.</p><p> </p><p>Они позавтракали в ресторане отеля. Откуда намеревались отправиться на прогулку.</p><p>- Мне понравилось гулять с тобой в Руане, - признался Максанс, смотря в свою тарелку. Они действительно ели чертов штрудель. И он был волшебным на вкус.</p><p>- Мне тоже, - Аксель улыбнулся. – Надеюсь, здесь у нас не будет проблем с полицией.</p><p>- Кто знает, - Максанс многозначительно хмыкнул.</p><p>- Только давай договоримся, - Аксель сделал глоток минеральной воды, запивая сладкий яблочный вкус. – Мы потратим не больше пятидесяти евро на все развлечения.</p><p>- Что? – Максанс выглядел по-настоящему шокированным. – Как ты себе это представляешь…</p><p>- Никакого лимузина, - Аксель, веселясь, загнул палец. – Никаких модных музеев и выставок, - он загнул второй. – Никаких дорогих ресторанов.</p><p>- И что же мы будем делать? – Фовель скептически приподнял брови. – Кормить голубей на Штефансплац?****</p><p> </p><p>И они действительно кормили голубей на площади Штефансплац.</p><p>Аксель заметил небольшую булочную на углу. И там им удалось купить булку свежего хлеба. Максанс недоверчиво смотрел на него. По-видимому, все еще думая, что Аксель вот-вот придет в себя.</p><p>Но тщетно.</p><p>Орьян получал огромное удовольствие от всего, что с ними происходило.</p><p>Он рассмеялся, увидев, как недовольный Максанс пытался стряхнуть голубя. Тот уселся Фовелю прямо на голову. Второй при этом атаковал его руку. В которой был кусок хлеба.</p><p>Захлебываясь смехом, Аксель достал телефон и сделал несколько снимков. Это было невероятное зрелище.</p><p>Расстроенный проигрышем в этой борьбе, Максанс заявил, что ему нужно выпить.</p><p>- Мы можем позволить себе только кофе, - Аксель невинно улыбнулся, пожав плечами.</p><p>Максанс скрежетнул зубами. В его кармане лежала платиновая кредитка, на которую можно было купить весь кофе мира. Но довольствоваться пришлось парой стаканов из Старбакса.</p><p>Они шли по улице, то и дело касаясь друг друга плечами.</p><p>Аксель улыбался в свой кофе. Абсолютно довольный жизнью. Максанс пытался хмуриться. Но Аксель прекрасно видел, что тот получал не меньше удовольствия.</p><p>Кофе оказался вкусным. А они тем временем вышли к кафедральному собору Святого Стефана. Это здание своей величественностью чем-то напоминало Нотр-Дам. Но все равно обладало своим собственным шармом.</p><p>Им пришлось выложить целых двадцать евро из своего бюджета за вход. Но оно того стоило.</p><p>Величественное снаружи, внутри это здание выглядело поистине впечатляюще. Часовни, алтари, ковчеги. Изысканные реликвии, украшенные золотом. Резные стены, убегавшие куда-то в самое небо.</p><p>Аксель ходил повсюду, буквально открыв рот. Он хотел, было, взять в аренду аудио-гид. Но Максанс сказал, что сам может побыть в его роли.</p><p>И то, сколько Фовель знал не только об этом соборе, а об архитектуре в общем, поражало не меньше красоты самого здания.</p><p>Аксель влюблялся с каждой минутой в этого мужчину все больше.</p><p>Он смотрел на него, как на самое прекрасное создание на Земле. Пока Максанс смотрел на какой-то пятисотлетний алтарь и вдохновенно рассказывал о нем.</p><p>И все, о чем мог думать Аксель, это было желание поцеловать Максанса. Прямо сейчас.</p><p>Он украдкой огляделся. Основная масса туристов уже ушла далеко вперед. Поэтому Аксель схватил Максанса за руку и толкнул к ближайшей нише.</p><p>Она оказалась маленькой и темной. Но плечи Акселя довольно удачно вписались в нее. Притянув немного опешившего Максанса к себе, Аксель закинул руки ему на шею. И поцеловал.</p><p>- Ты с ума сошел, - пробормотал Максанс прямо в поцелуй.</p><p>- Совершенно точно, - согласился Аксель со смехом.</p><p>**один из самых старинных и дорогих отелей Вены. Располагается в самом центре города. Из его окон открывается вид на Венскую оперу</p><p>***самый большой (ну, и логично, что дорогой) номер отеля, по ссылке можно познакомиться с обстановкой: https://www.sacher.com/en/wp-content/uploads/sites/4/fly-images/4517/Sacher_Wien_Zimmer-Madame-Buttlerfly_Intro_1-620x620-c.jpg</p><p>****центральная площадь Вены. На ней же находится и собор Святого Стефана</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они вернулись в отель уже ближе к шести вечера.<p>- У меня вопрос, - произнес Аксель, пока они поднимались на лифте на свой последний этаж. – Что мы наденем? Вещи собирал ты, я даже не знаю, есть ли у меня сменное белье.</p><p>- Нет, - со всей серьезностью ответил Максанс. – Будешь ходить голым.</p><p>- Голуби на Штефансплац оценят, - Аксель закатил глаза.</p><p>Как оказалось, Максанс позаботился обо всем. Аксель в нем и не сомневался, если честно.</p><p>Он уже настолько привык к тому, что Фовель всегда продумывал все до мелочей, когда дело касалось их поездок. И спросил лишь, чтобы поддразнить.</p><p>Максанс взял с собой их парные костюмы, которые сшил для них Фабиано. И пока они наслаждались прогулкой, горничная отгладила их и приготовила к выходу.</p><p>У Акселя болезненно сжалось сердце при взгляде на эти костюмы.</p><p>С того дня прошло всего две недели, а будто бы вечность.</p><p>- Все хорошо? – Максанс обнял его со спины и поцеловал в висок.</p><p>- Да, - Аксель улыбнулся, смахивая легкую грусть. – Все совершенно точно хорошо.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Роскошь позолоты и алого бархата окутывала со всех сторон.<p>Венская государственная опера выглядела как королева, надевшая свои лучшие драгоценности. И Аксель готов был присягнуть ей на верность.</p><p>В фойе тут и там сновали официанты в белых ливреях. Они разносили гостям шампанское и легкие закуски.</p><p>Максанс взял два бокала и протянул один Акселю.</p><p>- За что выпьем? – с улыбкой спросил Аксель. Находясь посреди одного из самых красивых зданий Вены, он смотрел только на Максанса.</p><p>- За нас, - Фовель отсалютовал ему.</p><p>Они едва успели сделать по глотку, как к ним подошел репортер.</p><p>- Мистер Фовель! – с восторгом, будто нашел жемчужину на дне океана, воскликнул он. – И вы здесь! Чудесно выглядите. Как и ваш спутник. Это ведь Аксель Орьян?</p><p>Аксель немного растерялся от такой прыти.</p><p>В Париже на приемах и в театрах вся пресса была вышколена. И знала, к кому можно подойти, а к кому не стоит. Максанс относился ко второй категории. Он всегда сам выбирал, кому давать интервью.</p><p>Но теперь, после их публичного заявления в прошлую пятницу, их личная жизнь, казалось, интересовалась каждого.</p><p>Максанс сдержанно кивнул.</p><p>- Совершенно верно, - он посмотрел на Акселя. – Я здесь со своим спутником.</p><p>- Вы прилетели специально на премьеру? – не унимался репортер. – Или все же есть еще какой-то повод?</p><p>Аксель едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Но Максанс, на удивление, не разозлился. Он обнял Акселя за талию, прижав его к себе, и ответил:</p><p>- Да, есть. У нас сегодня годовщина.</p><p>И он поцеловал Акселя. Вот так просто. Прямо на камеру.</p><p>У Акселя закружилась голова. От шампанского, от поцелуя, от всего этого дня.</p><p>Нет, он, конечно же, помнил про годовщину. Но они не говорили об этом вслух. А теперь, когда Максанс озвучил эти слова, Аксель как никогда остро осознал.</p><p>Они вместе уже целый год. И лишь две недели из него – <i>по-настоящему</i> вместе.</p><p>Репортер задал еще несколько глупых вопросов и испарился. Стоило лишь Фовелю глянуть на него своим фирменным взглядом.</p><p>- Все в порядке? – Максанс заглянул Акселю в глаза, когда они остались вдвоем.</p><p>- Абсолютно, - Аксель тепло улыбнулся в ответ. И потянулся за еще одним поцелуем.</p><p>Раз уж было можно.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Балет был шедеврален.<p>Аксель всегда получал истинное удовольствие от всех постановок, на которых бывал. Но сегодня все его органы чувств были словно обострены.</p><p>Он с неописуемым восторгом следил за всем, происходящим на сцене. Едва ли, не свешиваясь вниз с балкона их VIP-ложи.</p><p>Максанс поглаживал пальцами его ладонь и пил шампанское. Он уже видел этот балет раньше. И Аксель не осуждал его за отсутствие интереса. Но все равно не мог понять, как тот находил его собственный профиль интереснее того, что происходило внизу.</p><p>А потом он обернулся.</p><p>И увидел взгляд Максанса.</p><p>Полный любви. Полный сотен, тысяч невысказанных слов. И пропал.</p><p>Ему вдруг стало совершенно все равно на постановку. На людей вокруг. На роскошь и величие старинного здания.</p><p>Все померкло. И вовсе перестало существовать.</p><p>Только он.</p><p>Всегда. И навсегда.</p><p>Максанс поднес его руку к своим губам. И поцеловал в раскрытую ладонь.</p><p>Аксель буквально задохнулся от шквала своих эмоций. От силы своей любви.</p><p>- Пойдем, - попросил вдруг он. – Пожалуйста, пойдем.</p><p>И они ушли из Оперы, не дождавшись даже антракта.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Отель находился в нескольких минутах ходьбы.<p>Но даже они показались Акселю мучительно долгими.</p><p>Уже в лифте он толкнул Максанса к стенке и практически набросился на него с поцелуем. Это был не ласковый или нежный поцелуй.</p><p>Это был голодный, жадный поцелуй.</p><p>Такой, каким Аксель никогда не целовал Фовеля. Собственнический.</p><p>Цепляясь друг за друга, расстегивая одежду на ходу, они с трудом добрались до номера.</p><p>- Аксель, - дыхание Максанса немного сбилось. – Аксель…</p><p>Они не стали включать освещение. Но даже в лунном свете Аксель видел, как лихорадочно блестели глаза Фовеля. Он будто хотел о чем-то попросить, но не решался.</p><p>Аксель лишь надеялся, что верно все истолковал.</p><p>- Максанс, - он снова подался к нему, помогая снять пиджак. – Ты позволишь мне?..</p><p>Он и сам не мог озвучить свой вопрос вслух. Он был слишком смущен и возбужден происходящим одновременно.</p><p>- Да, - выдохнул Максанс, раздевая самого Акселя. – Да, пожалуйста.</p><p><i>Господи Боже</i>, как с этим справиться.</p><p>У Акселя внутри все горело и дрожало. Он все еще не мог поверить. Что Максанс позволил, разрешил.</p><p>Они торопливо разделись и вместе пошли в душ.</p><p>Максанс вдруг словно оробел. И Аксель понял, что для него, вероятно, все это значило едва ли не больше, чем для самого Орьяна.</p><p>Он сделал воду погорячее, чтобы Фовель смог немного расслабиться.</p><p>- Скажи, если я сделаю что-то не так, - прошептал Аксель ему на ухо, выдавливая на ладони гель для душа.</p><p>Максанс в ответ лишь улыбнулся уголком рта.</p><p>Он показывал, что полностью доверял Акселю.</p><p>И от осознания этого совершенно срывало тормоза.</p><p>Если в прошлый раз, в доме родителей Максанса, Аксель чувствовал какое-то неопределенное, неоформившееся желание. То сегодня все было по-другому.</p><p>Весь этот день плавно вел его к тому, чтобы сейчас поклоняться Максансу. Его телу. Любить его.</p><p>Любить так сильно, как только это было возможно.</p><p>Руки Акселя скользили по груди Максанса. По его животу. Ногам. Затем перебрались на спину.</p><p>Максанс стоял, прикрыв глаза. И Аксель видел, как вода сверху стекала с его мокрых волос.</p><p>Он выглядел сейчас таким беззащитным. Таким открытым.</p><p>Подавшись вперед, Аксель накрыл его мокрые губы своими. Проникая языком между ними.</p><p>И одновременно с этим его палец прошелся между ягодиц Максанса. Внутри все сжалось от предвкушения. От невероятно острого возбуждения.</p><p>Осторожно надавив, Аксель ввел только кончик. И почувствовал легкий вздох, который Максанс выдохнул ему прямо в рот.</p><p>Он углубил поцелуй, вводя палец дальше.</p><p>Стоять так, почти на цыпочках, было не совсем удобно. Но меньше всего Аксель сейчас думал о своем комфорте.</p><p>Все, чего ему хотелось, это чтобы было хорошо Максансу. Его Максансу.</p><p>Он посасывал язык Фовеля, затягивая его в свой рот. И одновременно с этим осторожно раскрывал его уже двумя пальцами.</p><p>Максанс все еще был слегка напряжен. Но горячая вода и поцелуи медленно делали свое дело.</p><p>Он постепенно расслаблялся.</p><p>- Пойдем, - прошептал Аксель, отстранившись.</p><p>Он уже был не в силах сдерживаться. У него буквально все зудело. Черт возьми, это был не только первый раз Максанса. Но и первый раз самого Акселя в новой роли.</p><p>И он чертовски сильно боялся облажаться. Сделать что-то не так.</p><p>У него немного тряслись руки, пока он вытирался большим белым полотенцем. Максанс рядом уже закутался в халат. И смотрел.</p><p>
  <i>Святой Иисус.</i>
</p><p>От его взгляда можно было умереть. Или кончить прямо там.</p><p>- Ты брал с собой что-нибудь? – голос Акселя предательски дрогнул. Максанс лишь кивнул на сумку.</p><p>Он выглядел теперь абсолютно спокойно. Тогда как Аксель не на шутку разволновался.</p><p>Дрожащими руками он не с первого раза справился с молнией. Смазка нашлась на самом дне.</p><p>Достав ее, он обернулся и нервно облизнул губы.</p><p>- Послушай, - начал он, подбирая слова, - если ты не уверен или не хочешь, мы можем просто…</p><p>- Аксель, - мягко прервал его Максанс. – Я уверен. И я хочу.</p><p>
  <i>Ох. Ладно.</i>
</p><p>Аксель сделал судорожный вдох и посмотрел Максансу прямо в глаза.</p><p>- Я волнуюсь, - признался он. Потому что, блядь, они договорились делиться друг с другом всем.</p><p>- Я тоже, - Максанс улыбнулся. – Но я уверен в тебе. Все будет идеально.</p><p>Если бы так.</p><p>Максанс развязал пояс халата, и тот упал к его ногам. Он стоял перед Акселем полностью обнаженный. И полностью в его власти.</p><p>И от этой власти кружило голову.</p><p>- Что мне сделать? – тихо спросил Максанс. От его голоса член Акселя буквально задрожал.</p><p>- Ложись, - Аксель решился.</p><p>Максанс доверил ему себя. И Аксель хотел сделать все так, как надо.</p><p>Максанс лег на кровать. Аксель навис над ним сверху. Разглядывая его совершенное тело. Его татуировки. Каждую вену на его руках. И на его члене.</p><p>Он уже был возбужден.</p><p>
  <i>Блядь.</i>
</p><p>Тот факт, что Максанс возбудился, думая о сексе с ним, сводил Акселя с ума. Прикрыв на мгновение глаза, он сел у Максанса в ногах.</p><p>Тот развел их шире. Чем вызвал тихий стон у Акселя. Ему пришлось прикусить язык. Потому что, ну, <i>Господи</i>, как тут можно было молчать?</p><p>Его руки ласково прошлись по внутренней стороне бедер Максанса. Разводя их шире. А затем Аксель лег между ними.</p><p>Он провел носом по всей длине члена. А следом – и языком. Обхватил головку губами. И начал ее посасывать.</p><p>Так, как любил Максанс.</p><p>Цепляя языком уретру и уздечку. Втягивая глубже в рот. Упирая прямо в нёбо.</p><p>Максанс судорожно вдохнул.</p><p>Он лежал, чуть приподнявшись на лопатках. И наблюдал за Акселем из-под полуприкрытых ресниц.</p><p>Его рука легла Акселю на голову. Пальцы зарылись в еще мокрые после душа волосы. И чуть потянули вверх.</p><p>С пошлым мокрым звуком выпустив член изо рта, Аксель поцеловал его в головку.</p><p>И поцелуями же спустился ниже.</p><p>- Дай мне подушку, - просил он, протягивая руку.</p><p>Максанс достал одну из-под головы. И Аксель подложил ее ему под бедра. Так было удобнее даже не Максансу, самому Акселю.</p><p>Он хотел сделать все идеально.</p><p>Как бы сильно ему самому сейчас не хотелось побыстрее кончить, главным сегодня был именно Максанс.</p><p>Фовель согнул ноги в коленях. И теперь Аксель получил больше доступа.</p><p>Он провел языком по всему члену, по промежности. И дошел до его дырки. Несмотря на то, что Аксель уже раскрывал ее в душе пальцами, она все равно выглядела совершенно нетронутой.</p><p>Он уже и раньше вылизывал Максанса здесь. Но сегодня все было иначе. Сегодня он не просто ласкал его языком. Он готовил его.</p><p>Для себя.</p><p>От одной только мысли об этом, Акселя буквально обдало кипятком.</p><p>Его язык прошелся по самому краю дырки, чуть надавил и вошел внутрь. Он добавил чуть больше слюны и попробовал снова. Язык протолкнулся дальше.</p><p>Ему нравилось делать это для Максанса. Он и сам получал удовольствие. Особенно сейчас, когда собственный член уже буквально ныл и истекал смазкой.</p><p>Но Аксель понимал, что еще рано.</p><p>Он старательно вылизывал и посасывал края дырки. Проталкивал язык внутрь. Потом добавил сначала один палец. А затем и второй.</p><p>Максанс тяжело дышал сверху. И его сбившееся дыхание слышалось как музыка.</p><p>Поцеловав его бедро, Аксель отстранился. Два его пальца по-прежнему были глубоко в Максансе. Но ему была нужна смазка, чтобы двигаться дальше.</p><p>- Все хорошо? – спросил он немного севшим голосом и вытащил пальцы, чтобы добавить на них лубрикант.</p><p>- Да, - одними губами прошептал Максанс и улыбнулся. Сердце Акселя пропустило удар.</p><p>Пряча ответную улыбку, он опустил глаза. Выдавив смазку сразу на три пальца, он положил свободную руку на живот Максанса. Поглаживая его, он начал вводить пальцы.</p><p>Максанс чуть слышно застонал.</p><p>Он запрокинул голову и сжал покрывало рукой.</p><p>Аксель чуть не кончил прямо на месте от этого стона. И от этой картины. Преодолевая сопротивление мышц, он протолкнул пальцы до конца.</p><p>И замер, давая Максансу привыкнуть.</p><p>Фовель тяжело дышал и смотрел немного безумным взглядом. Аксель не знал, было ли ему приятно, или он просто терпел.</p><p>Но потом его взгляд упал на член Максанса. Полностью окрепший. С блестящей от смазки головкой.</p><p>И он понял, что все шло отлично.</p><p>Его пальцы уже почти свободно двигались внутри. Максанс был горячим, гладким. Акселю безумно хотелось почувствовать его уже не только пальцами.</p><p>Его член подрагивал от возбуждения. Но он боялся, что едва только войдет, как тут же кончит.</p><p>Впрочем, Максанс не зря целый год учил его терпению.</p><p>Чувствуя, что Максанс уже достаточно растянут, Аксель отодвинулся. Фовель посмотрел на него чуть мутным взглядом.</p><p>И Аксель растаял от любви к нему.</p><p>От того, как Максанс доверял ему. Открывался, отдавался. Целиком.</p><p>Это стоило всего.</p><p>Встав перед ним на колени, Аксель снова положил руку на его живот. Ему иррационально хотелось почувствовать себя, когда он будет двигаться внутри. Хоть он и понимал головой, что это невозможно. Но его инстинкты говорили об обратном.</p><p>Погладив напряженные мышцы живота, Аксель второй рукой направил свой член. Головка проехалась между ягодиц. И да, он мог бы кончить уже только от этого.</p><p>- Давай, - хрипло попросил Максанс.</p><p>И Аксель сдался.</p><p>Он толкнулся бедрами вперед. Входя медленно, но плавно и сразу до конца.</p><p>Бедра Максанса задрожали. Сам он, стиснув зубы, застонал. А Аксель чуть не умер в ту же минуту.</p><p>Он мог лишь судорожно хватать воздух ртом. Теряясь и падая куда-то в бесконечность.</p><p>Максанс поймал его руку на своем животе и крепко сжал ее.</p><p>Даже сейчас, будучи полностью во власти Акселя, он все равно помогал ему. Давал свою поддержку.</p><p>Аксель прикрыл глаза, справляясь с волной обжигающего возбуждения. И, почувствовав, как Максанс под ним, вокруг него, немного расслабился, начал двигаться.</p><p>Это было выше его сил.</p><p>Это был так невероятно хорошо.</p><p>Это было совсем по-новому. Любить Максанса вот так. Но это не было хуже. И это не было лучше. Просто по-другому.</p><p>Аксель двигался немного резко и рвано. Но Максанс помогал ему. Двигаясь навстречу. И Аксель нашел верный ритм.</p><p>Его сердце вот-вот грозило выпрыгнуть из грудной клетки. Так быстро и бешено оно билось.</p><p>Оно собиралось прямо сейчас умереть. И Аксель вместе с ним.</p><p>Чувствуя, что несмотря на все свои попытки удержаться, оттянуть это хоть немного дальше, он сейчас кончит, Аксель обхватил член Максанса рукой.</p><p>И стал двигать ею в такт своим же толчкам.</p><p>Максанс задышал чаще. Он приподнялся на пятках, поддавая бедрами вверх. И Аксель двигался ему навстречу все быстрее.</p><p>Глупо было надеяться, что он сможет продержаться долго.</p><p>Но Акселю было так хорошо, что думать о чем-то другом он просто не мог. Никакого стыда, никаких сожалений.</p><p>Его рука быстро скользила по члену Максанса. Который уже потек от предэякулята. Что значило лишь одно. Фовель и сам был уже на грани.</p><p>И тогда Аксель перестал сдерживаться. Он совсем слетел с катушек.</p><p>Ему казалось, он никогда еще не двигался так быстро. С его губ срывались стоны, так ему было хорошо. Но куда слаще слышались стоны самого Максанса. Более сдержанные. Но такие возбуждающие.</p><p>Аксель сделал еще один толчок, вышел почти полностью, сжал член Максанса у самого основания и резко вошел до конца.</p><p>Он задрожал всем телом, кончая глубоко внутри Максанса. И чувствуя, что тот тоже вздрогнул. Подкинул бедра и отдался своему оргазму.</p><p> </p><p>Аксель упал на него сверху, распластавшись по груди.</p><p>И Максанс обнял его за спину. Поглаживая по чуть вспотевшей коже.</p><p>Очень хотелось спросить, было ли ему также хорошо. Но Аксель не решался. Он все еще подрагивал от прошедшего оргазма.</p><p>И слушал неровное, сбившееся дыхание Максанса.</p><p>У него было странное чувство. Ему было хорошо. Очень хорошо. Но…</p><p>- Ты слишком громко думаешь, - Максанс улыбнулся. Он убрал влажные пряди волос со лба Акселя. – Мне понравилось.</p><p>- Мне тоже, - пробормотал Аксель со вздохом. – Но понимаешь, это было так странно. И, наверное, это прозвучит глупо, но мне больше нравится, когда ты сверху.</p><p>- Признайся, - тихо рассмеялся Максанс, - ты просто любишь получать удовольствие. А тут тебе пришлось поработать.</p><p>- Ненавижу тебя, - Аксель снова спрятал горящее лицо у него на груди.</p><p>- Я тоже тебя люблю, - с улыбкой в голосе ответил Максанс. – И я понял, о чем ты говоришь. Не смущайся. И, Аксель, - позвал он. – Посмотри на меня.</p><p>- Ну, что? – немного недовольно спросил Аксель, поднимая глаза.</p><p>- Спасибо тебе, - Максанс провел костяшками пальцев по его щеке, заставляя Акселя замереть от блаженства. – За все. За весь этот год. Что ты был рядом. За то, что позволил мне освободиться от демонов прошлого. За то, что остаешься со мной, несмотря ни на что.</p><p>- Максо, - Аксель закусил губу.</p><p>Ему так много хотелось сказать сейчас. Его просто разрывало изнутри. Но все, на что хватило его сил, дотянуться и мягко поцеловать любимые губы.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Две недели спустя.<p>Аксель безумно волновался.</p><p>Нет, это был уже не первый их с Максансом выход в свет. Но он все еще не был знаком с его друзьями. Потому что последние две недели они провели, полностью сосредоточившись друг на друге.</p><p>Ну, и немного на работе.</p><p>И вот сегодня, в день свадьбы Орфео, Аксель собирался познакомить Максанса со своими лучшими, да и, пожалуй, единственными друзьями.</p><p>Еще неделю назад он написал Орфео, спрашивая, будет ли уместно, если сестра Максанса тоже придет с ними. И его друг совершенно точно не возражал.</p><p>Поэтому Агата оказывала Акселю моральную поддержку.</p><p>Максанс держался абсолютно естественно. В конце концов, он хоть и не особо любил светские мероприятия, но был там как рыба в воде.</p><p>Но Аксель боялся немного не этого. Он переживал, не будет ли Максанс ревновать.</p><p>Особенно к весьма тактильному Лео. Который вечно норовил обняться совершенно не вовремя.</p><p>Вот как прямо, блядь, сейчас.</p><p>- Аксель! – Гарди, похоже, уже выпил бокал-другой шампанского. Потому что он, вскинув руки над своей лохматой головой, буквально кинулся на Орьяна. Сгреб его в объятия и даже приподнял над землей.</p><p>- Лео, придурок, - зашипел Аксель чуть слышно, - поставь меня сейчас же.</p><p>- Оу, - кажется, друг понял, что сделал что-то не так. – Прошу прощения.</p><p>Он опустил Акселя на землю. Но все же не удержался и потрепал его по волосам.</p><p>Максанс наблюдал за всем этим с абсолютно ровным лицом.</p><p>- Пожалуйста, не убивай его, - взмолился Аксель. – Он с рождения такой идиот. А идиотов даже в тюрьму не сажают.</p><p>- Аксель, все в порядке, - с легким смешком ответил Максанс. Потом наклонился, поцеловал его в висок и добавил еле слышно: - Расслабься, любовь моя.</p><p>Аксель выдохнул.</p><p>Ладно, похоже, он и правда зря боялся. Максанс сильно изменился за последнее время. И научился справляться со своей ревностью.</p><p>- П-привет, - робкий голос Лео заставил Акселя отвлечься от своего мужчины. Просто он слышал <i>такое</i> впервые. Реально впервые.</p><p>Он повернулся в объятиях Максанса, прижавшись спиной к его груди, и увидел <i>это</i>.</p><p>Его друг, двухметровый лось, который флиртовал со всем, что шевелится, стоял и робел перед маленькой Агатой. Достававшей ему едва ли до груди.</p><p>- Ну, привет, - дерзко усмехнулась Агата, сдувая свою челку.</p><p>В легком светлом платье в мелкий горошек она выглядела совершенно очаровательно. И, похоже, Лео был того же мнения.</p><p>Если он вообще был способен мыслить в этот момент.</p><p>- Как думаешь, - громким шепотом спросил Аксель у Максанса, - нам стоит принести холодной воды, чтобы остудить его пыл?</p><p>- Пока не надо, - Максанс усмехнулся и поцеловал его в висок.</p><p>- Аксель, ты пришел! – это был уже Орфео. В своем свадебном костюме он выглядел так необычно. Акселю не верилось, что его друг действительно женился.</p><p>Но, положа руку на сердце, он всегда знал, что тот был самым рассудительным и зрелым среди них троих. И должен был остепениться первым.</p><p>- Орфео, здесь очень красиво, - поделился Аксель, когда они обменялись рукопожатием. – Прими мои поздравления. И позволь представить тебе моего…</p><p>- Я Максанс, - перебил его официальные речи Фовель и протянул Орфео ладонь.</p><p>- Невежа, - Аксель закатил глаза под их общий смех.</p><p>Но ему все равно нравилось, как Фовель непринужденно вел себя с его друзьями. Это было очень здорово.</p><p>Потому что это была, наверное, последняя часть его жизни, куда Максанс пока не имел входа. И Аксель немного боялся, как все пройдет.</p><p>Что ж, все прошло отлично.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Свадебная церемония шла полным ходом.<p>Аксель и Максанс стояли чуть в стороне. В тени раскидистого дуба. Как только Аксель пригласил Максанса пойти с ним на эту свадьбу, он отказался от роли друга жениха.</p><p>Лео и один с этим отлично справился.</p><p>Акселю же хотелось провести этот день именно с Максансом. Как и все свои дни до этого. Как и все после.</p><p>Возможно, это было глупо. Скорее всего, через какое-то время они уже не будут проводить вместе двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Но пока что они оба испытывали в этом потребность.</p><p>И оба наслаждались обществом друг друга.</p><p>Аксель стоял, откинувшись спиной на грудь Максанса и гладил его руки, обнимающие Акселя поперек живота.</p><p>Он слушал клятвы, которые Орфео и Люси, его невеста, произносили друг другу. И ему вдруг захотелось вот также.</p><p>С кучей гостей, с цветами вокруг, с красивыми нарядами. И с огромным тортом.</p><p>Это было спонтанное желание. Наверное, такое посещало практически всех на чужих свадьбах.</p><p>Но Акселю безумно этого захотелось.</p><p>И именно в этот момент он почувствовал, как пальцы Максанса погладили его по левой руке. По безымянному пальцу.</p><p>Сглотнув, он медленно повернул голову, заглянув Максансу в глаза.</p><p>Тот отвлекся от церемонии, за которой следил, и посмотрел на Акселя.</p><p>Тот мог поклясться, что Максанс в этот момент думал и мечтал о том же, что и он.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Уже позже, когда совсем стемнело, повсюду зажглись огоньки. Сотни, если не тысячи.<p>Словно маленькие светлячки, весь день копившие солнечный свет, они теперь сияли повсюду.</p><p>Официальная часть давно закончилась. Даже часть гостей успела разойтись.</p><p>Максанс и Аксель, среди других пар, обнявшись, танцевали под музыку живого оркестра.</p><p>Это была какая-то душещипательная саксофонная мелодия.</p><p>Аксель покачивался в такт музыке, закинув руки на шею Максанса. Фовель обнимал его за талию.</p><p>Так забавно, они уже целый год были вместе, но танцевали вдвоем впервые.</p><p>Хотя, что тут говорить. Их отношения сложно было назвать стандартными до недавнего времени. Слишком много боли, разочарований, испытаний выпало на их долю. Чтобы они могли идти по обычному пути.</p><p>Но все же, несмотря ни на что, они все равно пришли к этому дню. Когда танцевали вдвоем под тихую мелодию на свадьбе друзей.</p><p>Аксель повернул голову и увидел, как Лео танцует с Агатой.</p><p>Этот дуэт был совершенно невообразимым. Но от того еще более очаровательным.</p><p>Максанс тоже скосил на них свой немного недовольный взгляд.</p><p>- Он хороший парень, - поспешил вступиться за друга Аксель. – Агате ничего не угрожает.</p><p>- А я не за нее переживаю, - пробормотал Максанс.</p><p>Аксель рассмеялся и, подавшись вперед, поцеловал его.</p><p>Когда-то он мог лишь мечтать о том, чтобы вызвать улыбку или смех своего любимого мужчины. Теперь же, он искренне смеялся сам.</p><p>Наверное, в этом и было счастье?</p><p> </p><p>мелодия, под которую они танцевали: Lily Was Here, David A. Stewart feat. Candy Dulfer</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>Вместо эпилога.</p>
</div>Неделю спустя.<p>Приемная, в которой они сидели вместе с Максансом, выглядела роскошно. Не отель в Вене, конечно, и не Ритц, но и на больничный коридор не тянуло точно.</p><p>Аксель бросил взгляд на лаконичную табличку на двери кабинета. Доктор Арман Легран.</p><p>Максанс рядом с ним чуть слышно вздохнул.</p><p>Он волновался. И Аксель понимал его.</p><p>Повернувшись, он быстро облизнул пересохшие губы и взял Максанса за руку.</p><p>- Если хочешь, я пойду с тобой, - предложил он, сжимая ладонь Фовеля.</p><p>Максанс снова вздохнул и покачал головой.</p><p>- Нет, - ответил он. Аксель видел, как подрагивали его губы. Так бывало всегда, когда он переживал. – Я должен сделать это сам. Но я знаю, что ты всегда рядом.</p><p>Максанс подался вперед и поцеловал Акселя. Быстро, легко, но так нежно. Что Аксель чуть не задохнулся.</p><p>- Месье Фовель, проходите, - раздалось из кабинета.</p><p>Максанс поднялся. Он улыбнулся Акселю, и тому пришлось выпустить его руку из своей.</p><p>- Все будет хорошо, - пообещал Максанс и вошел в кабинет психолога.</p><p>Аксель смотрел на закрывшуюся за ним дверь. Конечно, он переживал за Максанса. Но он и сам знал, что все будет хорошо.</p><p>Да, впереди у них еще большая работа. И они, наверное, в самом начале своего пути. Но они пройдут его вместе.</p><p>Пути Господни неисповедимы.</p><p>Раньше, бегая тайком от матери в театр, Аксель и предположить не мог, что будет сейчас посещать мировые премьеры в самых роскошных театрах.</p><p>Скрывая ото всех свою ориентацию, боясь признаться в ней самому себе и матери в первую очередь, разве мог тот Аксель представить, что сейчас будет открыто говорить всему миру о своей любви. И что его мама в итоге все же примет его.</p><p>Бросая музыку в угоду учебе и карьере, он и не думал, что сейчас музыка станет его настоящим. Его будущим.</p><p>Начиная чуть больше года назад отношения с Максансом, Аксель не представлял, насколько сильно они изменят его жизнь. И жизнь Максанса тоже.</p><p>А уходя от Максанса в ту роковую пятницу, Аксель и не надеялся стать счастливым.</p><p>Но все это случилось.</p><p>Вопреки воли Господа. Или по его воле.</p><p>Deus Vult.</p><div class="center">
  <p>**********************************************************</p>
</div>Мне трудно сейчас говорить какие-то большие речи. Слишком много эмоций внутри. Слишком много этот фик затронул лично во мне. И слишком тяжело дался.<p>Но могу сказать следующее:<br/>1. завтра я выложу отдельной главой свои впечатления и эмоции от написания фика (даже если вам оно не надо, это надо мне). Так что не пугайтесь новой главы. Сейчас у фика статус будет закончен.</p><p>2. уже сейчас в личных сообщениях здесь, на фикбуке, вы можете прислать мне свои вопросы по этому фику, если они у вас остались. Возможно, вам интересно, как сложится что-то, как будет. И так далее. Я обязательно соберу их все и отвечу также отдельной главой.</p><p>3. к этому фику будет бонус. Самые внимательные читали поймут, о чем он будет, но это также будет отдельная глава. Снова не пугайтесь)) Думаю, если все пройдет по плану, то к выходным.</p><p>P.S. в своей главе с впечатлениями я скажу все свои мысли и благодарности. Пока что могу только умываться слезами счастья за своих мальчиков.</p><p>коллаж к главе: https://sun7-6.userapi.com/rGaZY9XQ5oO5zFAPZ-kTCUXyT2J6IfH5YoqpjA/O5rVp7ZXqJU.jpg</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>